Of Titans and Dreams
by threelade
Summary: Sometimes finding a family can be scary business as Harry finds out. AU For those who review, my thanks
1. The Capture Rewriten

Well, that was fun. I messed up trying to replace this chapter and ended up having to repost the whole story.

**Revised.**

**1: The Capture.**

_(From the Boy's prospective)_

He heard the voices before he saw anyone. Two men incredibly tall. If he didn't know any better he would swear they were giants but they didn't have that look about them. As a matter of fact they looked like they were normal humans if a bit better muscled than most except for their height. The taller one must have been about 228.6 centimeters tall and the shorter one was only a few centimeters shorter. They both had a refined intelligent look about them and both were dressed in trousers with the bottoms of them tucked into their almost knee high boots. Both had wide belts with tucked in button down shirts on. The shorter one had a coil of rope hooked to his belt and as incredible as it seemed what looked like a large butterfly net in his hands. The taller one had two daggers sheathed on his belt. The both looked to be someplace in their mid-thirties and they were both looking directly at him.

Damn, he had been warned about straying away from the supposed safety of Privet Drive but in his need to escape the memories he had started going for long walks in the small belt of woods that ran parallel to town after he was finished with the chores his guardians always assigned to him everyday. Up until now it had seemed like a harmless pastime and a great stress reliever.

How had they appeared so quickly? He had been paying attention and should have heard them long before they got this close but it seemed like he just heard them before they were almost upon him.

He looked around for a place to hide. They might not be dangerous but he was too cautious to chance it. Unfortunately the trees around this area had been cleared of underbrush to give the area a more park like atmosphere so that narrowed his options down to fight or flight. He turned to run but after only about three strides he ran into what felt like a block of foam rubber which he bounced off of falling on his ass. He closed his eyes for a second with a quick prayer for help because they could do magic and to his way of thinking magical creatures didn't just happen along. This chance encounter had to be anything but chance. Fight then.

Scrambling to his feet he backed up against the wall and faced the men. For the first time this summer he hoped he had not been as successful at evading his guards as he normally hoped he was but the way his luck seemed to be running today he somehow doubted it. Maybe they weren't dangerous. He could only hope because from his prospective he was completely screwed if they were.

One of them (the larger one) had his hand extended out away from his body as if he had thrown something. The other looked at the larger one with a surprised look on his face before he turned back to the boy.

Both slowly advanced toward him as he started to slide sideways against the invisible foam wall. He started to reach into his pocket for his wand. The two separated so that one was approaching him on the left and one on the right side. The larger of the two said something in a soft and calming voice to him in a language that he could not understand before lunging at him. And despite his best efforts at evasion grabbing him. He could scarcely believe how fast the man moved. He struggled as he was effortlessly flipped around so that he faced away from his captor. His hands were grabbed before he could get it into the pocket of his trousers by the other man. He pulled his feet in toward his chest so that he could make the kick he was about to deliver count but before he could even do that the one holding him shifted him so that he was being held with one arm and the other one grabbed both wrist from the man in front of him who shifted to the side before he could kick him in the chest. He tried to correct the aim of his kick so that he would do at least a little bit of damage but all he succeeded in doing was to bring both feet conveniently within range for getting grabbed by the man in front of him.

With a grin the man holding his feet reached down to his belt and removed the coil of rope which he put to good use. It couldn't have been more that two minutes from the time he had heard them till he was trussed up tight and on the ground in front of the two giants. Yep, definitely screwed.

The two talked for a bit as they sat on the ground in front of him. He couldn't understand a word they said and with his luck they wouldn't be able to understand him but it was worth a try. "So, what happens now?" he asked.

The smaller one reached over and brushed his hair back off his face with a gentle hand before smiling at him then going back to his conversation with the other giant.

'Well, that went well didn't it?' He thought before he tried again. "Do you understand me?" Still no response or at least not one he could understand. He started wiggling his wrist trying to free his tied hands. No luck there so he brought his bound wrist to his mouth, not that he though they would let him get away with it but he had to do something.

The larger of the two gently grabbed his hands and lowered them before swiftly reaching down to the boy's crotch and gently squeezing his privates.

The boy was so shocked that he kicked off with his feet and fell onto his back. After what the giant had just done this was not a position the boy wanted to be in so he scrabbled around till he managed to twist to his side, curling into a ball he did his best to get his bound hands into his trouser pocket again before the smaller giant grabbed his hands and moved them away again.. The giant kept hold of his hands with one of his and using just his arm he pulled the boy up against his chest. The other hand pulled up the tee shirt the boy was wearing and reaching into the pocket pulled out the wand that the boy had been trying to reach.

With a look of disgust the giant tossed the wand to the other giant then helped the boy sit back up again. The boy was shaking with fear trying to think of some way to get out of this mess.

Hair falling into his eyes the boy blinked back tears as he watched the taller giant examine his wand. He said something to the other giant and then with a quick twist of his hands he broke the wand in half and ignoring the sparks that had shot out of it when it snapped he dropped it. The boy's eyes widened in shock as he watched the pieces fall.

The boy flinched as he watched the tall one lung to his feet and dig into the back pack that was sitting beside him. He barked something at the smaller giant before he spread a blanket out on the ground. The smaller giant stood and lifted the boy by his waist. Holding the boy so that his feet didn't touch the ground the giant walked over to the blanket and gently lay him down on his back.

The boy was held down effortlessly despite his struggles as the other giant stripped off the boy's trainers. Once the shoes were gone his glasses were treated the same way. Before the boy was flipped over onto his stomach he saw the flash of the knife the first giant had pulled from the sheath on his belt.

The boy struggled in horror at what was happening to him. Oh god, his wand was broken. He was totally defenseless and now it looked like he was going to be raped by two giants. His tee shirt was ripped down the back and across his shoulders before it was pulled out from under him. His trousers were cut down each leg and pulled off his body. His briefs met the same fate. After he was naked he felt a hand in the middle of his back holding him down. Gentle fingers traced some of the scars on his back, butt and legs before he was flipped over onto his back again. His chest was examined for scars along with the front side of his legs. Large fingers were run down across his ribs as the giants examined his body with what looked like anger in their eyes.

The boy was panting and trembling in terror at his treatment at the hands of the two and the treatment he expected to follow. What he didn't expect was for the larger of the two giants to fold the blanket over him, wrapping him up like a baby in swaddling clothes then to be gently lifted and cradled in the arms of the larger giant as the smaller one opened what looked like a rip in the very air in front of the small party. He also didn't expect for the two to enter the rip taking him along with them.

_(Kestral and Jeris)_

It wasn't often that the two brothers came this way to do any hunting but they weren't after normal game this trip anyhow. Today they were after some robins for Laurals garden. The two had managed to catch a breeding pair and if they could find another pair then the trip would be well finished and Laural would be pleased.

Kestral heard a twig snap from ahead of them and motioned for his brother to be quiet. The two silently made their way closer to the noise till they could see a youngling ahead of them. The child was unaware of the approach of the two and continued to walk slowly with a dejected air about him. Kestral threw out a spell to read the younglings aurora and both men were shocked to see how depressed and unhappy the child was. The spell showed the two that these feelings were not new but had been clinging to the child like a second skin for some time. There was also a blackness surrounding the youngling that would with time cause damage to the very soul of the child.

Kestral growled, "The child is mine Jeris, Laural will love having the youngling around the house."

Jeris pushed out with his senses and felt the protective bond developing in Kestral toward the child. He addressed his brother, "The youngling is aware of us Kestral. I think he's going to make a run for it."

Kestral quickly threw out a retaining wall around the child who did indeed try to run after looking wildly around as if for help. The child hit the wall and bounced back. After falling down onto his backside the child scrambled back to his feet and faced the two men. The fear on his face was almost palatable to the two men.

Kestral motioned for his brother to flank the child's left side as he started to flank the right side. Keeping his voice low and soothing Kestral told the child, "I know you don't understand us child but I promise we won't hurt you." His voice still pitched low and soothing Kestral said in a slightly louder voice. "Lets make this quick before he is totally panicked Jeris." and Kestral lunged and grabbed the child.

It took the two men only a few moments before they had the child bound and on the ground in front of them.

"So, is the youngling a boy or girl?" Jeris asked.

"I'm not sure. The child looks like a poorly grown 10 year old human. It could be either male or female" Kestral answered.

The child at that time had gathered his courage enough to try to communicate with the two. Not that it did any good because they couldn't understand what was said anyway.

Jeris reached over and brushed the hair out of the child's face. "Although the face is a bit thin it almost has an elfin cast to it. Those eyes and eyelashes would make any girl proud though. I think that your new child is a girl and possible even part elf."

The child started to try to wiggle out of the ropes binding his hands after making another incomprehensible comment and then raised his hands to his mouth as if he were going to gnaw on the ropes. Kestral reached over and caught the hands before they made it to the mouth. With another swift movement that panicked the frightened child he then reached down and felt the child's crotch.

As the child threw himself back and away from Kestral he looked at his brother and said with pride in his voice, "I have a son."

Jeris started laughing as he reached for his new nephew who had by this time managed to shift himself onto his side. The boy was trying to raise the baggy shirt so that he could get his bound hands into his trouser pocket. Jeris leaned the boy against his chest and grabbed the bound hands with one of his. "I think from the way your new son keeps trying to reach into that pocket that he has a knife in there." He said as he reached into the pocket with the other hand. What he pulled out of the pocket shocked both men. It was a wand.

With a look of disgust Jeris tossed the wand to his brother.

Kestral examined the wand and with a quick twist of his hands broke it in half. "I can see that my wife and I will have our work cut out for us. Our son has been learning corrupted magic from someone." He said as he dropped the pieces of the wand beside him.

He stood up and dug out a blanket from his backpack which he spread on the ground. "Bring him here." He barked.

After his brother had laid the boy down on the blanket Kestral removed the child's shoes and tossed them aside. The next to go were the child's glasses. Kestral grabbed his hunting knife and motioned for his brother to turn the child over. Once the child was laid on his belly Kestral cut the remainder of the clothing off the boy. Both men were shocked by the scaring of the boy's back, buttocks and legs. Kestral had tears in his eyes as he motioned for his brother to turn the child over. Every rib could be seen and even his pelvis bones stood out in sharp relief. Someone had hurt his son. Someone would pay with their life.

Kestral gently wrapped his son in the blanket making sure that the child's arms were pinned inside before he lifted him into his arms as one would a baby. Jeris opened the porthole and the two walked through with their precious burden.

Once through the porthole the child stopped struggling as he looked around although he still trembled in fear. Ah well, Kestral couldn't do anything about his fear yet but once he got his son home he would work on helping the boy to understand that he had no need to fear his new father and family.

Jeris ran ahead to open the front gate to the garden so that Kestral could enter without jostling his son. The two walked up the path to the front door of the large manor house and Jeris opened the door for Kestral. After the three were inside Kestral called for his wife. He lay the boy down on the couch and sat down on a chair and watched his son as the boy struggled with the blanket that held him more securely than the ropes that still bound his wrists and ankles together.

Laural started down the stairs and stopped on the landing. With a smile at her husband she asked him "Did you get my robins love?"

"Only one pair, we were looking for another pair but found something even more interesting. Something I though I should bring home to you right away." He answered her.

"A surprise? I love surprises. What did you find?" Laural was bouncing on the heels of her feet in excitement at the thought of a surprise.

Kestral glanced over at the boy who had gone still at the new voice. He got to his feet and walked over to the stairs and held his hand out to his wife. "Come love, I'll show you."

His wife completed her decent and took her husbands hand. Kestral gently turned his wife so that she was facing the couch. Her eyes widened with wonder as she looked at the child. Kestral moved behind his wife and drew her back against his chest. Encircling her in his arms he leaned close to her ear and whispered. "I've found us a new son."

With a squeal of delight Laural hugged her husband before she ran over to the boy trapped in the blanket. Kneeling before the boy she gently ran her hand across his face before softly saying "Oh husband, he is beautiful. Is he truly ours?"

The boy stared in awe at the beautiful woman kneeling in front of him. She had long brown hair mixed with a dark auburn, deep blue eyes and, and, Oh shit, she was trying to get the blanket off! His face turned scarlet as he stared at her but before she could get him loose the man put his hands on hers and she stopped tugging at the blanket. He sighed in relief.

"He was abused by those that held him before I found him so I claimed him as our own. Yes love, he is truly ours." He reached out and stilled his wife's hand as she started to unwrap the boy. "Wait, we had to strip him so that he could go through the portal. His old garments had too many synthetics in them and would not pass through. Can you find something for him to dress in?"

Her cheeks turned red as she snatched her hand away from her son "I'll get one of your tunics. It'll be big on him and without any trousers it will be more like a dress but till I can get some clothes made for him it's the best I can do."

Kestral kissed his wife on the cheek. "I'll take him upstairs and put him in the gold and green room and see about getting him in the bathtub. Just put the tunic on the bed. When he's clean and dressed I'll bring him down so you can meet him." Kestral sighed. "He is afraid right now love. He is also in need of a healer. After I bring him down I'll fix the wards around the property so that he cannot run away. Call healer Lish and ask if he can come over a little later today to give our son a physical." Kestral chuckled as he scooped up the trembling boy and settled him close to his chest. "He's also a fighter. He tried to take on Jeris and me when we found him."

Kestral climbed the stairs as his wife gasped at the thought of someone so small trying to fight her husband. Well, if Kestral had claimed him then the bond would have begun and soon her son would loose any fear he had of his new family. She wondered what Kestral meant when he said her son has been abused. He was such an adorable child that she could not picture anyone really hurting him but Kestral would know. Well, if he had been hurt to badly then Kestral would seek revenge against the person who did it and she would make sure that her child understood that it would never happen again. She began humming a tune as she made her way into the kitchen to call healer Lish.

Kestral carried the boy upstairs and into a large bedroom. He lay the boy down on the bed and gently removed the blanket. Taking his hunting knife out he cut the ropes that bound the boy. The child just lay there for a few seconds and rubbed his wrist before he grabbed the blanket and covered himself with it. Kestral chuckled again before he walked over and spelled the door so the boy could not pass. He then went into the bathroom and drew a tub of hot water for the child's bath. Setting a bottle of shampoo and a dish of soft soap on the side of the tub he next took two soft towels and a washcloth from the bathroom closet and set these down on the washstand.

After the giant left the room the boy ran to the door and tried to open it. No luck there. He went over to one of the windows and tried to look outside but with his glasses missing he couldn't see anything anyway.

Kestral came back into the bedroom to find his son standing at the window looking out with the blanket wrapped around him. He walked over to his son and ignoring the way the boy shied from him he gently turned the boy toward the bathroom and walked him in. Softly he reached around the small body and grasped the boy's hands. Forcing them apart with gentle pressure he tugged the blanket away from his son. When the child was uncovered again he tossed the blanket behind him and pushed his son toward the filled tub.

The child glanced over his shoulder at the giant before he climbed into the tub and sunk down to his neck. He closed his eyes willing himself not to cry but he was so scared. He jumped when he felt warm water being poured over his hair then hands washing his hair. If it was possible his cheeks turned even redder as he reached up and pushed the hands away from himself. "I can do it myself" he said quietly. Expecting the giant to stop him he washed his hair. When he was finished the giant handed him a cup and motioned for him to use it to rinse the shampoo out. After all of the soap was out of his hair the giant handed him a washcloth and tapped the dish of soft soap. The child quickly soaped up the washcloth and ran it over his chest. Hoping that would satisfy his captor he started to sink down into the water to rinse off the soap when the giant caught the boy by the elbow and the hand holding the washcloth. The giant smiled at the boy and shook his head no then reached into the water and raised the boy's left leg. Grabbing the boy's hand again he guided it toward the leg till the boy started doing it on his own. The blush spread down the child's neck and without any further fight or resistance the child proceeded to take a proper and complete bath.

After he was finished washing himself he sat in the cooling water with his head bowed till the giant gently lifted him by his armpits. Picking him up he set the child down on the floor and handed him the first towel. The boy wanted nothing more than to wrap himself up in the towel so that his body was no longer on display but if he had learned nothing else since his capture he had learned that whatever the giant wanted him to do he was going to do it no matter what he wanted so instead of hiding his nakedness he used the towel to dry off. The second towel was draped over his head by his nemesis and the boy vigorously rubbed his hair till it was only damp.

After he was as dry as he could make himself he wrapped the second towel around himself then stood waiting for the giant to let him know what he wanted him to do next. It only took a few seconds before the boy was back in the bedroom where he was handed the over large tunic. The giant motioned for the boy to slip it over his head and with a feeling of great relief that's what the boy did. Feeling slightly better once he was covered he stood there waiting his next instructions from the giant.

The man sat down on the bed and to the great surprise of the boy he gently gathered the child against himself and gave him a hug then kissed the child on his forehead. The boy flinched away from the man and tried to escape the embrace without success. After a few seconds he understood that he could not escape the arms that held him so he stopped pulling away and just accepted the comfort the large man was forcing on him. Tears started to fall from his eyes as he sagged against the man holding him. He was gathered close and lifted up onto the lap of the man and cuddled as a parent might cuddle his baby. The stress that the child had been put under this day suddenly overwhelmed the boy and he started to cry. Exhaustion consumed the child and the gods showed mercy. The child fell asleep allowing him in this small way to escape from the fear.


	2. The Physical Rewriten

**2: The Physical**

Kestral didn't want to put his son down so instead he just pulled the boy a little closer and gently rocked him humming a soft lullaby.

The door opened slowly and his brother poked his head into the room. Seeing his brother rocking his son his face softened. "Laural is impatient to meet her new son Kestral." He whispered.

"I know but she won't begrudge him this short nap. The child has been under so much stress that he wore himself out. Pull the covers back for me if you don't mind. I'll put him down for a nap then go see my wife and let her know why I didn't bring the boy down after his bath." Jeris did as he was asked and Kestral gently laid the boy down in the center of the bed. Pulling the covers up over the child he leaned down and once again kissed the boy on the forehead.

The two quietly left the room and once they were in the hall Kestral threw a tracking spell on the boy. He then removed the ward on the door so that the child could once again pass through the door. As the two went down the stairs Kestral looked back at his brother.

"I think you were correct when you said he might have some elf blood in him." Kestral sighed, "I hope you're wrong though, it'll make his healing that much more difficult."

"I know brother. I hope for Laural's and your sake that if he does it's at least a quarter blood you've claimed." Jeris said as the two entered the kitchen.

Laural turned at the sound of her brother by marriage's voice. Spotting her husband she tried to look behind the two men. When she didn't spot her son she turned questioning eyes on her husband. Raising one eyebrow she cocked her head to the side and looked at Kestral.

He gave a soft laugh at her look then answered the unspoken question. "I forced him to cry. He desperately needed an outlet for the fear he was under. The stress of the day and the relief of the crying sent him to sleep."

"So what were you two talking about when you came in?" She asked.

"Jeris looked to his brother and receiving permission he answered his sister by marriage. "We think he might have some elf blood in him."

Laural looked worried at that bit of information. "How much?"

Jeris shook his head, "No idea but the look of his eyes marks him. They have that elven slant and the color of them…Bright green, like jade"

Laural sucked in her breath. "Lish will be here in about two hours. How does the child need healing Kestral?"

Knowing that the answer would upset his lady Kestral folded her in his arms offering the support of his strength before he answered her. "Laural, he's been physically abused so badly that his body is scared and malnourished. He's been emotionally abused so and subjected to an evil presence long enough that his soul was in danger of being damaged." He sighed as he rubbed his weeping wife's back trying to calm her. "Someone was teaching the child corrupted magic and he has been in enough emotional pain the despair, sadness and grief cling to him like a second skin."

As he was talking to his wife Jeris was fixing a cup of calming herb tea to help sooth her. Kestral sat his wife at the table and his brother put the cup of tea in front of her.

Kestral reached out and grabbed his brothers are in gratitude for his help. "Jeris, show my wife the robins we took. I need to go outside and ward the property boundaries so our son cannot pass without one of us being with him." He smiled at his wife's watery grin. "I told you that he was a fighter love but he is also intelligent enough to understand that sometime he is outclassed and running is the better option. Well, till he learns that this is home and we will look after him he might try to escape from our care." His smile turned into a grin. "He already tried that with us once today when we took him."

Kestral left the house to walk the property boundaries so that he could set the wards that would restrict their son from running off as Jeris pulled the cage that contained the two robins they had taken before they had found his son from _side space._

Kestral saw the healer Lish walking up the walk before he had finished his chore. He was about half way around the property and still had at least another hour of work to go before he was finished.

As soon as he was finished he ran into the house to find out from the healer what he though of their new son but when he entered the kitchen he found brother, wife and healer sitting at the table enjoying an afternoon tea.

Kestral sat down with the three adults and poured out a cup of tea for himself. After he had sweetened it the way he liked it he cradled the cup in his hands and turned to Lish. "Have you examined the boy yet?"

Lish shook his head. "Laural told me he was sleeping. I'm not in that big of a hurry so I can wait till he wakes up to look him over. So what can you tell me about him before I look him over?"

Kestral laughed low in his chest. "I can tell you that he just tested the wards."

Jeris and Laural both went to the windows and looked outside. When they didn't spot the boy both went to the front room and looked outside again. Yep, there he was walking parallel to the edge of the property with his hand in contact with the wards that Kestral had set to keep him close to home.

* * *

Harry woke up in the bedroom alone. He pushed the heavy blankets down and climbed off the bed. Cautiously he made his way to the window and once again looked outside wishing for his glasses. Not seeing anything moving he softly walked to the door and not really expecting to be able to he opened it. Listening carefully for the giants he left the room and tiptoed down the stairs. He heard several voices from one direction so instead of going that way he walked back through the living room he had been first brought to. Opening the front door he quickly glanced around and not spotting anyone he slipped out the door and quietly shut it behind himself.

The landscape was a blur of vibrant colors that Harry guessed were flowers and the air sweetly perfumed by those flowers. Harry made his way down the path to the gate that he remembered being carried through several hours ago. If his luck held he would be gone before the giants knew he was missing. Of course getting away was only the first small step of his escape. He had to find his way to someplace he knew or someone who could help him get back home.

Once he reached the gate he encountered the same invisible foam wall that had stopped him before. Damn, now what? Walking parallel to the chest high stone wall Harry kept one hand outstretched so that he could feel if there was a break in the foam wall. He made his way along the front of the property and when the wall turned to the left he did too. In this manor he worked his way to the backyard. Still no break in his prison. He located the back gate and passed that. A few yards further he came across a bubbling stream.

This wasn't working at all. Sitting down on a large rock beside the stream he dangled his feet in the water and thought about everything that had happened to him today after he had gone for his walk. First kidnapped by giants, then stripped and his wand broken. His glasses taken from him and forced to take a bath. Now that was really unexpected, why did they make him take a bath?

One thing he had to admit though, no one had hurt him. Sure he had been scared silly but they didn't hurt him at all. As a matter of fact all things considered the two that had taken him had been very gentle with him. He wished he could talk to them and find out what it was that they wanted with him. It might make his life a little bit easier or if not that then he would at least understand what was going on a little bit.

Harry's stomach rumbled and he was reminded that he had only eaten a piece of toast this morning for breakfast before he left home. 'I wonder if they plan on feeding me.' He thought to himself. Oh well, might as well go back to the house because I for sure am not doing any good out here.

Harry got back to his feet and made his way back to the house. He had planned on going back in the same door he had come out of but he had the feeling that he was being watched so sneaking back in would be pointless. As if to prove him right the back door was opened and the woman was standing there as if waiting for him to come in. He paused for a few seconds and argued with himself about it then sighed and walked back into the house. This door led to a kitchen.

* * *

Kestral and Lish joined the two in watching the boy. "Do you want me to go get him for you?" Kestral asked Lish

He shook his head no, "Let's wait for a bit and see if he comes back inside on his own. Now, you were going to tell me what you know about the boy."

Kestral sighed and looked sad. "His body is far to thin for his height, he has a lot of scars across his back side and although not as many he does have some on his front. He has an aura of blackness or evil around him and although I can tell that it doesn't originate with him I can't tell where it comes from or why it stays with him. He is dangerously depressed; the negative emotions that emanate from him are frightening in their intensity." He glanced over at his brother before he continued. His eyes; the shape and color as well as the shape of his face indicate some elf blood but of course that could be a coincidence."

At this last Lish sucked in his breath. "I hope he doesn't unless he is enough of an elf to have inherited some of the better qualities instead of just the bad ones." It was a fair worry. Every healer knew that the first inherited trait of elven blood tended to mess up human imunities.

Laural had been making up a plate with a sandwich, some sliced fruit and a glass of milk as the healer and her husband talked. When she was finished she put the plate and milk back in the refrigerator. Once back at the table she stood behind her husband and rested her hands on his shoulders before asking the healer, "At what percentage does the elven part begin to produce some of the benefits instead of just the problems? And what exactly are the problems associated with having a small percent of elven blood in a human anyhow?"

Lish smiled at the question. "Well, no one really knows when the benefits start to show up although 25 elven is considered the standard. Sometimes it's a bit higher or a bit lower but it is usually around 25 and the disadvantages of having less than that 25 is a lowered ability to heal. Elves just don't get sick because of a heightened immunity system so their bodies never evolved the need for inner healing. A part elf will be handicapped in that they are hard to heal because that is the first trait of elven physiology that is passed on to the human."

Laural had been looking out the window as she talked to the healer. She smiled as a soft look crossed her face. "He's coming inside now." She went over to the refrigerator and took out the plate and glass of milk and put them on the counter then she opened the back door to admit the child.

It took a few minutes for him to gather enough courage to come in but he finally did. Lish smiled at the sight of the small child dressed in an over large tunic and nothing else. On Kestral the shirt would have come to his hips. On the child it hung to well past his knees.

The boy's eyes darted around the room before they settled on Laural. She smiled at the boy and handed him the glass of milk. His stomach grumbled loud enough for everyone in the room to hear it and the boy's face reddened. He said something to Laural before he sniffed the content of the glass. Taking a small sip of the milk he was apparently satisfied that the content was not harmful to himself and he drank deeply from the cup. Laural picked up the plate that she had prepared for the boy and with her empty hand she gently directed the child to the table to eat his late lunch.

The child felt very self-conscious as he climbed up onto the tall chair and ate the food that was placed in front of him. Truth be told he also felt very intimidated and vulnerable. These people were bloody giants after all and the largest one of them had snapped his wand before he kidnapped him. His wand, the one tool that he had counted on to protect himself was now gone and that placed him square at the mercy of these people and he had no idea what they wanted from him. Although he had not been hurt by them yet that didn't rule out the possibility that he would be sometime in the future.

The more he thought the less hungry he became till his appetite was completely gone. He set down the half eaten sandwich and pushed the plate a little away from him before looking up at the adults around him. All four of them had been watching him eat and once he pushed the half full plate away the one he had not seen before frowned at him. The boy never even noticed when he started to tremble at that frown because the one that had made him take a bath reached across the table and tapped it in front of him with two fingers to get his attention.

Once the boy was looking at him Kestral tapped his own chest and said "Elhan" He repeated the exercise once more and the confused look left the boy's face. A quick grin flashed across the boy's face before he tapped his own chest and said the word "Harry."

The woman put her hand on his shoulder causing him to turn toward her. She smiled at him and gently tapped his chest and repeated Harry, she then pointed across the table to the giant sitting there and repeated the word Elhan then she tapped her own chest and said the word Mella

Harry nodded to show he understood what they were saying. He now knew the names of the woman and the tallest giant. Mella and Elhan.. The two giants smiled. Their son now knew how to say Mother and Father. The other giant that had helped with his kidnapping got his attention and tapped his chest and said Laou Jeris. Harry nodded at him also. He turned to the new giant and pointed at him then shrugged. Although no words had been spoken everyone understood that Harry was asking for his name also. Lish smiled at the boy before tapping his chest and repeating his name. "Lish"

Somehow knowing the names of the giants calmed the boy to the point that his appetite returned. He once more pulled the plate in front of him and finished the sandwich and the sliced pieces of fruit as the adults talked quietly around him. Once all of the food was gone his mother took the plate and glass to the sink and washed them out.

Laou Jeris got to his feet and said something to Mella before leaving the house. Elhan got up and walked around the table and pulled Harry's chair out then helped him down to the floor as if he couldn't get down on his own. Lish also stood and Elhan and Lish gently guided him out of the room.

The calm that Harry had developed after learning everyone's names was rapidly vanishing as the two giants took him back upstairs and to the room he had been put in at first. After he was in the room Elhan sat down on the bed and positioned him in front of him between his spread legs facing away from the bed. Harry watched Lish close the door then walked over.

Lish crouched down in front of Harry and gently cupped his chin. Turning his face first to the left and then to the right he studied to boy's features before he brushed his hair back from his forehead and ran the pad of his thumb across the lightning bolt shaped scar. Standing once again he backed away from Harry talking a mile a minute to Elhan. Once he was out of touching range he raised his hands and a ball of what looked like fog formed in the space in-between his hands. His eyes settled back on the boy and Harry in a blind panic decided that now would be a good time to run tried to bolt but Elhan snapped an arm around his chest and held him in place for what was to happen.

What happened was the ball grew to the size of a basketball then drifted over to Harry who had pushed himself back into the chest of Elhan trying to avoid contact with it. His efforts were fruitless as the ball impacted with his face and then melted into his body. His strength left him and he slumped bonelessly in Elhan's arms.

Elhan picked him up and lay him down on the bed. Lish came and stood over him and passed glowing hands down his body. A feeling of warmth accompanied the hands as they moved but his strength did not return. After he had finished running his hands across the front of his body Elhan turned him over onto his stomach and the process was repeated on his backside. Lish said something and Elhan lifted the boy and raised the tunic till it was bunched under his arms. Lish then traced several of the scars on his back and butt with a gentle finger before Elhan pulled the tunic back down again. Harry was returned to his back once more and Lish grabbed his right foot and began to rub it as he manually flexed the ankle and knee of that leg. He then raised his right hand and rolled then squeezed each joint in his fingers.

When he was finished doing that he spoke to Elhan for a few moments before Elhan scooped Harry up in his arms and the three went back downstairs again.

Kestral was very upset as he cuddled his son close to his chest he thought about what healer Lish had told him. Lish wanted to put the child in the hospital because he said that the boy was suffering from 'Failure to Thrive Syndrom' and had been for most of his life. He had a weakened heart, low neutrophils cell count, his calcium count in his bones and teeth was low and his lungs were underdeveloped. His brain activity was not where it should be and he was showing the first signs of joint disease. His ocular nerves were so damaged that he was slowly going blind. All together if not treated his son would be an invalid by the time he was 35 and dead by the time he was 50. At least the news wasn't all bad, his son could be treated and returned to good health and the black aura that clung to him was caused by a partially deflected curse that had opened a conduit to the caster. It could be severed.

Kestral sat down on the couch with his son and Lish went to the kitchen to get Laural. He wanted both parents together when he explained the treatment plan he was devising for Harry.

The two came into the room and Laural sat down next to Kestral. He handed the boy to his wife knowing that she would want him in her arms when she understood how sick he was. He knew it because he already wanted to take the boy back himself.

Laural looked down at the child with concern as she cuddled him closer. "Why is he so limp Lish? He's not unconscious."

"Don't worry about that, it's just the results of the adficio. It takes away their strength and will to fight. You've seen them used on your other children. I just used a slightly stronger one on him because he was so afraid of what was going on." He explained to the woman.

Lish then explained to the two of them exactly what his exam had disclosed about the boy's health and what he felt was the necessary treatment to bring him to good health. "I need to do what is called a restart on him. Basically what that will do is push the linier years back till the body and age match. Once that's done we can treat each health issue individually till it is resolved. Harry is in linear years 15 years, 11 months old. Once the restart is finished he will be in linear years 9 years, 8 months old. The process is painful, very painful but we don't have any choice if you want him to live a normal life."

"How long will he be in the hospital?" Laural asked.

"The restart will take about two weeks and after that he will be in and out of the hospital for the better part of the next year having treatments done to correct the damage."

Laural started rocking back and forth as a tear fell onto Harry's face and mixed with the one that the child had cried. Kestral felt like his heart was bleeding watching two of the most important people in his life in so much emotional pain. He reached over with the pad of his thumb and brushed the tears away from both of them.

He raised his pain filled face and asked. "When do you want us to bring him in?"

"In the morning about 10:00. I'll assemble a team of curse breakers to deal with the conduit and then I'll want to do another physical but this time more in dept. I also want to get another healer involved. A second opinion is always welcome. I can bring in a language specialist to talk to your son and explain to him what is going on. That will help him deal with his fears so he doesn't fight us so much." Lish smiled at the two. The first real smile any of them had since he started to explain to them what was wrong with Harry. "He's almost half elf and not just any common elf either. He's got Grey elven blood in him."

It was at this time that Harry regained enough control over his body to make a small mewing sound and twitch. All of the adults instantly centered their attention on the child. Laural sat him up and supported his head so it wouldn't flop forward. Kestral began to rub his shoulders and Lish put his hands on his head and forced a small amount of energy through them and into the boy. Harry started to struggle weakly in his mother's arms trying to escape from her. She started rocking him and whispering comforting words to him keeping her voice low and soothing and despite his best efforts he couldn't help but to respond as he sagged against her just like he had done with his father after the forced bath. God, he hated being so weak.

Laou Jeris opened the front door and came in with four large packages in his arms. "Finished with the physical?" he asked. Lish nodded. "Good, you can tell me what you found later. Right now I want to see if my nephew likes the clothes I got him. I'll bet he'll be more comfortable with some underclothes on. I also got him some pants, shirts, slippers, pajamas and some soft shoe."

"Although I would love to stick around and admire the fruits of your shopping expedition I have a very busy day ahead of me tomorrow. Goodbye all." And Lish left.

He dumped all four packages on the couch beside Laural and Harry then he picked up the first one and handed it to the boy. Harry was still very weak from having the adficio spell put on him so he could not really hold the large package. Laou Jeris seeing the problem helped him open the package and pulled out three pair of pants. Harry looked at them and smiled. They must be for him because none of the adults here could wear them. The other three packages were opened in short order and the content displayed to the child. He nodded approval as each item was shown to him. Soon the boy was surrounded by a small but complete wardrobe. At that thought he grinned, small the wardrobe might be but it was better than his aunt and uncle had ever given him and more complete too.

Kestral grabbed a pair of boxers, socks, a black shirt and the matching black pants as well as the soft shoes and belt then he helped Harry to stand. The sight resembled a child just learning how to walk with his parents help as the boy's legs trembled and shook. Kestral held each hand and walked him into the small half bath located off the kitchen and there he helped the child to dress.

Once he was dressed Kestral helped his son back into the living room where Laural was explaining to Jeris what was wrong with Harry and what they had to do to bring him to good health. Although Jeris was upset he controlled himself enough so that he did now cry. Instead he hugged his nephew when the two returned.

"You made some good choices in his clothes." Laural said as she looked her son over.

"I had them all spelled for size before I left the shops." He gave Laural an impish grin. "I also sent a message to Tallen about stopping by tomorrow. I know you don't like off the rack stuff so I figured you would want him to come over so you could plan a tailor made wardrobe for Harry."

Kestral had found a pictorial on the shelves on native animals. He sat down with his son and started teaching him the names of the creatures he was apt to run across now that he lived here instead of Earth.

Laural went to the kitchen and started dinner for her family and Jeris went outside to jog.

All in all the family looked like almost any other family if you could ignore the tense look around the faces of the three adults as they all dealt with the concern and fear they had for one small boy.


	3. Dealing with Fears Rewriten

**Revised**

**Chapter 3: Dealing with Fears**

When Harry woke up the morning had that rosy cast that always happens before true sunrise. He looked out the bedroom window for a few minutes taking in the landscape before making his way into the bathroom for a shower. With a slightly nervous glance at the closed door he was extra through in his bathing. He sighed then snickered about that because after what had happened right after he was brought here he didn't think he would ever be anything but extra clean so as not to give Elhan an excuse to repeat that bath. Just the memory was enough to make him blush.

After he was dressed in a pair of dark green trousers and a silver pullover shirt he cautiously opened the bedroom door and slowly made his way downstairs. He really wasn't sure what he would be allowed to get away with here and until he either escaped or learned the rules he figured caution was a good watch-word because to be honest he just couldn't figure out what these people wanted. One minute they would force him to do something that he didn't want to do or even just do something to him that he didn't want done and the next thing he knew one of them would just scoop him up and plop him down on their lap and do something weird like kiss him on the cheek or forehead and rock him like a baby and although he would never admit it to anyone when Elhan or Mella did that it was kinda nice. Really weird but still nice.

He heard some soft talking coming from the kitchen and he could smell food too. His stomach rumbled and although the Dursleys weren't noted for their generosity when it came to sharing food with the least popular member of their family these people didn't seem the same. After all, he had been given that great sandwich and fruit yesterday before he had been forced back upstairs where Lish and Elhan had done whatever they had done to him. He had also been given a good dinner before he was marched upstairs and tucked into bed.

With that in mind he made his way to the kitchen and stood hesitantly in the entryway till Mella noticed him. "Harry" she said other things but the only word he understood was his name. He did understand the filled plate she held out to him before setting it on the table next to Laou Jeris's place.

He walked over and climbed up into the chair as Laou Jeris watched him with a smile. Sitting on his knees might have brought him up to a more comfortable height at the table but it did give Laou Jeris something to grin about. He hated being short and around these people he really felt **short. **Looking at Elhan and Laou Jeris he almost felt tempted to ask for a booster seat. His cheeks pinked at that thought and with one last glance at the men seated at the table he shrugged and just ate his breakfast.

When he was finished eating he climbed down again and waited for the blood to resume normal circulation to his feet as he endured the pins-and-needles effect from sitting in that position for so long. When he felt he could walk normally he gathered his dirty dished and took them to the sink. Mella took the dirty dished and quickly washed them. Elhan who had left the table sometime before came in holding the shoes and a pair of socks that had been bought for him yesterday. He handed them to Harry who took the hint and put them on his feet.

When he was done Mella grabbed one of his hands and Elhan grabbed the other and they walked him out the front door with Laou Jeris bring up the rear.

When Harry had tried to escape yesterday he had noticed that the front of the house faced what might have been some sort of settlement and the back seemed to front some sort of woods but because his glasses had been taken from him and not returned he wasn't sure. His eyesight just wasn't good enough to pull those kinds of details out of the hazy blur that was anything more than 15 foot in front of him but the colors looked right for what he thought he was looking at. As the four walked down a cobbled path he saw that his guess was correct. These were buildings belonged to some sort of town with his giants home on the edge of it.

As they walked he debated with himself. 'I could call for help but if I do and no one does help me then what happens. So far Mella, Elhan and Laou Jeris have been nice to me but if I draw that kind of attention to us I don't know what they will do. He even opened his mouth once when another giant family came close his small party but the smile he was given dissuaded from taking any action. The couple looked like they wanted to pat him on the head and stick a lolly pop in his mouth.

After about 20 minutes into the walk Harry and company turned into a fairly large white building. Elhan scooped Harry up and held him on his hip like a two year old. Harry struggled briefly cheeks flaming red before he ducked his head and hid against Elhan's chest. 'This can not be happening to me.' He thought and then he thought some more. He started putting some pieces together. Things like the bath, his wand being broke, the wards around the property, the way the other couple had looked at him…He pulled his head back so he could look into Elhan's face with growing understanding. 'They think I'm a child! They don't know that they are bloody giants and I'm short…' If the whole situation weren't so ridicules it might have been funny. He did some quick calculations based on what few small children he had seen based on how tall they were compared to normal adults and figured they must have thought he was about 5 or 6 years old instead of the near 16 he really was. He sagged with relief. Now that he knew what the problem was he would find a way to make them understand how old he really was and they would have to let him go.

Mella had walked over to a reception desk and was talking with someone. After a few minutes she signed some papers she had been given then she rejoined their small group. The four of them just waited till finally the man he had met the day before showed up. Lish talked to the adults for a bit and then he led them into a smaller room where a woman was waiting. Elhan put Harry down on the floor and stepped back away from the boy.

The woman crouched down so that she was on eye level with Harry before she started talking. "Bonjour, Hola, Willkommen, Hello" at the hello he started. "English?" she asked the boy.

Harry nodded. "You speak English? He asked her.

She nodded and said, "In no my best language but I speaks some. We speaks slow to understand better. Yes?" She smiled at Harry. "You want questions?"

It took a few seconds to understand that she was asking him if he had any questions but once he did he nodded vigorously. Thinking back on what he had just figured out he asked her, "Can you tell Elhan and Mella I'm 16 years old?" He glanced over at the two before he turned back to the woman. "I've been thinking about what has been going on for the past two days and I'm convince that they think they are looking after and protecting a five or six year old."

The woman smiled at him and said, "No Harry, your mother and father know how old you are. They protect because you no healthy." She took his hands and led the shocked boy over to a chair and gently pushed him down into it. "You have what called Failure to Thrive Syndrome. Is caused by no good food when growing up. You understand?"

Harry's eyes announced his shock at having Mella and Elhan referred to as his parents. He was also shocked at being told he wasn't healthy. He knew he was to short and had long ago figured out it was because of being starved as a child but short wasn't sick. It was…well, just short. These people had some serious misconceptions that needed correcting.

The two talked for almost three hours as the woman explained to the boy what was wrong with him and what the healers planned to do to him to correct these problems. He was told about the team of curse breakers that would destroy the magic conduit and he was told about being admitted to the hospital for treatment. A lot of what he was told he just didn't understand because although the woman tried to be clear in her explanations she wasn't really skilled enough in English to get the ideas across. That coupled with the fact that some ideas just could not be translated left the boy with more questions than answers.

What he did understand was that some curse breakers were going to try to break the connection between him and Voldermort. He also understood that Mella meant Mother in the giants language and Elhan meant Father and Laou meant Uncle. These giants seemed to believe that he was their adopted son by right of rescue and claiming him and in this society from what he could understand what they believed was correct. As far as everyone was concerned he was their child and subject to their control. No wonder they treated him like a child, as far as they were concerned he was a child, their sick child.

He also understood that his 'Parents' had admitted him to this hospital for some kind of medical treatment that would take care of the 'Failure to Thrive' thing but it would be painful for him and he personally had no say in the matter. Well, truthfully it was scary to think about being in severe pain but he had felt the crucio several times having it cast upon himself and having felt it cast on others through the connection so although he didn't like it he could take the pain especially if it gave him several centimeters beyond the paltry 146 centimeters he was now and most likely would remain. Besides, it wasn't like anyone was giving him any choices or asking his opinion in any of this anyhow.

So at the end of the talk Harry was collected by two others and taken out of the room after his 'Family' hugged and kissed him and wished him well. The translated wishes and their obvious concern almost made him wish that he really was their son.

After traversing down several hallways and riding up an elevator (Now that was a surprise, magic and technology apparently mixed here at least a little bit) He was taken to a smaller room that had a cot type bed as its only furnishing. Here he was given a pair of loose pajamas that were covered with cartoon animals and the bathroom pointed out to him. Obviously made for small children he sighed as he went into the bathroom and changed. When he came back into the room he was directed to the bed and helped to lay down on it. He rolled his eyes at the way everyone treated him like a small child but he guessed he could understand. In a land of giants he was the size of a small child and that was the first thing everyone saw.

Three people came into the room, two males and one female. One stood on the left side of his head, one on the right and one directly behind him. Three hands were placed on his head and he could feel magic start to crackle around him. Before he really had a chance to become very afraid pain started in the center of his scar and the pain swiftly grew to where if felt like a spike was being slowly pushed into his forehead…And then, well, the only word that described it was a sort of mental snap and the pain was gone as Harry's world turned white for a few minutes before blackness and a feeling of floating claimed him. He never even noticed when he passed out.

On another world a man like thing fell to his knees as a pain attacked his head. A pain unlike anything he could have imagined. It was 10 times worse then the crucio and when the pain was gone his nose was running with blood and his voice sounded like it had been rubbed with sandpaper it was so hoarse from all the screaming he had done. Once the pain was gone he experienced and empty and hollow feeling in his head like something was missing. Something that had been with him for a very long time. After analyzing the feelings he had to conclude that the connection to the brat was gone and he knew that the only way that could happen was if the boy was dead. The man started to grin.

When Harry woke up he was in a private room that was much nicer than the one he had been taken to first. Although the bed wasn't large compared to the one he had been given at the giants house it was a bed and not a cot like in the first room. There were other furnishings in the room too. A desk made of a bleached wood, a dresser made of that same wood, two comfortable chairs and a small round table with three chairs around it. He was still dressed in the children's pajamas and by that guessed he was still in the hospital.

He got out of bed and as he stood there he was assaulted by a wave of dizziness that passed fairly quickly. When he felt able to move without being in danger of falling he went to explore his surroundings. There were three doors in the room and he went and opened the first to find a small closet that had several more pairs of pajamas and a robe hung up in it. On the floor was a pair of slippers which he put on his feet. The clothes he had on when he was brought here weren't there and although he looked for them he didn't find them. he hoped they weren't lost because to be honest they were the nicest clothes he had ever had and he didn't want them to be gone. The next door connected to a full bathroom which he was pleased to see. The last door he could open but not pass through. It led to a hall way. Oh well, he guessed he should have expected that. He walked over to the desk and picked up one of the books that was placed there. It was a dictionary that translated the language of the giants (Tallos) into English. Now that could come in handy. He took the book with him to one of the comfortable chairs and climbed up, got comfortable then started to read.

He really wasn't sure how long he was left alone for but enough time had passed for him to relax in his reading before he became aware of a noise that pulled his attention from the book. Lish stood there watching him read. He had that ball of gray fog that Harry remembered from before already formed between his hands.

Harry threw himself to the side with a yell expecting the ball to be released but Lish still held it back. Shaking Harry got down from the chair and holding his hands in front of himself in a warding gesture he tried to make the man understand that he wasn't going to fight them so that spell wasn't necessary. When the man just stood there and did not loose the spell against him he relaxed somewhat thinking that perhaps he wouldn't. In this Harry was disappointed. All Lish was waiting for was for someone else to come into the room to hold Harry immobile so that he could not dodge the spell.

When the other man entered the room he very calmly walked over and held Harry in front of himself and Lish loosed the spell. Harry felt the familiar boneless feeling from before as the ball of fog hit him again. As he was scooped up and placed on a gurney he felt resentful about the ease with witch these people could control him and how powerless he felt to prevent it.

Harry was taken to a large open room that had a lot of medical equipment in it. His body was removed from the gurney and placed on a padded table. The physical he was subjected to was not pleasant. He was given several shots in several different joints then he was pushed into some type of machine that hummed in an almost subliminal way. Joints on his body were manipulated by Lish and another man, Something cold was pressed against his chest and back , Warm bursts of magic where directed to various parts of his body and finally he was stripped and some type of cream was rubbed into his body. It made trails of almost icy feelings all over his back, buttocks and legs. When he was flipped over to his back the same cream was rubbed onto his front side with the same results. The only place on his body that had been left untouched was his face but that ended when Lish scooped up a dab of the cream and rubbed it into the scar on his forehead.

A sheet was drawn up over his body and he was left to lay there on the examination table as the two healers talked together. After about 30 minutes the two healers seemed to reach some sort of an agreement because they both came to him and redressed him before Lish left the room. He wasn't gone for more than 5 minutes before he came back with several things in his hands. He put the objects down on the counter top retaining one of the items only. That one proved to be a collar which was fastened around his neck.

If Harry could have trembled he would have. He would have never believed that they would collar him like some kind of animal. The other object proved to be bands. One for each wrist and one for each ankle. Once all five were securely locked on the boy he was taken back to his room. His body was transferred back to the bed and straps that Harry had not noticed were used to restrain him on the bed.

Spells were cast at all five bands and they started to get warm. Harry started to feel nauseas and then he started to feel pain. And pain. And pain. Till he could feel no more and he passed out.

He wasn't sure how long he had been unconscious but by the stars showing through the window it had been hours. His 'Parents' were in the room seated on the two comfortable chairs watching him.

His muscles started to spasm and he tried to curl into a ball. Two things prevented that from happening. One his 'Father' grabbed him and the second thing that stopped him was the severe trembling that overtook his body. His father cradled him in his arms and rocked him back and forth as the boy silently cried. It didn't take to long before nauseas overtook him and he vomited onto the floor. His mother went to the bathroom and got a warm damp washcloth and washed his face. His father gave him sips of water to clear the taste out of his mouth.

He wasn't sure for how long the three of them stayed like that but he eventually drifted off to sleep.

This was the pattern that his life was to take for an unknown amount of time that Harry was fairly sure stretched into months. Pain upon pain upon pain till his body couldn't take it anymore then blackness and then waking up to find someone with him in the room. Sometimes it was his parents, sometimes it was his uncle. Several times it was one of two young women that he didn't know and sometimes it was a young man who looked almost like someone he should have known.

If he could have seen what was going on in his old world during this time of pain he might have been gratified. He most certainly would have been surprised and he might have even been a little bit upset.

* * *

You see, Sevreus Snape had been called by Voldermort who announced to his inner circle his belief that the Potter brat was dead. His orders to his death eaters were to find out for certain. When Snape made it back to Hogwart he gave Albus Dumbledore his report. Dumbledore immediately went to Number four Private Drive to check on his golden boy who was no longer tucked safely behind the wards in place around that residence. As a matter of fact the child had not been seen by his relatives for three days now. The only information they could give Dumbledore was that since school had let out he was prone to take long walks in the stretch of woods about a quarter mile away which he had apparently done the day he didn't come back. The Dursleys assumed that he had run away and were well pleased to be rid of him.

Searches were initiated and in combing the woods his cut up and discarded clothes were found along with his broken wand. When the area was checked for magical signatures it was found that several very powerful spells had been cast in the area about three days ago but nothing that anyone could identify.

Albus hurried back to his beloved school and checked the magical registry of students and the name Harry Potter had been erased. Closing his eyes he hoped, no he prayed that this just meant the boy had been taken out of the British Commonwealth…


	4. The Bond Rewriten

**Revised**

**Chapter 4 The Bond**

He felt like he was swimming up out of a fog. He opened his eyes and found eyes looking down at him. He tried to squirm but the body attached to the eyes just held him a little tighter. The pain his body felt caused him to stop moving although his eyes did wonder. He caught site of something sticking in his arm. He furled his brow trying to identify what it was but it was hard to catch onto a thought long enough to act on anything so he dismissed the whatever it was as his eyes traveled down to his wrist. Something strange about that too. The band that was there was now gone. He could hear someone talking although he couldn't make out words. It sounded almost like the voices were coming from down a long tube. His body was shifted and something touched his arm. Something wet. It was unusual enough to catch his interest so his gaze moved to the spot of wetness in time to see a hand stick the needle part of a syringe into his arm. How curious. He thought as he once again drifted off to sleep.

When he woke up the next time the man called Lish was bent over him. He pressed something to his chest and Harry felt a warmth dig inward. It felt kind of nice but there were other feelings that weren't so nice. A pinching in his arm, an annoying beep that wouldn't stop, something stuck up his nose? He raised his hand to his face and felt it. Yep, something was stuck up his nose. He tried to bat it away but his hand was grabbed and lowered back down to the bed. He heard a door open but couldn't understand what it was, His thoughts danced around in his head and although he tried he could not focus in on any one of them. He felt like he had been cast adrift. The feeling was so unexpected and so foreign to him that it frightened him. He felt tears gather in his eyes as he tried to center himself.

Lish turned away from his young patient when the door to his room opened. Kestral entered and waited for the healer to finish examining his son.

"How is he doing Lish" He asked after the healer was finished.

Lish smiled at the worried man. "Actually he's doing even better than I had hoped. Your son is most definitely a fighter."

"I know. My daughter told me that he woke up early this morning when she was holding him and he tried to escape. Will you be taking the IV out soon or is he still in danger of becoming dehydrated?" He asked.

"As soon as we can get him to drink I can remove the IV but I'll most likely leave it in till after he's had surgery. I'll want to leave the heart monitor on him and till we can do the first surgery and he'll need to be kept on oxygen. He tried to get the oxygen clip out of his nose just a few minutes ago."

Kestral smiled at that last. "I don't blame him for that. They make you feel like you have something stuffed up your nose. It's not pleasant."

Kestral approached the bed and looked down at his son. A fierce protectiveness rose within him. Anger at the unknown person or persons responsible for his son's condition radiated out. His son locked his gaze on his father and Kestral could feel the fear and confusion the child was experiencing.

If Harry had been able to put two thoughts together and keep them together he would have never done what he did next...It was a gesture that every parent recognized and understood and every child learned at a young age. Harry raised his arms toward his father demanding without words…Hold me, comfort me. Kestral reached down and lifted his son in his arms offering the comfort that only a parent could.

When he did the bond that had been started on earth snapped into place firm and strong. The radiating magic of the bond reached out and touched every member of Kestral's family and no matter where they were or what the relationship was they knew in their hearts that Kestral had a new son. Aunts, cousins, grandparents and uncles knew that the family had grown by one. Even the baby born only a few months ago could feel her new cousin and he took a place in her heart.

But that wasn't all they felt. They also felt the anger that Kestral felt at the abusers to his son and each family member who was old enough pledged themselves to extracting vengeance for the wrong done to this child. For you see, Titans were slow to breed and children were a gift from the gods. They were made to be loved, protected and guided in life. They were never, ever made to be misused or abused and only the gods would show mercy to someone who abused one of their own…because in this one area the Titans had no mercy.

Once his father's arms closed around him the child relaxed. He felt safe, loved and protected. He felt like he had found home. His eyes drifted close and he slept a healing sleep. Safe, secure, loved.

When Harry next woke up he could think again. It was hard but he could do it if he tried. He was being held by someone, nothing unusual about that anymore he really wasn't surprised to find that father held him cuddled against his chest. He was however a bit surprised to find father asleep with him cuddled against his chest, the arms of the large man encircling the boy as he snored softly. Harry smiled slightly at the man holding him before he quietly tried to unwrap the arms that held him without waking up the man. Of course he was unsuccessful as the eyes of the man opened and studied his son. The arms tightened up slightly before they were used to steady the boy and to help him stand once his feet made contact with the floor.

Once weight was added to the decisively shaky legs they started to buckle and Harry would have crumpled to the floor if it weren't for the supporting hands holding him upright. With a low chuckle father lifted the boy and lay him back down on his bed. Harry's breath echoed harshly as if he had done a hundred sit-ups instead of just trying to stand a little bit prematurely.

Father propped the boy up and held a cup with some clear juice in it the straw conveniently close to his mouth so that all he had to do was open and suck to relieve his thirst. He would have drained the whole cup if father would not have moved it out of reach again after he had taken one long drink of the mildly tart juice. Harry looked at father with a disgruntled expression on his face as his juice was taken from him and father laughed and said something that Harry of course couldn't understand.

Once Harry's thirst was partly appeased he once again took an interest in his surroundings. The annoying beep that he remembered from before was still there. Looking around he tried to locate where the noise was coming from. When he found it he was kinda surprised to find something as technical as the monitor standing beside the bed he was laying on. He glanced around noting other equipment. Some he recognized and some he didn't. Most of it he was a little surprised to see was in some way attached to himself. Now that was strange. As much time as he had spent in the infirmary at school he had never seen anything that operated with electricity there. He was in the process of trying to trace one tube that seemed to end inside his pajama bottoms. He wanted to stick his hand under the elasticized waste band and find the end of the tube but with father sitting there he was embarrassed about doing that type of exploring. Just thinking about it caused a blush to stain his cheeks. Oh well, there were several other wires and tubes to explore that didn't lead to embarrassing places.

He reached up to his face just as the door to his room opened to admit a woman who fit his idea of normal sized or even a little on the short side. As he studied her he noticed that she had pointed ears. She walked into the room but didn't make it to the bed before father had her in his embrace. She put her arms around the tall man and rolled her eyes at Harry with a grin as the two hugged each other. Father rapidly talked to the woman for a few minutes without letting go of the hug he held her in. He then moved to the woman's side and walked her over to Harry's bed.

She studied Harry for a few moments before she grinned at him again and said in perfectly normal English. "Hi Harry."

Harry had frozen when she entered the room, his hand half way to his nose to find out what was stuffed into it. When she actually spoke to him and he understood her he dropped his hand back to his side in shock. "You speak English?" he asked her.

"Yep, I teach English as a matter of fact although at this time I have only one student and I'm not teaching him English, I'm teaching him Tallo's which is the language most commonly used here. You young man, are my student."

"Me? You're to teach me his language?" he jerked his head to indicate his father when he asked the question.

She smiled at Harry again. "Is it hard for you to call him father Harry? That's what he is you know. Titans form bonds with their families and he has bonded with you. It's unbreakable. He **is** your father now. As a matter of fact you now have a very large family. I'm your cousin Dreamer by the way. My adopted father is Shane, youngest brother to Uncle Kestral." She reached out and took his hand. "It will become easier as time passes."

Harry studied the woman then said, "I thought you were an elf. How can the giants adopt an elf?"

Dreamer laughed at that question. "I am an elf, a common elf to be exact and just so you know, Titans don't much care what race a child is if they find one in need. I know people that have adopted goblin children and one that adopted a mer child. Talk about some problems raising a child! But the family is managing. It's because of the love they hold for all children and because of the bond that develops in the family for its children. They make it work. Somehow no matter what problems there are they make it work."

She tweaked his thumb. "Now, let me explain what's happening to you. Your father is concerned that you are frightened because you don't really understand what's going on here." She laughed at the blush that spread across his face at being told he might be frightened. "Your heart was weakened when the reset was done so the healers have you hooked up to a heart monitor, you are also on oxygen, the needle in your arm is an I.V. and you have a catheter in you. Do you understand what each of these things are?"

Harry paled at being told that his heart had suffered some type of damage and when she finished and asked if he understood what all of the wires and tubes were he shook his head no. "I understand about the heart monitor. That's the beep right?" at her nod he continued. "The oxygen is the thing stuffed up my nose?" She nodded again. "I don't know what an I.V. or a catheter is."

"The I.V. is the thin tube in your arm. It's used to keep you hydrated and to administer medicines and antibiotics to you without you having to swallow them or to have a shot. Its common practice to have an I.V. in during surgery and for several days after as well. You had yours put in because you have been unable to drink much of anything for the past 12 days. That's how long you have been in the hospital now. The catheter is used to remove urine from your body because you have been unable to use a toilet." Her matter of fact tone in dealing with that potentially embarrassing topic was much appreciated by Harry as he tried to control his blush and discomfort at finding out what the tube was that went into his pajama bottoms.

"So the tubes and wires will stay till when?" he asked her.

"The heart monitor will stay till after you have surgery on your heart, the I.V. and oxygen will also stay till then and a bit after to make sure you are recovering ok. The catheter can be removed anytime you want."

Harry's face paled at the mention of surgery on his heart. "Cant they take me home to Madam Pomprey if I need something done to my heart. She can fix me up with magic so I don't need surgery any more."

"Harry, how much do you understand about the limitations of magic?" she asked him.

"I know that it can fix just about anything if it's treated by a good healer. Our school nurse is good at what she does. All she has to do is give you a potion or put a spell on you to fix you up. I've been hurt plenty of times and she always fixes me up." He explained to the woman.

She said something to her uncle who answered her. At his answer her face paled before she turned back to the boy. "Not this, magic can't cure this." She hesitated for a moment before she asked, "Harry, when she fixed you did she use a wand?" The boy told her that sometimes she did. Dreamer sighed, "That's something we will talk about later Harry."

Lish came back into the room with a small cup of potion. He said something to Dreamer who turned to Harry and explained, "Healer Lish has a nutritional potion for you to drink. You'll be taking one of these four times a day. They will help build up your muscle mass and build up your calcium levels. After that he wants you to sleep for a few hours then you will get some vegetable soup and some more juice." She smiled, "He is also going to take out the catheter. I'll be back in a few hours to see you."

Harry didn't want her to go because she was a source of communication between himself, his father and the healer, he also had enjoyed her company but he told her goodbye and reached for the potion that Lish held out to him. Lish supported his body so that he could take the potion without dumping it all over his face and after he was done with it (Snape needed to take lessons from whoever had made it because it didn't even taste bad) Lish pulled a screen across the lower part of his body so that Harry couldn't see what he was doing and pulled down his pajama bottoms. Harry felt a tug and a really weird feeling centered around his penis. His pajama bottoms were pulled back up and a blanket was pulled up to his waist. The screen was removed and Lish came back into view. He followed the tube back to a bag that was clipped to the bottom of a machine and the tube and bag were both removed. Lish then took the machine out of the room.

Harry didn't want to admit it but the slight activities he had engaged in this day had worn him out. He hid his mouth behind a hand as he tried to hide his yawn from his father. His father pulled the blanket up to is neck and held out the juice for him to drink again. After taking another big drink Harry felt his eyes drooping shut. He never even realized that Dreamer hadn't explained what a reset was yet so the 9 year old Harry fell asleep not understanding that more had changed about him than he knew.

When he next woke up he had to use the toilet. He was alone in the room for once so he swung his legs over the side of the bed and tried to stand. With what should have been predictable results his legs buckled and he fell to the floor. This pulled one of the wires off his chest and the steady beeping noise turned into a long uninterrupted tone that caused three people to rush into his room in an almost panic. All three of them gathered around him and he was picked up and put back into bed. He tried to tell them that he needed to use the toilet but they of course didn't understand him. The wire he had pulled out was replaced and the beeping started up again.

Harry was trying to sit up but he was held down as the three talked excitedly. It was at this time that Dreamer and his uncle Jeris came into the room much to Harry's relief. He called to Dreamer to help him because the attention of the three was causing the boy some small amount of panic, that and he needed to use the toilet or he would soon embarrass himself.

Harry explained to Dreamer, "I need to go to the restroom Dreamer. Tell them for me please!"

Dreamer explained to the three nurses what the problem was and one of the three reached up and took off the oxygen clip from Harry's nose. The wires stuck on his chest were disconnected from the heart monitor and uncle Jeris helped Harry stand and walk to the toilet. Harry pulled down his pajama bottoms and sat down like a girl (standing to relieve himself at this time was out of the question) and Jeris turned to at least give the boy the illusion of privacy as he took care of his personal business. Harry urinated then as he was pulling up the bottoms he noticed that his pubic hair was missing. Color flared in his face. One of his hands went to his arm pit only to find that was also hairless. His face paled. Someone had shaved him…Jeris turned at the boy's distressed sound and finding his nephew looking like the color had been leached out of him he quickly scooped the boy into his arms and hurried back to the bed and gently lay the boy down.

The nurse that had remained to reattach the wires was distressed to see the upset boy. With his medical problems the pale skin tone could be caused by several problems. She hooked the heart monitor back up and reinserted the nose clip. The heart monitor was recording an elevated heart rate reminiscent of fear but not knowing what could have caused the fear she called Lish.

When Lish arrived it was to find a hysterical laughing Dreamer and a smiling Jeris. "Give. I get called in because my nurse is afraid that Harry is going into cardiac arrest and instead I find the two of you laughing like loons and Harry looking like his face is on fire." He put his hands to his hips and scowled at the two laughing people. "I'm waiting"

Dreamer gasped a few times before she was able to control herself enough to answer the healer. "I thought you had someone explain to Harry what a restart was."

"I did. They talked for a few hours the morning that Harry was admitted. Why?"

Dreamer cut her eyes over to Jeris who was practically howling with mirth before she answered Lish. "Whoever it was didn't do a very good job then. Harry thought that he would grow a few centimeters with the restart and that it would get rid of his scars and break the conduit between him and 'some evil dark lord'. Imagine his sur-surprise when hhhe used the toilet and found out that all oof of his pu-pub-pubic hair was g-gone" She couldn't help it. She started laughing as she tried to explain the problem to Lish.

"Oh Gods, he doesn't know that he's 9 years old now…Damn-it Dreamer, get a grip on yourself and explain to the boy what's going on!" Lish demanded.

Dreamer instantly stopped laughing as she saw the tears gathering in the boy's eyes. She gently gathered him up in her arms, "Harry, its ok, you're ok." She started rocking the distressed boy as she tried to comfort him. "Sssh, I'm sorry I laughed but I wasn't laughing at you. Please don't be upset."

Jeris sat down on the other side of the two and gathered both into his arms. "His parents will be here soon. You know they felt his distress and they won't let it pass, not with how sick he is." His words were prophetic as Laural rushed into the room looking as upset as her son…

* * *

After Albus checked the magical registry he found that Harry Potter was no longer listed as a student he called a meeting of the Order Of the Phoenix to explain to them what had happened and to organize a search for the boy. After all, the boy could have been taken out of the British Commonwealth instead of being killed. There was still hope.

The order was in total chaos when they found out that Harry was missing. Most knew the boy and liked him. Searches were organized and plans made for rescue if/when they found him.


	5. Corrupted Magic

**Revised**

**Chapter 5 Corrupted Magic.**

Harry was comforted and held by his mother as Dreamer explained to the boy exactly what a restart was.

"When a person suffers from Failure to Thrive Syndrome the body does not grow to its full potential. Nutritional deficits also can damage the body if it's allowed to continue long enough. If caught at a young age nutritional supplements are used to build up body mass and bone mass and the body usually experiences a rapid growth spurt. Understand that so far?" she asked the boy.

Harry nodded, "That's why I have to take a nutrient potion 4 times a day right?"

"Very good, got that in one. Now, if not treated young enough the damage becomes permanent and the body never reaches its full potential. It always stays short and somewhat sickly in addition to any damage that might have been caused by lack of vitamins and minerals necessary to good health and development. Your body was almost past its normal growth stage because you were almost 16 years old so you would have only grown a few more centimeters before your body stopped growing completely. Now, our healers have found a way to get around that provided you are still young enough for it to work and you have to be young because of the time involved in the treatment. With a mixture of magic and technology the hormones, emotions and mental development of the body can be arrested and reset to where the physical body's age is. What that means is that however old the body should be for that stage of development the linear age can be reset to it. In your case that age was nine years and about eight or nine months old. This has the benefit of putting your age before several growth spurts that will happen. Another benefit is that because your body was only nine years old but being forced to deal with the emotions and hormones of a sixteen year old it was unable to be as healthy as it could be. Understand me Harry. When I say as healthy as it could be that does not exclude the damage already done, it's just healthier despite the damage done and because your body is healthier it is better able to withstand the trauma of having mutable surgeries without sending the body into an overload of shock."

Dreamer reached over and tweaked Harry's toe. "Do you understand all of that?"

He hesitantly nodded, "I think so, what you're saying is that I'm sick but not as sick as I would be if I were sixteen right?" Harry sighed "I only had one year to go before I was an adult and now I have seven and a half years to go now." His eyes took on a shadowed cast, "I was looking forward to becoming an adult you know? I was going to tell my aunt and uncle to kiss my ass when I left their home but now I guess I can't. Oh well, it was a nice dream..."

Dreamer hesitated for a few seconds, should she correct him? No, not yet. He would probably get upset when he found out that normal children here were not considered adult till they reached the age of twenty and half elves which he was one were still considered children till the age of twenty five. Somehow she didn't think that Lish would be too happy with her if she disclosed that bit of information and it caused more upset to the boy at this time.

Kestral almost ran into the room at that moment. With a quick glance around he took in the picture his family made. Laural holding her baby and offering comfort to him. Dreamer explaining something to the boy and Jeris sitting on the other chair watching the family. Whatever had caused his son's burst of panic had obviously been dealt with. He relaxed.

Harry hesitated for a moment before he asked, "Dreamer, do you know why father broke my wand? I thought at first that…well never mind what I thought when I first…umm… met father and uncle Jeris but later I thought he might have broke it because he thought I was only about five or six years old because of how short I was and he might have been afraid I would hurt myself with it but that other woman who talked to me when we first got here told me that he knew how old I was so now I don't understand. Is it because you aren't allowed to do magic till you're an adult or something?"

Dreamer looked over at uncle Kestral with a look akin to horror on her face. "Wand? What the hell was he doing with one of those things? Uncle, I know he was abused but to damage an innocent child like that? When the family goes to seek retribution against those who hurt him I **will** go if for no other reason than to bitch slap whoever gave him one of those thrice damned things. Don't they know or care what damage those things can do to a soul?"

"Peace Dreamer, I don't know if they are aware of the possible damage or not. Humans usually don't live to their full age potential so I suspect that they mostly die before the soul damage is complete enough for them to even notice." He smiled at his niece, "Just explain to him that his mother teaches magic and will be taking him on as a student as soon as he is strong enough. Hopefully that will satisfy him. If not then you may give him a brief explanation of what corrupted magic is and how we perform magic. It might intrigue him enough to not question to closely the concept of corrupted magic and how harmful it is." He told her.

"But uncle, he's an elf. The damage to his soul would start much younger and they live longer." She said, tears shimmering in her eyes.

"I know love, I know but he is safe now. We'll take care of him and he'll never have another wand again. Just try to keep him calm. Lish would have both our heads if his heart is put under anymore stress again today." He gave his niece a quick hug in comfort.

Dreamer took a moment to center herself before she turned back to her little cousin to continue her explanation. "Harry, your mother teaches magic and when you are stronger she'll be giving you lessons to but won't be for some time yet."

Harry's eyes teared up although he didn't cry. "I remember the day I got my wand. It took forever to find one I could work with when I was eleven years old. I have had that wand for five years. Once I almost had it snapped because I used magic over the summer to save my cousins and me from dementors. I miss not having it. It made me feel safe and it's kept me safe several times over the past five years. It'll feel weird starting over with a new one." He gave Dreamer a watery smile. "Mine was holly and had a phoenix tail feather core." With a wistful look on his face he asked, "What kinds of cores do they use for wands here? I don't even know if they have any phoenix here or not."

Dreamer sighed and Laural pulled her son a little bit closer and tightened her hold just a little bet sensing her son was fighting a battle to stay calm. She pulled a chair a little bit closer to mother and child and sat down hoping to create a slightly more intimate and calm feeling for the boy before she answered him.

"First off, we do have phoenix here also although we do not use them to make wands. Harry, wands corrupt magic to some extent. When your mother takes over your training you'll find out that you won't need a wand to perform magic." She closed her eyes briefly gathering her thoughts. She needed to make this explanation clear to the boy without causing him undue stress.

"Everything has a pool of magic within them, be it people, rocks, animals, plants or whatever. For most things the magic pool is to tiny to even detect but its still there. For a person to use magic the pool of raw magic within must be a lot larger than it is for most things. In order to perform uncorrupted magic you have learn to reach inside yourself to tap into your magic pool. With will you send out a tendril of magic and it calls to the wild magic that is all around you causing it to join with the small amount you've released. The wild magic strengthens the tiny bit till it is large enough for your will to shape it into a spell. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

Harry nodded, "I think so. You're talking about something like wandless magic although I thought it took a lot of energy to do wandless magic. I know most wizards can't do it and the few that can don't have a very large repertoire of spells at their disposal."

She smiled at the boy before she continued. "Wizards cripple their ability to do natural magic by relying on a wand for a power boost. It's not necessary if you learn control of yourself and of your magic."

"Ok then." He thought for a moment before he asked the next question. "Why do you say wands corrupt magic?"

"The core of a wand doesn't have enough magic in it to do spells but it will act as a depository for holding magic so once your body tunes itself to a wand it feeds a constant supply of magic into the core so that the wand will be primed to perform magic when you need it. It is also constantly pushing the unused magic back into the one that primed the wand. Sapiens have a pure magical core but the dead bits and pieces of magical creatures that are used in wands aren't nearly as pure so what is forced back into the person who uses a wand is contaminated magic and the body isn't designed to hold contaminated magic." Over a long period of time that contaminated magic can corrupt the magical core of the person."

Harry's eyes got large as the explanation progressed. "Why didn't anyone else tell me about that?" he whispered.

"Most likely because the damage takes a long time to manifest in the wizard and the damage is very gradual. Most humans would never even notice but you can bet anything you might ever own that your father and mother know and would never allow you to either willingly or unwillingly contaminate your magic pool." She bridged the gap between the two of them and grasped his hands. "And that my dear young cousin is why your father snapped your wand."

Harry sagged back against his mother. "Ok, I think I understand now sort of."

A woman came in dressed in a cheerful yellow uniform with a tray in her hands. Harry smelt an enticing aroma coming from the tray and his stomach grumbled in hunger. It had after all been, well…days since he had last eaten and he was starved. He felt his mother's body shake slightly as she quietly laughed at her son's unplanned and unique announcement that he was hungry. She motioned to Kestral who came over and lifted their son and lay him back down on the bed. Harry's father piled the pillows up behind his back so he was propped up in a semi-sitting position then he pulled the covers up to the child's waist.

Once Harry was settled to his father's satisfaction the nurse set the tray down and uncovered a bowl of the promised soup and another cup of the wonderful tart juice that he had earlier. Father popped a straw into the cup the swiftly bent down and kissed Harry's forehead. He then hugged mother and kissed her before waving to Dreamer and leaving once again. Harry was a bit embarrassed because his hands shook a little bit too much to manage either cup or spoon so he had to be feed. Mother on the other hand seemed delighted at the opportunity to pamper and baby Harry so with no other choice open to him he accepted his mother feeding him.

Harry had never been very good at being a patient when he was hurt in school and he had the feeling that he would be complaining and bored before to very much time passed here. In school he tended to sneak out of the infirmary with the help of Ron but he had a feeling that these people wouldn't let him sneak anywhere. He looked around the now empty room as best as he could but after having been told to sleep by Dreamer the lights had been dimmed so that he was almost blind. Dreamer had told him that they would start lessons tomorrow morning but before they did he planned on asking her if she could get him some new glasses. He was tired of looking at everything through a blur.

Harry sighed again and snuggled down into the soft covers and shut his eyes. He never even noticed when he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Back at his parent home family members had been arriving all evening. They had several reasons to make the journey to the home of the head of their house. The first and most important reason was to express the joy and delight they all felt at the addition to the family and to congratulate Kestral and Laural on the acquisition of a new son.

The second reason the clan was gathering was to offer moral support to the two new parents as they dealt with the ill health of their son. Each wanted to offer support and sympathy to the worried parents and each wanted to offer whatever help they could in the caring for the child.

The third and one of the most important reasons that the clan gathered was to hear the story of how the boy had been abused so that proper punishment could be chosen for each individual found guilty of those hurts.

The fourth reason for the gathering was to make plans for the identification of each individual and to choose who would administer each punishment for those who had harmed their boy. The search party had to be selected and the support team who would be staying behind had to be chosen as well.

The last and most important reason for the gathering was to determine who would take any children left without care because their parents were on the receiving end of said punishment. Things like this had been done too many times by clans of Titans avenging children harmed by others to not know that some children would become victims because of the actions of their parents.

* * *

Snape hated Harry. No matter how hard he tried he just couldn't separate the child from the father in his mind and although he knew that was unreasonable and unbecoming an adult he just couldn't help himself. Although he hated the boy with an almost pathological hatred he also understood the importance of the boy in the war effort.

He didn't necessarily agree with Albus's reasons for leaving the brat with abusive relatives but he did understand the logic behind the decision. When the boy was brought to Hogwarts he looked on Albus as a savior. Someone who had rescued him from an unattractive home life. This caused the boy to become pathetically eager to please the old man in every way. Add to that a few confident building complements and a few engineered successes and Albus had the spoiled brat eating out of his hand.

For five years Albus had worked on the boy till he was becoming sharp as a knife and eager to win for his mentor. This year Albus had planned to take the child aside and begin his real training so that when the time was ripe the weapon would be able and willing to kill for the side of right. That he survived the encounter wasn't important. What mattered was the Voldermort didn't.

And now, now that weapon was missing and most likely dead. This did not bode well for the good guys in this war.

* * *

The Dursleys were planning on taking a nice long vacation to celebrate the fact that that freak had run away. Vernon knew that the other freaks hadn't been able to find the boy and logic told him that with the search being mounted if he hadn't been located yet that he might never be. If his family's luck continued to hold then they would find the half rotted body of the freak tossed in a ditch some day in the far future. Life was getting better all the time. 


	6. The Operation

**Chapter 6 The Operation.**

The next couple of days in the hospital slipped into a routine for Harry. He woke up in the morning and his father or laou Jeris or even one of the other giant men that he had been told were members of his family would come to the hospital and help him to the shower. Then he would be brought breakfast and his nutritional potion which he finally had enough strength to eat unassisted. After breakfast Dreamer would show up and give him a language lesson. About 10:00 A.M. he would be brought a large snack or smaller meal along with another potion. About 11:00 A.M. Lish or the other healer would come in to check his temperature and listen to him breathe deeply, weigh him and then check his heart. Sometimes they would order him into bed for a short nap and sometimes they would simply do something to cause him to fall asleep He never could figure out why they didn't always either send him to sleep or just tell him to nap but they mixed it up and regardless he was always asleep by about 11:30. His nap usually took about an hour and a half or sometimes two hours but regardless, when he woke up someone would help him to the toilet and then back to bed for another small meal and potion. His mother and Dreamer would come in the afternoon at about 2:00 P.M. everyday and his mother would work on meditation with him for about an hour. After that was finished she would just pull him in her lap and hold him in the rocking chair till his father came then the two would switch places. Either which way he ended up being cradled in someone's arms and rocked for about three hours as Dreamer gave him another language lesson.

One of the things he had been surprised to find that second day after he woke up was that all of his scars were gone. Even the one that had been his constant companion since he was a year and a half old. Lish explained through Dreamer that the cream that had been rubbed on his body that first day had made them all go away. And although it took him a couple of days to notice he was pleased to not to have felt Voldermort since the curse breakers had done their thing to him.

Of course it wasn't all a nice warm fuzzy. He couldn't get Lish or the other healer to get him a new pair of glasses so he was still a little better than blind to anything more than fifteen foot away and it seemed to him that even things up close were getting a little bit more blurry but he wasn't really positive about that yet. His strength was returning but not very fast. He couldn't walk as far as the restroom without help and that was a part of the same room he was stuck in.

That was another thing that he didn't like. He wasn't allowed out of this room. He could and did spend a lot of time looking out the window but he wanted to go outside. He had always hated being locked up and had spent a fair part of his life engaged in just that activity but it was never something he could get use to. Dreamer explained his incarceration in simple and easy to understand terms. The heart monitor wasn't mobile so neither was he. END OF ARGUMENT.

That was another thing that gave him some bad feelings. He was supposed to be in the best condition that he could be despite the long term damage to his body but he had never had this kind of problems with his energy levels and how had his heart failed so quickly? It just didn't make any kind of sense to him so he had decided to confront Lish with Dreamers help and get a better explanation from the man but instead of answering his questions he had given him a lolly pop! Like he was a two year old the man had actually patted him on the head and told him not to worry about it; "We'll take care of you", then handed him a freaking lolly pop! Harry had been so angry that his father and mother both just popped into the room and grabbed him up and held him in between the two of them. Lish that rotten piker had jabbed a needle into his butt and everything had gone dark. He wasn't sure how long he had slept that time but he didn't want to repeat the experience so he had not asked those kinds of questions again.

He had been told that he had to gain at least five pounds before he could have surgery and he knew that he had almost reached the target weight and to be honest he was really scared about what was to happen to him. He had healer treatments before but mostly due to accidents that happened to him during quidditch games. This on the other hand was something he had been warned about before hand and was being kept in place so that when it was time he would be unable to avoid it happening so yah, he was scared about it…

About a week after he woke up in this room the day finally came for his surgery. He had been warned the night before so he wasn't surprised to wake up in the morning to have both mother and father with him. Nor was he surprised when mother pulled him into her arms directly after he showered. He was cuddled against her and although he still wasn't exactly comfortable being held like this today he really didn't mind too much. It had taken a little bit of time before he understood that the two giants for some reason loved him very much and they were both expressing their worry for him in the only way they could. He still wasn't very good about expressing his feelings for others but he could admit, at least to himself that the hugs, kisses and cuddles sometimes felt nice and although they were embarrassing they were also calming.

Lish and an orderly came into the room before he was given breakfast. His stomach had been growling for food just moments before but now it had a fluttery feeling that made him happy he had not been given food yet. He wanted to hide his face in his mothers chest and pretend that this was not happening to him but that had never worked for him before so instead he acted like he felt no concern and watched as Lish took a syringe out of his pocket, opened the plastic wrap then took a small bottle out and prepared a shot. Once he was finished he lay the needle down on the table, opened another bottle and upended it over a cotton ball. When the ball was wet he gently took Harry's arm and swabbed a place between wrist and elbow. He then took up the needle and plunged it into the cleaned place and injected the potion into his arm. Harry flinched as he felt the stuff start to circulate through his system with a numbing feeling. It didn't take very long before his eyes got heavy and started to shut. His head bobbed once before he gave up and fell asleep…

-

"How is he really doing Lish?" Laural asked as she sat beside her sleeping son.

Lish looked down at the pale child on the bed. "As I told Kestral once before, he's actually doing much better than I though he would." Lish chuckled softly and he reached out and ruffled the child's hair. "He has an exceptionally strong will. When he's better you're going to have fun controlling him."

Kestral came back into the room carrying the tray of sandwiches and drinks for his wife and himself. He put the tray down on the small table and grabbed one of the sandwiches and took a huge bite. As he chewed he waved his hand at Lish. Swallowing he said, "The other day when he got so mad. What was that about? You said you'd explain later but you never did."

Lish got a sheepish look on his face, "He wanted to know why his heart was failing so rapidly and why he was so weak." Lish shrugged "I could have told him but I thought it would upset him quite a bit if he found out that someone had been slipping him energy potions to mask the fatigue and that he has had heart failure twice before."

Kestrals face became bitter. "That's the biggest crime as far as I'm concerned. They knew he was failing but they only masked the problems. Even earth has the medical technology to correct his heart condition both the magical sector and what they call the muggle sector but no one did. All they did was restart his heart when it failed and then stuff potions down him to mask the symptoms."

Laural reached over and captured the sandwich her husband had been waving around in his agitation. "So what did you tell him?"

Lish felt his cheeks pink. "I umm, told him not to worry about it, that we would take care of him." His cheeks pinked even more. "He started pouting. He looked so cute that I umm, patted him on the head and gave him one of the lolly pops I always carry for my younger patients." Lish ducked his head. "That's what made him angry. The lolly pop."

Kestral couldn't help it, the laughter just broke through. He doubled over his knees and he pointed at Lish helpless to do anything else as the waves of humor consumed him.

Laural had a better grip on herself than her husband did so she put a disdainful look on her face as she said in a scathing voice. "You patted him on the head and gave him a lolly pop? Lish, how could you? You know that if it weren't for the restart he would be 16 years old and you treated him like a 6 year old. Older teens have a lot of pride and that pride is very easy to damage." By this time she was fighting a smile of her own. "Well, did he enjoy the candy or not?"

All three broke down in laughter at that last question.

Harry's parents stayed with him for the rest of the day and his father stayed for the night. Late the next morning he started making sounds like he was waking up. By this time father had gone home to sleep and mother was sitting with him. It took several hours before he could do more than make small noises and twitch occasionally but he finally opened his eyes. He moaned in pain as the bright light assaulted his eyes before snapping them closed again. Blinking, his eyes adjusted to the light and he was finally able to make out his surroundings. He groaned with the realization that he was still in the hospital…He had been having a wonderful dream about playing quidditch before he had awoke.

Mother was sitting in her favorite rocking chair with a book face down on her lap watching him. She smiled at him and brushed his hair out of his eyes before reaching out and taking one of his hands in hers. With her other hand she brought the ever present glass of juice to mouth. He closed his lips around the straw and drank deeply before he tried out his meager skill at speaking what was to become his new language. In Tallo he said, "Good morning mother"

She smiled at his efforts and wished him good morning also before pushing the button that would call a nurse or healer into the room. Lish came in and started checking him over with his mother watching in concern. After he was finished he and mother talked for a few minutes before Lish left the two of them alone again. Mother went into teaching mode and the two practiced meditation for about twenty minutes. After mother put an end to the practice Harry closed his eyes and took another nap.

For the rest of that day Harry did little more than sleep and eat. One of his parents stayed with him constantly, even going so far as to fall as to sleep in the room with him at night.

In the morning his father helped him shower and Harry was amazed at how much stronger he felt. He could even walk to the bathroom without assistance. That was a first for him since he had been admitted in the hospital. When he undressed for his shower he examined his chest where it had been cut open and the only evidence he could find that he had been through surgery was the red upside down T shaped scar on his chest. After the shower when Harry was eating breakfast Dreamer and Lish came in. Lish started talking and Dreamer translated. Lish was going to do a complete physical on him and if he passed he got to go home! His physical activities would be severely restricted and controlled but he would be able to go outside, engage in a structured exercise program designed to increase his stamina and even be allowed to go for walks. But the best part was that Lish was bringing in a specialist to give him an eye exam so that he could get some new glasses. Harry couldn't stop grinning even as another small adficio was cast on him.

By the time Harry regained control over his body he was starved. He had missed the two lunchs he was given everyday that he had grown accustomed to having. Dreamer gave him a sandwich and a glass of juice as the two of them waited for the eye specialist to come to check his eyes. Although Harry tried to hide it he was excited about the thought of getting another pair of glasses. Lish had explained through Dreamer that this had to wait till now because the eye exam was of a more magical nature that could have interfered with other magic's that were being used on him to help control his heart problems. Harry had grown accustom to being around tall people during the last few weeks but when the specialist came in he found out that Lish, Father and laou Jeris were only of average height for men. This man must have been over 243 centimeters tall!

Harry sat there like an idiot, sandwich half way to his hanging open mouth as the man came in. It wasn't till Dreamer poked him in the cheek that he was able to stop staring at the man. Harry put the sandwich back down on the plate and politely (this time) turned his attention back to the specialist. He moved one of the chairs around so that it was facing Harry then sat down on it. He gently took Harry's chin in his hand and said something that Dreamer instantly translated.

"Youngling, I understand that you have some problems with your vision?"

Harry said, "Yes sir."

He smiled at the boy and said, "Relax and let me see what he problem is then." With that he stared into the boy's eyes.

Harry felt magic push out of the man and enter his eyes. The magic built up till it felt almost like a pressure behind his eyes. Harry felt like squirming at the unusual feelings as he fought to remain still. The two continued to stare at each other for about ten minutes before the man turned Harry's head to the side by his chin.

"Tell me when you see clearly youngling" he said through Dreamer.

When the room came into a sharp focus, even better than it would have with his old glasses Harry said "Now"

The man released Harry's chin and smoothed his hair down before leaving the room.

"Well that was different. I thought I was going to get some new glasses. All he did was make me able to see for a few seconds then leave." Harry complained to Dreamer.

She laughed at the boy as she explained, "Harry that was the exam. He did need to examine your eyes so he could make your glasses. Remember?" Dreamer resisted the temptation to ruffle his hair and instead handed him back his sandwich. "Finish eating."

It was two hours before dinner would be served before his parents came back to the hospital room that Harry occupied. His father took his hands and placed a thin black case about six inches long in them. Harry studied the case before his thumb found the small button that he pushed which caused the case to open. Inside was the new pair of glasses he had been waiting for. Harry smiled as he lifted the thin light weight glasses and put them on. Everything around him jumped into sharp focus and Harry looked around him for the first time really seeing with a huge grin on his face.

Kestral couldn't help smiling at the joy on the face of his son. "Are you ready to go home now Harry?" he asked the boy.

Harry almost bounded off the bed he was so excited. Going to the door he waited for his parents to join him and was slightly surprised when they both broke down with laugher and Dreamer was snorting she was laughing so hard.

"What?" he asked as he looked at the three laughing adults with a confused look on his face.

Dreamer managed to calm herself enough to explain. "Harry, I worked with your father for almost two hours teaching him how to say that one sentence in English and you act like it was nothing and now you want to walk through town in your pajamas. Well, it was kind of funny you know? To have you dismiss your fathers accomplishment like it was nothing and as often as you've complained about those pajamas looking like they were made for a two year old I would have thought you would want to dress in normal clothes before you were taken through town but if not I guess we can all leave now."

Harry's face pinked in embarrassment at her words and he looked down at the floor before raising his head and looking at his father. "I'm sorry father. I didn't mean to make light of your accomplishment." He looked back at Dreamer once again. "They took my clothes when I was admitted here and they were never returned. Please tell father that I'm sorry for ignoring his thoughtful effort to learn some of my language."

Dreamer's amusement vanished at his softly spoken words. She walked over to the boy and enfolded him in her arms. "Harry, I was only joking. No one is in any way upset with you."

Laural opened the small space under the table that Harry had never noticed and pulled out the clothes he had worn to the hospital that first day. Walking over the the two she handed the clothes over to the boy and then gently pushed him toward the bathroom.

Harry ducked his head and went in to change clothes. Coming back out after he was finished he laid the folded pajamas on the bed. His father and mother each took a hand and the small group walked out of the hospital together.

Once outside Kestral scooped his son up into his arms and although the child protested at first he finally rested his head against his fathers chest as he was carried back to his home.


	7. The Start of Vengeance

**Chapter 7 The Start of Vengeance**

Harry spent the first week home from the hospital exploring the house and yard and having lessons. The only time he was left alone was at night when he went to bed. At first he took several naps each day but as physical strength returned he could go for longer stretches of time without napping.

It was during this first week that Harry was introduced to the extended family he had been adopted into as different family members made it a point to visit every day. He found out that he had an older brother named Trask who was 36 years old and two older sisters. The eldest was named Florin and she was 39 years old and the youngest till he came along was named Riena. She was 26 years old and was in an apprenticeship to become a legal enforcer which from what Harry could understand about it meant a barrister of some sort. He also met cousins, aunts, uncles and grandparents. It was a bit humbling to have come from a family of five, four of which hated his guts and the fifth being himself to this family of well over 100 members who all seemed more than willing to accept him and accept him they did. It seemed like everyone wanted to bring him gifts, hug him, kiss him or sometimes just hold him. Talk about embarrassing!

Dreamer told him she was impressed with his ability to learn the language and he had a working vocabulary of about 600 words. Often he had trouble saying what he wanted to say and had to rely on Dreamer to translate for him or sometimes just to supply a word that he didn't know but now he could hold conversations with the others if the pace of the conversation was kept slow enough for him to translate in his head what was said and if the topic was simple enough for him to follow.

Harry spent a lot of time outside and although he couldn't get past the wards he found that he didn't mind too much. He guessed that his complicity was a combination of not having the strength yet for some serious exploring and the fact that he figured out that the wards were for his protection. Besides mothers gardens had a lot of things in them that caught his attention without having to expand his horizon at this time.

The two robins had been released in the garden and he found it enjoyable to sit by the stream and watch them build a nest for their young. He also enjoyed watching the strange creatures called Pseudo Dragons at play. Mother had told him that they were very intelligent creatures and that sometimes a young one would bond with a human. The two he saw all the time weren't babies and although father had told him that they had a set of young Harry had never seen them yet.

The Pseudo Dragons had a body that was reminiscent of a dragon but the wings more closely resembled the wings of a dragonfly. They were gossamer and tenuous and didn't really look like they could support the little creatures. Harry loved watching them harvest insects with their little front paws and whenever a tray of cut up fruit was left out for them they would land right in the middle of it and dig through the pieces till they found just the right ones to take away with them. Because the bigger ones ate at the tray he supposed that the selected pieces of fruit was being taken back to their young ones.

Sometimes before Harry was taken upstairs for bed several relatives would come over to talk to his parents about the quads that were being formed for something or another. When he asked his parents about it he was told that each quad consisted of four people. A seeker, a hunter, an enforcer and a counselor and those quads were the method that Titans used to deal with serious family issues. He wondered what type of issues were considered serious family issues and asked his parents about that as well. What he got for that effort was his father ruffling his hair and being told that in a family this size there was always some issue that someone thought was serious and part of his duty as head of family was to insure that the quads were ready to deal with them.

That was another thing that was totally weird about his life now. If he was curious about anything at all he was encouraged to ask questions. His father told him that sometimes he wouldn't get an answer to his question but he would always get something and that was proving to be true. Most questions were answered but sometimes he was told that he was too young for the answer and twice he was told that he was not ready to understand the answer to his questions but he was never ignored and he was never lied to.

At the end of the first week he was taken back to the hospital and given another exam and Lish pronounced him "Much improved" What that meant was that his father woke him up every day at 06:00 A.M. and made him take a walk with him all the way around the perimeter of the property. The first couple of times he had to stop and rest several times and by the time the walk was finished he was huffing and puffing like he had run 10 miles. By the end of the second week he could make the complete walk without resting although he always felt like his legs were made of rubber when it was over.

Another noteworthy thing to happen was about the middle of the second week the appearance of the two young pseudo dragons. A little orange female with brown blotches that he named Tiger Lily because she reminded him of one and a little male that he called Royal because of the royal purple color of his hide. Harry had taken to eating his breakfast outside and the two little ones had taken to joining him for that breakfast. Their parents would bring them insects to eat and they would help themselves to fruit from the tray that was always set out for them. Sometimes after they finished their breakfast the two little ones would curl up on Harry's lap and go to sleep for a short nap although they always left when Dreamer came outside to give him his language lessons.

In addition to the language lessons with Dreamer and the meditation lessons with his mother he was also taking health lessons from his father. He was learning what the medical problems he had were and how he got them in addition to what was being done to treat them.

He found out that he had damage from long term deficiencies of vitamin A which was part of the reason his muscle mass wasn't where it should be and why he couldn't see in the dark very well even with the new glasses he had been given.

Thiamine which caused him to have short term memory loss and some nerve damage. Apparently he didn't feel the crucio as badly as others would because he enough damage to his nerves that pain wasn't that big of an issue. Well who knew? Harry smiled at the thought that if Voldermort had known he would be pissed off.

He also had rickets from not drinking enough milk as a child. Well duhh on that. He didn't think he had ever even had any milk till he went to Hogwarts.

The good news was that the 4 potions he took every day were slowly correcting these problems. Well, except for the nerve damage. That one would require more surgery but according to father it would be a long drawn out process because each nerve found to be damaged would have to be replaced. The thought of that was kinda cool because he knew muggles science couldn't do that and he didn't even think magic could.

His lessons with his mother were proceeding well. He could now relax his mind and blank it without any problem and now she was teaching him how to do things like feel his heart beat and blood run through his veins. She said that once he knew and understood his body then he could learn to find and use his inner magic. It was strange but before he would have said that he knew his body but no longer. It seemed like the more he learned about his own body and how it worked the less he found out that he really knew after all.

By the end of the second week he was once again taken to the hospital for an exam and this time Lish told his father it was time to start correcting some of the other things that were wrong with him. His parents were to bring him back in three days for corrective surgery on his eyes.

The way it was explained to him he had something called Retinopathy of the vitreous body which was slowly causing him to go blind. Surprisingly this condition wasn't caused by poor diet. It was caused by being born premature although the poor nutrition he had as a child had accentuated the problem. After he had been told that he was really surprised because apparently Neville really was supposed to be the one in the prophecy and not him. Lish told him he should have been born at the end of August and not in July at all. Go figure. He gets born to early just so a psychopath could try to kill him. Only Harry Potter right?

That surgery went off without a hitch although he had his eyes bandaged for two days after and then he had some drops that had to be put in his eyes about every hour till his tear ducts started working again. At night his father had to put this stuff that looked like a jelly in his eyes and in the morning his eyes were all gummed up and he couldn't open them to see till someone would help him wash off the crusty stuff from them. But everyday after the bandages came off, everyday he could see a little bit better, a little bit clearer…

At the end of the third week he had a working vocabulary of about a thousand words and he could find his magic.

He didn't think he would ever forget the incredible feeling he got the day he finally found his magic. At first he wasn't really sure what it was because he couldn't see it. He could feel it though. He could feel it reaching out to all parts of his body and sometimes he could feel it reaching out beyond his body. When he held the young Pseudo Dragons, or when someone else preformed magic around him it would stretch out trying to connect but not quite able to. He tried to explain the feeling to his mother but lacked the words. He wondered if there even were words to describe what he felt. It was wonderful and somehow invigorating. It also generated a feeling of calm within himself.

It turned out that he had no need to explain the feeling to his mother. She understood because she had felt it herself. They all had when they learned to access their magic but she couldn't describe the feeling any better than he could. Oh well, some things just could never be explained and he guessed this was going to be one of them.

It was the next morning at breakfast that his father came to him in the garden to talk about his past.

"Harry, how you are feeling today?" Father asked him

Harry smiled shyly at his father, "Good, well I guess better than good really. How are you feeling today father?"

Kestral picked up a piece of toast and spread some jam on it before taking a big bite. "I wanted to talk to you about your life before I found you. Do you think you can do that this morning?"

Harry paled a bit before looking down. "What do you want to know?"

"Everything, anything. I want to know why you were hurt; I want to know who it was that did the hurting. I want to know who helped you, I want to know why?" Kestral reached out and cupped his hand under Harry's jaw and lifted his head so that he was looking at his father. "Why were you so unhappy that afternoon?"

"My godfather" Harry pulled his head away and averted his eyes. "My godfather was killed a few weeks before you found me. It was my fault." Harry shut his eyes as a tear ran down his cheek. "You didn't get a very good bargain when you took me you know? People that get close to me tend to die. My parents, my friend in school, my godfather. They all died and it was because of me."

Kestral could feel the sadness begin to grow once again around the boy. "How did they die Harry? Why do you think it's your fault?"

"Vol-Voldermort, He's a madman who wants to rule my world but he also wants to kill off all of the muggles and muggle born. There was a prophecy made before I was born about how he would mark a child born as the seventh month died…"

Slowly the story of his parent's betrayal came out. Their deaths, being sent to live with his aunt, uncle and cousin, Hogwarts, his friends, the tribulations he had faced year after year as Voldermort did his best to kill the boy. The feelings of betrayal as he figured out that the headmaster was not looking out for his best interest. The pain of watching his friends being hurt because of his mistakes. The death of his beloved godfather. Feelings of being abandoned and betrayed by the adults in his life that should have looked after him, that should have loved him. The tears he shed curled up on his fathers lap was almost like a catalyst for releasing the pain, confusion, anger and despair he had been carrying around within himself.

After he talked and cried himself out he slept safe in the arms of the man he was beginning to trust would never betray him. If he had been able to look at what was going on in his life in a more analytical manor he would have been amazed at how fast trust was growing within himself for he had learned over the years to be selfish with his trust because people betrayed that trust to often. If he understood the family bond his father's love had help erect between all of the family and himself or the parental bond that had started to grow when Kestral had first seen him he would have never been afraid of what was happening to himself at all.

That night after he was tucked up in his bed sleeping a sleep that only an innocent could sleep his father and mother met with the 8 quads that had been formed.

The first list that father gave to them contained the names Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, George Weasley, Fred Weasley, Hermiony Granger, Neville Longbottom, and Luna Lovegood. "These are his friends. Each has been hurt in some way because of my son's enemies. Treat them gently and give them any help and support they need for past support to Harry." Kestral said. "They are all children and my son thinks very highly of their parents. Offer what support to the parents that you can. I understand that this world is engaged in a war. Keep these safe."

The next list was much shorter. Petunia Dursley, Vernon Dursley, Marge Dursley and Dudley Dursley. "The last is a child who has been much abused although in a different way than my son. Bring him here for healing. The others? Investigate them and decide what if any punishment is needed than administer it."

The next list he passed out contained the names Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape, Remus Lupen, Cornelius Fudge, Deloris Umbridge, Rita Skeeter and Percy Weasley. "This list is incomplete. Flesh it out and then investigate them. My son is very confused about those on this list. Use careful judgment for each presently on the list and the ones you add to this list. If after judgment punishment is needed administer it and if counsel is needed then administer that."

The last list would have sent chills down any light or even gray witch or wizard. Voldermort, Bellatrix Lestrange, Wormtail, Avery, Lucius Malfoy, Macnair, Crabbe, Goyle, Nott. "This list is also incomplete. I understand that the group as a whole calls themselves Death Eaters and that there are many more than my son knows the names of. Find them all and kill them. I also understand from my son that there are many children associated with these animals. Bring them here for healing."

Kestral smiled at his family members. "One thing more, this world has Soul Ravers on it. They are associated with a place called Azkaban. Find them and destroy them."

At these words many took on a look of hatred and anger. Jeris's face twisted into an ugly grimace. "How," he spat "did Soul Ravers happen to be on this world. I had thought they had all been destroyed long ago."

"I have no clue how they got there. I know that the lawful government uses them for something. Something no doubt vile and evil." Kestral shuddered at the thought of the unclean abominations. "Just purge them from that place whatever they do and wherever they are I don't care. I only care that they are gone."

At the last of these words the quads vanished without another word spoken. They would not fail in their quest to gain vengeance for a small child who had been so badly abused.


	8. The First Two Quads

**Chapter 8 The First Two Quads**

The Dursleys were sitting in the living room watching the telly when there was a knock on the front door. Vernon looked over at the clock on the wall and started cussing.

"What kind of ill mannered, bloody stupid ass would come to visit at this time of night? Son of a bitch." He got up to answer the door planning to give whoever it was a good piece of his mind. He stomped over to the door and wrenched it open, "What the hell do-do-d…" His words died as he looked up at the four men standing on his front stoop. Without another word he slammed the door only to have it caught and forced open by one of the giants.

Vernon was pushed back into the room as the giants pushed their way into the entryway. "P-Petunia! Call the police!"

One of the giants smiled at him, "Vernon, after being spelled just so we could talk to you and your family I don't think bringing in law enforcers would be a good idea. It would just mean getting someone involved in this mess that should not be involved, don't you think?"

Petunia turned the corner of the living room so that she too saw the four giants. "Wh-What do you want?" Her eyes darted to her husband before she looked back at the one standing closest to herself. "If it's about the boy we don't know anything more than we told the others."

The giant standing closest to her smiled a sardonic smile before he said, "About the boy, Harry his name isn't it?" At her nod he introduced himself. "My name is Stasney and I am the counselor for this quad. I have some questions for you and your family. You might as well invite us in to talk because we will talk until my curiosity is satisfied." With that being said the giant gently pushed her back into the living room and motioned for her to sit down. He looked over at Dudley and told him, "Go to your room child. What we have to say to your parents is not a concern of yours at this time."

Dudley gulped and ran up the stairs to his room. His weight was so great that the whole house shook with his passing.

Vernon was escorted into the living room and pushed down onto a chair. The television was turned off and the giants arranged themselves around the room as the questioning began.

"Tell us of the boy, what's he like?" Stasney asked.

Because of the gentle voice the giant was using the two humans did not understand the danger they were in and because of the magic being used they did not have any hope of trying to hide or cover-up any information they didn't want to admit to.

Vernon started. "He's a freak. My wife and I didn't want to take him in but that freak from his school made us. Still if it weren't for the money we are being paid we would have thrown him out when he was a baby. He's lazy and shiftless, always causing trouble for my family. I've tried to beat the freakiness out of him but he's just like his no good parents were. He should have died with them." He said spitefully

His wife continued, "We fed him and clothed him and gave him a place to sleep and he doesn't appreciate it. When he was little he would steal my Duddykins food and he would demand attention. He would try to pretend that he was as good as we were."

Vernon interrupted her. "I don't know how many times I would have to lock him in his cupboard after he would act out. He once tried to tell one of his teachers before he started going to that freak school that I hurt him. As if the freak had normal feelings like a regular person. I broke his arm for that stunt. Let me tell you, the trouble I have had with that boy. Lying about our little Dudley and burning our food. Do you know that once when he was 5 he deliberately burned his arm so he wouldn't have to make our breakfast? Well, he didn't get away with that nonsense. I beat him good then made him finish our breakfast before I locked him up for a week with just water. Teach him to try to get out of doing his fair share of chores."

"Enough" one of the giants spat at the two. He reached into a belt pouch and pulled out two vials of liquid. Holding them up he handed one to each of the Dursleys. "Take this now or I will kill you both where you sit."

"Now s-see h-here, you can-cant talk to u-us like that." Vernon stuttered as he shrank back in his seat away from the giant holding the small vial out to him.

Petunia gulped and with a shaky hand reached out and took the small vial. "You can't kill us." She whispered, "We didn't do anything wrong."

Stasney looked at the two and said, "We have different ideas of what is wrong and what isn't. The potion is not poison. It is used by the enforcer to determine if punishment is needed. If you do not take it then he will assume that you are due the maximum punishment that he can give and in this case he has been authorized to give death if he feels it warranted."

Petunia's face paled even more as she fumbled the cork out of the vial and quickly downed it. Her face took on a relaxed look as the one that had handed her the potion placed his hands on either side of her face and stared into her eyes.

Vernon sat there shaking as he watched the very tall man stare at his wife. After a few moments the man shook his head as if waking up from a day dream then turned to him and once again handed him the potion. Seeing his wife take no harm from the experience he too opened the vial and downed the potion. His mind felt like it was filled with cotton as the tall man placed his hands to either side of his face and stared into his eyes. Flashes of memories started to unravel in his mind as he saw each time he had punished the freak. Each time the freak had done something wrong. It felt like it took forever but after the giant pulled away he knew it had only been a few minutes that the strange examination had gone on for.

The giant held out his hand and Vernon feeling dazed he reached up and took it without hesitation. As if in a dream the giant took Vernon outside to the back yard and forced him to kneel down. Before Vernon was truly aware of what was going on his throat was slit and his blood poured down his chest. Everything grew dark as he fell on his side. He shivered with cold as his life left him.

Petunia was still sitting quietly when the enforcer of the quad came back inside without her husband. His face grim he told two of the giants to hold her as he uncoiled a whip that was resting on his belt. Petunia was pulled to her feet and the furniture was pushed against the walls to allow room to move. The hunter moved in front of her and gently brushed his finger against her mouth then her arms were pulled away from her body as the back of her dress was ripped down to her waist. She tried to scream but could not make a sound as the whip dug into her flesh. 50 times the whip slashed across her back as she prayed for unconsciousness but it was denied her till the last stroke was administered. Her arms released she fell to her knees and started to make quiet keening noises in her pain.

Their work here almost finished the four went up the stairs and entered Dudley's bedroom. The boy was sitting in front of his computer unaware of what had taken place downstairs. One of the giants stood in front of the door blocking any escape and the other three started searching his room. Dudley sat there trembling as he watched them go through his closet and dresser. Finding one white tee shirt in one of his drawers the giant threw it at him. "Put this on boy" Stasney ordered.

Dudley started to draw the shirt on over his clothes but the man reached out and stopped him. "Remove the clothing you now have on and put the shirt on." He was told.

Dudley with shaking hands pulled open the shirt he had on. Buttons popped and rolled across the room as he tried to hurry up afraid to argue with the giant. He finally got his shirt off and pulled the white tee shirt on over his fat body.

The four giants just stood there waiting. Finally the one who had told him to put the tee shirt on sighed. "Child, did you not understand me?"

"Yes, I put the shirt on. I don't understand what else you want." Dudley was almost crying in his fear.

The giant sighed again. "We won't hurt you child. You have no reason to fear us. Remove the rest of your clothing. I want you to wear only the shirt. Do you understand me? If you do not remove your clothing then we will remove it for you."

Dudley started to blubber in his fear. "Why? What are you going to do to me?"

One of the giants stepped forward and Dudley quickly stood up and unsnapped and unzipped his trousers then pushed them down. Stepping out of them he quickly toed off his shoes and sitting down he pulled off his socks. Looking back up at he giants he gulped and asked, "Is that what you wanted?"

The giant smiled at the boy. "Your undergarment also."

Dudley's face turned red as he stood and turned away from the giants and pulled off his briefs. When he had them off he pulled the tee-shirt down as far as it would go to cover himself before turning back to the giants. Two of the giants came over and grabbed his arms and the one that had done all of the talking reached his hand out and slashed it down in front of the boy. A rip opened in the space in front of them and Dudley was pulled through.

The four giants half led and half dragged the boy to a manor house that stood in front of them. Once inside he was pulled in front of another giant. The one that had done all of the talking so far started to talk to the new giant in an unknown language. After he was finished the new giant made a motion with his hands and Dudley was taken away out the front door where he was put into a vehicle much like a car except that it had no hood for an engine to be under. The car (for want of a better name) was started up with a touch from the hand of one of the giants and the door was shut. Dudley plastered his face against the window as the vehicle drove away without anyone controlling it…

Severus Snape was happy. School was out for the summer and he was able to work on his potions without any pesky little brats interrupting him. As he diced the St. Johnswort he thought about the bane of his existence. The Potter brat. Still missing and presumed dead. If he were dead then Snape would most definitely have to rethink his loyalties because the brat was the only one that Albus thought could defeat the Dark Lord. Still, he had time and there was some hope that something could be done so he didn't have to choose just yet what he would do. So for now he would just work on his potions and wait.

It was after this thought that the felt the presence in his potion lab. Turning slowly he saw the four Titans standing behind him. His eyes grew wide as he looked at the stuff of dreams. A quad. It had to be a quad. Severus dropped the small knife he had been using.

One of them said, "Severus Snape? I am the seeker."

Snape nodded, "I am Severus Snape. How may I help you?"

Another one smiled at him and said, "I am the counselor. We seek knowledge of Harry Potter."

Oh shit. A quad looking for knowledge of the Potter brat. This could not be good. Snape shut his eyes briefly before he asked the four to accompany him to the living room. He quickly extinguished the flame beneath his cauldron and led the way out of the lab. Once the five were in the living room he offered them seats and tea.

The tea was declined as the four seated themselves. Snape wanted to pace but restrained himself as he sat down in his favorite chair. "I am at your service." He said.

The counselor looked him over before he softly said, "Tell us what you know of the child" and handed over a vial of potion.

Snape took the potion and removed the cork before he upended it into his mouth. After he swallowed he waited for the unknown potion to take effect. Once it did he started talking…

"Harry James Potter, 15 years old and a student here at Hogwarts. Parents dead, Murdered when he was 15 months old. He is my student for potions. He is arrogant and a show off and although I do not like him I do respect him because he has the unenviable task of defeating the Dark Lord when he is grown up. He is at best a mediocre student and at worst incompetent at his studies but there is something about him. A power that is developing within the boy that somehow gives me hope that he will be able to complete his task." Snape wound down and looked at the giants. "You will have to tell me what knowledge you seek so that I can give it to you."

One of the giants stood. "I am the enforcer. Do you understand what that is?"

Snape started to shake as he nodded. "I understand."

"If after we are finished gathering information from you and if I judge it necessary I will administer punishment as befitting the crime. Now clear your mind that I may find the answers we seek." With that the enforcer placed a hand to either side of Snapes face and looked into his eyes.

Memories started to flash past the potion masters minds eye as he replayed all of the times he had been in contact with the child. The time he had saved his life when Quirrell had tried to kill him, the times he had tried to open his mind under the pretense of teaching the boy Occlumency under the direct order of Dumbledore, the times he had belittled the boy in class, the times he had brewed potions for injuries the boy had taken during Quidditch games, the times he had pretended not to notice when one of the Slytherins would sabotage his potions, attending meetings of the inner circle and hearing plots and plans to kill the child and informing the headmaster of them so the child could be kept safe, pretending to ignore the child when he tried to get help for his godfather then contacting the man to make sure he was all right, substituting water for Veritaserum when Umbridge wanted to question the boy, the anger he felt when he went to the headmaster with his suspicions about the blood quill. Faster and faster the memories played out till finally they finished.

The enforcer stepped back from Snape. "Do you know that you have several compulsion spells on you that cause you to dislike the child? Do you know that you also have a compulsion spell on you that causes you to belittle the child whenever it will help reinforce to others that you dislike the child?"

Snape gapped at the man. "No I did not know that. Can you tell me who did this to me?"

"No I cannot but I can remove them if you wish." He answered.

Snape nodded his head. "Please do."

The spells were removed and the feeling of hate vanished as if were never there. Snape started going over his memories of how he had always treated Potter and felt shame for his actions. He knew they did not get along and he also knew that he was responsible for that. The unfairness with which he had always treated the boy. Belittling him and taunting him over his father. Treating the child as if he were somehow responsible for the fathers actions and the worst part was that although he could honestly say that he did not like the boys father he had learned to get along with him so the two could work together.

The counselor started talking to the man, helping him deal with the shame and remorse for his past actions he slowly learned and accepted that he was also not responsible for the conflict between the two of them. As the time passed Snape began to understand that they were both victims of someone else's manipulations and he had a very bad feeling that the one doing the manipulating sat in the headmaster's office.

At the end of several hours Snape was in tears as the counselor explained to him that Harry had been taken by a Titan for his son and the quads had been released to extract justice for abuse delivered to the child. He took pleasure in the knowledge that the boy was beyond those who meant him harm and now had someone to love and protect him.

When he was asked to he wrote up a list of all of the death eaters names that he knew explaining that they all wore masks so that the only one who knew them all was Voldermort.

Daylight was beginning to show as the five finished their conversations and Snape for the first time in a long time felt peace. With the Titans taking a personal interest in what was going on here in this world Snape knew that the light side had won. It was only a matter of time before they found it out…


	9. Soul Ravers

**Chapter 9 Soul Ravers**

After a restful nights sleep Harry's mother woke him up. "Time for breakfast Harry, after you finish I'll be giving you a lesson in magic. Come downstairs when you're ready."

Harry climbed out of bed and got dressed then raced downstairs for breakfast. It seemed like lately he was always hungry. He ate four and sometimes five times a day and still snacked on fruit in-between meals. He had been told that this was to be expected as his body was first off; going through a major growth spurt and second off, he was burning a lot of calories with the lessons his mother was giving him on magic. That didn't make to much sense to him as the lessons weren't physical at all but they should know he guessed.

After eating he and his mom went outside to practice. She set a phoenix tail feather, a polished stone, a small potted plant and last a mouse in a cage on the table then had him slip into a meditate trance to study the magic inside each of the four things.

The feather had the brightest pocket of magic. It was a dark gray and jagged around the edges. As he watched he could see the magic leaking out of the feather. It took several minutes before there was only a small pocket left and that seemed to go dormant. The polished stone had the least magic in it. It was a dull jewel like red with crimson mix. It to had jagged edges to it although not as jagged as the feather. Although the magic in it was not dormant it wasn't very active either. The potted plants magic was light green with some blues mixed in. it wasn't very bright but it was active. The edges were rounded and smooth. The mouse had a fairly bright magic inside it that was in constant movement. A mixture of yellows, oranges and reds it rippled and folded upon itself without any sharp or jagged edges at all. The movement almost reminded Harry of water poured onto a flat surface.

When Harry tried to explain to his mother what he was seeing she was pleased. She started to release magic into the feather and the magical core became bright. As her magic mixed with the dormant magic left in the feather he could see that magic attacking the magic his mother was pouring into the feather. It was slow but gradually his mother's magic was turning gray and becoming jagged before it started to leak out of the feather. Harry was a bit shocked by this and wondered what exactly he was seeing here.

His mother seeing his confusion and concern pulled him out of the trance. "Harry, tell me what you saw please"

"The feather and the stone had jagged edges and the plant and mouse didn't. Mother, when you put your magic into the feather the dormant magic attacked it. How could it do that?"

Mother smiled at him. "Very good, you got that. Tell me what the feather and the stone have in common now."

Harry thought about it for a few seconds before he answered. "They were both dead right?"

"No Harry. Its not that they are both dead its that neither has life. The stone never had life and the feather lost its life when it was separated from the living bird. Now, what else do those two have in common?" she asked him.

"The edges were jagged on both. Is that what you wanted me to see?" he asked her. At her nod he asked, "What does it mean exactly?"

His mother only smiled at him and told him, "Watch"

Harry put himself back into the trance that allowed him to 'see' the magic enclosed in the feather as his mother once again started to pour her magic into it. She passed her had down along the feather without touching in and Harry watched the magic in the feather reach out toward her. Unable to reach her it followed the path of her hand in a ripple.

"If I touched the feather the magic would flow back into me as I overloaded the capacity of the feather to hold magic but as you can see a small part of the magic that would flow back into me has been changed or corrupted. When you hold a wand with dead parts of a magical creature in it you charge the wand up by overloading its capacity for holding magic. The excess flows back into you and a small part of that excess is corrupted. That's why we don't use wands." Her voice was quiet and almost hypnotic. "What I am going to teach you is how to do magic without using parts of a dead creature to jump start the magic."

As he watched his mother pulled her hand away from the feather and he 'saw' another type of magic being pulled from the very air around her. It was gold and silver and was in streamers. With her hand she pushed the magic toward the feather and as Harry watched the feather morphed into a living bird. The magic instantly changed into a gold and light yellow color and increased tremendously. As he watched he could see that the magic was unstable and was slowly degrading back into the gray with the jagged edges. It took about 15 minutes before the bird changed back into the feather. After it changed she once again pushed magic from the air into the feather and this time it changed into a cup. The magic morphed into a light purple color and although it too was jagged it didn't start to degrade as fast as the bird did.

"When you transfigure something into a living creature it is inherently unstable because we are not Gods so we cannot control or create life. What we can do is give it the facsimile of life for a short time. If you're good at magic then that time can be extended but eventually it will break down. Inanimate objects are much easier to transfigure because life is not involved. With practice you can even make those changes permanent." She smiled at her son. "Do you understand?"

"Kind of. My professor Mrs. McGonagall said that transfiguration of inanimate to inanimate was the easiest and then came living creatures to living creatures. Can you make the transfigurations permanent somehow?" he asked.

"Yes, inanimate objects are easy to make permanent and living creatures or plants are less easy but with time and practice that can also be done. Now, without touching the feather I want you to copy what I did and make a bird."

It took time and a lot of effort but eventually Harry was able to duplicate his mother's efforts although the bird lost its form a lot faster than his mothers did.

Harry spent the rest of the morning practicing transformation magic on the feather, stone, plant and mouse. The magic was hard to call and even harder to control but by the time the two broke for lunch Harry was starting to understand how magic really worked and was making progress in controlling his gifts of magic.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore was very upset. The longer the search continued without word the less hope he had of finding him alive. This was the frame of mind the headmaster was in when he was visited by a quad.

The four entered his office without any prior warning which in itself was strange because Albus always knew who was in his school at any given time. Albus felt a twinge of fear as the four came to a rest in a semi circle around the front of his desk. One of the four gently placed a small vial of potion on his desk in front of him and then stood back and just watched for his reaction.

"I am assuming that the four of you are a quad representing a child?" he asked them.

The one on the far left nodded and said only two words. "Harry Potter"

The headmaster exhaled in relief. "Then he is well? I was very concerned about him. Albus reached into his desk drawer and pulled out his own vial of potion which he sat on the desk beside the first. "He has a heart condition that needs treatment every 3 months to mask the symptoms. He's due for his next dose of potion in two weeks. Will you either see that he gets it or return him to us so that we can take care of him?"

The tallest of the four's face purpled with anger. "You knew! You knew he had a heart problem and didn't have it fixed and now you sit here and tell us you were worried about the boy? Old man I am the hunter but I am tempted to assume the duties of enforcer just to deal with you." he said spitefully.

Albus wasn't sure exactly what the enforcer was going to do but he had a bad feeling that what he had said could bring him some serious trouble if he didn't clear up some misconceptions pretty quickly. "I knew about his heart condition because it's hard to mask heart failure which he has had twice that I know of. The first time was when he was bitten by a basilisk in his second year here at school and the second time was after he portkeyed back here after Voldermort was once again embodied. The boy's heart was damaged when he was an infant. Voldermort attacked the baby with a killing curse and it caused damage to his heart. We have been doing our best to take care of him and allow him to live as normal a life as he can."

The counselor pointed to the potion on his desk. "Drink that and we can get started old man."

Albus reached for the vial of potion. "Before I drink it you have to answer me one question. Is he safe?"

"Safer than he ever was with you and your kind. Now drink."

Albus popped the small cap off the bottle and downed the potion in one gulp. He set the bottle back down on his desk then offered the four seats as he waited for the potion to take effect. If his information was correct than he had nothing to fear from the potion. It was a titan produced form of truth potion. One that loosened the inhibitions of the one drinking it. Quads historically were reported to use it to ferret out information on children that they had taken into their care. If that's what had happened to Harry then he was glad because that meant the boy had finally found the family he had always wanted and one powerful enough to protect him from his enemy.

The potion took effect and he was told to tell Harry's story which he did.

"When Harry was a baby Voldermort attacked his family because of part of a prophecy he heard. He killed the child's parents and would have killed the child also but something went wrong. The killing curse he sent at the child did not kill him. Instead the child reflected the curse back at the caster causing his magic to go out of control. Voldermort was creating Horcruxes, Do you know what those are?" He asked the four seated in front of himself. At their nods he continued his story.

"He had six made but wanted seven. The seventh was primed and ready to be released when he had the killing curse rebounded back to him. That caused his magic to go out of control and sent the primed spell back into the baby making him the seventh Horcruxe. Fortunately the child was able to cage the piece of soul inside his head with the only outward sign being a scar on his forehead. I had to hide the child someplace where no one could find him till we found a way to remove the Horcruxe without killing the child. The unspeakables would have killed the child without remorse despite what we owe him if they had found out about this."

He sighed as he looked at the horror upon the titans faces. "My choices were limited. He could not remain within the magical world and he needed protection so I made the difficult choice to place him with his muggle relatives. I know that was not the ideal solution but my time was limited. The magical backlash of the spells cast that night had already alerted the people that I did not want to find the boy that something very unusual and dangerous had happened. I could not even go back to check on the boy because I was being watched myself. I was afraid that if I did then he would be found out."

Albus reached into a drawer of his desk and pulled out a thin folder which he placed before the titans. "I have a team of witches and wizards trying to find a way to remove the piece of soul from the boy without killing him but so far we have been unsuccessful. This is a report of the progress or should I say lack of progress we have made on his behalf."

"Why did you not have his heart operated on?" the counselor asked him.

"We had to keep the boy out from under a healers care least they find out what was done to him. I could not have any muggles do it because with the part of the soul inside him it would put more stress on his heart and most likely kill him."

Albus had his head bowed when he said the last but now he raised his head and looked each member of the quad in the eyes. "Help us find a way to help the child. He is the only innocent in all of this and deserves happiness. Remember what I said about a prophesy? Well, the prophesy says that he is the only one capable of destroying Voldermort. I fear that when the two met this last school year Voldermort found out that he accidentally made the boy into a Horcruxe and his aim has changed from kill to capture. If he takes the boy he will keep him alive but the cost…Ahh the cost to the boy would be beyond what anyone would or could be expected to pay."

The four titans conferred amongst themselves for a few moments before Albus was asked, "What of the conduit that was open between the child and the evil force. What can you tell us of that?"

"That link is between the part of the soul that Voldermort retains and the part of the soul that Harry carries within himself."

"And what if the connection were broken?" He was asked.

"The only way it can be broken is to remove the Horcruxe from Harry or to kill the dark lord or to kill Harry."

The quad appeared to be agitated after his words but Albus was uncertain if they were upset or happy. As one they stood and the counselor spoke. "Your words have given us much to think about old man. We will return later to finish this. One of the group sliced his hand down in front of himself and a rip opened in the space. Without a sound the four stepped through the rip and then the rip sealed itself up and vanished. Now that was intresting…

* * *

The four titans stepped out of empty space on a rocky shore. In front of them was a dilapidated fortress. Mold grew on the outside walls and in places the stones were beginning to crumble. An unnatural coldness permeated the air around them as emotions cut loose from their owners almost seemed to shrink from contact with the four. A thick fog obscured anything more than a few feet from where they stood and the dank musty smell of human despair and pain wafted and eddied. The unmistakable signes of Soul Ravers. Hatred filled four sets of eyes as the four began to cast about for the greatest emissions of pain.

Sloppy work on the Soul Ravers part. To leave such clear indicators of their presence around like that. Well, soon there would be no more because these Titans had the job of eradicating them from existence. With a grim smile the four advanced.

When the gates of the fortress came into sight a blinding white light sprang up around the four. One hand outthrust and with a deep bell like tone the gates were torn asunder. The four entered the cesspit of despair and the three Soul Ravers that had guarded the gate wailed in agony as the light encased them. Three flashes of blackness within the light and the three were silenced forever.

Human guards began to appear as the four advanced into the fortress. Shouts of halt and stop were ignored as were the spells that were cast against the four. As each spell hit the wall of light it dissipated as if it had never been and the four continued in their relentless journey into the prison.

It didn't take very long before the humans retreated away from this strange phenomena, vomiting, pale and shaky from the release of emotions from the dying Soul Ravers. Many lost their tentative grip on reality as the assault continued beyond any human endurance. Arms wrapped around each other in trying to find comfort from the despair they all felt. Keening was heard amongst them as insanity temporally took control of their minds.

It seemed to continue for years, this strange battle. Humans lost all sense of time but when the assault suddenly ended and sanity returned it was found out that only three hours had passed. Three hours of pure hell for the confused human guard and prisoners. When those three hours were over not a dementer was left in Azkaban prison. Of the titans who had destroyed them? No trace.


	10. Breaking the Magic

**Chapter 10 Breaking the Magic**

His lessons in magic continued with his mother till he was able to transfigure inanimate to inanimate without the finished item breaking down. Mother told him that eventually they would but not for a long time and he was told that when he got good he could make his transformations good enough to last for hundreds of years without any reinforcing spells being used on the finished product. Transformation from one living thing to another was somewhat harder but he could do it. His mother would not let him practice transformation from inanimate to animate or from animate to inanimate after that first day. She decided that for education purposed it wasn't necessary for him to learn that at this time.

She also had him practicing the art of seeing magic. His task was to identify the different ways magic wove itself to perform a specific task. He had gotten good enough at this to 'see' the wards around his parents property but was not good enough to untangle the threads of magic that imprisoned him on the property.

His lessons with Dreamer also continued. Her praise at his ability to learn another language with such ease made him feel good about himself. The life he had lived before being brought here made praise a rare and valued thing. Dreamer was so pleased with his progress that she had added another language to his repertoire. He was now learning Elven in addition to Tallo.

Time with his father was spent doing things that he had never thought of being able to do before. The two of them went fishing once and the feelings he had when he caught his first fish ever made him squeal in excitement. Father took him bicycle riding and would throw a ball for him to catch and return. Sometime his other newly acquired relatives would come over and a group of them would play football or even the American game of baseball.

When things were quiet father would pull him in his lap and read to him or even just tell him stories. In this manor Harry was learning about his new home and his new people. He learned about the four races that evolved naturally from primal energy and he learned about the plethora of races that were created by the four natural races. He learned about the rise to greatness of the human race and its ignoble fall in a time of great darkness. He learned about the Atlantheins which were a super race of almost human like people who were responsible for creating the titans and for giving them the gentleness wrapped in a great strength.

He learned that the Titans were created for three purposes. One was to destroy a creature that Harry thought was called dementors on his own world but which the Titans called Soul Ravers and the other two reasons for their creation was to protect the innocent and dispense justice. In these three things the Titans were merciless and relentless. It was for that reason the Titans were banished from earth so long ago and sent here to live their lives out with a ban that prevented them from interference with the earth unless it was in defense of an innocent or to seek justice for an innocent. The Titans were popular amongst those of earth only when they didn't interfere with the particular perversions or evilness of the ones committing the atrocities.

That was how Harry was able to slip through the cracks designed to keep the Titans under control and away from earthly inhabitants. He was found by Titans on a simple hunting expedition and rescued from evil and now the Titans could act in his name, dispensing justice and seeking retribution for the wrongs he had suffered.

Harry expected that he would have felt bitter if he found out that he was created to do something and then was banished for doing it but his father explained that to them the vagaries of the evolved races was always a mystery. They always acted in unpredictable ways witch the inhabitants here felt blessed to be well away from.

Here was another thing that Harry thought down right weird. It wasn't as he had first though another place on earth but by the same token it wasn't another world. It was a small area only a few thousand kilometers big and it was located in what his father called 'side space' and here technology and magic coexisted side by side. The Titans had for thousands of years visited earth and other planets in other dimensions and had taken the best of technology and magic and had made a world of wonder in the small space they inhabited.

Another thing that father was teaching him with his stories was about the human race. Harry learned about the three times that humans had risen to greatness and about how the first time this had happened a war that almost destroyed all life on earth was the result. The super race that had created the Titans had distanced themselves from the earth after that. They themselves had moved to another dimension and only kept contact with Titans and two of the evolved races. Elves and Fairy. Harry learned that breeding with elves and other fays had calmed down the humans in such a way that the kind of cataclysmic war that had happened before wasn't likely to happen again. Humans were slowly learning restraint as well as having it bred into their DNA by the mixed breeding.

Strange as it seemed to him he found out that Voldermort and his intolerant followers were likely more human than most. They didn't have the calming influence of other races mixed with the volatile blood of humans in great enough quantity to calm and steady their emotions…

Emotions, that was another thing that bothered him. The hard won control that he had developed over the years seemed to have deserted him. His father explained that it was because he was working on the emotional level of a nine year old now. Apparently children developed along a certain line and his development emotionally had also been reverted back to a younger age along with his body. He had not thought about it before but now that he did he guessed it made sense. Father told him that as his body grew and developed he would regain the control that he had before with greater ease for several reasons. The first being that he had experience to draw on and the second was that his life would be less hectic and emotionally upsetting now.

He desperately missed his friends but thought that now they wouldn't have as much common ground as before and he wondered if he ever saw them again would they even be friends. He knew that the interests of his class at school had been far removed from the first years interest and age wise he was even further removed than that. Before he would look at a pretty girl and get a hard on. Now he looked at girls and it did nothing for him although he could admire face and form. The sexual charge just wasn't developed in himself yet.

Harry was making friends though. Several members of his new family were of an age to him and their parents made it a point to bring them over often enough so that he could learn to interact with others. Only one of the children wasn't Titan and that one was a mix of ocr and goblin. She had a very aggressive personality but wasn't mean like he would have thought she would be. She did treasure wealth though. Harry kind of thought that was funny. He didn't know that the love of gold was a genetic trait rather than a learned one.

* * *

Ginny was outside sitting under a tree. To the casual observer she would be reading a book and relaxing but if you knew her well you would note the tension within. Ginny wasn't a very happy girl. The Weasley's had been told about Harry's disappearance and her mother and father were a part to the search effort. The children were left out as usual and that was so unfair. They were his friends and they should be allowed to help find him. After he vanished her older two brothers had been called back home to help watch over the younger children and to help in the search effort. The two younger ones were restricted to the burrow and the property around it. Bill used a lot of his free time to redo the wards around the property and he let his sister follow him around as he worked but because of the restrictions on underage magic she couldn't help him

Ron and Hermione were too wrapped up in each other to notice that the youngest Weasley was sliding farther and farther into a thick soup of despair. Her grief and fear for the boy she loved causing sleepless nights and a loss of appetite that was slowly melting the pounds off her body. She felt much like she did when she had started to realize something about her friend Tom was off when she was just eleven years old. She felt like things were starting to spiral out of control. This was the state of mind she was in when a quad caught up with her.

"It shouldn't be so hard you know child." A low soothing voice came from behind her.

Whipping her head around she saw four men. All were taller than average. How had they got past the wards? Ginny slowly got to her feet and started backing away. The four men immediately stopped advancing toward her. One held out a hand toward her in a calming manor and said, "Peace child, we mean you no harm"

"W-who are you and why are you here?" She was rather proud of herself. She didn't think she sounded too panicked although she also didn't stop moving backward and away from them. It figures that the place she should feel the safest was the place she would need her wand…and of course not have it.

The one that had spoken before spoke again. "Child, my name is Seldon and I and my companions have news for you and your family about the child Harry." He smiled at her, "We mean you and yours no harm. Have you ever heard the legend of the Titans youngling?" At her hesitant nod Seldon smiled once again. "It's not legend little one. Harry is under our protection now."

Ginny felt like the strength left her legs in that instant of confession from Seldon. Mostly it was what she knew to be a premature feeling of relief for her love but a large part was a feeling of relief for herself. If he spoke true then she had nothing to fear from these men. "Will you wait here? I need to go tell my parents about you four and they need to decide what to do, not me."

Sheldon nodded and the four stopped. Ginny continued to back away till she was about 15 foot away from them. Once that distance had been achieved she turned and ran back to her home and her family. She had quite a story to tell now and if they were truthful she also had quite a story to hear.

Ginny ran into the house screaming for her mum. "Mum, mum where are you?" she looked wildly around the empty kitchen and before she could move into the living room she heard someone on the stairs. Going out to see who it was she looked in relief to see her mom and Bill running toward her.

"Honey, what's wrong?" her mom grabbed her and wrapped her up in her arms offering comfort without knowing why her only daughter needed it for Ginny was very clearly upset.

"Mum, I-you-agggh this is gonna sound really crazy but do Titans really exist?" She finally got out.

Mrs. Weasley pulled her daughter over to the couch and sat down. Bill hovered in front of the two women in his life without a clue on how to help. "Bill, could you go make some tea for us please?" Mrs. Weasley asked her son.

Glad to have something constructive to do he gave a sharp nod of his head and headed for the kitchen.

Mum Weasley pulled her daughter down beside her on the couch. "Why are you asking me about Titans Ginny?"

"Cause I think I just met four and one of them said that Harry was under their protection now. Mum, are they real and if they are, are the stories true?"

Mrs. Weasley got a concerned look on her face. "Where did you meet them Gin? Were they on the property?"

"Yeah they were but I asked them to wait outside and came directly back here. Mum, could they have Harry?"

Mrs. Weasleys hand went to the pendent that was around her neck. It glowed briefly before she said, "We have intruders here at the house. They somehow got past the wards. I'm here with three children and my son Bill." She cocked her head to the side as if she were listening to someone speaking then said, "I'll open the floo for you all to come through. Please let Arthur know what's going on here." She turned to her daughter. "Ginny I need you to go tell Ron and Hermione to stay upstairs and you stay with them till I tell the three of you its safe to come back downstairs." Molly then got up and went into the kitchen to tell Bill what was going on.

It wasn't more than 15 minutes before the first Order member floo'd into the Burrow. Once all had gathered she called Ginny downstairs to explain to them what had happened. Ron and Hermione followed the younger girl downstairs excited by the thought that at last they would find out what had happened to their friend. He had been missing for most of the summer and soon school would be starting up again. Hopefully Harry would be retrieved in time for the train ride back to Hogwarts!

Molly and the others listened as Ginny told them about the Titans coming up from behind her and talking to her, telling her that Harry was now under their protection. Without a word being spoken on the part of the adults all of them went outside to see if the Titans were indeed there or if they had left. None of them doubted that they had at least been there to talk to the youngest Weasley.

There they were, four large men sitting under the tree that Molly called Ginny's thinking tree. The group as one started toward the Titans with the children following a short distance behind. Molly wished furiously that Albus could have been here but Tonks had explained that something unexpected was going on in the Ministry and Albus had been called to an emergency meeting along with Madam Bones and Kingsley Shacklebolt and Mad Eye.

The four stood at the approach of the order. As had been decided Lupen would be the one to talk to them at first. The passing of the full moon just two days ago left him with heightened senses from his monthly change and his knowledge of history and Harry would make him the one best able to detect prevarications and dissimulations on the part of the intruders.

Remus held his hand out in greeting as he said, "You have news for us about Harry Potter?"

Seldon smiled and shook his hand. "A lycanthrope. Tell me why you would persist in being one of those? The change is hard on a human and I understand that the change does not affect your species the way it was designed to."

To say that Remus was shocked would be an understatement. From what he had just been told lycanthrope was deliberate and not a curse or disease but it wasn't meant for humans and whoever it was meant for didn't have to be one. "In our species when one is affected by lycanthrope we cannot stop or get rid of it. The change can be controlled so that the violence and animal part of us does not gain control but that is the best we have been able to do."

Seldon spoke to his three companions in his own language and another of the three stepped forward. He came up to Lupen and wrapped the man up in his arms. A force of magic coalesced around the two as the rest of the order looked on in shock. Lupens legs gave out and he sagged in the arms of the giant. The magic surrounding the two went from pure white to mustard yellow before it dissipated completely. Lupen and the Titan sank to the ground with the giant cradling the man like a small child. It took a few minuites before Remus stopped twitching and relaxed in the larger man's arms. With a sigh he finally fell asleep. Once the man was deeply asleep the giant placed his hand palm down across the heart of the werewolf. A small amount of magic in a bright yellow color gathered and melted into his chest. Once that was finished the giant did the same to Remus's forehead. He then stood and holding the sleeping man he spoke to Seldon.

Seldon turned to the members of the Order who by this time had their mouths hanging open and asked, "Is there someplace we can put him? He'll sleep for a few hours and we won't be here that long."

Tonks moved forward as if drawn by an invisible thread. "What did you do to him?" She gently drew her hand across the werewolves face with love and concern in her eyes.

Seldon put his hands on her shoulders and drew her back against his chest. "You are his mate?"

Relishing what she was doing she blushed. "No, not his mate. Just a close friend."

Seldon leaned close and whispered in her ear. "You are his mate even if the two of you have not admitted it to each other yet." He pulled back slightly and said in a louder voice, "Yamis removed the magic that causes the lycanthrope and then taught him how to do the same. Your Lupen is now able to dispel the magic that causes a human to be lycanthrope." He grinned at the stunned expressions of the humans around him. "Now where can we put him?"

Molly waved her hands in the general direction of the house in a jerky manor. "This way."

The four Titans and the order members all followed the shocked woman. When Seldon caught up with Ginny he gently scooped the child up in his arms and carried her much to her embarrassment. Once the group reached the house Yamis carried Lupen inside and lay him down on the sofa. Seldon stayed outside and sat at the picnic table cuddling the young girl close in his arms and whispering in her ear.

Although the others stood close to observe what was going on and to make sure that Ginny wasn't harmed they could only catch a word here and there. Ron figured at one point that they were talking about what had happened in Ginnys first year because he caught the words 'Chamber of Secrets' and 'Basilisk' and Ginny broke down in tears. Another time he was sure she was telling the Titan about how he and the twins had rescued Harry from his abusive relatives. The two sitting together laughed, cried and talked for hours. Ron's father came home at the end of his shift at work and the two were still wrapped up together on the bench talking. Molly fixed dinner for the crowd of people who were at her house and the others helped set the picnic table. It was only when dinner was served that Seldon and Ginny broke apart. Ginny to run to the bathroom to wash her face. Everyone there noticed the feeling of peace that the child had around her like a blanket. It was something that Molly and Arthur realized for the first time had been missing from their daughter since her first year in school and the two were grateful to the giants. It felt like Ginny had finally come home to her family.


	11. Let the Punishment Fit the Crime

**Chapter 11 Let the Punishment Fit the Crime**

Harry was so excited. This was a day of many very firsts for him. He was having several of his new friends spent the night tonight and his mother gave permission for his diet to be put on hold just for lunch, dinner, his snacks and breakfast in the morning but the group according to his mother were going to be allowed to 'junk food out.'. He wasn't quite sure what that meant but it sounded wickedly unhealthy and fun. The group of children would be camping outside in tents tonight and fathers said they could barbeque their dinner and have a bonfire later tonight so that they could properly tell ghost stories.

Father and uncle Jeris had put up a large tent and another smaller tent outside by the creek so the kids could wade in the water if they wanted to. They also cleared a small circle and ringed it with stones. Making a pile of wood in the center and another pile of wood close by everything was declared ready for the small planned bonfire. The grill and picnic table were moved closer to the selected camping site and a large cooler full of ice and sodas was brought over

Harry and his mother were lugging out blankets, pillows and sleeping bags for the children's later use. Harry deposited his load inside the smaller tent and began to spread out the blankets to make a padded sleeping place for the girls that would be joining the sleepover. The larger tent had been set aside for the boys use since there were more boys than girls spending the night.

Mother and he had been talking about pizza earlier this morning at breakfast. After they got the tents set up the three adults and one child would be preparing ingredients for the pizza lunch that was planned for the children. Harry had never had pizza before but he remembered the times that the Dursleys had ordered it and it always smelled so good then. Mother was going to make small pizza crusts for the children to put their selected toppings on then each one would be baked. That way each child could have the ingredients on their pizza that they most wanted and no one would have to pick anything off. Harry's mouth watered at the thought of the listed ingredients they would be chopping, slicing and grating up for lunch. Mushrooms, black and green olives, green and red peppers, onions, tomatoes, pineapple, sausages, pepperonis, ham and several types of cheese. Harry had planned on putting everything on his pizza till his mother cautioned him that some might not go together very well so now he planned on watching the other children and copying the ones that looked the best. Mother said that she could make his crusts much smaller so that he could try several combinations if he wished but he wasn't sure if that was a good idea. It might set him apart from the other kids. Especially if they knew this was his first time eating pizza. Most didn't know that he was starved before. Of course it never occurred to Harry that never having eaten pizza did not necessarily equate with being deprived food. It just meant that you had never had pizza.

Harry was humming to himself when his uncle came into the tent to help him. "Excited about tonight are you youngling?" he asked the boy as he grabbed the far ends of the thick quilt that Harry was trying to spread smoothly.

Harry flashed his uncle a grin. "Yah I am. It's the first time I ever had anyone spend the night before and it's the first time I ever slept in a tent; well, once before I did but it was a magical tent and the inside was just like a small apartment. This is real camping though."

Jeris smiled at the child. He was so easy to please and he wore his emotions on the surface so that you could always tell what he was feeling. This day was probably the first time he was ever allowed to do many of the things that most children took in as normal. "Is it the first time you've ever made pizza too?"

Harry blushed and looked down. He started to dig his toe into the freshly spread quilt and nodded. "I've seen it before but I never ate any either." He shrugged and looked up fully into Jeris face. "I wasn't allowed."

For a split second Jeris stiffened in anger at what the Dursleys had done to this child. Well, never again would they hurt him. "Your father is going to dig out the ice-cream freezer and you kids get to crank it but when you're finished you'll get some homemade ice-cream for afters. I also got the stuff to make somores." At Harry's confused look he explained. "Somores are a sandwich made out of gram crackers, toasted marshmallows and a piece of chocolate. Very sweet, very sticky and very good." In a whispered aside he said, "Your mother of course does not approve. She thinks you all should have a fruit salad for the campfire tonight but your father talked her into them but just for tonight."

Harry grinned up at his uncle before he started to giggle. This was going to be so much fun. For dinner they were going to grill weenies and hamburgers. Mother had already made potato salad and macaroni salad and father had brought in some crisps. Harry looked around the tent. It was as ready as he could make it for his guests so he went back to the house to help get the ingredients together for the pizza lunch. His mother handed him a large block of cheese and a grater and a bowl and Harry got to work.

* * *

Yesterday Kestral had talked to the quad that was investigating Albus Dumbledore. Apparently the man was under the mistaken belief that his son held a piece of his enemy's soul within himself. Kestral shook his head in disbelief. This was supposed to be the preeminent wizard of the human realm and he did not understand how a Horcruxe even worked. Pathetic. Still, if this Voldermort did have a Horcruxe primed then it would explain how his essence was able to survive the killing curse that backfired unto himself. He would have had another part of his soul ready to fill the need when the primary part was cast out. As a matter of fact, now that Kestral thought about it…the monster could have made several Horcruxes. That would have allowed him to survive when Harry had defeated him when he possessed his professor and that could have been the book that was taking over Harry's friend when he killed the basilisk. Humm that would make three splits and three destroyed. Could the fool have made more? Kestral reached for a book that sat on one of the highest shelves in his library. Pulling it down he opened it and ran his thumb down the index till he found the reference he was looking for. Putting the book back on the shelf he started walking till he reached the correct section of his library. Taking the book down from the highest shelf he cast a quick ward on it before he opened it to the correct pages. Horcruxe and humans. Skimming the passages he finally found the section he was interested in. Ahh, it was just as he thought. A human could only split his soul five times before he became not human. Closer to a lich but more under its own control. They became very emotionally unstable at this point and prone to violence and their bodies were much more apt to decay unless tended constantly. Reading further he found out that a human soul could only be split a total of nine times before it became too fragmented to function at all. So nine or less with three destroyed. That left a maximum number of six left. Not insurmountable. Just messy. Kestral grinned as he remembered the physical description his son had given him of Voldermort. Definitely a lich then so that meant more than five.

Kestral chuckled as he replaced the book back into its slot on the top shelf. He wondered if Voldermorts followers had grown accustomed to the stench of a perpetually decaying corpse with a bad attitude governing them.

The part that Kestral didn't think was funny was the fact that a child and from Harry's description he could have been nothing else but a child dabbling in the blackest of magics. Why had no one understood what the boy was doing when he started his walk down that path of destruction? Just the use of that type of magic by a child should have set off all kinds of alarms, warning those who would protect teach and guide the child that he was putting his soul in mortal danger and yet apparently it didn't. He had turned his diary into a horcruxe at what could not have been more than the tender age of 17 years old.

Kestrals eyes took on a shadowed cast. Apparently Dumbledore had more to account for than just his treatment of Harry.

* * *

Remus woke to the sound of his stomach grumbling and the appealing odors of well prepared food. He lay there on the bed relaxed and just breathed in the enticing aromas before swinging his feet over the side of the bed. As he put on his shoes it hit him and he started to shake and shiver. Quickly he suppressed his emotions so that he could think. 'A clear mind' he rambled to himself. 'That's what I need, a clear mind.'

Tears gathered in his eyes and spilled down his cheeks. Closing his eyes he rocked back and forth trying to calm himself… Please, please could it be true? Oh Gods, please let it be true. Let him be cured of the curse that had plagued him for most of his life. With a tentative mental touch he searched inside himself to the essences of the other and could not locate it. Mooney was indeed gone. Remus gasped as he ran out of air. Till that second he hadn't even known that he was holding his breath.

He got off the bed and with shaky limbs walked outside where the others were gathered. Glancing around with tears still shimmering in his eyes he took in the scene. Ginny was sitting on the lap of one of the Titans talking or being talked to. Her eyes were red and puffy as if she too had indulged in some serious crying. The Titan had her cradled as he leaned into her speaking softly. Two of the other Titans were in close company with Arthur and Molly and the four were talking together. Occasionally Molly would direct her eyes over to her daughter with concern. Ron and Hermione were sitting at the table opposite of the Titan and girl watching the two and pretending that they weren't. The Titan that had effected the miraculous cure within himself was standing apart from the others with his arms crossed watching Tonks chattering with two other order members.

As if she felt his look Tonks turned her head in his direction. Giving a cheery wave to the others she ran over and crashed into him. It was only his quick reflexes that kept the couple from crashing to the ground. Tonks wrapped her arms around him and kissed him full on the mouth without loosing her arms from the tight embrace she had him in.

"Remus how are you feeling?" She asked the blushing ex-werewolf when she finally released his lips.

The blood still staining his cheeks he reached down and ran his fingers across her cheeks. "Fine, better than fine as a matter of fact." He tightened the hug a little bit then said softly, "Mooney's gone Dora."

"I know. The one talking to Ginny," She glanced over at the couple and with a sly look in her eyes looked back at Remus. "He called me your mate you know." At his surprised look she broke out into laughter. "It wasn't something I didn't know before. You were always just too stubborn to admit it before now."

"How could I? The ministry doesn't allow werewolves to marry and you deserved more than a man who turned into a monster every month anyhow." He said softly to her. He once again glanced at the Titan who had cured himself then pulled gently on Tonks arms. "I need to thank him love."

Glancing behind her Tonks pulled away from Remus then twined her fingers in his. The two made their way over to the Titan hand in hand.

"Thank you. For what you have done for me I can never thank you enough." Remus told the man once the couple reached him.

The Titan pulled himself erect and looked down at the human. "You were judged guilty and were punished accordingly."

The look on Remus and Tonks face at those quietly spoken words were comical. "This is a punishment? Being cured of a dreadful curse that had affected my life in such a hurtful manor?" Giving a small laugh because he was fairly sure the Titan was joking he said. "If this is the way your people punish crimes then I can only guess that your whole society is full of criminals. What was the crime I committed that warranted this punishment?"

"When Harry was a baby you placed yourself in the position of uncle to him. When he needed you most you abandoned him. Because of this the child was placed with a family that abused him. He was left alone when he needed family. You allowed your grief to overwhelm you and you fled your responsibilities. You were the adult and should have been stronger for the child. In this you failed." Remus' face paled. He now understood that the Titan was not joking and in all honesty he could not argue with what the man was saying. Now he was doubly confused. Rewards when he should have had pain.

The Titan continued "You compounded your crime when you were once again back in touch with the child by allowing him to stay secluded and alone. You went against your instincts and abandoned him again because some old man convinced you that your instincts were wrong or at least the lesser of two wrongs and despite this the child loves you and holds you blameless." By now tears were dripping down Remus' eyes.

"You are the only human that holds the cure for lycanthrope. You cannot teach it to another and you cannot give it to another. Only you are responsible for curing others that suffer from the affliction that you suffered from. Once this becomes common knowledge you will have no choice but to act. You will no longer be allowed to run away from others to hide. You will have no choice but to behave in a responsible manor. In this way you are punished and in this way you will find redemption for your crimes." The Titan turned from the shocked couple and as he walked away they heard him say. "Let the punishment fit the crime."

* * *

Draco Malfoy was outside with his father practicing the Crucio on a rabbit when the quad stepped out of a rip in space in front of them. Falling back onto his butt Draco stared at the four in front of them. The rabbit continued to twitch on the ground as one of the Giants reached down and ran his had along the furry little animal. The rabbit stilled then with a sudden burst of energy it bounded to its feet and ran off.

To say that Lucius was surprised was a bit of an understatement but of course the surprises were just starting for the small family.

"What the hell are you doing on my property?" he demanded in a cold and calm voice as he raised his wand in a defensive position squaring off against the four interlopers.

Being ignored completely wasn't something the head of the Malfoy family was accustomed to and being ignored on his own property was almost intolerable but that's what happened as the four Titans converged on his son. One of the four helped the boy back to his feet, another grabbed the child's wand away from him and a third grabbed the boy and picked him up and started to walk away with him. Draco started to fight the larger man without any success as he was unceremoniously carted across the yard and away from his father. Lucius was so busy watching what was happening between his son and the Titan that he forgot about the other three till his wand was plucked from his hand and snapped. He quickly turned his attention back to the other three just in time to see the fist crash into his face. After that he didn't see anything for a long time.

Draco was carried inside the manor by the giant. "Put me down you imbecile" he raged at the man. He struggled and kicked and even twice tried to bite but could not get free and he couldn't even hit his target despite the effort he was putting into it.

The giant leaned down and softly asked the struggling youth, "Where is your room child?"

"Upstairs, to the left, third door on the right. Please put me down." Perhaps that would work. Being polite. Fighting certainly hadn't.

"No, once you are safe in your room I will set you down but until we reach it you will just have to tolerate being held child." The giant told him. At this quietly spoken reassurance Draco relaxed a little bit in the man's arms. The two continued to Draco's room and true to his word he was released as soon as the two entered the room.

The giant warded the door then checked the other two doors in the room. One opened into a large walk in closet and the other opened to a very nicely appointed bathroom. These doors were not warded. Draco moved over to the lounger in the corner of his room and watched the giant with suspicious eyes as the man rummaged around in his closet then the chest of drawers. He pulled several robes, shirts and trousers out of the closet along with three pair of boots which he set down on the bed. From the chest he took out underclothes and piled them on the bed also.

Looking at the youth he waved his hand over the small pile of clothing now on the bed and advised the youth. "I would select some things from this pile and go to the loo and change your clothes."

With a quick glance at the pile Draco asked the man. "Why?"

The giants face took on a careworn expression and said gently, "Because child, your father was teaching you to enjoy hurting other living things and because your mother did not stop him. Tell me truthfully. Does she know what he was having you do out there?"

Draco's face flushed and he cut his eyes to the floor. "Its none of your business." He spat out but still he would not look at the man standing in front of him.

The man walked over and cupped Draco's chin and raised his head till he was eye to eye with the Titan. "Does she know youngling?"

Draco swallowed but could not pull his eyes away. He could feel the magic around the two of them and was afraid that the giant was reading his mind. Without intending to he opened his mouth and said, "She supplied the rabbit."

The giant closed his eyes as pain crossed his face. He gathered the child against his chest and hugged him. "I'm so sorry child."

It was strange but the hug was comforting to the boy. It soothed a pain that Draco wasn't even aware of having till that moment so he brought his arms up and wrapped them around the Titan in an effort to gain even more of the comforting feelings. It was with some surprise that the boy felt himself lifted and placed down on the lap of the giant as he was wrapped up in the arms and body that curled around him in warmth and safety. The giant was a little bit surprised to feel the parental bond become active as he rocked the child in his arms. He sighed in pleasure as he accepted the fact that he now had another son.


	12. And They Wept

**Chapter 12 And They Wept.**

When Malfoy senior regained conciseness he found himself in a most unlikely not to mention uncomfortable and painful position. He was lying on the floor of his basement with his hands tied behind his back. His nose was broken and his face ached. His wife was sitting on the floor beside him with her hands tied behind her back also and of their son no trace. Looking around as best he could from the awkward position he couldn't find the bastards that had attacked him. Although he would never admit to it he was a bit…well, unsettled wasn't too far off the mark. Of course he wasn't afraid. Well, not exactly that is. He was after all a Malfoy and Malfoys did not become afraid. Especially in their own homes. Besides he was rich. Whatever the misunderstanding was he was very sure he could buy his way out of it. It was a solution that had worked very well in the past and he had complete confidence that it would work again.

Narcissa wasn't unsettled; she was terrified and was trying very hard not to cry. When she and her husband were brought down here she had been told by the giants that they would only be gone for a few hours. They had to get Draco settled into his new home. Narcissa recognized the giants. They were Titans and when they said they had to get her son settled in his new home that meant that no matter what they did or didn't do to her and her husband they two of them would never see their son again and despite what others might think Narcissa did love her son.

She knew enough of the legends of Titans to know that the only two reasons they would take her child from her were if she would no longer be able to physically care for him or they had decided that they were abusive to him. She was racking her brain trying to think of a time that her treatment could be considered abusive and couldn't come up with anything. She also couldn't think of any child that might be under the protection of the Titans that they would feel the need to seek justice from her family for. Unfortunately she couldn't speak for her husband. She knew that in the service of their Lord he had done his share of torture, rapes and killings of children. She had been spared that duty though so her hands were clean of that at least.

When her husband started to move around she gave a sigh of relief. Although they had told her he wasn't dead he had looked dead. His nose was broken and most likely his cheek bone as well. One of the giants had punched him in the face in a fit of temper and Lucius looked much worse for wear. He was going to have two black eyes and he was missing several front teeth.

Trying to keep her voice down she asked him, "Are you alright Lucius?"

Stupid woman, of course he wasn't alright. He was bloody well tied up in his own basement with a broken nose. "Cissa, where are those animals that did this to me?"

"I don't know, they said they would be back in a few hours." Her voice wavered and cracked. She hoped her husband didn't notice. "If I'm judging the time correctly they should be back soon."

Lucius groaned as he shifted on the floor trying to sit up. "Candy!" He called and then waited but the timid house elf never came

"I tried that already. None of the house elves are answering." Narcissa explained tiredly.

"Can you shift around and untie me?"

'Most likely not' she though to herself. "I can try." She said aloud.

Wiggling a bit she was able to turn her back to her husband. By scrunching down she could reach the cords that tied his hands behind his back. Her fingers were numb but she still tried to control her fingers in the delicate and finicky movements necessary to free her husband. It didn't take but about five minutes before she knew she wouldn't be able to do it and another twenty before Lucius gave up on making her try.

The two waited in silence for the Titans to return. Subjectively it felt like days but objectively they knew it wasn't more than an hour before they heard the feet on the steps. Narcissa started to hyperventilate in her fear. Her husband just looked angry.

Once they entered the storage area Lucius started in on it. "I don't know what you think you're trying to prove breaking into my home like this and taking my family prisoner but you can be assured that you will not get away with it. Untie us now!"

Narcissa started to shake with fear. "Stupid man, he was going to get them killed if he didn't shut the hell up.

One of the Titans came over and untied her hands. He gently massaged her wrists to help restore the circulation to her hands. "I'm sorry we had to bind you but we could not allow you to aid your mate in evading justice." He explained.

She closed her eyes in relief. If he was telling her that then most likely she at least was going to live through this ordeal. Taking a chance she asked "My son, where is he?"

The Titan smiled at her when he answered. "He is with my mate. We will keep him safe and care for him."

The Titan led her away from the group and once she was out of earshot he asked her. "Do you understand what your greatest crime is Lady?"

She licked her lips and bowed her head. "The only crime I can think of is being married to my husband. Do you judge me for that then?"

He reached under her chin and raised her head so that the two of them could look in each others faces. "I do not judge at all Lady. I only counsel. The one of our group that does judge had decided you are guilty of willingly serving a black souled monster that delights in hurting those unable to defend themselves. You give approval of his actions by helping propagate his standing in your society. You even contribute to his wrongdoing by supplying victims for torture. You even go so far as to allow him to damage the one you should hold most dear to your soul. Your child. Do you not understand that by allowing the child to learn pleasure from hurting other living creatures is a soul killing thing? Fortunately the boy is yet young and with gentle handling my wife and I can correct the damage already done to the child. These are the crimes you have been judged guilty of. These are the crimes you will be punished for. Do you understand now?"

Narcissa had truly though he was talking about The Dark Lord at first. It wasn't until he mentioned Draco that she understood that he was talking about her husband and when she did understand she honestly could not disagree with him. A weight felt like it settled in her stomach. They were going to kill her because she supported Lucius. It was ironic really. The one thing that society praised her for was going to get her killed and her crime of supporting The Dark Lord was going to go unnoticed. She felt a tear run down her cheek.

* * *

Lucius was not being handled so gently. He was force fed the potion then questioned about his involvement in the battle that took place in the Department of Ministries and the Titans around him did not look happy with him at all. Once he told all he knew, including the fact that they were to kill the children after they had the prophecy his fate was sealed but still they continued to question him. They bleed him dry of his knowledge about Voldermort, Dumbledore, Fudge and many others. They questioned him about death eater meetings and what being a member of the inner circle entailed. He confessed to every crime he had committed against other living creatures and implicated many others.

Sometime during the questioning his wife was taken upstairs but he was never even untied. Twice he was given water and three times more he was given the potion. He was never given the chance to make an offer to buy them off and he was never given the chance to make excuses for his actions. When it was finished his throat was slit and he was allowed to bleed out the last of his life in the basement of the fine house he had always taken such pride in.

* * *

Hours it had been. Narcissa had been allowed to fall asleep on a couch in one of the living rooms as her husband was questioned. She still did not know her fate but expected the worst. When the small group came upstairs without her husband she knew he was dead. Sitting up she decided to at least try and face her fate with courage and fortitude but she couldn't deny that she was frightened.

All four Titans stood in front of her now. She trembled as they studied her. Finally one knelt down so that he could look in her face. He said, "I have one question only for you Lady. Do you also believe that lineage makes for a superior person?"

Narcissa would not lie. She had after all decide to be brave did she not? "I do."

The Titan looked so sad at her words. "Lady, you are wrong. It is character that causes one to be superior not direct descent from a particular ancestor. The ability to make magic obey you does not denote strength or weakness either. It's just a talent that some have and some do not. Like painting or singing or writing. To be sure sometimes talents can be passed from one generation to the next but that is genetics and not an accomplishment to take pride in. Your magic will be bound and you will be removed from any contact with magical society. You will in effect be unmagical from this day forward. If you are strong you will develop character that will allow you to flourish but if you refuse to allow yourself to grow you will wallow in self pity and will stagnate and eventually die. You will not be allowed to take any of your family's wealth with you into your exile although we will give you time to pack some clothes and will give you some funds to be used in starting your life over with. It will not be much. Only enough to support yourself for a few weeks if you live modestly. Do you understand?"

A wave of relief washed over her. She was not going to be killed. "I understand. Please, my son. Can I take him with me?"

The Titan shook his head no. "You are not fit to raise a child until you learn strength of character. When your son is mature he may contact you if he wishes. The things that his human family owns will be held for him and when he is mature it will be returned to him. I will promise you that he will be loved and cared for."

Narcissa nodded, accepting what she had to and all that they told her would be done was.

* * *

Dumbledore was getting ready to meet with the newly appointed Minister of Magic. He really didn't know Scrimgeour but honestly, could the man be any worse than Fudge was? Well theoretically he could be but the chances of having someone worse than Fudge put into the same office after removing the last minister because he was incompetent were astronomical. So it was with only a small amount of reservation that Dumbledore felt as he readied himself. When he came out of his bedroom he found the quad that he had talked to before waiting for him in his livingroom.

Great, he didn't have time for this now.

"Gentleman, I have an appointment with the Minister of Magic in a few minutes. Can we do this when I return?" That was not unreasonable he thought. And he was polite in his request.

The counselor asked, "When will you return?"

Dumbledore reached into a pocket of his robe and pulled out a watch. Flicking open the cover he glanced at the time. "Can you meet me back here in three hours?"

"We will." And the quad opened the rip in space and stepped through.

Now that was unsettling. Dumbledore hated the thought that they could come and go without restraint anyplace they wanted to. Even in his private quarters.

His meeting lasted for almost the whole three hours and when it was over he felt a sense of accomplishment. Scrimgeour was most definitely more intelligent than Fudge was and although his plans were flawed he did have a course of action planed out to fight Voldermort which was much more than Fudge ever did. With guidance and luck he might even be effective enough to give Harry the time he needed to finish growing up so that he could finish it.

Dumbledore would have to find out if the Titans planned on allowing Harry to ride the Hogwarts express this year or if they planned on bringing him to school themselves. If he rode the train the order would have to arrange security for the boy.

These were his thoughts as he floo'd back into his office. Returning to his living room he waited for the last seven minutes for the quad to return. Albus was fairly sure they would be punctual. He wasn't disappointed. Exactly three hours after he asked them to wait they stepped out of the rip in space.

"Gentlemen, can I offer you some tea?" Might as well make them feel welcome. They were his only contact with Harry after all.

The counselor declined for the group. "Will you answer some questions for us please?"

Albus eyes twinkled as he smiled at the small group. "I will. I also have some questions for you if you would be kind enough to answer them for me as well."

"We will do our best to answer any questions you might have." The counselor answered. "Tell me, how much do you know about horcruxe's and how they work?"

Albus lost the twinkle in his eyes at the question. "I know that a horcruxe is an object that had been primed to hold a portion of a soul. It can be anything. Even a person. I know that if a person makes a horcruxe and places a portion of his soul in it then unless the horcruxe is destroyed that person cannot die. I am guessing that you are asking me this question in the hopes that the portion of soul that Voldermort stored in Harry can be removed?" Albus looked concerned. "I hope it can be but to be honest I have not found a way and I have been doing research on the subject."

The counselor shook his head. Kestral was right. This man although not a fool was not very knowledgeable in this subject at least. "Dumbledore, a horcruxe or phylactery is a container that is primed to hold a part of a soul but it cannot have any life of its own. If you tried to store a piece of your soul within another living creature the magic residing within the living creature would cause that portion of the soul to be destroyed. It is to foreign to even be held in stasis. Secondly when a person who has split his soul is mortally wounded the portion of the soul that resides within the body is expelled from the body and it moves on to the afterlife where it is held in stasis till the soul is once again complete. The closest piece of the soul is released from the horcruxe and it rushes in to fill the void created by the expelled portion. Further, a human can only split his soul nine times. After that it becomes too fragmented to function. And lastly, if a human soul is split more than five times the amount of soul left with the person is not enough to maintain life. That person becomes a lich."

Dumbledore's lips vibrated slightly as he listened. Where had they gotten their reference material? He had been searching for years for information on this subject in the hopes of helping Harry and defeating Voldermort and in the space of a few seconds he had learned more than all of his research combined had taught him.

"How can you tell if a person has become a lich and what exactly is a lich?" he asked.

"A lich is a person who is no longer alive. They have a large enough fragment of their soul still attached to their essence to animate the body but not enough to supply stability to the body. You can tell if a person is a lich by the fact that the body will decay if not attended to constantly. Liches also lack the ability to tell right from wrong and will just do what they want without thought to consequences. They tend to be very powerful magically because they have no internal control. We think your Voldermort has turned himself into a lich."

Dumbledore was shocked by this information. "I agree with you. So, what do we do now? How do we fight this thing that he has become?"

The counselor chuckled. "We do not. Dumbledore, you are so wrapped up in your fight that you loose sight of the fact that the people around you are mostly children and as such are more fragile. You do not supply the care and love they need to flourish and grow. This not only makes you very unsuited to the job that you hold, it makes you dangerous to the very children your job makes you responsible for. You have a history of not becoming involved when you should because you're tasking yourself with something that has nothing to do with the care of children. You need to resign yourself from this job for the good of the children you are in charge of."

Dumbledore's face became chalk white. "You wish me to resign my position as Headmaster?"

"No Dumbledore. We do not wish. We demand and if necessary we will force."

Dumbledore got to his feet. His legs were shaky and he felt every one of his years. He had tears in his eyes as he walked over to his desk and removed a piece of parchment from the drawer. Picking up a quill he dipped it in the inkwell and started to write. When he was finished he called his phoenix to him and handed the letter to him. "See that the board of governors get this my friend." Tears were now running down his cheeks and Faulks rubbed his head against his bonded and trilled a short song of comfort before he flashed out of the room.

The counselor came up behind the shaking man and wrapped his arms around him. "We will help you deal with your pain Albus." He turned the old man till he had him wrapped securely in his arms as the exheadmaster wept.


	13. The Campout

Chapter 13 The Campout 

Harry moaned in pain as he doubled over. His father wrapped his arms around the boy and supported him. Sweat poured out of his body and he started to shake uncontrollably. 'I will not,' he thought but it didn't do any good as his stomach cramped once again and it felt like everything below his lungs was trying to come up through his throat. He felt his legs give out as he vomited violently. Tears dribbled down from his eyes and snot ran from his nose. He coughed trying to clear his airways. Oh Merlin, it was coming out of his nose too. Harry retched a few more times just to make sure he had brought up his intestines along with everything else before the need to spew had passed.

Once his father felt his stomach muscles relax he picked his son up and carried him to the table where he sat down with Harry cuddled in his lap. Uncle Jeris used a damp cloth to wipe down his face and arms. It felt so good that Harry was hard pressed not to lean into the tender ministrations. His mother set a cup of steaming tea down in front of his father motioned for him to help Harry drink. Father picked up the cup and held it to Harry's lips and tried to get him to sip.

"Noooo" Harry moaned and turned his face away. He was deathly afraid that if he allowed anything to ever again enter his stomach that he would just die.

"Shhh, its ok love, it will help settle your stomach and it will also wash away the taste of you being sick." Mother soothed him as she helped father tip the cup a little bit more. Harry had to sip or have the tea dribble down his pajamas. Neither seemed like a good choice at that moment.

Harry parted his lips in an act of faith and allowed a small sip of the tea to pass between his lips. His mouth was treated to a lightly sweetened burst of spearmint flavored tea that helped to clear the nasty taste from his mouth. He gingerly swallowed the small sip and when it didn't exit as fast as it entered he allowed another small sip. In this way he consumed about a third of the cup. His stomach started to calm and he too reached for the cup so that he could drink a little bit more aggressively till the tea was gone.

After he had finished the cup of tea he rested his head against his father's chest and thought about his humiliation. "I'll never be able to face them again after this." He told his parents.

His father shook under his head and he heard a low rumbling and knew he was being laughed at. Oh sure, father was trying to be discreet about it so that Harry wouldn't know but having his head resting against his fathers chest when he laughed was a unique feeling that he couldn't mistake. Harry wanted to smack him for laughing but didn't quite dare. I mean he was positive that father wouldn't just back hand him to the floor for it or something like that but just in case he would Harry didn't follow through on the impulse. Just in case.

Mother did though. She smacked him upside the head and said, "Stop laughing Kestral." Then she turned her eyes to her son. "Harry, if one of the others had gotten sick would you think less of them?"

Harry was a bit surprised that she would even ask such a question of him. Didn't she know him better than that by now? Feeling a bit hurt that she would even feel the need to ask him that he said "No, of course not. They couldn't help being sick."

She smiled gently at him. "And you think so little of us that we would hold it against you?"

Harry gave her a sheepish smile. "Dumb thing to say and think right?" She just smiled at him and ruffled his hair.

It was a good thing that issue had been cleared up when it was because scant seconds later Paralee opened the kitchen door and came inside. Looking guilty he asked Jeris, "How is he?"

"He's doing better. I think he might have eaten something that disagreed with him." Jeris shrugged "He'll be back outside soon I think."

At Jeris' words Paralee's face took on a stunning red look reminiscent of a tomato. "We know why he got sick. It was all our faults." He lowered his head in shame after he was finished confessing.

Kestral flashed a grin at his wife and mouthed "This should be good."

Laural took a moment to get her expression suitably serious before she asked Paralee, "And just how is Harry being ill the fault of you kids?"

"It's the family bond aunt Laural. Harry projects across it and I think we all have some idea what his life was like before he got a real family. We all knew how excited and happy he was about this campout and I guess we all, well-you know-decided to try and make it a little bit more special for him." Paralee shrugged. "Uncle Jeris limited us to ten smores each except we all gave Harry at least one of ours so he had more than ten and that's why he got sick. Too many sweets."

Harry had looked concerned when Paralee said he was projecting across a family bond and he was mortified when he said that all of the kids knew what his life was like before he came here but he was honestly confused about the 'to many sweets' comment.

Laural was the one shaking with laughter now. "Any idea how many he ate Paralee?" she managed to get out after a few moments spent collecting herself.

Paralee sighed, "Yah. We added em up. He ate 43 not counting his 10."

"Lets see 43 and 10 equal 53. Harry didn't you know that you could get sick if you ate too many sweets?" she asked him.

"I never got sick from eating sweets before so I don't think that was it." He answered his mother honestly confused.

"Harry, we limit the amounts of sweets you can have because you aren't use to eating a large amount of sweets. I'm betting that until you found out you were magic and entered the wizarding world you never even had a sweet now did you."

Harry shook his head no to answer his mother and then explained to her that after that he had eaten a lot of sweets but never got sick from them.

"Sweety, candy made by places like Honeydukes add an ingredient to the mix that keeps the stomach calm so that kids eat more candy than the should. What you had tonight was nonmagical chocolate, gram crackers and marshmallows. No added ingredients at all." She smiled tenderly down at the embarrassed boy. "Oh baby, it wasn't your fault. We sometimes forget that nothing about your life before we found you was normal and expect you to know things that you can't. If your father or I had been thinking we would have warned you about this before you had a problem."

"So no more sweets right?" He asked in an attempt to lighten the mood of the people in the room.

Jeris gaped at him before asking in a truly astounded way, "Did you honestly want any more tonight?"

Harry giggled as he shook his head no. "I'll probably never eat any candy again. This was not fun."

Paralee looked concerned again. "Umm Harry, you don't want to say something like that. Tomorrow you'll feel better and if aunt Laural holds you to that you'll regret it. How bout if you just swear of sugar for tonight. That's an easy promise to keep." Paralee's eyes took on a shadowed cast. Look mate, I'm really sorry. None of us was keeping track of how many you ate. We weren't trying to get you sick. Are you going to feel ok enough to come back out? We still haven't told scary stories yet."

Actually Harry felt well enough to go back out with Paralee now but he wanted a few minutes to ask his parents about something that had been said tonight and he wanted to do his asking in private so instead of getting up to leave he told Paralee, "I'll be out in about 30 minutes. Would you go and let the others know I'm ok for me?"

Jeris stood and held out a hand toward the back door. "I'll walk out with you Paralee, I'm the chaperone after all." He winked at Harry before the two walked out the door.

After the two were gone Harry gathered his courage and asked, "Mom, Dad what did he mean when he said I was projecting across the family bond?"

His father wrapped his arms across his chest and pulled him closer and started to rock slightly. This was something that Harry had quickly gotten use to. Right from the start whenever Harry got upset about something his father would rock him till he calmed. If his father was starting to rock him now then that meant whatever he was going to hear would not be good. Harry tensed up in anticipation of bad news.

Mother pulled a chair around and sat in front of Harry. She reached out and grabbed his hands and started to rub and massage them gently. "Harry, when a Titan accepts a new family member a bond is formed. It's strongest between parents and child then between siblings and then the next strongest link is between grandparents and child but everyone in the family can feel it to some degree or another. We train our children to be receptive of the bond so that if one of us gets into trouble and needs help that person can project his need across the bond and one of us will answer the need. You didn't grow up here and so you were not trained as a baby to feel the bond. We will train you to do so as soon as we can but until then what you feel coming from the bond is ill-defined and hard for you to understand but you still respond to the bond even without understanding what you are doing." She smiled at the boy. "Do you understand so far?"

Harry scrunched his face up and hesitantly nodded then stopped and sighed before saying "No, not really. It sounds something like occlumency and legilimency and I can't do either."

"It is and it isn't like occlumency and ligilimency. The one is designed to block your core thoughts and memories and the other is to break though those blocks. This bond cannot be blocked and unless you project no one else will feel anything except that you are a part of the whole and if you are well or not. Strong emotions are the easiest to project across the bond and you have been feeling a lot of strong emotions lately." She reached out and brushed the hair out of the troubled youths face. "Now, go ahead and ask your million and one questions that I know you have. I'll try my best to answer them."

"Ok, you said I respond to this bond but I don't or at least I don't think I do. Also how do I stop projecting across the bond? I don't want everyone to know my business."

Mother gave him a tender look. "Tell me Harry. Did you feel a restless feeling today about 11:00 this morning? Kind of a mixed happy, angry, sad and satisfied feeling?" At his hesitant nod she squeezed his hands lightly. "That was the bond. One of my brothers took in a child. You felt some of his emotions and some of the child's emotions all mixed up together. If you were trained you would know that my brother took in an abused boy who is 16 years old. The boy is human and magical. He is also a little angry because he does not recognize that he was being abused so to his way of thinking he was stolen from a loving family." She laughed low in her chest. "My brother has his work cut out for him with that one. He has enough arrogance to supply every other member of my family with a very generous slice and still have enough to share. I imagine it will be months before the boy is fit to take out in public."

Harry shared a smile with his mother then asked, "Can you teach me not to broadcast?"

"Yes I can and I will but before I do you need to have better control of your emotions. I know that sounds like a contradiction because we teach this skill to babies but babies minds aren't cluttered with a lot of thoughts and experiences so it's easier. You unfortunately will just have to go the long route and that means controlling your emotions and ordering your thoughts. I can begin teaching you how to meditate after your guests go home tomorrow but don't expect fast results. Ok?"

"Ok, thank you mother. I'd better get back outside now." He started to squirm down off his fathers lap but his father instead tightened his arms and stood then set Harry down on his feet.

With a swift swat on his bottom his father told him "Go and no more sweets tonight."

Harry ran to the door and flung it open. Before he dashed outside the turned and gave his parents a cheeky grin. "Night guys." After having been so sick he now felt wonderful.

* * *

After a very late night all of the kids slept in the next morning. Harry was the third one to wake up in the morning and the three as a group made their way back to the house for breakfast. Harry was exceptionally hungry after loosing the content of his stomach the night before so he was relieved to see that mother was up and mixing a pancake batter. With a wistful look at the bowl he plopped himself down on the kitchen floor to wait. The small group started telling each other jokes and gossiping as they waited to eat.

Laural was delighted to hear the childish laughter ringing through her kitchen as the children joked amongst themselves. Six weeks ago she would have sworn that Harry didn't know how to laugh let alone be a kid bit with a lot of love and patience he was fast becoming the child he was never allowed to be before. As she dumped a bowl of blueberries into the pancake mix and gently folded them into the batter she allowed her thought to drift back to his last healers' appointment.

Lish had been amazed at the progress Harry was making. In just five weeks he had put on 5.44 kilograms and had grown 1.27 centimeters and although his protein and calcium levels were still to low he was gaining ground there too. Lish attributed most of his progress to the careful handling Kestral and Laural gave their son but a good dollop of Harry's progress had to be laid at the foot of his mixed heritage. For reasons unknown the child's elven ancestry was trying to take dominance over the human part. Lish had never seen anything like it before but had to admit that it could be because not much was known about the gray elves. One thing was sure though. His parents could not have been half gray elf but the elven genetics had come through very strong in the boy so he was or at least had been. Now Lish said it was more like 55 elf. Dreamer had gone off to visit the tribe of wood elves that she had come from originally to see if they could tell her why her little cousin seemed to be kicking out the human parts of himself. They all wanted to know if the change would stop or if eventually he would become wholly elven.

By the time two more children had wandered in to join the first three Laural had a big stack of blueberry pancakes on the warming dish and Kestral had poured out cups of grape and orange juice. The sliced ham and the large chaffing dish of scrambled eggs were added to the breakfast buffet along with the sliced fruit and cereal. Laural went to the refrigerator and took out the milk and set that on the buffet before telling the five children present to come eat. It warmed her heart to see her son tuck into the loaded down plate of food.

Parents were scheduled to start picking up their children at 2:00 p.m. so that allowed time for Kestral and Jeris to set up a football field for an impromptu game for the kids. After the children chose up teams he dropped the black and white ball into the game than sat back and watched them have fun. It was only about the third time Harry had played the game despite the fact that he originally came from England and it was almost a national icon but the more skilled players had a lot of patience for the beginners and despite a lack of skill Harry had a lot of raw talent. Kestral idly though about signing the child up on one of the teams that were sponsored for kids. If he chose not to play football then there were several other sports that the Titans sponsored for kids. Softball, American football, tennis, running sports and swimming. Competition sports promoted physical health and allowed the child to make friends within their age group. Harry seemed to like sports and he had a natural grace that with time and practice would become skill.

By the time the children's parents started to arrive most of the kids were exhausted. Kestral watched Harry bid his guests goodbye as the group broke up. The child's shoulders drooped and he moved much slower than was normal. Tonight when Harry went to bed he would sleep like a baby. Kestral smiled. Yes, this campout had been a great idea.


	14. Facing the Future

**Chapter 14 Facing the Future**

Albus called a meeting of the directors for the morning and one for his staff in the afternoon. The evening meeting was with the Order of the Phoenix. His task was going to be so very hard. One of the hardest things he had ever done in his long life. According to the Titan counselor Gabriel he needed to reintroduce his humanity into the equation. Albus had to admit that having people obey you just because of your name was a heady feeling but the squirming feeling in his stomach was tasking him about the children he had failed. He honestly had tried not to think about the ones he lost and had always made himself feel better by telling himself that you couldn't save everyone but with at least one he didn't even try. He wiped a tear from his eye as he sat there and lost his thoughts in the distant past and one boy…

Tom Riddle, he had disliked that arrogant bully from the first moment he had met him. The child was a thief and a liar. He had discovered how to control some of his magic at the tender age of 9 and used that discovery to lord over the other children. He had created a little kingdom in the orphanage with himself as the king. None of the other children would report him because Tom was quick to retaliate against anyone that he thought had wronged him. Matters did not improve after he came to Hogwarts. One of the first things he had done was to investigate his ancestry and finding out that he was of direct descent to Slytherine he used the knowledge to build a loyal following of pure bloods in his house. He used his natural gifts of leadership and orientation to give the children the kind of cause they could espouse. They were the superior ones, the elite. He coined the name mudblood to give those in his group a target to release anger and frustrations on. It was during his forth year that a second year muggle born was kidnapped, gang raped and tortured. The child had the word mudblood carved into her breast then ink rubbed in so the words would stand out. She had been sodomized and ripped open. Her tongue had been cut out and she had been blinded. She had spent several months in St. Mungo's being healed as much as she could be but the day she was returned to Hogwarts she had climbed the stairs to the astronomy tower and jumped off. Her attackers had never been caught but Albus knew who they were. Every motion he made to seek justice was blocked by powerful families and so Tom and his followers got away with it. This incident had caused dislike to bloom into hate. Ever after that he had used every opportunity to humiliate Tom and his followers and it still wasn't enough. But could he have done something to have changed Tom's direction? That was something he would never know because he never tried. All he had done was avoid the boy till the incident and after that he was nothing but cruel to him and his followers. Could he have changed things if he had tried? The quad was right. His hands were full of blood.

Some of that blood belonged to Harry. A baby he had loved from the first moment he had laid his eyes upon him. The baby was the son of two of his all time favorite students. When Tom began to target the parents he had been terrified for them. When Lilly got pregnant with her first child he had been overjoyed. He had pampered her as if it was truly his grandchild she carried. The three forged a family love with each to the other and Albus had the children his heart craved. It had almost killed him the day he was told that Lilly had been attacked by death eaters. He had rushed to the hospital but it was too late. The baby had been forced into a premature birth and had died. Albus had been devastated at the loss of his 'grandchild' then a year later she had gotten pregnant again. From the first he had urged them to go into hiding but they refused.

Then Sibyll Trelawny had made that damned prediction. Albus had spent untold hours with the Longbotttoms setting wards around their home and explaining to them what the prophesy meant to themselves and their unborn child. Neville had been born healthy on July 29th. He was a wonderful baby, plump and active. The family had gone under the Fidelius Charm a month before his birth and everything seemed to be going right for their side for once.

Lilly's water broke on July 30 a full month before the baby was due. After a very hard labor she gave birth to Harry exactly one minute before midnight on July 31. Albus was devastated for three reasons. The first was he felt in his heart that Harry was now the prophecy child. The second reason was that Harry was not a healthy child. He was too small and the healers said something was wrong with his eyes that would eventually lead to blindness and the third reason? Lilly – she would never have a brother or sister for Harry. The birth had damaged her inside and she would never carry another baby so the two parents had vested all of their love on their only child and he thrived under their care. Albus had distanced himself from the family to spare himself more pain but it didn't matter. Once he had seen those green eyes and mop of black hair his heart was captured. The small family went under the Fidelius Charm with Sirius as the secret keeper and Albus started to relax. Well, until they were attacked and killed on that Halloween night. It was fortunate that Hagrid had been the one to see Sirius that night. Had it been Albus he would have killed him.

It had been such a hard choice to leave the child with the Dursleys but when he had investigated the scene of the attack he could find two black art spell residues. The first had been identified as the killing curse and the second had been the setting of a horcruxe. Residue from both spells had permeated the baby's aura. Albus knew that hero or not the child would be killed if it was found that he housed a portion of Voldermorts soul so he hid the child in the one place no one would look for him at. With muggles who hated magic.

To protect the child and his own heart he had distanced himself. Keeping away physically he had devoted untold hours to research trying to find a way to free the child from Voldermort without success and so the years had passed.

When Harry came to Hogwarts at the age of eleven he had taken Poppy into his confidence and she supplied the medical care the boy needed without anyone else knowing. Albus had hopped that time would weaken the connection between the portion of soul that Harry housed but the first day of school Albus had checked and found the connection to be as strong as when it was first forged

And now, oh Merlin, he was such a stupid foolish old man. He found out that he had left his 'grandson' with people who were not just cold and neglectful. They had abused the boy and it was all for naught. Harry had never been a horcruxe. Tears rained from his eyes and he felt like he would never be comforted again

When the judgment had come he would have welcomed death but that was not to be his fate. He wondered if they even knew how cruel his punishment was. The guilt, the pain he would live with for the rest of his life. Knowing Harry had been separated from him and he was forever denied the chance to make amends.

Albus cast a tempus then rose to his feet. With unsteady legs he descended the steps that led from this office for the last time. He would tell them everything and accept any contempt they felt as his due. He would not even try to spare himself and then he would do the same again at the staff meeting and again at the Order meeting tonight. After it was over he would do as Gabriel wanted and spend the next few weeks with the counselor. He owed them whatever they wanted for his mistakes...

* * *

"I won't and you can't make me!" Draco was almost in tears as he tried to pull free from the Titan that held him. It was nothing but an exercise in futility though. The man just scooped up the struggling teen and sat down in the rocking chair and held a little bit tighter as he started to rock the distraught boy. Draco did start to cry then although he tried to hide it. Not that it would work either. Lancer seemed to be very aware of what Draco was doing and feeling all the time although Draco couldn't find any benefit to that either. These people didn't care what he wanted. He had at first demanded then asked and finally he let loose of some of his pride and begged to just go home to his family and he was still here.

Earlier he had been told that he was going to be sent to a day school and he had to take muggle classes and he had to learn their language from an elf with at least two other students. One of which was a muggle and the other was a nine or ten year old kid. Of course Draco had refused. Lancer had asked him, "Child, do you understand the difference between abuse and discipline?" Draco had scowled at him and had turned his face away. That was when he found himself lifted off his feet. He was carried downstairs and sat on a stool that was in a corner of the living room. It would not have been so bad except he was facing the corner and he couldn't turn away or get off the stool. "You have two hours to think about your defiance son. After your two hours are up we will talk again." That said Lancer had left him alone sitting on the stool. It had been a long two hours.

So now here he was two hours and some minutes later being rocked like a baby as he blubbered like a baby and like a baby he wanted his mother. "Why won't you let me go home?" he sobbed as his father cuddled him. "I don't want to go to school to learn how to be a muggle."

Ah, now Lancer understood. "Draco, you aren't a muggle so you can't learn to be one. Did you think you would be denied magic here?" Draco jerked his head up and down in a nod. "Why would you think that son?"

Draco sniffed before he said "You took my wand and never gave it back to me." The emotional upset and the steady rhythm of the rocking chair was doing its work well. Draco tried and failed to stifle a yawn. "If I agree to take a class with a kid and a muggle will you give it back to me?" His eyes were at half mast and he was starting to relax against the man who held him.

Lancer gave a small smile before he gave a one word answer to his son. "No."

Draco's eyes snapped open wide as all thoughts of sleep fled. He pushed against the man once again in a bid for freedom as fresh tears gathered in his eyes again. "But you said…"

Two fingers covered his lips and Lancer said "shhh. My sister has agreed to take you into her class. Your aunt Laural will be teaching you how to use magic without a want."

"Wandless magic?" Draco breathed out. "She can teach me that?"

"Indeed child" Lancer said as he once again cuddled the boy.

Draco smirked. Wandless magic. For that he could spend the next five months here till his next birthday but after he turned 17 he was going back to Hogwarts to show the golden dorks that he could do wandless magic and they could not. This reward was so worth it that he was even willing to sit a class with a muggle and a kid. Draco yawned again and leaned into Lancers chest. His eyes closed and he finally slipped off to sleep.

* * *

The large blond boy felt much abused as he glared at the nasty sandwich, pieces of cut up fruit and the cup of skim milk. He hated lettuce and tomatoes and the milk didn't taste very good. He had tried to tell his warders that if they would just add some chocolate flavoring it wouldn't taste quite so awful but would they listen? No they would not! He had also tried to tell them that chrisps were to be served with sandwiches which were always made with white bread. This wasn't even real bread. It was dark brown and it wasn't soft like bread was supposed to be. Nothing he said mattered. They still tried to starve him with yucky food and they even made him work like a slave. He hadn't had a coke since he was kidnapped or a piece of candy or a piece of cake or even any ice cream. Dudley felt tears flood his eyes at the injustices he was being served along with the nasty food.

Dudley started to daydream about the sandwiches his mother always made for him. Five slices of ham, three slices of cheese and mayo thick on both slices of white bread. A large pile of chrisps on his plate and a coke to drink. For afters a big slice of chocolate cake with a scoop of ice cream on top and over all chocolate syrup poured till it pooled on the bottom of the plate. His mouth started to water at the imagined meal as he reached for the sandwich placed before him. Taking a bite he was almost startled to find only one slice of cheese and turkey breast along with the vegetables. He started to gag but forced himself to chew and swallow. When he had first been brought here he had refused to eat but they just gave him the meal he refused at the next meal and he wasn't allowed anything in between or anything else either. He had held out through breakfast and lunch but at dinner he had caved in. He was so hungry!

Lunch was bad but breakfast was even worse. He really missed the way the freak had cooked his breakfast. Not even his mother did it as good. He could make the bacon just right every time and when he scrambled eggs he always added just the right amount of grated cheese, pepper and salt to the mix. The toast was the perfect golden brown and the butter dribbled off the sides of the bread. When he made hot cereal for breakfast Harry would sweeten his with honey and brown sugar then sprinkle cinnamon on top and add a pat of butter to it. Here for breakfast he got something like strawberries or cantaloupe or grapefruit and hot cereal with one spoon of honey or sugar in it and no butter. He was always given skim milk to drink and to pour into his cereal. Even when bacon or sausage was on the table he wasn't allowed to have any. Once there had been pancakes and he had managed to grab one and pour some maple syrup on it before the woman had whisked the plate right out from under his nose and replaced it with mixed berries and his usual bowl of cereal. Dudley couldn't help it. That morning he had started to cry in front of everyone in frustration and hunger. The big man had come up behind him and put his arms around him and rubbed his back for the longest time before Dudley had calmed down enough to eat.

Dudley knew why this was happening to him too. He wasn't stupid after all. It was because the freak had turned up missing and these freaks blamed his family so he was kidnapped for revenge. That was why they made him work so hard too. Pure revenge. Just this morning he had to help one of the other kids wash the dishes from breakfast before he was made to walk around the property twice. After the walk was finished he had to swim laps in the pool before he was allowed to even rest a little bit.

Dudley took another bite of the sandwich and choked it down. If things followed the pattern that had been going on since he was brought here then after lunch he would be made to look at a picture book with the woman who would point to each picture and say something that he couldn't understand and make him repeat the sounds. If he refused he was marched over to a stool in the corner and forced to sit for forever staring at the corner. The first time she had done that to him he had been terrified. He couldn't get down from the stool and he couldn't even turn around. He had started to cry and the woman had come over and rubbed his back the whole time he had to sit there. After he was allowed up she had hugged him till he felt better. Even though he knew that he wouldn't be hurt by sitting on the stool now it wasn't an experience he wanted to repeat again so he resigned himself to an afternoon of looking at pictures in a book.

* * *

Harry's week had been one adventure after another. First the campout and then his father had signed him up for a football team. After that he had visited the day school and signed up for some classes. He was going to continue taking lessons with Dreamer along with a few more students and lessons with his mother. He was also taking a class in mathematics and another in computer science. His father also taught at the school. The same subject he had been teaching Harry all summer. History. So with that class added in he had a pretty full schedule which looked like this:

Monday 09:00 to 11:00 was English to Tallo

Monday 1:00pm to 3:00 pm was learning to speak elven.

Both classes were with Dreamer.

Tuesday 09:00 to 11:00 Mathematics with a professor named Aunt Jade (she wasn't his real aunt but apparently aunt and uncle was the normal sign of respect that children used to address all adults except in very rare instances.)

Tuesday 1:00 pm to 3:00 pm was Introduction to Magic with his mother.

Wednesday 08:00 to 09:00 History with his father.

Wednesday 10:00 to 12:00 Computer Science with another human who had been raised here. His name was Martin James.

Wensday 1:00 to 3:00 English to Tallo

Thursday 09:00 to 11:00 Mathematics

Thursday 1:00 to 3:00 Introduction to Magic

Thursday 4:30 to 5:30 History

Friday 08:00 to 10:00 Computer Science

Friday 11:00 to 12:00 Meditation with his Mother

Friday 1:00 to 3:00 Elven.

Saturday he had practice for football in the morning and the afternoon was set aside as family time. Sundays he could have friends over or even go visit them with his parents permission.

This was the last week free before school started and his father planned on taking him back to earth for a visit to the Department of Mysteries. Harry wasn't sure how he felt about that but his father said it was necessary. He explained that if the prophesy Dumbledore had told him was real there would be several others made to back it up either before or after that one was made. He also had told Harry that according to the human law they could not legally keep a prophesy made about him secret once he was old enough to ask to hear them. Father wanted to know if he had to teach Harry self defense and if mother had to teach him magical defense before he reached his 14th birthday. Apparently 14 was the age that magical defense classes were normally started but if it was needed then a waver could be obtained and his lessons could be started early.

Dreamer had come back from visiting the common elves and they were excited to find out that he was half grey elf. They wanted to send a delegation to meet with him and his parents on Friday. Harry blushed a little at this thought. Seemed like he wasn't all that common if he was indeed half grey elf. Apparently there were only a small hand full of the mixed breeds left in the human world and none as pure as he was. Well, he guessed he would wait till Friday and find out more about that.


	15. The Prophesy Child

**Chapter 15 The Prophesy Child**

Rita was ecstatic. This was real dirt and from the mouth of one of the most respected wizards of our time no less she thought as she let herself into her apartment. She had been allowed to attend the meeting between the headmaster (Well exheadmaster) and the Board of Governors and had been just as shocked and surprised as they were when he made his speech explaining how he had failed two students so badly and of the consequences of his failure. The first student he had failed was about 50 years ago and that student had turned dark and evil. According to Dumbledore that student still plagued the magical community to this day. His name was Tom Riddle. Although Skeeter wasn't familiar with the name she would do some research and find out where he was. If he still practiced his black magic then it was a pretty good bet that he was with He Who Must Not Be Named as a follower.

The second student was the famous and apparently missing Harry Potter. According to Dumbledore a mistake he made on the night the Potters had been killed had caused him to place a helpless baby with abusive relatives till the boy was rescued by Titans just this summer past. Rita started to outline a series of stories that she planned on submitting to the newspaper. With a little bit of care she should be able to write 10 to 15 stories about everything that had happened and if she was very careful she could have the wizarding community so confused that they would bounce like a ball back and forth between believing the brat dark and light, victim and victimizer

Oh yes, her skill with twisting the truth just so and the common peoples desire to be told what to think would place her exactly where she loved to be. The leading edge, the authority on current events and the most respected reporter the Prophet had ever seen.

The list she was currently working on were people she would need to interview. Topping the list were the individual members of the boy's family. She would start with the aunt then work her way to the uncle and save the boy's cousin for last. She also needed to set up an interview with Malfoy senior who had neglected to attend the meeting. She knew he was a death eater. Everybody did except the Minister of Magic and he had his head stuffed so far up Malfoy's ass or perhaps that was money bag that Malfoy could have danced the Tango in the atrium in full death eater regalia casting crucio's at passersby's and still Fudge would say he was controlled. Humm, adding Potters friends to the list might be a good idea although she was most definitely leaving out the girl. Rita still had nightmares about the capture as subsequent imprisonment she had suffered at that witches hands. She had been forced to register as an animagmus just to nullify the threat the bitch held over her thus loosing one of her best resources after she was released.

She didn't notice when the security of her apartment was breeched until the large hand placed a vial of potion on the desk she was sitting at. She froze for a few precious moments before her hand started to creep toward her purse and the wand within as her eyes followed that hand up the body of a large man standing beside her.

Taking in the peaceful countenance of the man's face she relaxed somewhat. This had to be one of the legendary Titans. Rita's mind began tumbling over possibilities at this unexpected meeting. She licked her lips in anticipation and asked. "Do you mind if I get my quick quote quill and record this interview?"

Hands were placed on the arms of the caster chair and it was swiveled around till she was facing the room and the other three Titans. "Show me this quill you speak of and we will decide if you may use it." The one on the far left told her.

With a delighted grin she once again swiveled around and grabbed her purse. Opening it she extracted the quill and with a flourish she held it out for the inspection of the four facing her. This was gonna be great. The only reporter to have ever interviewed Titans…

The one in the center waved his hand in front of the quill and a puzzled look crossed his face. "It's enchanted to write her thoughts on what is being said. You use this in your job?"

"Yes I do. It's an invaluable tool in my work. It allows me to just talk to those I am interviewing without having to take the time to write down their answers. It allows a smoother interview." She shrugged before giving them one of her best smiles.

"I don't understand how this device could be a tool for your job. You're a reporter for a magical newspaper. This will not give accuracy in your reporting. It gives your own biased thoughts. How does this allow you to remain impartial?"

Her smile became a bit strained. "I don't expect you to understand all of the ins and outs of reporting the news but I am one of the best in my field."

The one on the far right said. "A reporter has the responsibility of reporting facts. If they do not like the facts then it is their right to not write the story. They never have the right to alter the story to fit existing prejudices or misconceptions. Using this quill in your work would only allow you to write fantasy not news."

Her smile became even more strained. This was not going quite the way she had thought it would. "I understand that you might be a bit confused but since none of you are reporters I don't really expect you to understand. That's ok though. If you object to the quill I can conduct this interview without it."

The Titan who had put the potion on her desk smiled at her gently. "Rita Skeeter you misunderstand. We are not here to be interviewed by you; we are here as a quad investigating a family matter and your place in this investigation is to decide if you are guilty of crimes you have been accused of and if judged guilty to be administered punishment. If judged not guilty to administer counseling."

The smile vanished and the face turned white. "I don't understand, what crimes have I been accused of?"

"You are accused of using your position as a reporter to injure the reputation of a child who has done nothing deserving of ridicule or slander. You are accused of placing the child in mortal peril by painting false images of him so that others would turn from him in his time need. You are further accused of placing the whole of the wizarding world in jeopardy by changing or glossing over news that should have been reported that would have allowed your world to prepare them for a danger that approaches."

As the Titan was speaking Rita started to shake and what little color she had leached out till even her lips were paper white. "Harry Potter" came the shaky response when the Titan stopped speaking.

Inclining his head in agreement the Titan who had been speaking reached over and once again picked up the potion. Pulling the cork out of the tiny bottle he handed it to the woman. "Drink." Rita knew it was not a request. She reached out with a hand barely under her control and grabbed the vial. Raising it to her mouth she clicked the glass against her teeth before she was able to tip it and swallow the content. Her hand still shaking she lowered the bottle to her desk and missing it dropped the thin glass vial on the ground where it shattered.

The Titan who had done most of the talking knelt down in front of her and placed one hand to either cheek and forced her to look at him. Images began to flash across her mind as she relived each instance where she had contact with Harry. Other images converged in her conciseness as she remembered talking to others about the boy. Spying on him and his friends and writing stories designed to make a sensational impact on the wizarding world. The congratulations from peers and colleagues as her stories changed the prospective of those who read them. The good will of the minister as she discredited the one he perceived to be his biggest threat. Nothing hidden, nothing held back Rita convicted herself without will and after she was finished she could only wait helplessly for the punishment she knew she deserved.

She was raised to her feet by two of them as another stepped forward. He brushed his fingers across her lips before he pronounced judgment. "For your crimes Rita Skeeter you shall receive 10 lashes. To insure that you never repeat your crime you shall be rendered unable to tell another untruth." She was turned away from the man but not before she saw him reach for the whip attached to his hip. Tears flooded her eyes as her robes were ripped off her back and the whip marked her in the first lash. She could not scream and she could not break free as lash after lash burned till the final one fell. After it was finished she felt hands on either side of her head. A warm feeling invaded her mind and she felt a sharp twist that left her gasping for breath. She was gently lowered to the floor where she quietly sobbed. She neither felt nor heard the departure of the quad.

* * *

Harry climbed out of his bed on Friday morning and grabbing some clean clothes he raced into his bathroom and took a quick shower then got dressed. He really wasn't looking forward to today. Father would be taking him to the Department of Mysteries to find out if there were any other prophesies about him. After his last experience there it wasn't someplace he wanted to be but father had convinced him it was important that he go. He had also promised that he and mother would stay beside him like they were glued at the hip.

Harry was a bit bitter to have found out that he should have been told the prophesy on his 15th birthday and this trip should have been arranged shortly after that. If procedure had been followed then Voldermort would never have been able to trick him and his Godfather would never have died but it seemed like in his case at least people did what they wanted regardless of any laws that got broken.

He had been promised as a treat a visit to Mum Weasley after they were finished at the Ministry and Harry was eager and at the same time apprehensive about going. What would Ron and Ginny think about the 'New me' he mused as he dressed. He couldn't help but wonder if they would even still want to be his friends.

Dressed Harry ran downstairs and hooking a quick right at the corner arms straight out in front he hit the bat wing doors. As his feet hit the small throw rug he crouched down and as planned the rug slid with its passenger half way across the kitchen floor. Giggling Harry tried to evade his father's arms but practice had made the man to quick. Snatching his son off the rug he swung the boy around in a circle before setting him on his feet and putting the cup holding his morning dose of potion into his hands. Harry grimaced at the sticky sweet stuff before he tipped the cup and drank. His father immediately exchanged one cup for another and Harry sipped the water in the second cup to cut the taste.

Laural got up from the table and headed over to the refrigerator. "So what do you want for breakfast this morning?" she asked him as she opened it and began taking out ingredients.

"Raison Bran with berries" was the quick answer.

She smiled at the boy and grabbed a bowl of strawberries. "Cereal with strawberries, sliced ham and scrambled eggs with onions, green peppers, mushrooms and cheese mixed in. Now go outside and feed your familiars till I get it fixed. Tiger Lilly has been at the door four times already this morning."

Harry ran to the frig and grabbed a small bowl of mixed meats and another bowl of diced fruits. Once he had these in hand he made his way to the back door and before he could start to juggle his burdens around for a free hand so he could open the door uncle Jeris did it for him. Hurried thanks over his shoulder and he was outside. Scanning the garden he spotted the much loved white owl perched in the apple tree that the picnic table sat under. He walked over and deposited his burdens on the table and called softly. "Hedgwig" He didn't know how his older brother had even known about her let alone how he found her for him but he was so grateful that he had.

The owl flew down and alighted on his shoulder and Harry reached up and stroked her along her head before she hopped down onto the table. As he reached with one hand into the bowl of meat his other hand continued to stroke the feathers along her back. Holding a piece of steak out to her he watched with a soft smile as her head darted forward toward his hand. The beak that could break fingers snapped onto the piece of meat in his hand. Such was the level of trust between the two that he never even flinched.

After she had eaten the first piece from his fingers accompanied by a soft worbling sound deep in her chest she moved over to the bowl and began feeding herself. Harry laughed softly at the piggy way she would dig through the meats to find the piece she wanted sometimes tossing pieces out of the bowl and onto the table in her haste to finish her breakfast. Once finished she butted her head against his hand for one more good scratch before she flew to the birdbath and drank her fill before retiring back into the tree to finish her morning sleep.

Only after she was gone did the little pseudo dragons present themselves for their morning feed. Both parents and children picked over the meats that Hedgwig had rejected and making their selections they settled down to the serious business of filling empty bellies. The parents stayed close to the bowl but the juveniles brought the meat they had selected over to Harry before they started to eat. Harry was quick to pick out a selection of diced fruits the he knew the two favored before he pushed the bowl closet to the parents. Setting his offering down for the young ones he watched in amusement as the squabbled over a plump blueberry. He had been told that they would sometimes bond with a human and his constant attention had caused them to do just that with him. He had also been told that they were very intelligent for animals and he would be able to understand them somewhat which he could. Unfortunately what he understood most often was a copy of what he was catching now.

'Mine!-no! mine food- no! my food mine, bad girl take mine my food. No bad boy take mine my food. Mine!' or variations along the same theme. Sometimes it was him or their parents or even just a perch on his shoulder but whatever it was it was always 'Mine-no mine' Although it amused him to no end he kinda hopped that they argued like that because they were little more than babies. The parents didn't seem to squabble all the time but he wasn't sure.

Once they finished their breakfast he went inside for his own. Climbing up on his specially raised seat he grabbed his spoon and shoved a large bite of cereal into his mouth. Since his mother had introduced this stuff to him it had been his favorite. He would grab a box of the bran flakes and eat them like crisps if he wanted a snack during the day and a bowl with milk was a great before bedtime snack. His mother even used them to bake cookies and muffins for him. Both of which were wonderful. As far as Harry was concerned Raison Brand was the perfect food and when you added even more fruit like blueberries or strawberries it was good enough for a God.

Mother slid a plate with the ham and eggs in front of him. "Eat your eggs too." With a sigh he put his spoon back into the bowl and forked up a bite of eggs and a piece of ham. He would have finished the cereal first but knew from personal experience that he couldn't finish one of the meals his mother set in front of him and he didn't want her to think her cooking was wasted so he divided himself between plate and bowl till he couldn't eat another bite. Climbing down from his chair he grabbed both plate and bowl and scraped the leftovers into the trash. Hooking his stool with his foot he pulled it over to the sink and climbing up he washed out his dirty dishes then set them in the dish rack to be put away later.

After he was finished he went into the small half bath and brushed his teeth. Grabbing a comb he used it to work the tangles out of his now shoulder length hair. As he was taming the mess he noticed for the first time how long his hair now was. How strange that he hadn't noticed that his hair had grown. It never grew, well except for when his aunt or uncle had cut it when he was small and then it always grew back to the same length overnight. Harry blinked in surprise. 'I wonder why I never noticed that before' He thought as he studied his reflection in the mirror. Strange, it was hard to put his finger on what it was but he looked different somehow…Leaning closer to the mirror he raised a hand and touched the reflection of his eyes. They looked bigger and his eyelashes were longer and fuller…humm…what else was there? His hair gleamed with the slightest bit of red and it now lay flat on his head and he had a slight bronze cast to his skin. His lips were fuller too. Why had he never noticed before?

Harry wandered back into the kitchen lost in thought. Mother noticed his distracted air and gave him a concerned look as she came over and pulled him into a one armed hug. "What are you thinking about love?"

"Do you notice any-changes-in the way I look?" he asked hesitantly.

Ah, she and Kestral had been wondering how long it would be before their son noticed. She decided to tease him a bit. "Aside from the fact that you've gained some weight, height and a bit of muscle mass and no longer squint?"

Harry flushed after the squinting comment. "Yah, aside from that."

She pulled away from him and raised his face by the chin and studied him. "No you look the same to me" Harry was astounded. His parents noticed everything about him. How could mother not see the differences? She smiled as she watched his eyes widen in surprise at her words before she finished the comment. "as you did yesterday."

It took a few seconds before he actually caught what she said. "Then you did notice?"

"Harry we noticed weeks ago and were wondering when you would. I guess you didn't because you're not a vain boy." She reached up and ruffled his freshly combed hair and grinned as he swatted her hand away.

He scowled at her as he reached up and smoothed his hair down again although truthfully it didn't need it although he couldn't see that. "So why is my face changing?"

"Well, according to Healer Lish it's because your body is rapidly gaining in health so the elven part of you is manifesting more and more. Not to worry love. It looks good."

Before Harry could comment on that statement his father came back into the room. "Are we ready to go?" he asked as he held his hand out to his son. Harry nodded as he grabbed the offered hand and the three of them left the house. Walking past the wards father slashed his hand down in front of himself and the familiar rip opened. Harry gaped in surprise. He could sense the magic his father had used…

Mother grabbed his other hand and the three stepped though the rip which instantly closed behind them. Gulping Harry looked around. He knew this place although the last time he had been here Dumbledore had destroyed the fountain. It had been repaired.

Mother and father both looked down at their now shaking son and father had to suppress the urge to pick him up and cuddle him close. Ignoring the witches and wizards that had stopped to stare in amazement at the sudden appearance of the three; father crouched down in front of his son and asked, "Can you do this son? We can come back at another time if you need to leave now."

Harry shook his head no as he looked deep into his father's eyes and sipped comfort from the love he could feel radiating off the man. The feeling was almost tangible and Harry vaguely felt mother rubbing his shoulders in support. 'I can do this' he thought as he allowed a peace reinforced by the parental caring to wash over his frightened body. Calm filled his soul and the shaking stopped. Harry breathed deeply in and out before he broke eye contact with father and looked around.

During the short time his parents had been helping him head off a panic attack several aurors had come because of the unusual appearance of Titans in the Ministry Atrium. Although they did nothing more than watch the three it was still a bit unnerving to have so much attention directed at his family. Harry reached out and grabbed a hand from each of his parents and Kestral smiled. The level of trust his son was showing today for his parents made the man feel good. Harry had come so far from the frightened almost suicidal of a few months ago to where he was now. Of course the healing wasn't finished but it was a grand start.

Leading his family over to the receptionist Kestral leaned down and quietly told the man. "We need to visit with someone in charge of prophesies. My son has had at least one made about him and as the law states it is his right and ours as well to find out if any others were made."

The man darted his eyes to the child between the two giants and he flinched at the steady green gaze returned to him. Taking out a piece of parchment he scribbled a quick note which he folded up into an airplane. Twitching his wand over it and murmuring a quick spell he watched it take flight. Redirecting his attention back on the Titans he said in a business like tone. "Wands"

Now that was so far out of the blue that Kestral honestly didn't know what the man wanted. Glancing over to his lady he raised an eyebrow in question. It surprised him to have his son explain. "He wants to check our wands father."

Kestral grinned at his son. "My command of this language isn't enough to explain to this human that we do not use wands. Will you explain for us Harry?"

Harry nodded and moved to the front. "My parents don't have wands. They don't need them and my wand was broken and I never got it replaced. Sorry."

The attendant leaned forward and lowered his voice. "How do they do magic then?"

Harry grinned. "They will it." He shrugged at the astonished look on the man's face.

Still talking softly he asked Harry, "Are they really your parents? I would have guessed you were human. Aren't they Titans?"

Harry softly directed his gaze at his parents before he answered the curious man. "Yah, they are my parents and I am human and they are Titans and before you ask yes there was a prophesy made about me but father isn't sure it wasn't a fake so that's why we're here."

Giving the boy a sharp nod he smiled at the group. "You lot can go sit over there" He said pointing to a group of benches, "till I get a response to the memo I sent. Have a nice day and welcome to the Ministry of Magic."

Harry translated what he had been told and the three went over and sat down. It didn't take very long before a woman walked over to them and said. "Follow me please."

The four walked over to a row of elevators and she waited till one opened up. Motioning with her hand for the three to get inside she scowled at others waiting before the door closed and the elevator descended. When the doors opened Harry saw a very familiar hall with the door from some of his most persistent nightmares at the end of it. Grabbing a hand from each of his parents the group followed to woman to that door. She opened it and led the group back to the room that the duel had started in that had claimed Sirius's life.

Once the group was standing in front of the aisles that housed the glass globes that contained the prophesies she explained how it was done. "When a prophesy is made a globe is also made that contains the prophesy. When a prophesy is fulfilled or becomes corrupted to the point that it is no longer valid it vanishes. All you need to do child is to walk down the aisles and try to keep your mind clear. If one of them is about you or has the potential to be about you it will call you. Just let one of us know if you feel one and we will help you get it down. Once down it will be banished to a private office where we can go to view them. Understand all of that?"

Harry hesitantly nodded and slowly started walking down the first aisle. Almost right away he felt a pull and stopped. Closing his eyes he slowly passed his hand over a group of the globes and all of them started to softly glow. Their guide raised an eyebrow in surprise as with a flick of her wand twelve of the globes vanished. The slow walk took almost three hours and netted well over 1500 of the globes. Everyone except Harry was gobsmacked at what was happening. Harry just seemed to be in some sort of a trance and not really aware of how many prophesies had responded to his aura. At the end of the walk he appeared to be more sleepwalking than anything else. Father scooped him up and Harry laid his head against his chest and closed his eyes. The magic dispensed this morning had drained his physical strength and he slipped off into a deep sleep as the three left the room and made their way to an office crowded with several unspeakables and the 1500 plus softly glowing globes.


	16. Panicked

**Chapter 16 Panicked **

"Marreita what's going on here?" Her direct supervisor demanded as soon as the four of them entered the office complex. "How did all of those prophesies get activated?"

She looked at him and raised an eyebrow before answering. "The same way they always get activated." She jerked her thumb toward the boy asleep in the Titan's arms. "They all have something to do with the boy." Marreita was trying very hard to contain her excitement. It was only once ever hundred years or so that a major event took place and to be on the forefront of such an event was awe inspiring. The last one was when Dark Lord Grindlewald and the muggle Hitler had risen to power. Thousands of prophesies had become broken and almost a thousand more had become active when Dumbledore had come and walked the aisles. When all had been sorted out it was found that eight clear prophesies had been made about the events that had unfolded during that time. With the amount of active globes here she was willing to bet that the amount made this time would be even higher especially when you considered that the first 12 were the last of the ones Merlin had ever made.

Speaking of which…"Edward, can you get me a copy of Merlin's journals? I want to check on how many of his broken or fulfilled prophesies were about the child. I'll bet if we do some research we'll find out that a lot of them centered around special times in the boy's life."

With a quick "Good thinking." Edward left the room to retrieve the working copies of Merlin's journals. The books were full of the ramblings of the great wizard and the current thought was that they were not disjointed ramblings as they first appeared but were instead what he saw in the future. What made them appear to be ramblings was that Merlin had traced out all of his visions as far as he could and that included even the broken prophesies. A team of unspeakables had been trying to make some sort of sense out of them for almost fifty years but not knowing who they were written about severely handicapped their research. Also not knowing which prophesies had come true and which had been broken only added to the confusion. If the boy represented a starting place then they might finally unravel the mystery that was imbedded in the journals.

Laural and Kestral watched the humans running around like directionless puppies before Kestral said to his lady, "Harry's so deeply asleep now that none of this is having any impression on him." He looked down on his son's sleeping face and a tender smile graced his lips. "We should just take him home and let him sleep this off. I don't know enough of their language to understand what's going on and he certainly can't translate for us right now."

Laural reached out and brushed the hair out of her son's face. "I'm thinking that we should sit class with Dreamer to learn his human language." She looked around the room and sighed. "One thing is certain though. With the amount of these things that responded to his aura he will not live a quiet life."

Kestral chuckled at his lady's words. "If I open the portal can you manage to gather these things up that pertain to our son and bring them?" Laural nodded. "Perhaps you should bring one or two of these humans to help sort out this mess also."

Another nod and Kestral started to open the portal but before he could complete the gesture the man that had run out came running back in. He skidded along the floor before he managed to stop his forward momentum. Kestral couldn't help himself. He started to laugh. The man reminded him of his son and the game he had started a week ago of sliding on the small kitchen throw rug.

The man was holding a stack of books in his arms and looking around for an unoccupied space to put them. "Grab that man and the woman who helped us today and bring those books too." That said he slashed his hand down and the rip opened.

Laural murmured a quick spell and her magic pulsed rapidly four times. All of the glowing globes vanished and with quick hands she grabbed the two her mate had requested before she stepped through the portal. Before anyone else could react Kestral joined her and the rip sealed itself.

It was as if someone had thrown a massive freeze charm on everyone in the room. Not a sound was heard as everyone stared in shock where the rip had opened and two of their members were pulled through before the Titans and the boy had followed. The silence lasted for about eight seconds before complete pandemonium ensued.

Laural smiled at her shocked guests and still holding their hands escorted them to her home. Kestral had already passed the wards and had taken their son upstairs so that he could finish his nap in his own bed.

By the time Laural had settled her unwilling guests in the kitchen with a cup of tea and some home made biscuits Kestral had summoned one of her brothers that understood English. Unfortunately he was bringing his new son with him and the boy still needed a lot of work to reduce his arrogance to a level where it was just annoying instead of anger producing. Ah well Laural thought, she still had a punishment stool from when her three older children were younger. She had not needed to use it on her youngest yet but his curiosity had him trying it out for five minutes once and it was never put back upstairs in the attic after that. Laural smiled. Sometimes just the site of the punishment stool was enough to curb unacceptable behavior so it was fine sitting in the corner reminding any children that came over to be good.

"Lancer, it's good to see you. Is this your new son Draco?" She asked after giving him a hug in welcome.

Draco stuck his nose up in the air and muttered something about "Learn to speak properly why you don't." Fortunately Laural didn't understand the rude comment but his father did.

His hand snapped down and Draco found himself propelled forward into the room. Lancer looked around the living room with narrowed eyes till he spotted the stool in its corner. Without missing a beat he had Draco up in the air and seated on the stool before Draco could even so much as squawk. "You have one hour to rethink your attitude toward your aunt, teacher and hostess. Rudeness is never tolerated."

"But she didn't understand me." Draco tried to redeem himself.

Lancer raised an eyebrow and said, "Feeble excuses are neither warranted nor welcome. What you said regardless if she could understand you or not is inexcusable. You are in our land and our language is the one spoken. You will be the one to learn to speak properly here. NOT your aunt Laural."

Draco's cheeks flamed and he hung his head in shame. He knew he was in the wrong but did Lancer have to punish him in front of the woman? And what did Lancer mean by calling her his aunt? He knew that Lancer considered him his son and he often referred to himself as Draco's father although he didn't insist that Draco call him that. Then something else he said registered with the boy…teacher…Oh no, the only teachers that his fath…Lancer had mentioned to him was the elf named Dreamer who would be teaching him Tallo's and his sister who would be teaching him wandless magic. Draco's eyes widened in horror once he figured out who the woman was and he tried to whip his head around in his shock and failed miserably. Tears gathered in his eyes and he fought to remain in control of his emotions. If his real father could see him he would be ashamed of him. Always a bundle of emotions and half his waking hours in tears it seemed like. Raising a hand he knuckled the tears away and stared stonily at the wall.

Lancer and Laural went into the kitchen so her brother could meet her guests. Laural politely ignored the fact that she now had her nephew sitting on the punishment stool in her living room before she had even officially met the boy. Well, he would learn in time what was expected of him. Laural had no idea what the boy had said but she knew that whatever it was it was rude. Why else was he being punished?

Kestral came downstairs and passed the strange boy sitting on the punishment stool. With a grin he noted the rigid poster of the youth as he passed. Lancers son without a doubt. Entering the kitchen he waited till his brother by marriage had greeted their guests and assured them that they were in no danger before he pulled the man into a quick embrace. Head close to Lancers ear he whispered softly "What did your son do?"

"He insulted my sister. He thought that because she couldn't understand him he could get away with it. He now knows better. How is your son and where is he? I had thought to introduce Draco to him today."

"We went to the hall of prophesies early this morning because a prophesy was made about him and we needed to find out if it was valid. He overextended his magic and is now sleeping off the effects. I don't think he will sleep more than a few hours though. I doubt you'll be finished here before then." Kestral sighed. "I promised to take him back to visit his friends after we were finished in the hall. I didn't expect him to expend so much energy this morning. When he wakes up I'll be taking him. If you want to give your son a chance to get to know mine before school starts he is welcome to come with us. From Harry's description and from the description of the quad that is working with that family they won't object to another child visiting."

"I wonder, did you ever think the two of them might know each other? Draco's biological father knew Harry." Lancer said.

Kestral laughed at the unlikely possibility. "Stranger things have happened although I think the possibility is remote. The father was my son's enemy and would not encourage friendship between the two boys. Even fathers such as he seldom kill their children's friends."

Laural cleared her throat to get their attention. "Gentlemen, we have a lot of work to do here and I'm sure our guests don't wish to remain here longer than necessary. If we can get started please."

The two men grinned at the woman's impatience and Kestral went to get paper and pens so that they could record the information gleamed from the information globes. Once he got back he had Lancer translate for the two ministry employees exactly what he was going to do to simplify what would otherwise be a long and arduous process.

"The storage system for prophesies was designed by Merlin Ambrosius many centuries ago. The information contained in the globes can only be accessed by the ones that they are made about. Well my son has already activated them so all we need to do is retrieve the information they contain. The usual way this is done is to have the one the prophesy is about hold the globe and like a pensive memory the seer will repeat the prophesy for the audience. Another way to access the information is to transfer it to paper or parchment. I'm going to spell this paper so that the words will transfer. I'm assuming that the two of you know the spell that is used on the information globe itself so we can begin.

The two unspeakables looked gobsmacked. "None of us can retrieve the information. Your son has to do it and what do you mean about transferring it to parchment?" Edward asked. "I've never heard of such a thing before."

"I want to know who Merlin Ambrosius is" Marreita demanded. "How is it that you have information about the hall of prophesies that we do not?"

"Merlin Ambrosius or Myrddin Emrys was a half Atlanthein and half human. He was a natural seer and a very competent Magus. As for why I know about him and the hall of prophesies there are several books in my library about his gifts and accomplishments. Now watch and learn. I will show you how to transfer the content of the information globe to paper." Kestral waved his hand and a wash of magic pushed out toward the stack of blank paper in front of him. It glowed a soft green for a few moments before the light faded away. With another wave of his hand a basket of prophesy globes appeared on the table in front of him. Reaching into the basket he picked up one of the globes and placed it onto a piece of paper. Cupping his hands around the globe without touching it he said "Scrinium ab transcribe." And pushed a small measure of magic to the globe. Writing appeared on the paper and the glow died from the globe. When he removed his hands the globe vanished.

Both unspeakables were shocked. First that he was able to touch the globe. Second because of the now transcribed prophesy written on the piece of paper and third because well, where did the globe go to?

He handed the paper to his brother by marriage who read it out loud. "_Many years will pass before the twice grown child bridges the gaps between his thrice separated heritages yet bridge them he must for only through this may the elders regain what was lost." _

Edward shook his head. "That doesn't make any sense and it hardly sounds like a prophesy at all. What does it mean?"

When Lancer had translated the man's words Kestral and Laural both smiled but it was Laural that answered the unspeakable. "It makes more sense than you realize. My son was recently made younger to help him deal with some health issues. He was once 15 and if not tampered with he would now be 16 years old. Now he is 9 years old and will once again grow toward adult status. Thus twice grown. He is also more than half grey elf and the rest is human. Grey elves traditionally were the bridge between common elves and drow elves drawing the two clans together and mediating disputes. They were the leaders or government between the two. The voice of reason if you will. Grey elves were also the arbitrators between the entire elder races traditionally and thus his three heritages. Human, Drow and Common elf. I am assuming the prophesy doesn't refer to the Atlanthein or Goblins because after the Grey elves were killed off the Atlantheins removed themselves from all contact with the other elder races and Goblins have always maintained diplomatic ties with the other two races. "

Marreita was wearing a dawning look of comprehension on her face as she asked, "What does it mean by the elders?"

"Human and elves were two of the four evolved races or elder races."

"You said that the grey elves were killed off? How did that happen?"

Pain flashed across all three Titans faces before Laural answered. "Soul Ravers were created by the Drow and humans in collaboration as a means of punishing criminals and as method to control their sovereign rights. Unfortunately the project wasn't studied well enough before it was executed. Soul Ravers were never meant to be able to destroy souls but they evolved into something that was never planned. Grey elves had no natural defense against them. The Soul Ravers killed them all. The only ones to escape were the very few that had mixed ancestry and none of those were ever found to be close to pure enough to inherit the grey elven traits. Not till my son that is."

Everyone was silent around the table till Lancers watch beeped. The two humans jumped in surprise at the interruption and Lancer explained. "My son is being punished for something and the alarm just let me know his punishment time is finished. If you will excuse me for a few moments I'll go and get him." Lancer left the room for a few minutes before he returned with the teen.

Edward looked at the boy and his eyes grew almost impossibly wide. He knew that face. It was almost a carbon copy of his old school rival Luscius Malfoy but it couldn't be. Malfoy was his age. This then had to be Malfoy's son. What was his name? Dackery or some such? His gaze traveled up to the Titan. The stories said that they only adopted children who were abused or in mortal peril…What was going on here?

Lancers eyes softened as he looked at the confused human. "I took my son when I found his father teaching him to enjoy causing other living things pain. The child already has a dark cast to his soul and if allowed to continue in another year or so the boy would have been unredeemable. When the father was judged he admitted to casting control spells on his son as well as pain spells. The boy was dedicated to Voldermort's service when he was but a year old and since that megalomaniac was embodied my son has been taken to three meetings. He was forced to witness the torture of nonmagical humans and when he vomited over what he witnessed he was tortured by Voldermort himself with his father looking on in approval." He reached down and ran his hand through his son's hair. "He is my lady and my child now. Draco you may go outside and explore now. Please remain on the property. I do have a tracking charm on you in case you become…misplaced." He opened the door and the boy slipped out after giving his father a good long scowl for telling that stranger some of his secrets.

As Draco was wandering around outside Harry was finishing up his nap and the adults were copying prophesies onto the stacks of paper Kestral had supplied. They were told to not concern themselves with the content yet, just to get as many copied as they could.

When Harry woke up he made his way downstairs and into the kitchen. Still not quiet awake yet he stumbled over to his father and climbed up onto his lap and laid his head against his chest and dozed lightly for another 15 minutes before waking up a bit more. Looking around he was at first a bit puzzled as to where he was and once he realized he was more than a bit embarrassed to find himself on his fathers lap. He had no idea how he had gotten there and although his red cheeks caused some smiles from the adults no one was unkind enough to explain that he had half sleepwalked in and climbed to where he was all on his own.

Harry tried to act nonchalant as he looked around at the work the busy adults were doing but without any explanation he just couldn't figure it out. Father set him down on the floor once he was sure Harry had his balance back and asked, "Are you ready to go visit your friends now?"

"Really? We can go now? Let me get my shoes on." And he started to run out of the room before his father stopped him.

"Harry, we are taking your uncle Lancer's adopted son with us if you have no objections."

"What? Oh, no that's fine. I don't mind. Uncle Lancer when did you adopt a son?"

"I've had Draco for about a week now." Lancer said and then quickly reached out and grabbed the child before he fell over. Harry looked like he was going to pass out.

Laural moved quicker than anyone would have though she was capable of as she knelt down and pulled her child close. Rubbing his back as his father came from the other side she forced her son's pasty white face up so he was looking directly at her. "Breathe Harry. Slow deep breaths." Father pushed some comfort magic directly into his shaking body as the two worked to fend off the imminent panic attack. It took about ten minutes before the child calmed down enough to breathe without guidance from his parents. Father and mother scooped him up and left the room so they could talk to him in private and find out what exactly had triggered this attack. Lancer knew though. What he had said earlier half in jest was true. The boys knew each other and he judged things correctly they were not friends.


	17. The Changes Complete

**Chapter 17 The Changes Complete**

"_Telepathy"_

_-------------------------------------_

Harry was so ashamed of himself. He remembered the train trip home and what his friends had done to Malfoy and his goons at the end of school last year. He remembered the sense of satisfaction he had gotten when he had viewed the results of the numerous hexes, jinxes and curses the three had been exposed to. Now that Harry had a better grasp of how magic worked he knew how badly the three could have been hurt or even killed and why? Because Harry was too distracted to defend himself so his friends had stepped in and done it for him.

Harry was dreading telling his parents about it because he knew they to would be ashamed of him and that was something he never wanted to happen. They might even be so angry at him that they wouldn't want him for their son anymore. Harry started to hyperventilate. If they didn't want him anymore where would he go, what would he do?

His overactive imagination kicked into overdrive once again and Harry found himself doing what he had been trained to do since he was fifteen months old. He assumed the blame for things he was not responsible for and assigned much larger than possible repercussions on those things onto himself. The guilt started to eat him alive and he found himself on the verge of another panic attack. Great two in ten minutes. That was a new record for him.

Mother could feel the trembling starting once again as she carried the boy into her bedroom and sat down with him on the bed. "Kestral, grab me a calming potion. He's going into another panic attack." After delivering her directions to her mate she forced Harry to look into her face once again. "Breath love, slow deep breaths."

He tried, he really did but he couldn't keep his attention centered on her. Instead his eyes darted around the room taking in every detail and storing them in his memories like precious gifts that he would never have again. In his mind he was already being returned to the Dursley's. In his mind his parents had already forsaken him because it was true. He was worthless and no one wanted him and he should have died with his parents, people he loved died because of him. The catechisms he had been raised with swirled around in his mind and his mothers face retreated from his site as he sank inward toward despair. A small corner of his mind was cognizance of the fact that he was doing this to himself but he was helpless to stop the sinking.

As if it were happening to someone else he felt himself gathered up and carried someplace and he knew it was away from the family he had come to love. His body was shifted and he lost all human contact and that was the final proof his subconscious needed to confirm that he was undeserving of love. He felt a sharp prick in his arm and blackness claimed him.

A common misconception about elves was that they were fantastically magical but those that knew them knew that just wasn't true. Elves were extremely magic resistant but had no talent at using magic and indeed their magical core was so small that even if they had been blessed with the talent they would not have had the ability but elves had something else. Something that only elves or partial elves had. They had psychokinesis and extrasensory perception which although not magic gave the illusion of magic. It also gave them phenomenal advantages when pitted against other races because it could not be undone by normal magical methods. Harry was a latent and had only tapped into his mental abilities once before and that was when he was attacked as a fifteen month old baby. What magic could not do psychokinesis could and did do. It shielded him against the killing curse and rebounded it against his attacker.

Harry in his panic was reaching out subconsciously to anyone or anything that could help ground him. His call across the family bond had Titans in a panic because they could feel the boy slipping away from them. His telepathic call to the elven nation had them rushing around in a panic to aid him before he became lost to them. The first grey elf in over a thousand years.

Representatives were sent to the hospital and they forced the boy's mind open to his Anomalous cognition abilities which sent his body into deep shock. He was even now using a micro psychokinesis to rearrange his DNA strands along a more elven line. Picking out the parts that were human and rearranging what was left into a working pattern. His weight loss was alarming as he burned calories as if he had an endless supply at his disposal.

It was a purely instinctive action on his part and once the process was started no one could stop it. Lish was convinced that when he finally woke up he would have burned off the last parts of his humanity and would be a full blooded elf.

Dreamer had showed up at the hospital a scant half hour after Harry was admitted with elders from both the Drow and Common elven nations. Their people had felt the uncontrolled telepathy of Harry reaching out to those that could help him in his crisis and they had both sent their best to stay with her cousin. So far they were what were keeping Harry alive. They were draining themselves to supply him with the strength he needed to mold his body into what it was becoming.

Tears dripped from Laural's eyes as she watched the small boy fighting for his life. He was curled up on Kestral's lap and blood was dripping from his nose. His hair had gone wild in its growth and it curled around and dropped to the floor in an untidy mess of tangles. She guessed it was about 121 centimeters long now and the two elves that were helping her son refused to allow it to be cut. His ears had already changed to the delicately pointed ones the two elders sported and his eyelashes were so thick they looked like smudges across his skin. If her son survived this he would be uncommonly beautiful.

-----------------------

Harry had been in the hospital now for almost 20 hours and it seemed like he was finally stabilizing. His weight loss had slowed to a crawl and his temperature had dropped back to normal. His outward appearance was pure elf although internally he still had a small core that was human. Enough to give him magic and with the size of his inborn magical core the amount of magic he would have available to him was phenomenal.

Lish who had barely left his side preformed another scan and sighed in relief. "He's starting to come around. I can sense his thoughts now. They're a bit disjointed and confused but I think he's going to be ok."

Laural looked up at the healer with teary eyes. "Are you sure?"

He smiled at the concerned mother. "When you consider that I've never seen anything like this before and am working in the dark then yes I'm as sure as I can be. Of course he needs to regain all of the weight he's lost." He smiled down at the child. "You know he fixed the nerve damage that he had?" he blew out a sigh, "That saves us a lot of work on reconstruction of his nervous system although I don't think this will ever make it to the top of preferred treatments for that problem."

Laural gave a watery laugh before she bent down over her son. "Can I hold him now? Please Lish. I haven't been able to hold him since we admitted him and I need the contact with him."

Lish looked at the hopeful look on Harry's fathers face and the tearful one on Laural's face and waved a hand in approval. "I think it would be good for him too Laural. Hold him all you want." He smiled in approval as she all but snatched the boy into her arms and began crooning loving words to the unconscious boy.

Harry twitched twice before he turned his head toward her and settled down again. Laural sat down on the bed and her mate joined her. The two of them cuddled the boy together talking softly to him, trying to get him to wake up if even for just a few moments but Harry just settled into a deep healing sleep.

Six hours later he started to twitch again and both parents started talking to him gently trying to get him to wake up. It took a bit but gradually he opened his eyes. Reaching out an unsteady hand he touched his mothers face with his fingertips. "I'm so sorry mother." His voice was whispery thin and somewhat hard to understand but both parents were listening hard.

"Harry love, you have nothing to be sorry for." Mother said as she hugged him a bit closer to herself. "I've been so worried about you. How do you feel?"

"Like I was hit with a Crucio." Tears flooded his eyes. "Is Malfoy ok? It was my fault he was hurt. I'm so sorry. Please don't hate me."

His parents were honestly confused by the boy's concern. Kestral reached over and wiped away the tears that were starting to run down Harry's cheek. "Harry, Draco's ok. Why did you think you hurt him?"

So Harry started to explain to his parents about the end of school last year and the train trip home and how Malfoy and his friends had tried to ambush him and how his friends had stepped in and stopped them and what the end results had been and although he really didn't want to he even told them how he had felt after he had seen the results. By the time he was finished confessing he was shaking with emotion.

His mother was astounded. This was the cause of all of these problems? Misplaced guilt over petty schoolboy rivalry? "Harry, we've been working on magic for about a month and have you been able to achieve anything permanent yet?"

"Nooo"

"Then please explain why you would think a bunch of school children could?" She smiled down at the boy. "I'm betting that the magic was starting to break down even before the train pulled into the station." She pulled the boy against her and hugged him close. "Baby, even corrupted magic breaks down fairly fast if it's not tended. About the only thing that you or your group could do at this stage in your training that would not break down is potions and I'm betting that none of those were used now were they?"

Harry wrapped his arms around his mother and sighed in contentment. Eyes closed he just drank in the feelings of being loved. It was a balm to his sorely troubled soul but he had to be honest with them. "We do know how to hurt permanently though. Cutting curses will do that."

"Did you or your friends use those though?"

Harry just shook his head no before he opened his eyes and looked around for the first time. This wasn't home. This was………this was the hospital? And his eyes found the two strange people sitting back away from the bed, two that he didn't know. They were elves, he was sure of it. And why did he feel so weak all of a sudden? Something strange was going on and he had no idea what it was.

Harry once more started to tremble in fear. What was going on here? One of the elves got up and walked over to him and held his hand out to Harry's forehead and a feeling of calm descended over the boy. His mother shifted him around so that he was sitting in her lap and the elf that had touched him came around his mother so he could see him. The man smiled at the boy and Harry heard him speaking inside of his head although his mouth didn't move.

"_You have no cause to fear elfling. No one here wishes you any harm. Indeed we all wish only the best for you."_

"How did you do that?" he asked. He started as exactly what the elf had said penetrated. "What did you call me?"

Once again without opening his mouth the elf spoke to him. _"Its called amongst my people mind speak and I called you an elfling. It is our term for children of our kind."_

"Healer Lish said I have some elven blood in me. Is that why you called me that?"

"_Indeed little one. I think that my companion and I should go now. Your parents have much to talk to you about but we will return to teach you some things that you will need to know. Be at peace child and we will see you soon."_ Much to Harry's amazement the two vanished without a sound.

Turning to his parents in confusion he raised an eyebrow and asked "What's going on here?"

And so the explanations started. Harry was in turn confused, frightened and comforted. He was also held much to his disgust overnight again. His parents never left his side the whole night.

In the morning he was carried home and the first thing he did was try to cut his hair but every time he brought the scissors close to his hair he would veer off and cut nothing. Harry was disgusted. His hair was almost as long as he was tall and he couldn't cut it. His parents refused to even try although his mother did brad it to keep it out of his face.

The two ministry workers were still at his home and were still cataloging prophesies although they told him that over a hundred had vanished the short time he was in the hospital. When he explained to them who he was the one called Edward didn't seem surprised at the amount of prophesies that had responded to him and the one named Marreita seemed surprised that more hadn't. His parents explained to him about broken prophesies and he guessed that somehow turning himself into an elf had either made some of them come true or had broken a bunch either way didn't much matter though. They were lost for good now.

Harry studied himself in his bedroom mirror and had to admit that he didn't look much like the boy he had been a few short months ago. He wondered if anyone he knew before would even recognize him now and decided that after his parents told him he would be sitting at least one class with his cousin Dudley and Draco Malfoy that wasn't a bad thing. If they didn't know him then they could start all over again without any preconceived notions about who or what he was. Perhaps the three of them could learn to be friends now.

There were only a few things that upset Harry now. The first was that he was weak. He had lost over ten kilograms when in the hospital and he had a hard time gaining weight anytime and now he was even skinnier then when he first got here. He got tired easily and had to take lots of rests during the day as he recovered. His parents were back to monitoring every bite of food he took in and his activities were once again restricted. Another thing that bothered him was he was missing school. He had been looking forward to going mainly because he was signed up for several sports and he wanted to play. His friends couldn't visit as much as they did before because they had classes so he was alone a lot of the time. His mother had classes that she taught that took her out of the house for a portion of each day as did his father although they had arranged their schedules so that one of them was always home with him. The last thing that bothered him was the Weasleys. He had been so excited about visiting them and now the kids were back in school and he was restricted to the house and garden here.

He missed Mum Molly and Ginny and Ron and Ginny and Dad Author and Ginny and the twins and Ginny and Hermione and he even missed Ginny. But he knew that they wouldn't get a holiday till Christmas so even when he was feeling better he wouldn't get to visit them or Ginny. Well, nothing he could do about it now but when Christmas drew close he was going to work on getting his parents to take him to visit them.

Voldremort called all of his death eaters. It was time for some answers. He had heard the rumors that said the brat had not died but had vanished instead. He had heard rumors that the dementors had been killed off or had quit their post in Azkaban He had also not heard from Lucius in almost three weeks and he needed updates on what the ministry was doing and last but not least he needed the potions that Snape made that kept his body from decaying as it was prone to do if not tended on a regular basis. When his followers appeared it was with the notable absence of the two he most needed to see. To say that he was angry was a bit of an understatement and when the three he assigned to find the two didn't leave quickly enough to begin their assignment he crucio'ed them and watched with no expression as they writhed around on the ground in pain. When he lifted the curse they crawled out of the room afraid to even stay long enough to recover enough to walk.

Delores Umbridge was not a happy woman. She had spent the full month of July in St. Mungo's being treated for paranoia and had been released but not allowed to return to work yet. She pulled out her diary and began writing in it. The entries were full of black plans for revenge for her humiliation and loss of power. The top of her list was that brat Harry Potter. He would pay for making her look bad in front of her peers. The next in line was the little bitch that he hung around with. The little snotty know it all had engineered her downfall at the school. Of that she was sure.

Her thoughts were interrupted when her floo came to life and the minister's head took shape. "Delores, I need to talk to you. Can I come through?"

Pasting what she thought of as a sweet smile she said in her best voice "Of course Sir."

Cornelius Fudge stepped through and brushed the ashes off his clothes. "Have you heard about what's been going on in the ministry lately?"

"No, not yet. I haven't been cleared to return to work yet by the healers. I'm expecting them to give me a clean bill of health when I go to see them in the morning though. Why, what's been happening during my absence?" She said.

"I-I've been called before a review board and they are calling for my expulsion as Minister." He began to wring his hands. "They can't fire me. I've worked to hard to get where I am and if they fire me I'll loose everything."

Umbridge was shocked. How could they even contemplate doing something like that? Cornelius was the base of her own power. If he went she would soon follow. "Why? What would cause them to try and take that course of action? You've been a phenomenal minister. Always working for the common good, attacking corruption at every turn. I don't understand." She was breathing hard almost in a panic at what this could mean to her own career.

"I was wrong about He Who Must Not Be Named. I saw him in the ministry atrium when his death eaters attacked there." He whispered. "Harry Potter and several students from Hogwarts was there trying to stop him. Delores, he warned me over a year ago that He Who Must Not Be Named was back but I refused to believe him. The council says that if I had not tried to discredit him and the headmaster that we would be better prepared to deal with He Who Must Not Be Named now. They say that my inaction may have cost Potter his life. Some are saying that Potter is the Chosen One. The only one that had the power to stop him and if he is dead then I will have the downfall of the wizarding world on my head. What should I do?"

Umbridge was shaking her head no. "I won't believe that spoiled brat is the one to save us. The whole time I was at that school he worked against me. Always telling lies, always trying to discredit me and the ministry. Cornelius, you need to take action. Pick the boy up and put him under arrest. Call it protective custody if you will but get him under your control. I'm sure that between the two of us we can get him…" She paused because the Minister was shaking his head no.

"It won't work. The boy was kidnapped at the beginning of summer. His uncle was killed and his aunt was tortured almost to death. She was admitted to a muggle hospital and hasn't spoken to anyone since she was found. His cousin is missing and presumed dead also. They think death eaters were responsible although no proof has been found." Fudge was almost in tears. "It's not my fault. I didn't do anything wrong. If the boy had done his job right in the first place none of this would have happened. He should have killed He Who Must Not Be Named when he was first attacked."

Delores pulled the trembling minister into her arms and patted his back offering what comfort she could. This put a whole new light on things. She was going to have to reevaluate her plans.

Draco had been collected that day that Harry had collapsed and taken home by his father.

The two sat down on the couch and father said. "I want to know your history with Harry Potter child."

Draco squirmed and looked down. "My father wanted me to become his friend when we started school but for some reason Potter refused me. He and I don't get along at all. We prank each other and sometimes we hex each other." Draco's cheeks got red. "I don't really dislike him, I just don't like it that he doesn't like me. He has all these people that look up to him but I was raised to be an important member of society and he looks down on me." Draco lowered his head. "He likes mudbloods and dirt poor people more than me. I don't understand him at all Lancer."

"Ah child, let me explain…"


	18. The Emotions of a Child

**Chapter 18 The Emotions of a Child.**

"Tell me what you know of Harry Potter, Draco"

"How do you even know Potter?" Draco was amazed to have been asked that question. How did the Titans even know Potter even existed?

"I'll answer your questions and explain several things to you after you have told me what I need to know."

"Well, he goes to my school. We're in the same year but different houses." Draco thought for a moment about how to say what he wanted to say but Lancer wasn't giving him any clues about how he felt about Potter and Draco was afraid that the wrong answer would put him back on the stool. "Before I started school I met him but we didn't get along to well. Father said I should try to become friends with him but…well…it never worked out. He turned down my offer of friendship on the school train. I never did understand why."

Lancer smiled at the boy. "Tell me of your first meeting."

"Well, umm I was getting measured for my new school robes when he came into the shop for his robes. We started talking. I don't remember exactly what we said. Umm, I think I told him my mother was getting my wand and if I remember right I told him about the houses in school. I didn't get his name then. On the school train I hunted him out." Draco's face twisted into a sneer. "He was sitting with a mudblood and a blood traitor. I tried to explain to him that they weren't good choices for friends but he got rude with me. That's the way we have gotten along since." Draco shrugged his shoulders and looked honestly puzzled. "I don't understand what his problem was but he told me he could find the right sort of friends himself or something like that."

"You really don't know Harry at all do you?" Lancer looked at the boy with something close to pity. "I don't think you know yourself very well either. Do you want to know why Harry didn't like you? Think carefully before you answer son because if you say no then that tells me that you are afraid of what you may find out about yourself and if you say yes what you learn will hurt your feelings."

"I'm not afraid of anything." Draco boasted "Go ahead and say what you want to."

Lancer shook his head at those foolish words. "Draco, only a fool has no fear. What makes a person brave is doing what you must despite your fear. To many people think words define who and what we are but they don't. What you do and how you feel define who you are." He reached out and tipped Draco's head up so the two were eye to eye. "You Draco are arrogant, bigoted, selfish and dishonest. With time…" Lancer broke off what he was saying as Draco's face showed his shock. He seemed to sink into an almost meditative state.

Draco was sitting there with his mouth slack in shock. He could scarcely believe that this – this subhuman thought he was arrogant. He wasn't, he knew he wasn't. Besides it wasn't his fault that he had hundreds of years of pure blood flowing thorough his veins nor was it his fault that because of that he was a little bit smarter, a little bit more magical and stronger than the average human and a whole hell of a lot better than any mudblood or muggle ever could be. The stupid mixed blood just didn't understand racial purity. Draco briefly considered explaining it to him but decided the oaf probably wouldn't understand even if he did so he kept silent.

Lancer snapped his fingers in front of the boy's face again and Draco's eyes came back into focus. "As I was saying Draco, it's not your fault that you act this way because no one ever taught you any better. Your adoptive mother and I will be helping you to overcome these character flaws over the next several years. We will be showing you examples…Why are you grinning like that?"

Draco's grin got even bigger before he explained. "You speak English very well sir but you just got confused with the unit of time you used. I'll be seventeen in several months not years."

"Ah Draco, did you know that a human boy child does not finish growing physically till he is about twenty five years old? And did you know that the human brain fires off random endorphins that greatly affect the emotions till the child is in his mid twenties? Also, a male child's body does not start producing a steady supply of testosterones till the child is in his early twenties and that is when it finally does it takes several months for the body to adjust?"

At first Draco just looked at Lancer like he was crazy. He had no clue as to what the man was talking about. By the second sentence Draco started to get a bad feeling as to where this was going to. By the third sentence Draco's face had gone pale and he interrupted Lancer to say "I'm an adult by law when I turn seventeen. You don't have the right to change that."

"Draco you are no longer on the world of your birth. Here by law you are an adult when you are in fact an adult. We don't allow children to go out on their own till they are ready. To do anything else just sets the child up to fail. When you are 21 you are considered an adult, not before."

Draco opened and closed his mouth a couple of times before he choked out, "You can't do that," His eyes filled with tears. "It's not fair."

Lancer looked at the boy with pity. Such a childish statement to try and use when arguing with someone that you were an adult. Draco lowered his head and stuck his lip out pouting about being the object of pity. "What cannot be changed must be endured Draco. You are in a unique situation here you know? When school starts you will learn to use your magic properly. You will learn the true history of your race. You will have the chance to forge strong alliances that will stand you in good stead as you age. You have been taken out of the middle of a confrontation that would have led to your death at best and at worst slavery. Don't waste this time you have been granted by closing yourself up to new ideas and possibilities." Lancers voice softened "Be honest Draco. When you turned seventeen what did you face? Would you have been finished with school? Would you have been allowed to live your life as you wished? Or would your father have had you married and forced into service to Voldemort still controlling your money, your education and your very life."

Draco dropped his head. "Lancer you don't understand. The Dark Lord is really powerful. He has the purebloods on his side as well as the dementors, werewolves and vampires. He's gonna win and if I fight or even oppose him I'll be killed."

"No child, we have already pulled two of his fangs. There is a man who now holds the ability to break the blood curse of lycanthropy on your old world and those you call dementors are no more." He smiled gently at his son. "When you leave my care you will be ready to face the world and all of the diverse challenges it holds. You will have a better grasp as to who and what you are and you will be a better person for it. That is what we offer you Draco, the chance to become your own man, not submissive to a monster."

Draco still looked uncertain about what Lancer was telling him but several things the Titan had said had drawn his interest and although he still felt like he was backed into a corner he wasn't stupid. He understood that for now he had no choice but to go along and that the alternative to cooperation was hours sitting on a stool facing a corner but the rewards might be worth it. Merlin, they'd destroyed the dementors and they could teach him wandless magic not to mention the promise of powerful alliances. Yes, if he was stuck here anyhow cooperation was his best course of action.

"Ok, I won't make any long term promises but for now I'll do what you want. When does school start and what classes will I have besides wandless magic and language?"

Lancer knew this was the best he could get from the boy at this point but he felt it was a very good first step. "You and the mugggle boy will have all of your classes together at first. This will allow your language instructor to spend most of her time with the two of you translating so you will have Language, Introduction to Magic, History, Physical Training and Computer Science."

Draco laughed with real humor for the first time today. "You're putting a muggle in introduction to magic? That's a bit of a waste don't you think?"

"No not a bit. This muggle child has been around a magical boy all of his life but was always told that magic was abnormal and bad. He was taught to fear it and was encouraged to abuse the other child because of his differences. Introduction to Magic teaches you how to find the magic within you and you learn how to accept that magic. You learn what magic can and cannot do. You learn to control yourself so that you can later learn to control your gifts. None of it is beyond the skill or scope of what a non magical person can learn. His adopted parents hope this class will teach him tolerance."

Draco still thought the idea of a muggle in Introduction to Magic was funny and he was sort of looking forward to watching the kid make a fool of himself but it really wasn't that important. It was a muggle after all. Besides he was more interested in where Lancer knew Potter from. He decided that information could be important to his future welfare. He was use to Potter getting away with a lot of things and if that favoritism continued here it wouldn't bode well for him at all. Best find out now so he could plan accordingly. "Lancer, where do you know Potter from anyhow?"

"Child he is my nephew and thus your cousin. Much as I adopted you my sister and brother by marriage adopted him." Draco's face paled once again. "Understand now son, when you once again meet Harry no one in the family will allow you to harm him in any way."

Draco swallowed, 'Damn, he has them in his pocket too!' "Well what if he tries to harm me? It wouldn't be the first time."

"If he tried to harm you without provocation then yes it would be the first time. It is not in his nature to cause harm to another without being provoked into it."

"But you think its part of my nature?"

"Child you are a product of what you were raised up to be. You have spent sixteen years of your life learning to be hard and ruthless. You have been taught to be unkind to get your way so yes I believe you capable of attacking without provocation. I believe you capable of hurting someone over a slight real or imagined but as I said before that is not in his nature so if trouble comes between the two of you it will be you who will have started it."

That hurt. That Lancer would think so little of him. He didn't always start trouble between the two of them - he didn't! 'I bet if I think about it for a bit I can come up with hundreds of times that Potter started the trouble between the two of us.' Now that was a good idea. He could write down all the times Potter had started the trouble and show Lancer to prove that Saint Potter wasn't quite as good as he thought then Lancer would have to apologize to him.

* * *

Dudley was horrified, "I won't do it and you can't make me." He kept thinking of how ashamed his parents would be if they even thought he might learn magic. Dudley crossed his arms and turned his head away.

Dreamer tapped him on the elbow. "Dudley ignoring me won't change the fact that in two days you are starting school and that one of your classes is Introduction to Magic. It won't change the fact that most of the students in that class will have the ability to perform magic once trained nor will it change the fact that most of your classmates will not be human. You need to learn to deal with it."

Dudley was upset enough that he started to cry. This was the first person here who he could understand and she had pointed ears and said she was an elf. She also said she was going to teach him and two others the language they spoke here and that was ok even if it was weird but the bad part was they were going to try to force him to learn magic and he couldn't wouldn't do it. His dad would hate him for it and maybe put him in the broom cupboard and make him work all day without food and water. And, and – more tears followed the first ones. His dad might make him go to the basement like he use to make the freak do. Dudley had only ever seen it once but he sometimes still dreamed about what he had seen that day and after that he had never hurt the freak again cause he still remembered him hanging there with the blisters all over his back and chest and the blood running down his arms from where the ropes had cut into his wrists. His hands purple and swollen from the blood being cut off from them. The dirty sock stuffed into his mouth till his cheeks bulged out then the duct tape over that to keep the sock in place. The waistband of his underpants stiff with blood from the cut across his belly and the staples imbedded in his legs and feet.

No no no he wouldn't learn magic no matter what they did to him unless, oh God, what if they punished him like that because he wasn't a freak. Dudley hadn't thought of that till now but it made sense to him that they would. He was really afraid but had to find out. He had to ask. "Will I be punished if I don't take that class?" His voice quavered as his eyes filled with fear. If they were like his dad just asking could get him hurt because here he wasn't magic and everyone else was so here he was the freak and if freaks asked questions they often as not got smacked to the floor.

Dreamer watched fear grow in the child. Something was very wrong here because she knew the boy had been punished several times now so he had to know it didn't hurt physically. Was it the thought of school that scared him? Perhaps it was just the one class. "Dudley why are you so afraid?"

His mother felt the emotions build up through the parental bond and came into the living room. "Dreamer what's wrong? He's almost panicked. What happened here?"

"I don't know. I was telling him about school and his classes and he refused to take Introduction to Magic. He got quiet for a bit then the fear just started to build. I don't know what he's afraid of."

By now Dudley's eyes were darting between the two women and his face was pale. If the man that lived here would have come in at that moment his panic would have gone completely out of control and the adults would have had to pick him up off the floor after he fainted but fortunately his adopted father was on earth with his quad investigating several of Harry's primary school teachers and two of Dudley's friends so Dudley was only confronted by the two women and in his experience women didn't really hurt you they just yelled and sometimes screamed at you. Now that was bad enough but at least it didn't leave scars and the only thing that go hurt from that was your pride and if they screamed loud enough maybe your ears a bit.

Anyhow the absence of the man gave him enough courage to ask again. "Please, I have to know. Are you gonna hurt me if I don't learn mmmmagic?"

Dreamer translated for his adopted mother and she felt like her heart was breaking as she wrapped her arms around the boy. "Dreamer, Laurel's son was hurt very badly by this child's father because he can do magic. Explain to him please that the class won't teach him to do magic, it will only teach him what magic is. Tell him that we don't hurt our children and tell him about Harry. He needs to know what's going on and I don't have enough English to explain." She led the boy over to the couch and encouraged him to sit down. After he did she sat opposite him and held his hands.

Dreamer pulled a chair over so that she was close enough to take one of his hands from his mother and with a gentle smile at the frightened boy she told him about Harry being taken by the Titans and adopted. About how sick he had been and how he was healed although very different from the boy Dudley remembered from before. She explained that he was taken because his father was abusive and judged unfit to be around children (she didn't explain how the quad made sure that the man could never be around another child). She explained how his mother was judged unfit because she made no move to stop the abuse and indeed contributed to it by not allowing Harry to eat. She even went so far as to explain about the abuse that Dudley himself had been subjected to by being given his own way to often and not supervised properly. She explained the health risks he faced by being so large which was why he had been put on a strict diet and exercise program. She explained that with the love and guidance of his adopted parents he would become a better person than he had the chance to become before.

Dudley wasn't sure he understood all of that and he definitely didn't like the fact that he was always hungry but what he did understand was that these people said he wouldn't be hurt and that they loved him. He knew his mum did but he wasn't to sure if his father did. In the sixteen years he had lived he had never had the word till now though and that brought the tears back to his eyes but this time in a good sort of way. He wanted to reach out to the woman, no not woman mum and hug her but he didn't have the confidence so instead he decided to try and do what they wanted him to do. He would go to that school and take the classes they wanted him to take and he would try very hard to become friends with the freak.

* * *

Harry was outraged. He was so angry that he had locked himself in his bedroom and refused to come down for lunch. He planned on staying here till tomorrow when the elves came back for his next lesson and then he was going to argue with them till they changed their minds about him. The worst thing was he knew his father agreed with them. "Somewhat clingy and a little less able to control his emotions." He muttered under his breath in imitation of his father's voice. "I can to control my emotions." He almost yelled as tears flooded his eyes.

His father just tapped on the door again and this time said "Ice-cream for desert Harry."

Harry's mouth watered at the thought of ice-cream and his hand reached for the door knob almost in spite of himself before he relished what he was doing and pulled his hand back. Stomping his foot he shouted shrilly "No" and turning from the door he pulled the drawer to his night stand open. Grabbing his pocket knife he plopped down on the floor and after pulling his hair out from under his butt and laying it on the floor in front of himself he started to slash at it with the sharp little knife missing it with each pass. The frustrations mounted and he started to cry even harder. Finally reaching his limit he threw the knife across the room and started pulling on his hair. He never noticed when his father came into the room till he was gathered onto his lap and was being rocked. A hand carded through his hair and soft comforting noises where being spoken to him. Harry burled a little deeper into the arms of his father and sobbed out his distress. "I'm not a baby, I'm not." Father rubbed circles on his back and pulled him a bit closer.

"Love, no one said you were a baby. All your mentors said was that the length of your hair indicated your need for physical contact and comfort. Listen to me now son, you're almost pure elf now and elves mature a bit slower than humans do plus you have no prior experience being an elf so of course you're uncertain and confused. Shhh shhh." Kestral continued carding his fingers through the child's hair and slowly Harry calmed down. "Don't forget that you are still recovering from your last stay in the hospital too. Of course you need a bit more parental contact than others do at your age. It doesn't mean you're a baby."

Harry nodded against his father's chest and sniffed loudly before he said. "Everyone will look at my hair and think I'm a baby."

His father laughed low in his chest. "Love most people will look at your hair and just think it's long. Most don't know or understand the significance of long hair on an elf child. I didn't till it was explained to me and I even have an elf for a niece. The few people that do understand will just think that you need a bit more attention because of the adoption. Only a very select few will understand the changes you have been through over the past months and they won't judge you harshly I promise."

Shifting his stance Kestral changed the way he was holding his son and rose to his feet. Still keeping the child balanced in his arms he opened the bedroom door and carried the boy down the stairs and into the kitchen. "Lunch now then ice-cream for desert. Ok?"

Harry nodded and sniffed once again before he yawned. He had missed his morning nap because his lessons with his mentors had been longer than normal what with the argument and all.

Mother walked in half way through lunch and taking in her son's puffy eyes she quirked an eyebrow at her husband in a silent question. He mouthed the word 'later' and lifted the half eaten plate of food from in front of her obviously sleepy son and replaced it with a small bowl of ice-cream. Her son had his elbow on the table and was using his arm to hold up his head. Taking the spoon he scooped up a small bite of the cold sweet treat and ate it. Despite the fact that this was one of his favorite puddings he only managed a few bites before he gave in and cradling his head in his arms he fell asleep. His father picked him up and carried him to his room without him even being aware of the shift.

Once Kestral got back to the kitchen his wife handed him a cup of hot tea and the two adults sat at the table to enjoy each others company before Kestral had to leave for the school to teach his next class.

"So, care to explain to me why our son has been crying?" Laural opened the conversation.

Kestral took a drink of the tea as he collected his thoughts before even attempting to explain what had happened this morning to his love. "Did you know that elflings hair grows out of control from about the age of one to the age of three? The length marks the child to others so that none will assume the child is older than what he is. The length of our son's hair indicates he is a very young child." Kestral chuckled at his wife's surprised expression. "According to his mentors an elfling child will be able to cut his hair for the first time when he is about six years old. That Harry can't indicates that he is still very much in need of parental contact and any one who knows this will naturally assume that the boy is several years younger than what he really is. His mentors think that once he adjusts to being elvin he will be able to cut his hair." Kestral slowly spun the cup around in his hands before he slowly took up the explanation again. Apparently the growth process for elves isn't just physical. It's also emotional and with all of the changes and stress Harry has been under he **is** still too young to be without us. That's why he has been so clingy lately. Its instinct in him now to cling to loved ones for comfort and support. That also explains why he is having so much trouble controlling his emotions. The elven part of him does not allow him to hide what he feels."

"I see." Laural shook her head before her face blossomed with a beautiful smile. "For at least a short time I get to have a baby Harry to mother and love."

Kestral laughed outright at his wife's expression and words. "Yep but don't you tell Harry that. The emotional storm we went through just before lunch was because he doesn't want to be thought of as a baby."


	19. Larkspar

**Chapter 19 Larkspar**

It was eight days into the school year before Harry was cleared by Healer Lish to attend. That prompted Harry to once again attempt to cut his hair and failing precipitated one last temper tantrum followed by a jag of near hysterical crying which this time was soothed by his mother. She unlike his father loved the chance to baby her temperamental son and Harry much to his chagrin loved being babied. (Although after the fact he vowed to deny it till his dying day.)

On the morning of his first day of school Harry was waked up by Laurel who told him to dress then come down for breakfast. "I'll brush out your hair and braid it for you as you eat."

Remembering his outburst of the night before Harry blushed and dropped his eyes. Giving her a quick nod he said, "Thanks mum." Before he climbed out of bed and went to his bathroom for a fast shower. This was the part he hated. He couldn't figure out how to do this without getting his hair wet and when it was wet it was so heavy it felt like it was dragging his head down. He could keep the mess dry when he was in the tub but he hated waiting for it to fill and sitting in water he was using to wash with didn't feel right. Somehow a shower always made him feel cleaner. Sighing in frustration he turned the taps on and climbed in.

Clean and dressed he went downstairs to the kitchen and climbed up onto his chair. He grabbed his spoon and dug into the half grapefruit his mother placed before him. As he was eating his mother began combing the tangles out of his hair. With the subtle use of magic his mother had his hair brushed, dried and braided just before he ate the last bite of waffle on his plate.

Dressed, fed and hair groomed Harry was ready for school. Although he had been taking lessons all summer from three of his teachers and despite the fact that those three were family Harry was a bundle of nerves. He knew he would be in class once again with his cousin Dudley and the memories from when he had last attended school with him contributed to his unease. The last time Dudley and his friends had invented the game of 'Harry Hunting' which had lasted till just before his tenth birthday. After that Dudley had found others to torment instead of him. He was also going to be sharing several classes with Draco Malfoy, another one he had never gotten along with. Harry wasn't to sure that going to school with those two was such a great idea. Last time he had he was of age with them and now he was much younger and neither one had hesitated before about picking on those smaller than themselves. Harry was afraid he might be in for a rough time with those two.

Harry had given some serious thought to just hiding who he was. After all, he didn't much look like he use to and last names didn't seem to be important here. When he was introduced to anyone it was always as 'Harry, son of Kestral or Laural' or even sometimes depending on who was introducing him and who he was being introduced by it could be cousin or nephew of but regardless it was never as Harry Potter. One thing that stopped him from perusing that course of action, he liked honesty. He wasn't very good at telling lies and if he tried he tended to get his stories mixed up so despite his unease he decided to just be honest with them and hope for the best. He wasn't sure what type of relationship would develop between the three of them but at least it would be based on honesty.  
After having rearranged their teaching schedules to insure that one or the other was home with him when he was recovering from his last stay in the hospital his father didn't have classes till afternoon. Still he accompanied his lady and son to the school. Taking a kiss and hug from each he turned back to home leaving the two in the front yard of the large building. Mother went inside after claiming her hug and kiss from her son and Harry was left alone waiting for morning assembly to start so he could begin his first day.

He wasn't alone for long before two of his cousins spotted him and ran over to keep him company. The whole family had been apprised of the changes he had worked in himself so they weren't surprised to find their once human cousin was now a pointed eared elf. What did surprise the three boys was the young Drow that fell in with them.

His hair reached about mid-back instead of past his knees like Harry's did and he had quite a few inches in height on the boy. Harry stood there nervously as the elf walked around him studying him without a word. From the lessons he was being given he knew that Drow were the warriors of the elven nation and the common or wood elves were the workers. Grey elves were the traditional administrators or government but they had all been killed off long ago by a failed experiment of some sort. Harry had been told that when a mixed breed like himself was found the elves protected him hoping that when he came of age they could introduce the child to a pure blood and the two would have children that were closer to pure and thus restart the grey elven race but so far all of the mixed bloods had died before they even got past their teen years. It had something to do with the inability to heal from normal childhood sicknesses. Lately there weren't any mixed bloods left with enough elf in them to even matter. Well that was until he came along that was. His mentors were pretty excited about him. Harry wasn't to sure of the details but ever since the grey elves died out the elven nation had been on the wan too. Their population was only a fraction of what it had once been and was still declining year by year. Harry was their hope or at least that's what he was told. Quite frankly he thought it was a lot of bull. He couldn't even help himself so how was he to help out an entire race of people. Besides, they wanted him to have…concubines…like more than one. Harry's face got red just thinking about that. (He had looked the word up in the dictionary after it was mentioned to him and the whole idea was well, just gross.)

All of that Harry didn't understand to well but what he did understand was that Drows were fierce and aggressive and this one was a lot older and bigger than he was and he didn't look friendly at all! Harry knew he was safe, well most likely he was safe, he hoped. He started to tremble just a little bit.

The Drow reached out and put his hand under Harry's chin and lifted his head so he could study his face. Two jewel toned eyes looked back at him with a measure of fear. No, that would not do at all, that this babe should fear him. Larkspar allowed a soft smile to cross his face as he caressed the child's cheek with his thumb. Leaning close he whispered in the elflings ear. "You are under my protection child." Pulling back slightly he watched the child's eyes widen in surprise at his words.

Larkspar was disappointed in whoever had adopted this child. Apparently the babe's mentors had failed to explain to them that the length of the hair indicated the physical, emotional and social age of the child and this one's hair indicated that he should be kept close to his parents. His height put him someplace around the physical age of eight or perhaps nine but the length of his hair indicated a much younger child. Perhaps as young as four or five.

Most elves came to live with the Titans because their parents were killed by violence so having an emotionally needy child wasn't very uncommon. Larkspar himself had a wild growth of his hair at the age of ten when his mother was killed by criminals and he had been unable to cut it for almost six months. He had spent the first three of those months here curled up on either his adopted father or mothers lap unless he was sleeping and then more often than not he would wake up with nightmares and end up between the two in their bed anyhow. It was because of this that Larkspar knew this child should have been home with his parents not here at the school. He wasn't ready for this and that knowledge brought out the protector in the young drow.

His smile widened into a grin as he read the emotions flicking across those wide expressive eyes. Confusion, fear, hope, disappointment and finally acceptance. The child beckoned Larkspar down to his level so that he could whisper in his ear. "I don't care how long my hair is, I'm still not a baby."

Larkspar wanted to laugh at those words but he didn't want to hurt the babe's feelings so he settled for introducing himself. "My name is Larkspar. What would your name be?"

The child blushed and softly answered. "Harry. Pleased to meet you Larkspar."

The small group stood around waiting for assembly to begin and Larkspar noticed that Harry either watched him with those wide innocent eyes or he was looking around at the crowd of students. He seemed to be searching for someone and the longer he stood there the more agitated he became. Larkspar wasn't certain if it was because he couldn't find whoever it was he was looking for or if it was because he needed his parents. The two young Titans that stood beside the boy were starting to pick up on the emotions that were being flung out. One of them reached out and put his hand on the child's shoulder and Larkspar was shocked and angered to see the boy flinch away. The other moved slower and allowed the boy to see what he was doing as he reached out and pulled the elfling closer. The two closed in one to each side and making sure both had points of contact with the babe the older of the two started to softly talk to him.

Harry could feel the panic start to recede as he took slow deep breaths like Jarlar advised. Leaning a bit more into his cousins sides Harry closed his eyes and concentrated on just breathing in and out. Once he had centered himself again he opened his eyes and looked around once again. Dudley had finally arrived and was standing next to his older brother Cleode who had an open book in front of him. Dudley looked bored with whatever the older boy was showing him and he kept shifting from one foot to the other. Of Draco there was still no sign.

Harry was a bit shocked with how Dudley looked. He was still fat but he had dropped at least ten to twelve kilograms and he looked a lot healthier than he use to. He had a tan instead of the pale flesh he usually sported from staying inside and watching television all day and his hair was bleached out by the sun till it was almost platinum. He had some muscles developing. He was dressed differently too. Before it was always designer labels that sometimes made the heavy boy look ridiculous but now he looked like he was dressed for comfort. He looked…well, if not good than at least he was moving in that direction.

The clock struck 07:30 and assembly was called. The children did stretching exercises then morning announcements were made. They were dismissed to their morning classes and before entering the school Harry looked around once more. Still no Draco.

**tdtdtdtdtdtdtdtdtdtdtdtdtdtdtdtdtdtddtdtd**

Kestral returned home and made some coffee for the two humans who were staying with them cataloging the prophesies that his son had woke up on their trip to the human ministry of magic. The two tended to become so engrossed in their work that they forgot to do some things for themselves like eat, sleep or even stretch every now and then. Kestral and Laural had taken it upon themselves to motivate the two into taking a little bit better care of themselves. Grabbing a tray and putting the pot of coffee and fixings on it he added three cups as well as the bowl of scrambled eggs, sliced ham and the plate of toast that Laural had made for them. He carried the tray outside and after warning his son's familiars to leave this food alone he went back for three table settings and the animals bowls of food. He carried it all outside and set the bowls for the animals on one end of the table and set the other end for three. He quickly cast a warming charm on the food before calling the animals to come eat their breakfast. After that small task was finished he made his way to his library where he knew the two humans would be at this time of the morning.

Opening the door he said, "Breakfast is ready you two. Come eat now."

Edward glanced up from the ledger he was studying clearly startled at the interruption. Marreita didn't even hear him. Edward nudged his colleague and she responded with a bad tempered "What?"

"Breakfast" Edward told her.

"Not now. I want to finish this part. I still can't believe that this drivel is important. Who in hell ever heard of Lydia Malfoy anyhow. Stupid bint didn't know how to make a proper prophesy to save her life" She complained.

Kestral chuckled before he levitated the stack of parchment she had spread out in front of her. Marreita glared at him as she tried to recapture the pages that floated just out of her reach. "If you want them back Marreita you know what you have to do."

She scowled at both men before giving in with as much grace as she could. "All right. I'm coming. Just don't mix up the order of those pages please." That said she got up and followed Edward out the door.

Kestral very carefully lowered the pages in question back to the table in the same order they had been in before he had come to fetch the two.

The three adults sat down at the table and dished up their breakfast from the foods that Laural had left them. As they ate they watched the Snowy owl and the four pseudo dragons digging into their own morning feast. The talk as usual centered around the work the two humans were involved in.

"So what had you so upset this morning Marreita?" Kestral asked.

She scrunched her nose up in disgust before answering. "I have a stack of twenty two ramblings from some idiot woman that I'm trying to classify. They aren't prophesies. They are recorded dreams and I can't figure out how they got into the hall of prophesies in the first place let alone why your son activated the damn things."

Edward grinned at Kestral's confused expression. "Better tell him one so he'll know what you mean."

"They have to be prophesies if they were being saved in the hall. Its how Myrddin Emrys set it up." Kestral smiled at the two. "You're both just use to them being phrased in a poetic fashion but that does not mean they all are. Tell me about one of these prophesies that have you so bothered."

With a snort Marreita got up and stomped back inside. A few moments later she returned clutching one of the parchments she had been studying before Kestral came and got them.

Striking a dramatic pose she began reading in a voice that would have done Umbridge proud. "I had another strange dream last night about my favorite lambkins. This time he was cutting his hair which was very long. A young dark blond elf was watching him with satisfaction and an old elf was weeping with joy. Once lambkins finished cutting his hair he scooped what he had cut off and gave it to his new mummy and daddy before turning to the young elf and bowing. He said 'I accept your service Lark.' He then turned to the old elf and bowed and said 'I accept the challenge.' It was the sweetest thing."

Finished reading Marreita waved the parchment around. "How can this be a prophesy? I mean get real…Lambkins? Dreams? And I have twenty two of these stupid things."

Kestral snorted in amusement before he said, "I told you before that not all prophesies appear to be what they are. I happen to know a young Drow that attends the school where I teach. His name just happens to be Larkspar or Lark for short. Drow elves are dark skinned and all of them have blond hair. He fits the young elf mentioned so I would guess that since her Lambkins hasn't cut his hair yet that this one is going to happen soon." Kestral's face became serious as he continued talking. "Its not an either or prophesy so it's most likely accurate. Those that just march forward like this one does are very rare. You said you have twenty two of them? I want to read all of them. I'm betting that you have twenty two important points in my son's life listed there and I'm curious to see what they are."

Even Edward looked shocked at what Kestral had just told them. Just think some ditzy woman dreamed of a boy and blah-blah-blah she gives a sort of outline on someone's life. Someone she calls Lambkins. This was gonna be an interesting day.

**tdtdtdtdtdtdtdtdtdtdtdtdtdtd**

Draco's mother was tempted to use magic to get her son to school but refrained. Instead she just picked him up and plopped him down on his stool and left him there. The boy had been having temper tantrums off and on all week. It had started with some silly list that he was trying to make but was having trouble with. He would write something down then sit and think about what he had wrote for a bit then he would tear that page out, crumple it up and throw it across his room and stomp around for the next few minutes or hours depending on how mad he got from his failure.

Then to make matters worse he got into a snit because he was having trouble with his class Introduction to Magic. He just couldn't seem to calm himself enough to enter the necessary trance like state to find his pool of magic. It had come to a head when one of his classmates had found his magic pool yesterday. It wouldn't have upset her son so badly but the boy was non-magical and he had succeeded where Draco had failed. Draco was convinced that it was a plot to make him look bad in front of his arch rival who was not in class so according to Draco must be hiding from him.

Even that wouldn't have been so bad but the boy who Draco considered his arch rival was Laural's son and the muggle that had located his magic pool was Harry's cousin from before he was adopted by Laural so Draco blew everything up in his mind into some big conspiracy to make him look the fool. Hence the temper tantrum this morning when Draco refused to go to school. Chyeane left the room to her son's yelling and went to the kitchen to call the school to let them know that Draco would be late and then to summon her husband home to deal with the child.

It took Lancer almost two hours to make his way home and the first thing he did was to pull Draco's stool far enough away from the wall that he could face the boy. Crouching down so the two were face to face Lancer asked softly. "Are you finished acting like a two year old yet?"

Draco wanted to deny that he had been acting like a two year old but in all honesty he really couldn't. If he had acted like this in front of his birth father he would have been cursed or knocked to the floor with his fist. Draco felt his cheeks go pink and said, "It's not fair. I'm trying to act like an adult but stuff just doesn't work out right."

"And how does having temper tantrums help with that problem?"

Draco sighed, "It doesn't really. It doesn't even make me feel better. Lancer, why can't I find my magic? I can do magic with a wand but I can't find the source of mine. What's wrong with me?"

Lancer smiled gently at the boy as he considered what he would say to explain the problem and perhaps even help his son in his quest. "Nothing is wrong with you son. The problem is that you are not relaxing enough during meditation to enter the trance necessary to find your magic. This causes you to become upset which has the adverse consequence of hampering you even further. In order to find the source of your magic you need to be calm." He reached out and pulled his son into his arms and hugged him. "Love, remember when I told you that if trouble started between you and your cousin Harry it would be because you started it? Have you explored enough of your memories to see that I was right?" Draco hesitantly nodded. "Then just let it go. Trying to find the one time that you didn't start the problem is just causing you tension which isn't helping your meditation at all. Just let it go. Remember, your mother and I will always help you and we will always love you. We accept you with all of your faults and we will help you overcome them. Just let it go."

Draco pulled back a little from his fathers arms. Enough so that he could see his face. Draco's face reflected the sadness he was feeling at that moment. "I wanted you and Chyeane to be proud of me but I keep screwing up."

"What you just said makes me proud of you Draco. Come, I'll take you to school." The two got to their feet and after kissing his lady goodbye Lancer went to the door and waited for his son to receive his kiss and hug goodbye from his mother. Lancer then escorted his son to school.

**tdtdtdtdtdtdtdtdtdtdtdtdtdtdtd**

Neville's grandmother lightly brushed her fingers across the picture of her son and daughter-in-law. It didn't seem to matter how much time had passed, the hurt just never went away. Sometimes she though it would have been better if the couple would have died. At least then there could have been closure. This way it was like they were dead but never buried, their deaths never acknowledged. A gentle hand came down on her shoulder and she felt a wave of sympathy wash over herself. Turning slowly she raised her tired eyes up to the Titan standing behind her. Somehow she wasn't surprised to see the stuff of legend come alive in her parlor. Standing slowly she nodded once to herself before she asked "Are you a quad?"

Another one of the giants stepped forward and said in a deep baritone voice, "We are."

"How may I help you then?" She asked. She thought she should be afraid somewhat but she had seen too much and felt too much. If she had done something the Titans felt was wrong then she would accept her punishment and if it was information they wanted she would do her best to supply it.

The one that spoke before answered her. "We are investigating the abuse of Harry Potter. I understand your grandson accompanied him to the Ministry of Magic at the end of last year where he and four other children were attacked and harmed by those that call themselves Death Eaters. Harry is concerned for your grandson's pain. We are here to help with that pain."

She smiled at the gentle giants. This was so sweet of them and it was very sweet of Harry to be concerned for her grandchild. "Neville is away at school now. I don't know if you would be allowed to see him but you can try if you wish."

"What we wish is to take you, your son and his wife to our home. What we wish is to have our healers examine your children to find out if we have ways to help them regain what they have lost that are not available to your healers. Will you allow this Mrs. Longbottom?"

Tears filled her eyes as she said, "Let me pack a bag first"

**tdtdtdtdtdtdtdtdtdtdtdtdtdtdtd**

Remus was not having a good day. For that mater he hadn't been having a very good month. Once the Titans had given him the ability to break the curse of lycanthropy his life had become the property of the ministry of magic. He was protected twenty four/seven with three bodyguards when at home and even more if he went out. Cosseted and pampered with almost anything he wanted being supplied to him but he had no life. The ministry was afraid that he would be kidnapped by someone wanting to use his ability for their own gain (As if the ministry wasn't doing that themselves.) Fudge was acting as if he himself was responsible for finding the miraculous cure and much to Remus's disgust was using his ability to promote his own image. Remus wanted out. He sent a letter to Ron about the invisibility cloak that Harry had from his father. If Remus could just get hold of that then he would be able to use it to escape.

Remus growled, escaping was what had caused this problem in the first place. The need to escape his responsibility to Harry, the need to escape from the pain caused by the deaths of two of his best friends and the imprisonment of the third. Remus needed to face his responsibilities no matter how hard they were but one thing he was going to do was put a stop to Fudge using him to shore up his tarnished image. Remus started to plan…


	20. The Rescue, Well Sort Of

**Chapter 20 The Rescue, Well Sort Of**

Snape was not looking forward to this morning's class. He had done his best to try and talk the Headmistress into changing the schedule before school had started but she refused so once again it was the snakes and lions first thing in the morning. Sometimes in that class he felt like a referee instead of a teacher. Especially this year. It was the first time he had tried to teach without the dark mark clouding his emotions toward those that leaned toward the light and although he now found it easy to be fair most of his snakes refused to accept that he was not favoring them above the others. He hoped that with a few more classes under their belts they would learn to accept that unreasonable behavior was not acceptable anymore and that deliberately fouling each others potions was only getting the wrongdoers into trouble. Not the victim.

This evening he had his group session to attend. He wasn't too sure how he felt about those yet. The touchey feeley stuff made him uncomfortable but he had to admit that they were effective. He always felt uplifted and replenished after each session and he was fairly sure that the children and adults that shared the sessions with him did too. Well, he knew for sure that Molly did. It gave her an excuse to hug anyone who didn't dodge quickly enough.

As he set out individual instructions at each work station he thought about the three new members to who had joined the last group session. Who would have thought that Goyle senior would have taken in Crabbe's son as his own and turn from his master. Snape snickered at the thought of what the dinner conversation in that house had to be like. 'Duh, want some meat?' 'Umm, meet who?' although to be fair the man had not talked like a fool three days ago. Nor had the two boys. The three had talked like shell shocked victims or survivors who weren't quite sure how they managed to survive. One of these days he was going to corner the former 'goon squad' and get their story from them. For right now he would just allow the Titans who sponsored and ran the group session to work their magic on the three…

Snape paused briefly at the desk that Harry Potter use to always sit at and lost himself in thoughts of the teen. Although it had never been said out loud he knew now that the dark mark caused dislike bordering on hatred for those good and light. From the amount of hatred Potter would engineer Snape had to wonder if the boy even knew what darkness was. If Snape was a betting man he would bet that Potters animagus form was a unicorn or a phoenix. Something unable to go dark for any reason. Running his hand across the scared top of the desk he whispered, "Wherever you are Harry, I wish you peace and happiness." Collecting himself once again he completed his task then went to his desk to wait for his students.

OTADOTADOTADOTAD

Harry stopped just inside the doors to the school. Merlin, he felt like such a fool. He had known for a week now that his schedule had changed, He knew cause his father and mother had both given up a class each then rearranged the rest so that father could be with him in the morning and mother in the afternoons when he had been stuck at home convalescing and did he ask what the changes were? Noooo. It had completely slipped his mind and now he had no idea where to go. He felt his cheeks heat up in embarrassment as he just stood there. The others students passed to either side as they entered the school. They KNEW where they were going. He reached out to touch both cousins to get their attention to let them know they should go on without him but before he could say anything Jarlar leaned over and softly told him, "Aunt Laural asked us to watch for you. We share the same class this morning."

Harry sagged in relief and admitted with a shamed faced grin. "I forgot to ask for my new schedule." The three started walking once again with Lark bringing up the rear.

The group turned left down the first hall and Harry knew from where he was at that his first class this morning was with his mother. He almost whimpered in relief but clenched his teeth instead. Sometimes he wondered in the most secret places in his mind if he was wrong about it after all. What if he really was a baby? At times like this when he just wanted his mother he couldn't doubt it. His breathing picked up a little bit as he started to worry. What if he never grew up? It could happen, he knew it could cause wasn't he actually sixteen years old and the last birthday he celebrated was his tenth? And now this crap happened and he was what? According to his elven mentors he was physically ten, mentally fourteen, socially six and emotionally only one. Harry took that to mean that he was a basket case who really didn't know what he was. He whimpered again and Paralee reached out offering him the comfort of his touch.

Jarlar slowed just a bit and told the two boys to go on ahead. "I want to speak to Lark about something real quick. I'll catch up."

Larkspar hesitated. He was torn between following the babe to make sure he didn't have a panic attack and holding back to find out what Jarlar wanted. With a sigh he stopped and crossed his arms on his chest. A classic pose designed to let the other one know that he didn't want to do this but would humor him. "What do you have to say?" His eyes never left the pair walking away.

Jarlar smiled a bit at the older elf's actions and said softly to prevent others from eavesdropping. "He's Laural and Kestral's son Lark. He'll have either one of them with him or two other members of his family with him at all times."

At Jarlar's words Lark's eyes darted to the younger boy. "You understand what you're dealing with?"

"Yeah we do. Look Lark, talk to your mentor about him before you do anything else." Jarlar patted Lark on the shoulder then took off running. He caught up to the others just before the classroom door.

When Harry spotted his mother standing outside the door waiting for her students to come he suppressed the desire to just climb into her arms and hide. He started to walk past her and into the class room but that plan went all to hell when she reached out and touched him on his shoulder. Harry stopped walking and closed his eyes at the touch. He felt hollow, almost as if he was starved and the touch was somehow feeding him. Not enough, not nearly enough but something. Jarlar passed him and closed the door to the class leaving him and his mother alone in the hall and a split second later she had her arms wrapped around him pulling him close. Harry turned so he was facing her and sank to his knees his mother coming with him. This was what he needed. To be held and loved like this. He feasted on her love and comfort as the distress he wasn't even aware he was feeling calmed.

Harry wasn't aware of it yet but in accepting the fact that he needed to be helped, held, loved and accepted he had grown emotionally. Not much but enough that if he had held a pair of scissors in his hands he could have cut off some of his hair. Not a lot but enough to have made himself feel better about who and what he was. It was ok though Harry didn't know but his mentors felt the emotional shift in him and they knew. They would tell Harry when they next saw him.

After Harry had recharged his emotional batteries as it were his mother helped him to his feet and the two went into the classroom. It was a good thing he'd had some time alone with his mum because looking around the room one of the first people he saw was Dudley. At first his eyes sorta skipped over him because well, because this was introduction to magic and Dudley was a muggle and a muggle taking this class was kinda like a starving person trying to eat rocks. It just didn't make sense. Then a memory tickled the edge of his thoughts. Something about learning tolerance and his eyes wondered back to his cousin. It was Dudley and he was looking straight at Harry too. Harry's breath hitched and he took an involuntary half step backward and his mothers hands came down on his shoulders and he relaxed.

His mother folded her arms around him and addressed the class. "Several of you know my son. He has been convalescing from a stay in the hospital but was cleared by our healer to join us in school today. For those of you that do not know my son you should be aware that although he is starting school late he is not behind in this class. He has been home schooled by myself and several others over the summer holidays so he is in fact a little bit ahead of the rest of the class." She tilted her head down so that she was looking directly at her son. "You may take any open desk that you wish."

During the time that Laural had been speaking Dudley had been studying the two. His face gradually took on a gobsmacked expression. Harry? He was positive that he had been told that Aunt Laural and Uncle Kestral had adopted Harry but how could this be? This wasn't Harry. This wasn't, I mean the hair was…and the ears and and short and the face…Dudley's thought tumbled over themselves. Not Harry, nope no way could this be the freak. This was a little **girl** for God's sake. But, but his foster mother said that Harry had changed a lot since he had seen him last and the hair was almost the right color and although the shape of them had changed somewhat the eye color was the same and her face looked enough like Harry that the two could be siblings. Dudley felt the horror grow. It was Harry! These monsters had turned him into a little girl! Oh God, if they did that to one of them they could do it to him too. Dudley wasn't thinking at all as he jumped to his feet and ran to the front of the class and grabbed Harry's hand. Without missing a beat he yanked the smaller child after him as he dashed out of the room.

The two were half way down the hall before Harry stumbled and almost fell. Dudley slowed to a stop as he reached out with his other hand and steadied the girl. "Come on Harry, we gotta get out of here before they catch us."

Harry was winded from the short run and he was rapidly becoming afraid too. "Let go. Let me go Dudley." He panted as he tried to pull free of the larger boy's grip.

Dudley tightened his grip on the younger one's wrist and pulled him closer. "I'll look after you but first we have to get out of here." He spoke softly as one would to a frightened child or animal and pulling his cousin along he once again started running but this time he only managed a few feet before Laural, Kestral, Dreamer his adopted mother and father all appeared in front of the two. Dudley slammed on the breaks and grabbing his cousin around the waist he pulled the child up against his chest.

Dreamer took a step closer to the two children and holding her hand out in a conciliatory way she too spoke softly only she spoke to Dudley. "Dudley, we won't hurt you or Harry. Put him down please. He needs to go to his family."

The little girl in Dudley's arms was trembling and pushing against him trying to get away. Dudley looked down at her as was surprised to see her pale face. Taking a step back away from Dreamer he shook his head. "I won't let you people hurt him anymore." He set her down and gently pushed her behind his back and raised his fist to the adults in front of him.

His father smiled in pride at his son's actions. However misguided Dudley might be he was showing bravery in the face of an adversary. He was doing his best to help one weaker and smaller than himself. He was being noble. This was a wonderful day for all of his family. Now all the adults needed to do was to let Dudley know that his cousin was safe from harm then he could be praised for what he was trying to do.

Harry darted around Dudley and launched himself at his parents. Although Dudley made a grab for him he was successful at evading his cousin and reaching his father where he was scooped up into his arms. Kestral hugged his son and offered him comfort before handing him off to his mother.

Dreamer had a soft smile on her face as she watched the interaction between the two adults and their son. "Dudley, does he look like he needs to be rescued from them?"

Dudley had to admit that Harry looked happy but well, they had done stuff to him. Maybe they did something to his mind and he just didn't understand how dangerous these people were to him. He might not even know that he was now a little girl or that he was even once a boy. "You people act like your nice and like you like us but you turned Harry into a little girl. What you did to him wasn't very nice at all!"

Harry's mouth dropped open in shock. Little girl? Little girl indeed! "I'm not a little girl." Harry yelled at his cousin. "What's wrong with you Duds. Tell him dad." Harry was glaring in turn at Dudley then at his father expecting Kestral to defend him from the unwarranted attack to his masculinity. When his father just broke up into laughter Harry saw red. He squirmed around till his mother set him on the floor and giving his father a real good glare he stomped over to Dudley but stopped just out of arm's reach. Of all the things that could have happened or could have been said this wasn't one of the ones he had been mentally prepared for. Quite frankly Harry just wanted to kick something or better yet someone. His father perhaps or maybe his cousin.

"I'm not a girl you know. Look Dudley; don't try to grab me again ok? If you promise I'll try to explain to you why I look like this." Dudley gave a small nod. Secretly he wasn't going to promise but he would let Harry think so. Dudley planned on grabbing Harry and getting out of there as soon as he got the chance.

Laural came over and gave Harry a kiss on the top of his head. "I need to return to class. Lord knows what my students have got up to in my absence. Will you be ok love?" The last was directed to her son. Harry answered with a short choppy nod. He didn't quite trust himself to sound civil if he articulated his response just yet.

Dudley's adopted parents came over and flanked him and Dreamer told the group, "My classroom is empty this period. Let's go there to talk about this. Ok?" The group as a whole agreed with her idea and Kestral took Harry's hand to give him a little bit of security and some protection from his misguided cousin. The six of them turned down the hall and made their way to Dreamers class. Once inside they found seats and all but Harry waited for the promised explanation. Dreamer prepared herself to act as a two way interpreter for both adults and children when necessary.

Harry wasn't waiting because he was the one that had to make the explanation and he wasn't really sure what to say to explain to his cousin his rather bizarre summer.

"Um, do you know about D and A Duds?" Kestral hid his smile at the mispronunciation but said nothing. Dudley just looked confused and shook his head no. "Well D and A are little bits of things that make up our bodies. They tell the body what we look like. You have blond hair and blue eyes because your D and A tells your body that's what you should have cause that's what your father and mother have. My eyes are green cause that's what my mom had."

At the end of this Dudley's confusion cleared up. "Are you talking about DNA Harry? We studied that in health last year. It carries the genetic blueprint of the body and decides which chromosomes will be dominate."

"DNA, right. Well anyhow, my father had some elf DNA in him and he passed that on to me. My mum did too and in me the elf DNA got to be dominate. That's why I got green eyes when no one else in mum's family had them except mum."

Dudley got a bit scared at that. "Am I gonna change like you did?" he squeeked.

Harry shook his head no. "It's not dominate in you like it was in me Duds. Well anyhow, when Kestral took me I was sick and had to go into the hospital. The only way they could make be better was to do a restart thingy on me which made me almost ten instead of almost sixteen years old." He looked over at Kestral to make sure he was getting his explanation right and was reassured by his father's nod.

"I got better but something went wrong, something inside of me and I did something to myself that changed me so that all the human parts of me were gone." He tapped his head, "Something here decided I needed to be more elf so somehow I changed myself into one." He waved his hand in the general direction of the adults. "They didn't do it. They don't even know how I did it."

Dudley looked horrified, "Can you change back?"

"I don't think so Duds. I think this is the way I should have been all along." A little softer "I'm still me though." That followed a stern glare first at his father then at Dudley "But I'm not a girl or a baby or anything like that."

"Why is your hair so long then? You didn't have time to grow it since you've been gone. Do you like it that way?" Dudley was honestly confused.

Harry opened his mouth and waved his hand around before shutting his mouth again. How was he gonna explain the hair thing? "It's, well it's got something to do with all the changes I've been through. It's umm… Look Duds, long time ago babies would die in orphanages and no one knew why. You know, healthy babies would just stop eating and die for no reason that they knew till someone figured it out. The babies needed to be held and loved. A law was passed that all children under the age of two would be held for fifteen minutes twice a day by one of the adults in the orphanage and they stopped dying. Now they know that if you play with babies they learn faster. They talk and walk faster and they learn other stuff faster too. Well, elves are like that too, well sorta only not quite the same. Elves don't grow at the same rate that humans do and sometimes they don't grow umm at the same pace. Emotional, physical, mental and social. One of those can develop a long time before the others do or sometimes just one gets held back. With me the trauma I've been through stunted my emotional and social growth. The hair marks me so that others will know that at least emotionally I still need the physical contact from my family to live." Harry's cheeks had been steadily getting redder and redder as he tried to explain his hair to his cousin. His father seeing this came over and wrapped his arms around his son and Harry relaxed against him. "It's a real need Dudley. If I don't get physical contact with my family often enough I start to shake and panic. It gets hard to breath and I can't eat. My mentors told me that young elves can die from it just like young humans do only it takes a lot less time to kill an elf that way. As I become more secure mentally my emotional growth will catch up with my body and I'll be able to cut my hair."

The group was silent as the boy's explanation ended. Harry, still embarrassed about his hair had his eyes trained on the floor and Dudley was just pretty much in shock. "So um what do we do now? Are you gonna punish me for trying to um kidnap Harry?" he finally got enough courage to ask the adults.

Kestral looked around the room before he took it upon himself to answer the frightened youth. "No Dudley. No one will punish you for what you did. As a matter of fact I want to thank you. You put yourself into what you thought was danger to protect your cousin. You were wrong because you didn't have enough information but you acted in order to help. Thank you." Kestral pulled the boy into a quick hug as he said thank you and Dudley's face pinked with pleasure at being praised. "Now the two of you need to return to your class."

Dreamer dismissed the two children with the promise that she would be joining them in a few moments. Once the kids were out of the class and safely down the hall the adults burst into laughter.

OTADOTADOTADOTAD

Once the two boys were outside in the hall way Dudley cleared his throat. "Um Harry, I just wanted to say I was sorry. Not just for today but for before too. I'm sorry for the way my parents treated you and I'm sorry for the way I did too. I don't expect you to forgive me but I'm hoping we can maybe you know, start over or something."

"I think I'd like that Duds." Harry smiled at the boy and the two hurried off to their class.

Laural welcomed the two back and her class settled down to work. About half way through the class the door opened and none other than Draco Malfoy came in. "Your late Draco. Please be seated and try to catch up." Dreamer told him as he made his way over to his seat next to the mudblood. Laural came over and started talking real fast and Dreamer kept up a steady interpretation for the two boys. "Draco, today we were going over the steps necessary to make transfigurations more resistant to breaking down. Once the steps are learned and mastered it is no longer called transfiguration but is called transmutation. Now some things are very naturally more resistant to this process. From the lessons you have already had can you guess what those things might be?"

"Living stuff because it has an awareness of what it is." He answered.

Laural smiled at the boy. "Very close but not quite right. Dudley, can you tell him the correct answer?"

"Um, anything that is or was alive because of the awareness of living things and the fact that even when no longer living they were meant to be in the shape that they were in. Something that was never alive doesn't have any preconceived notions of what it's shape should be."

"Very good Dudley. Draco, see if you can catch up. The class is doing a report on the differences between the three. Living things, things that were once alive and things that was never alive. I want details on how magic acts and interacts with each of the three and I want your ideas on how to fool that magic into acting like another type for the purpose of transmuting it."

Draco scowled as he pulled his notebook and pen out of his backpack and started to write. He never looked around the room so he never noticed the new student.

OTADOTADOTADOTAD

There were two new patients admitted to the hospital this morning. Lish looked at them with pity as he completed the physical that had been ordered for them. They were being started on a radical new treatment later this afternoon if their health was ok.

In another room Mrs. Longbottom was in conference with an Elven mind doctor. "What we are going to try to do is go into their minds without the use of magic. The technique is called telepathy. I will be trying to find and access the undamaged parts of their minds so that I can help them create new thought conduits. If the treatment works the way we are hoping it will I'll be able to block and then remove the bad memories and pull from deep within their subconscious the good ones which I'll be able to direct along the new conduits so that they will once again be able to think on their own without the memory of pain and madness hindering them. We have had a lot of success with this treatment on children with a mental deficiency called Down syndrome. I wish I could tell you how long the treatment will take but I honestly have no idea about that. What I can tell you is that if we are successful your children will feel like they are waking up from a deep sleep. They will be unaware of the passage of time. Some of their memories may be corrupted beyond retrieval so they may not remember some events in their lives. Do you understand all of this Mrs. Longbottom?"

"Yes I do. Thank you for this chance you are giving my family." Tears ran down her wrinkled cheeks and her hands shook as she grasped his in hope. "Thank you." She whispered once again.

OTADOTADOTADOTAD

Fudge had only two more days before he had to go before the full counsel to defend himself. He had to explain why he had decided to take no action when he had been warned over a year ago that Vo-Vol…He Who Must Not Be Named had regained a body. He, The Minister Of Magic had to appease his distracters and consolidate his support or else he could be voted out on his ass. The first Minister voted out in over 500 years. A shame he would not accept. He wondered if he should just resign. At least that way he could do it on his own terms instead of having to face the accusation and contempt of his peers. Standing up he walked over to the wall and began to read the charter once again. It had been written by Merlin almost 1500 years ago and the wizarding community still loosely followed it even after all this time.

It was so unfair, he didn't deserve this. He was a good minister but how could they expect him to know how to handle a monster. They didn't know and that was for sure but because he was the minister he was expected to know. He didn't even realize that he was speaking out loud till someone answered him.

"Its not that they expect you to have all of the answers. No one ever expects that. What they did expect was for you to take the information you had and use it to prepare the people you were elected to serve. Instead you have used your power to undermine those that were willing to take action in order to make yourself look better and now it has bitten you in the ass. Cornelius turn and face us."

He gulped as he turned around. Four giants were in his office.

The one that spoke before spoke again. "Cornelius Fudge you have been accused of using your power to undermine the security of the wizarding world. Further you have used your power to wage a war on a young boy who is innocent of any wrongdoing. Your actions have allowed this child to be verbally abused by others who have only followed your shabby example. We seldom confront the accused with the verdict already decided but in your case you have already been judged guilty and will be punished accordingly. You will be bound so that you may never lie to anyone ever again. Your wealth will be stripped from you and you will be outcast from society. Wherever you go people will not help you. So it is decided." A powerful wave of magic washed over Fudge and the four vanished.

"What the hell was that?" Fudge demanded of his empty office. Looking down at himself he noticed no change and a small smile danced across his face Whatever it was had obviously failed to work on him. He must have blocked the magic somehow. Opening his door he looked at his assistant. "Weatherby get me a cup of tea." He slammed his door and sat down at his desk feeling uplifted. He could beat this thing with the counsel. He continued to feel good till his door was thrown open and four Aurors grabbed him and frog marched him down to the atrium where he was thrown into the floo without any explanation. He came out in the Leaky Cauldron where Tom took one look at him before throwing him into the London streets…..


	21. Punishments and Misconceptions

**Chapter 21 Punishments and Misconceptions**

It took almost two days before people really began to notice that something was missing and another thirty three hours after that to realize what or rather who was missing. The funny part was that even after they figured out what was wrong no one remembered his name. Oh, they knew he had one but whatever it was didn't catch anyone's interest. That and what he looked like or for that matter where he had even gone to. It just wasn't important. Now what was important was that the spot be filled so names were submitted, backgrounds checked and ballots cast and forty eight names were paired down to five and the election took place with the clear winner being Rufus Scrimgeour.

By the end of the week the shakeup in the ministry was over. People had been shifted, promoted, demoted and in four cases fired and arrested. Two of those arrested were charged with serious enough crimes that if convicted they would face a life time sentence.

One of the two faced having his magic stripped from him then 20 years in Azkaban then after the physical sentence was served expulsion from the magic world with a compulsion placed on him so that he would be unable to ever contact anyone magical or even speak of it again. He would become even less than a squib. The reasons for his crimes boggled the mind. He had acted from petty spite and jealousy as well as the mistaken idea that his actions would lead to power.

Of course Scrimgeour felt horribly sorry for the Weasleys, to have found out and in such a way that their own son had helped plot the destruction of one who was family in all but name was a hard blow to deal with but for the reasons given? Merlin, Scrimgeour didn't know how that family was even copping. Molly and Arthur were coming down to the ministry tomorrow to file formal papers to disown the boy. They didn't even want to visit him one last time. His brother Bill had visited him though. The day he was arrested Bill had come and asked him why. Percy had never answered. He had only turned away.

The other had been found with the dark mark on his arm. Although the idea of just throwing him through the veil was tempting Scrimgeour would see to it that the man received a proper trial before any sentence was carried out. Macnair would get better than he ever gave his victims and perhaps during the trial the…man would give up others to justice through the use of veritaserum. They could only hope.

The one that confused everyone was Deloris Umbridge. She had been captured but had somehow called a little mad, toad like house elf to her cell. After dressing the little creature in her own clothes she had somehow escaped. The little elf had told a fantastic story of being visited by giants and being bewitched into being a very bad elf. It was all the aurors could do to keep the creature from pounding her head against the walls of the cell and any questioning of the little elf was almost pointless. About all the aurors could get from her was "I is very bad, I is needing to punish meself." They had bundled the creature up and set her to Hogwarts to serve there. She had not gone willingly. A massive manhunt was started for the x-ministry employee but had so far turned up nothing. It was if Umbridge has vanished into thin air.

Shacklebolt who had done the initial interrogation of her had been sickened at the amount of spite and hatred the woman had for Harry Potter. She apparently blamed the boy for everything from her getting fired and arrested to her kitten choking on a chicken bone four years ago. Also according to the bitch witch Mr. Potter wasn't dead. He was hiding out planning no less than total world domination. Scrimgeour made a note to himself to question the auror about her escape. For some reason after he questioned the elf found in her cell he had been very amused and had walked around with a self satisfied expression on his face for the rest of the day.

OTADOTADOTADOTAD

Clara wasn't sure which was worse, the parents that refused to see that their children could head down the wrong path in life or those that didn't care enough to see. To love blindly or not enough. Both were abuse of a sort and both were wrong. The child sitting in front of her had parents that loved blindly and he was in a lot of trouble because of it.

Peirs sat in her office scowl firmly in place. He was so use to Dudley's little shit of a cousin taking the blame for everything that happened that he got careless. It had taken the coppers almost four weeks to figure out who had broken into Dud's house but they finally did. The bad part was Peirs didn't really steal anything He had taken back his game packs and borrowed a few of Dud's and had snagged the weed the two had gone in together to buy. He hadn't even taken the rolling papers and he had bought that himself.

His mum and dad had done their best to try and explain to the case workers and prosecuting attorney that he was being set up by Potter but they didn't buy it even for a second. Especially after those three snitches had told about him and his friends beating them up. After that it was all downhill. Two of his friends had been hauled in and questioned and one of them was even here at the same place now. The bobbies had placed a warrant out for Dud's and Peirs had ended up here listening to this woman blather on and on and on.

The woman cleared her throat as she noticed the glazed look in the boy's eyes. "Peirs, are you listening to me?"

He of course hadn't been. Not really but he didn't want to get her riled up again. She had already threatened punishment for 'foul language' so instead of admitting to her that she had lost him he just said "Yes Mrs. Tanner." She didn't particularly look like she believed him but she didn't call him out on it either.

Instead she just went back to what she had been talking about. "Each student receives only basic human privileges. All others must be earned. If you want to play sports, watch TV or movies or even have the chance to visit the vending machines you must earn…" Peirs tuned her out till it sounded like a low droning noise and went back to his private thoughts till a short time later a small booklet was pushed under his eyes. He almost batted it away before he realized he was to take it. "If you will turn to the last page you will find the contract. Please sign it and give it to me. I'll put it in your file as a part of your permanent record."

He took the pen she held out to him and flipped the booklet to the last page and without reading it he signed his name. Ripping it out he handed it to the woman. After she took it she stood up and opening the door to her office she said. "If you'll wait outside your dorm leader willl be here to get you sonn. Welcome once again to St. Brutis Peirs."

OTADOTADOTADOTAD

Avery was pissed. He had been pissed since he had found out through the guards that Malfoy had only spent four days in prison before his money had gotten him out. The rest of them that had been taken at the ministry had sat in Azkaban suffering for well, it felt like years had passed till the dementors had vanished (and wasn't that a horror in and of itself) but in reality it had been months they had sat, suffered and waited for their master to help them and then when he finally did help them it was only so they could help find his precious pets, Snape and Malfoy.

He and Wormtail had been teamed up with Bella Bitch and their assignment was to get inside the Malfoy manor and search for clues to its missing master and the crazy bitch was driving him bonkers.

"Ickle Avery wanna play with Bella?" She asked in her baby voice as she rubbed up against him.

"Bella," he hisses, "leave me alone. Wormtail, can't you do something about her? Every time I grab hold of the ward I'm trying to bring down she distracts me!"

Wormtail shuddered, "I'd rather not."

By this time Bella had put her arms around Avery and was rubbing her hands obscenely up and down his manhood despite the fact that he was in the process of manipulating a very powerful bit of magic designed to totally incapacitate anyone who tried to breach the security surrounding the house. It happened very quickly. Almost too quickly for the human eye to follow. First Avery had the jumbled red mass of magic in his hands and the next second a flash and the magical backlash washed over the two. They both collapsed without a sound.

Wormtail panicked and without even checking on if the two lived or not he apperated back to his master.

Voldemort was of course not happy to see his servant without the other two and after he got the story out of him he was even less pleased. After he lifted the crucio he kicked Wormtail below the ribs. "You will go back you fool and retrieve them. If they are dead so shall you be for leaving them there."

The sharp sent of urine flooded his nose as he lay there and sobbed for a few moments after the curse was lifted. Gasping for breath he hissed out "Yes master, please forgive me. Please, I'll leave at once." He didn't even wait till he could stand before he activated the portkey which took him back to his companions side.

The two were still out cold so he just grabbed each one's hand and placed them on the chain around his neck and once again activated the portkey for the return. At least the two weren't dead.

It didn't take long before Voldemort understood the mental state of his two servants. Both were mind dead. For all the good they were now they might have well had their souls sucked out by dementors. They were useless husks now. In a fit of temper he started kicking the two. He didn't stop till he felt his anger was somewhat appeased but by that time the two were bloody and broken. Turning to Wormtail he hissed, "Get rid of thisss trassh then return to me. Do not think you have essscaped punissshment either."

Wormtail was almost gibbering in his terror by this time. He grabbed what was left of Avery and dragged him outside and over to the trash heap on the side of the rundown manor. Once finished he went back inside and grabbed Bellatrix and pulled her out to join Avery. Wormtails thoughts chassed themselves around his head, 'I'm not going back. He'll kill me if I do. Oh God, he'll kill me if I don't.' The man fell to his knees and tears dripped down his face. 'James, I'm so sorry. I should have never betrayed you.' Almost in a trance Wormtail stood and started walking away from the manor. He never once stopped talking to himself. Once he reached the apperation point he quickly left and appeared in the old shrieking shack. Still mumbling to himself he calmly walked into Hogmead and turning into the apothecary he started looking around. There it was his salvation from pain. Reaching out a hand he lifted the lid from the jar and reaching inside he grabbed some of the content. Quickly stuffing it into his mouth he started to chew and swallow. A shout that sounded almost in the background as he dipped his hand in again and repeated the process. Before he could reach a third time he was grabbed from behind and pulled away from the jar but by then it was far too late. The cramps hit him in waves and he doubled over from the pain of it. A pain that was much less than he would have suffered at the hands of his master. Monkshood poisoning was not gentle way to take your life but it was an effective one and take his life it did.

OTADOTADOTADOTAD

The third class of the day was history with his father. He had been looking forward to the class after the morning he had endured.

His second class had been mathematics and of all the people he might of expected to be in it he wasn't expecting to have to share the class with Draco but there he was. Fortunately Dudley wasn't in the class though. Strange as it seemed he was way ahead of both Harry and Draco when it came to Math. This class taught pretty much the basics and Dudley was doing Geometry. Most of the students were of age with Harry which made Draco the odd man out. Harry kind of felt sorry for the teen knowing what it felt like to know that you weren't as good as the others around you or that you didn't have the basic information needed to function. Harry had felt like that constantly for almost the whole of his first two years at Hogwarts and still did off and on the last three years he had attended having been raised in a muggle household. But that didn't excuse the rudeness of the teen and Draco was rude. He actually flounced into the room then sat down at a desk and proceeded to ignore everyone else in the room including the teacher. Aunt Jade just narrowed her eyes at the boy before she began putting fractions on the black board for the class to do something called reduce to the lowest common denominator. Whatever that was.

Harry had just raised his hand to ask for help when Aunt Jade came over to him. Speaking softly so that she wouldn't disturb the other students she knelt down at his desk and asked, "Do you know how to do this exercise Harry?"

"I left muggle school before I learned this and my last school didn't lean toward muggle studies Ma'am." He whispered back.

She gave the child a small smile before she started to explain how fractions worked so that he would have the background necessary to even do the exercise. Parts of it were fortunately just review for the boy but some was new information. By the end of her private lesson she and Harry had a small audience that included Draco Malfoy.

Once the class was over the teen fell in with the younger boy still not realizing who he was exactly and he started to talk to him. "I don't know why an elf would want to learn this crap. Its not like you'll need it later on in life is it?"

Harry was a bit confused by the conversation. Did Draco know who he was or not? That question was answered moments later.

"By the way, my name is Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." He had paused in the hall and held out his hand to be shaken.

Harry felt an unreal feeling of déjà vu. He had lived this before or very nearly. This time he took the offered hand and with a mischievous grin shook it and answered "Potter, Harry Potter." before he dropped the hand and walked around the shocked boy and on to his next class of the day.

No way, no effin way was that Harry Potter! That was an elf not a bloody human and the age was all wrong and the hair and, and the face and no way! Draco was not that stupid although for the life of him he couldn't figure out why that boy wanted to lie to him about it and how did he know about Potter anyhow? This day just kept getting better and better all the time. Draco was more than half tempted to just ditch the last class of the day and make his way back home but he had a feeling that if he tried it he would just end up spending a large amount of quality time getting to know that dammed corner in the family room back at his adopted parents house from the viewpoint allowed from a perch on top of that stupid stool so that idea was out but that didn't mean he had to allow a _LITTLE BOY _to make fun of him. Clutching his books tight to his chest he narrowed his eyes in anger and started to run after the boy. He was going to find out why an elf child that he didn't even know would think lying to him was a good idea especially about something so stupid!

Draco caught up to the boy just before the classroom door. If he had been thinking clearly he would have never tried to grab the brat but Draco was angry and frustrated at the way his life had been going lately so instead of calling out and asking the elf if he would wait Draco just reached out and grabbed the boy by that ridiculously long braid and pulled him backward.

Several things happen in a very short amount of time. The first being that Harry lost his balance and fell on his butt with Draco still holding onto his hair. The second thing that happened also happened to Harry. He panicked and without even thinking about it he broadcast across the family bond and telepathically that he was in danger before he even though of trying to defend himself.

The next things that happened involved Harry's Titan family. Each of them old enough to understand felt the call and each of them immediately became instant protector and defender. The change was automatic and very scary to see as Titans from all over began appearing from out of thin air in the school halls around the two boys.

The next thing that happened was several adult elves felt the call and all armed themselves for battle before teleporting in and around the school. One young elf named Larkspar who could not teleport yet made do with pulling his long knife and running through the halls toward the trouble spot.

The last thing that happened was in a way rather comical. Draco had not meant to pull the boy's hair hard enough to cause him to loose his balance and make him fall; he just wanted to get his attention so he dropped his books and reached out a hand to pull the boy back to his feet. He never got the chance as a long knife blade was held across his neck and he was pulled back into the embrace of someone behind him. That embrace was not gentle.

Gurgling in surprise Draco was incapable of speech for a few seconds. That was long enough to notice that a lot of people were now in the school and they were armed and they looked pissed…at him…bloody hell!

Harry's father helped pick him up from the floor. "Are you ok son?"

"Yeah, just, you know, scared me for a minute." He whispered back as he melted into his father's arms still shaking.

Kestral cuddled his son for a few moments before putting him down and walking over to his nephew. "Care to tell me why you were attacking my son in the school halls Draco?" He totally ignored the fact that Larkspar had a blade to the boy's throat.

Draco raised his hand and motioned toward his very vulnerable feeling neck and said softly, "Do you mind?"

"Larkspar." Was all Kestral said to the elf. It was enough to get the boy to withdraw the knife from Draco's neck. Turning back to the human boy he raised an eyebrow in question.

"Thanks." Draco looked around at the crowd and winced. "I wasn't really attacking him you know. I just wanted to ask him something."

"You sir, have an unusual way of trying to get someone's attention. If you aren't careful one of these days that's going to get you killed." Draco gulped at Kestral's words. This just wasn't working out like he had though it would.

Larkspar leaned forward and whispered in Draco's ear. "Touch the babe again and I'll slit your throat for you human." Nope, definitely not working out at all.

It only took Kestral a few minutes to settle everyone down and dismiss the lot of them leaving only Draco, himself, Harry and Larkspar in the hall. Kestral spent the next few moments comforting his son and Larkspar spent the same amount of time guarding and glaring. The elf had refused to leave with the rest and was now missing his class as were the two boys but nothing Kestral said seemed to have any impact on the elf. He Would Stay and He Would Guard the elfling from the boy who had attacked him. With a sigh Kestral opened the door to his class and motioned the three inside. "We'll talk after class is over for the day. Ok children?"

Eyes down cast Harry nodded and slipped inside the room. Finding an open desk he sat down and pulled out his book. The small joke he had played on Draco had not gone anything like he had though it would and he was now very embarrassed about all the commotion that had followed not to mention the fact that he now had the elf from this morning shadowing him. Thank goodness this was his last class today.

After class was over the three boys and Kestral remained behind to talk. Kestral started the conversation by asking once again. "Draco, why did you attack my son in the hall before class?"

"Look sir, I'm sorry. I wasn't really attacking him but, well, I've had a really crummy day and he said he was someone I knew before but he isn't. I just wanted to ask him why he lied to me."

Harry sighed, "Draco, I didn't lie to you. I am Harry Potter. I've just changed a bit from when you knew me before."

Draco flushed. "See what I mean? He's doing it again! Look sir, Potter and I didn't get along to well but I've know him for five years and this isn't him. Harry's human, not an elf."

Kestral looked sidewise at his son before he answered Draco. "You were told by your family that he had changed a lot. This is Harry."

Harry sighed again and started his story for the second time that rather long day…


	22. Defensoraemilius

**Chapter 22 Defensoraemilius**

Harry had been thrilled to finally have this day draw to a close. To say that it had been unnerving was like saying chickens clucked or water was wet. As he waited for his father to gather up his things he watched Draco out of the corner of his eye. The way the blond was fiddling around with his things you just knew he wanted to say something but after what had happened earlier when he had pulled Harry's hair he was afraid of what might happen to him if he tried. Harry couldn't really blame him either. He himself had been shocked and frightened by all of his family popping in like that and those elves had been scary. Especially Larkspar. Harry had been afraid that he was gonna see Draco get his throat slit right there in the school hall. Larkspar had refused to leave after things had calmed down too.

Harry cut his eyes over to the elf that was standing by the door and shivered. Dad has spoken to the elf and then left him alone for the rest of the class but he had promised Harry that he wasn't in any danger and that he would see to it that Harry got an explanation about what was going on when the two of them got home. 'Honestly,' Harry thought with a mental shake of his head, 'like dad would ever let something happen to me with him around. But who protects people like Draco or Dudley with someone like Larkspar around?'

Deciding he had to do something before someone got hurt Harry stood up and pulled his courage around him like a cloak and with one last glance at his father he walked over and confronted the dark elf. "You never told me why you think you have to protect me. I do have a family now that will look after me you know."

The elf who had been watching Draco looked down at Harry and his expression softened. Although Dreamer had been giving Harry lessons in the Elven language for the last three weeks the rush of words out of the boy's mouth totally lost Harry and as soon as he paused for a breath Harry cut in. "I don't speak Elven that good yet. Dreamer is teaching me that along with Tallo but we've only been working on Elven for a few weeks so I don't understand you. Do you speak English? That's my native language. I can manage Tallo if you try to keep it simple. I've been studying that for longer and I'm much better in that."

Now that was a surprise. Who would have been given the care of this babe that he would consider English to be his native language? "You were not raised amongst elves?"

Harry shook his head no, "Um no, my guardians before I came here were humans." Harry blew out his breath in frustration. 'Now how on earth do I explain this?' he thought.

"I would have thought that the Elven counsel would not allow one of our own to be raised by humans. Our two races have not always worked well together and the history between the two is often volatile." Larkspar's voice softened a bit and he reached out a hand to Harry's shoulder in comfort as he continued. "Your guardians must have been very special, how did they die?"

"What? They didn't die, why would you think they died?" Harry asked as he was swamped by a flood of confusion at the question.

Now it was Larkspar's turn to look confused. "If they didn't die then how did you come to be here?"

Harry flushed and looked at the floor before he answered softly, almost too softly for the elf to hear. "Kestral just took me." Raising his head he looked the elf in the eye and shrugged. In a more normal tone of voice he said, "Kestral, my father thought it was best for me if I came here to live with his family. It's ok though, I love it here and I love my adopted family too." He flashed the elf a crooked grin hoping that would satisfy him. He really didn't want to tell the boy about the abuse he had suffered from at the hands of the Dursleys or that somehow Kestral had known about it and kidnapped him to get him away from that abuse.

Harry's grin died as he watched the elf change. What had been an elven teen was replaced by a cold emotionless, dangerous looking, well, the only word that described the elf now was weapon or fighter. This elf looked like he could kill and if given even half a chance would kill.

Harry started to back away and hitting the desk behind him he slowly started to slide sideways away from the elf in front of him. Starting to pant in a growing panic Harry was scared witless at the change and quite frankly like any child trying to deal with extreme fear he wanted his dad NOW. He needed his father to wrap him in his strong arms and protect him from this unknown danger, to give him assurances that he was safe and nothing would harm him.

And Kestral knew, he felt his son's terror and acted. Pushing several desks aside he reached Harry and picked up the shaking boy and turned him in his arms so that Harry could bury his face in his father's chest and wrap his legs around his father's waist. His father giving him the comfort he needed as he soothed his son's fears.

If Harry had been facing the elf he would have seen two other elves appear silently in the room by the door along with two unknown Titans. He would have seen the four gather the teenaged elf up in their arms and take him into the hall. He would have seen the tears of anger and rage falling from the boy's face. Harry didn't see this but Draco did and he wondered what the hell was going on.

What was going on was really quite simple. You see, Harry didn't have to explain to Larkspar that he had been abused by his human guardians. Oh no, Larkspar knew without the words being spoken because Larkspar knew that the only two reasons a Titan would just 'take' a child was because the guardians were unable to care for the child or the guardians were unfit to care for the child. That Harry was abused explained the length of his hair perfectly. Harry was immature because he suffered from abuse.

Draco saw and right at that moment he felt just the tiniest bit jealous of the two boys. He too had also had an emotional roller coaster of a day and the idea of being wrapped up in loving arms appealed to him on some level. With a small sigh he finished gathering up his books and turned to the door to leave only to stop in shock at the sight of his adopted mother waiting for him. Deciding to be mature and adult he straightened his back and walked over to her. His steps were a bit hesitant but did not falter. Once he reached her he quietly told her, "I'm ready to leave now." It was with some surprise to find her arms wrapped around him offering the comfort he had been silently wishing for and would never admit that he needed.

If you could have done a cutaway to see all three boys at that moment you would have seen that Larkspar was in the hall wrapped up in a blanket of misery bawling his eyes out because he knew, he knew that the only reason that Kestral would have just taken the babe was because those that had the care of the boy had hurt him. Someone had abused his baby elf, his charge and it was breaking his heart. His adopted parents holding him and offering him comfort. His two mentors rubbing his back and shoulders in soothing motions trying to help the child control his almost out of control emotions. Draco in the arms of his mother with silent tears running down his cheeks. Her love soothing his troubled soul after a very confusing and frightening day. And Harry recharging his soul and calming his fears in the arms of the first adult and one of only two adults alive that he trusted unconditionally to love him, protect him and yes, even never to betray him.

A perfect moment for some sappy witness to say aahw how cute or how touching but only if the above mentioned boys couldn't hear it being said.

* * *

Draco was taken home by his adopted mother and although he asked his adopted parents refused to answer his questions about what was going on except to tell him that he had indeed met the real Harry Potter today and that they would talk to Harry's parents about having a meeting to explain a few things to Draco but till they got permission it was not their tale to tell. Draco wasn't satisfied but he couldn't wheedle any information out of the adults so the boy went to bed that night burning with unanswered questions.

* * *

Larkspar after crying his heart out over real and imagined hurts his little one had been or might have been subjected to submitted to his parents and mentors wishes and allowed them to escort him home.

Once he had washed his face he came back into the family room and sat down on the sofa slightly squished between his parents and facing his mentors he finally asked the question burning in his mind. "Why would the counsel leave a baby with abusive guardians? I just don't understand."

Stardust knelt down in front of the boy and taking his hands he said softly and calmly, "Child, we didn't."

"But he told me his father took him and you know what that means. He told me his guardians were humans." The last sentence was almost spat out as Lark's temper started to flare once again only to be forced into calm by the mental touch of his elven mentors. "Stop doing that you two. I want to be angry right now. I have the right."

Greenfall grabbed Larks face and turned his head so the boy was looking directly in his eyes. "Do you have the right child? You're upsetting your parents and you frightened the little one half to death earlier so I ask again…do you have the right to become enraged?"

Fresh tears flooded Lark's eyes and shame stained his cheeks a dusky rose "Nooo. I'm sorry; please I just don't know how to not be angry about this. Those humans hurt my baby."

His father half pulled him onto his lap as he hugged the boy murmuring soothing words. "I know love, I understand. Ssshhh love don't cry. The child is being avenged and he'll never be hurt again."

Lark once again calmed down and Greenfall asked him "Do you understand who and what the babe is Lark? Did he tell you?"

Lark shook his head no. "We didn't really have time to talk. I just assumed he was of a noble house but I didn't recognize his linage. Is he noble? I mean," Lark hastily added "Not that I care either way you understand. It's just that – well I think I might be, oh – I don't know but it feels like it is…"

The two elves exchanged grins at the way Lark was having trouble expressing his thoughts and as the boy fumbled to a confused stop and looked at his mentors helplessly Stardust even started to chuckle.

Greenfall managed to not laugh although he was helpless to control the grin. He did manage to help the boy out though. "Defensoraemilius is I believe the word you are looking for is it not?"

Lark bit his lower lip and gave a small nod. In a nervous movement that was a hold over from his own stint as a baby Lark reached up and started to rub his chin with his index finger. "Is it possible?"

Both mentors lost the grin and both nodded.

"So he is noble then? His eyes, I don't recognize his linage. Which house does he belong to?"

Stardust reached over and captured the finger stopping it from its ceaseless rubbing before he answered the boy. "You won't recognize his house because the child is a grey elf." When Lark opened his mouth to refute that statement Stardust told him, "Hush now and just listen. We will explain."

It took almost four hours of talking, two bouts of hysterical weeping and four times calming the enraged Drow before he had the full story of Harry Potter's life. It took almost another hour and a half before Lark was willing to accept that he, a nobody nineteen year old Drow had been chosen to lead those that would protect this remarkable child. That he Larkspar would be Defensoraemilius – commander of Harry's guard, confidant, brother and friend. Well, that is he would be if Harry accepted him.

* * *

When Harry got home he was greeted with hugs and a snack from his mother and excited and daring aerobatics by his pair of psydo dragons. If a white owl could grin then Harry was positive that was what Hedwig was doing as she watched her human ducking away from the swoops and dives the two were performing as they demanded attention. Once Harry had calmed the two silly little creatures he sat down at the table and the back yard letting the beauty of the garden sooth him as he ate the snack provided and waited for his father to finish tattling on him. Harry had no doubt that he would know within moments when the two were finished talking cause his mother would be out the back door checking him over to make sure he wasn't hurt or anything. Of course she would try to be subtle about it so as not to cause Harry any embarrassment and Harry would protest that he was fine and would push her away but the warm mushy feeling in his gut when he saw her at the door and the big dopey grin told them both that he loved the attention no matter what he actually said.

* * *

After dinner the family and guests split off and went in three different directions. Kestral and the two ministry workers returned to Kestral's study to continue the ongoing work on the stacks of prophesies that Harry had activated in the department of mysteries. Laural and Jeris both went outside for some yard work and Harry stayed at the kitchen table to work on some homework.

He had just enough time to finish doing his arithmetic before his elven mentors showed up. Jeris escorted the two into the kitchen where Harry was working and without alerting the boy to their presence the three just stood back and watched. It was with some amusement that Jeris watched Harry chewing on the end of his pencil as he centered his concentration around the reduction of fractions. A pause, a slightly puzzled look on the boy's face and the pencil was pulled out of the mouth. A hand reaching up and the eraser spit out into it. Jeris couldn't help it. He started to chuckle just as the disgusted look appeared on Harry's face accompanied by the softly whispered "ewwe."

The laughter obviously startled the boy. Jeris could tell by the wet eraser that hit the side of his nose and the look on Harry's face as he caught himself just before the pencil followed.

"Uncle Jeris, I wish you wouldn't sneak up on me like that." Harry said as he laid the well chewed pencil beside his paper.

"And if I don't sneak up on you who will?" Jeris rolled the eraser between his thumb and forefinger before slicking it back to the boy. "Good reflexes although your weapon of choice leaves much to be desired. Why didn't you use magic?"

Harry blushed as he caught the erase. "It still takes me to long to center myself unless I do something like lumos and all that would do is make me a well lit up target." He shifted his attention to the two elves that were with Jeris and politely greeted them as he had been taught. "Winter, Marten, welcome to my fathers home."

Marten stepped forward and grinned at the boy. "So Harry, I understand your first day of school was rather exciting for you."

Harry scowled. "How much did my parents tell you?"

Winterfrost reached out a hand and rubbed Harry's shoulder. He smiled at the youth before he explained. "Your parents didn't have to say anything. You're getting much better at hiding your mind but to the two of us you are still wide open." He pulled Harry back so that he was resting his head against his belly and began stroking the child's neck and head in a time tested manor designed to sooth a young elf and like all good elflings Harry melted against his mentor. Eyes closed he waited to find out what they wanted.

"Defensoraemilius, funny sounding word that. Have you ever heard it Harry?" Winter asked.

Harry felt boneless as he slumped down further on his chair. "No." he murmured quietly.

"It's an elven term derived from two Latin words meaning protector and brother. It's only used in conjecture with the Drow. The Drow explain it to be something like a pull on their souls. It doesn't happen to all Drow and it doesn't happen often but when it does it's a special bond. It's what young Larkspar felt the moment he first laid eyes on you young man."

Harry almost felt like he was in a fog. Something he wasn't to sure he approved of right now since the conversation had turned serious. He tried to pull himself out of the fog but was helpless against it. He would have become afraid but right now fear would have taken to much effort so he settled for asking two questions. "So what does that mean for me? For us?"

"What it means is Larkspar looks to you as a much loved little brother. Someone to protect and help. In some ways the bond is almost paternal Harry. Larkspar would die for you if that's what it took to keep you safe but the bond is incomplete and that's like an…itch...I guess you could say. An itch that Lark can't scratch. That itch causes Lark to not have the best of control over his emotions. That he himself is still a child only accentuates the problem. If you allow the bond to be completed he will develop an almost instinctual knowledge of what you need to be kept safe and Happy. The two of you will eventually become the best of friends and will learn to work together like a hand inside of a glove."

"Would that be a good thing? I don't want to put anyone else in danger. Besides, I'm not sure your bond thingy would even work. Larkspar scares me. He doesn't make me feel safe at all." Harry finally became aware that the soft massage had ended and with a deep sigh still feeling incredibly relaxed he opened his eyes only to see his mother and father seated across from him.

He gave them a shy grin. He had been so wrapped up in his own feelings that he had not noticed them come in. His father smiled back and his mother reached across the table and took his hands in hers. "Think about it love. Young Lark won't change what he feels even if you refuse the bond. It just makes it easier for him and will help you to be more comfortable around him."

Harry frowned. "What your saying is that basically I have no choice about this right?"

All four of the adults in the room assured Harry that despite what he now though he did have the choice to accept the bond or decline it but Harry wasn't fooled by their words. Itches drove you crazy after a time if you couldn't scratch them.

* * *

Harry had given it a lot of thought over the rest of that evening and in the morning as he was feeding his pets he was talking to his mother. "I need to get this bond thing done Mother. I can't let Larkspar suffer with this itch thing. It's not fair to him."

"Love, you don't have to make up your mind yet you know. Take your time and think about what you want. No one will fault you for that."

"I'll fault me for that though so it doesn't really matter if others do or don't does it. Mom, when I was little my aunt and uncle took me and Duds camping once. The three of them slept in the tent and I got a blanket and made a bed outside. Only thing was it was dark when I laid down my blanket and I didn't see the ants that I went to sleep on. When I woke up I had the little buggers all over me and I was covered in bites. They itched real bad and some of them I couldn't reach to scratch so I took a stick and used it to scratch my back only a stick wasn't the best thing to use cause I dug up my back pretty bad. Some of the cuts got infected and I ran a fever for a few days before I started to heal. I know what an itch you can't scratch feels like and Winterfrost said that even if I don't accept the bond it won't go away for Larkspar. I can't allow that to happen to him. Do you understand?"

Laural hugged her son with pride shining in her eyes. She knew he was still a bit afraid of the older elf but he was willing to set aside his fears to do the right thing. "When do you want to complete the bond love?"

"Can we do it after school?"

"Finish feeding your pets then come in for breakfast love. I'll talk to your father about it now and we'll see what we can arrange.

* * *

School that day was blissfully uneventful for Harry. No one tried to grab him and no one tried to 'save' him. No one got threatened by anyone and no one pulled a knife. As a matter of fact the only three noteworthy events of the day was the first at lunch time when Larkspar approached him and asked him if he was sure he wanted to do the bond that afternoon. Harry took the time to assure the older elf that he was willing to complete the bond after school. The second thing was during History of Magic when Draco asked him if he would consider meeting with him sometime during the week so they could talk. The last event was when he showed up for track and broke a long standing record in sprints. It seemed Harry hunting had paid off in an unusual way. 


	23. It’s Not Gay Is It?

**Chapter 23 It's Not Gay Is It?**

It had been a long day and Severus was tired. He put his arms over his head and arched his back hearing the vertebra pop with satisfaction before he pushed away from his desk. Gathering up the essays his second years had turned in for grading later he warded his office and left the room with intentions of taking a quick shower before dinner. He knew the group session tonight would leave precious little time for personal hygiene before he had to seek his rest so he knew that if he wanted to be clean he had to take advantage of what little free time he had available to him. Besides the hot water would help with relaxing the abused iliocostalis lumborum muscle group he had strained earlier today after shifting that full cauldron that fool boy from Ravenclaw left to close to the edge of the table. Severus hissed in discomfort as he stood. Served him right for not using magic instead of muscle.

Striding down the hall he was a bit surprised to see Theodore Nott sitting up against the wall outside of his private quarters. The boy had his head back and his eyes closed tapping his wand against his bent knees. He looked almost asleep and in that position if he was he too would be suffering from abused muscle groups. Snape cleared his throat to let the boy know he was no longer alone. Not quite prepared for the reaction he got from the boy he fumbled slightly for his wand as Theodore instantly came alert with his wand pointed at the professor's face.

Theodore's face got red with embarrassment and he lowered the wand before climbing to his feet. "Professor, I need to talk to you privately if it's ok." He said

Snape narrowed his eyes as he gave the matter a little thought. Although he usual didn't let students into his personal quarters he didn't relish the though of backtracking to his office either and he did want an explanation as to why the boy was so on edge as to almost attack just because he had been startled. Sighing he made a mental note to change his password as soon as Nott left and with a glance at the boy uttered his password and watched as the guardian portrait swung aside to admit teacher and student.

Motioning toward the sofa Severus said, "Please have a seat Mr. Nott." After Nott sat down instead of getting to the point of this meeting he continued to play with his wand head lowered. "I do not have all evening to just sit here and watch you fiddle with your wand Mr. Nott. Perhaps you could find it within yourself to enlighten me as to why you are here?"

Nott glanced up and quickly looked back down. "I'm sorry sir; it's just hard to think of how to explain this."

"Opening one's mouth and allowing words to emerge is usually the preferred method of explaining things. Now why don't you give it a try?" Severus said not unkindly, well at least for him.

Theodore gulped before he said so softly that Snape had to strain to even hear him. "My father, during Christmas break my father plans to present me to The Dark Lord so that I can be marked." He raised his eyes and although they had not fallen yet the eyes that looked at Snape were full of tears. "I don't know what to do professor; I just don't know what to do anymore. I don't want to be marked but I don't know how to get out of it. If I refuse my father will kill me. Please, help me…"

Severus closed his eyes against the pain those words brought to him they echoed his own from so long ago except for him there had been no help or hope before the fact and his redemption had come late but at least it had come. He could do nothing less than his best to help this boy out and it wasn't just this boy if he remembered correctly. Theodore Nott had a little sister around six or so. Parents that would force this on a son might do the same to a little daughter although she should be spared for several years yet and hopefully by the time she was old enough for it to be a concern this bloody mess would be finished and she would not have to live with the fear.

"Why do you think I can help you Mr. Nott?" he asked the teen.

"You're well you…everyone knows you are marked and my father and several other friends of his have been trying to find out why you aren't answering any summons anymore. The Dark Lord hasn't been pleased according to my father. I thought if you could find a way to get out you could find a way to keep me out. I don't know who else to turn to anymore."

Snape nodded his head in understanding before telling the boy. "Be outside of my door tonight at 8:00 P.M. I know some people that can help you and will take you to them tonight. I only ask that you keep an open mind and Mr. Nott, if you are not sincere then I would advise you to not show up. These people will know and will act accordingly."

"Yes sir, thank you." He opened the door and stepped outside before turning one last time and saying softly once more. "Thank you sir." Ted then turned and ran toward his common room feeling something he had not felt since his father had told him. He felt hope.

That night he was punctual as he waited outside the portrait that guarded Snapes personal quarters. When Snape came out dressed in casual slacks and a common button down shirt (Both black of course) the two headed off to the room of requirements. Ted was amazed when the door was opened to see the small crowd gathered. About ten people he didn't know, several redheads whom he assumed belonged to the Weasley clan, Crabby junior and both Goyle junior and senior as well as the mudblood Granger, the werewolf who had taught DADA a few years ago and most surprising was the addition of Dumbledor. Also present were six giants which was a very big surprise. Snape's hand to the back propelled him forward into the room after he had stopped in the doorway in surprise but the two didn't get very far inside the room before one of the redheads, an older woman who was slightly plump had professor Snape wrapped up in a breath stealing hug.

Snapes face was rapidly turning red and Ted was a bit amused to hear him gasp out softly "Air Molly, I need air." She apparently loosened her grip enough for the potion master to breathe because he next introduced him to her. "Theodore I would like to introduce you to Molly Weasley. Molly, Theodore's father wants to have him marked over the Christmas holidays and he came to me to see if I could help him find a way to escape that fate."

Much to Ted's shock and discomfort he was treated the same way Snape had been although he didn't have enough breath to protest and was very thankful when Snape did it on his behalf. That woman was STRONG!

After she let him go one of the giants who had been close enough to hear what Snape had said came over and studied him for what felt like hours but in realty was only minutes. Ted felt almost like a bug or something. The giant didn't say anything to him, just watched his face. At first Ted was nervous but as time went on he calmed till peace flooded his soul. He never noticed when his eyes slipped closed and he fell asleep. He never felt himself caught in strong arms. He never knew when he was carried in those strong arms to the sofa and he didn't hear when the giant and his head of house decided that he and his baby sister should have a new family, a new home and a new life far from the strife this one offered.

* * *

Harry was a bit nervous as he waited for his guests to arrive that evening. Larkspar was supposed to come over after dinner with his two mentors and his parents so that the five could get to know Harry and his family and his two mentors a bit better. Although Harry was prepared to complete the bond just to make sure that the elder elf didn't suffer from having it incomplete he wasn't really looking forward to doing it. It seemed like this was just another obligation he was being forced into accepting without having been really given a choice about it and quite frankly he didn't like it one little bit. He had debated briefly with himself about having Draco over tonight too, I don't know; kind of the thought of getting it all over with at once but didn't really think he had the ability to deal with that many problems at once and still stay sane so Draco was put off for another time in the near future.

Dinner was served a little bit early to clear the evening for what was to happen and at 5:45 exactly there was a knock on the front door. Kestral welcomed the little group into his home and Laural offered refreshments before the Titan adults excused themselves so that the elven members of the group could have some privacy for their talk.

Harry was sitting with his legs curled up under him in the corner of the sofa eyeing the others present. He was a bit nervous more than a bit afraid and the adult elves in the room could feel it. That wasn't surprising to Harry but what was surprising was that Larkspar also looked nervous. The two boys eyed each other as Lark sat himself down on the other end of the sofa and without even apparently thinking about it grabbed a pillow and held it on his lap almost like a shield of sorts.

Winterfrost was the first to break the silence, introducing himself and Marten to Larkspar. The other two elves knew Harry's mentors of course. Stardust took a moment to introduce himself and Greenfall to Harry and once everyone knew everyone else's names Greenfall opened the conversation.

"Harry, did your mentors explain to you what the bond of Defensoraemilius is?"

Harry had a troubled look on his face when he answered. "Yah, sort of. I know it causes Larkspar to be uncomfortable if it's not finished. They told me that when it was completed that Larkspar and I would become very close like brothers or something." He turned his troubled gaze to the older elven boy and said softly "I don't want you to be in pain so I'll finish the bond."

Although sporadic, telepathy in young elves did sometimes settle down to the point of usefulness and with a partially completed bond it did in this case. Larkspar could feel the other boy's fear and to his mortification knew that it was at least partially directed at himself. This was intolerable that his babe should on any level fear him but what to do to counter that fear? He looked at his mentors in helplessness; he just didn't know what to do now.

Winterfrost watched to two boys, he too was picking up on Harry's fear and like Lark wasn't exactly sure about the best way to deal with it but having worked with his charge for even the small amount of time that he had he knew that some things just weren't a good idea like trying to gloss over that fear or ignoring it completely. He gave a mental sigh and wondered why things just couldn't ever be easy with this little one. Walking over he sat down next to the young child and pulled him into his arms and slowly started to rock him. "Why are you afraid love?" He asked softly so that only Harry could hear.

Greenfall walked over to Lark and helped him to his feet. Motioning to the others he almost drug the boy out the door giving Winter a chance to talk to and calm the younger elf. The four walked out into the front garden and Lark melted in Greenfall's arms. "He's afraid of me Greenfall. What do I do now? I can't accept the bond if he's afraid of me. It wouldn't be right."

The sorrow and pity Greenfall felt for the two young elves was immeasurable but it was his job to mentor, comfort and train this young elf in his growth time amongst the Titans and so he began to speak trying his best of offer what wisdom he could. "Lark, I know he's afraid but part of that fear is because this life is so very different from what he has known in the past. I think he doesn't feel that he has any choice in completing the bonding with you and it frightens him. A part of his fear is also probably caused not knowing what to expect once the bonding is complete."

"How do I let him know that he's safe from me and with me? How do I explain?"

"My recommendation would be to talk to him and figure out exactly what he fears and try to deal with each fear individually." Greenfell sighed, "Before you try though give his mentor a chance to talk to him a bit." He gave a small chuckle before he said "We too are working in the dark with that youngling. He's not a born elf and he's not an elf species we are used to dealing with either. His instincts are not what we," he paused trying to gather his thoughts for a moment before finishing the sentence, "are use to working with."

* * *

In the house Winter was also talking to a young elf and the explanations he was getting were very unexpected.

"And he held the knife up to Draco's neck and I thought he was gonna kill him and I didn't know how to stop him. What if he hurts someone Winter? It would be my fault."

Winter laughed at the child's words before saying "Are you that powerful Harry? Do you control others so much that they have no free will?"

"No of course not but you told me that – that he tries to protect me but that sometimes cause he isn't grown up he doesn't, oh I don't know, umm do it right?"

"It's called lack of experience or lack of judgment. Something that comes with age but even if he shows a lack of judgment how can that be your fault unless you have somehow stolen his free will?"

"Even so, he wouldn't have done that if it weren't for me now would he have?"

"So you are saying that now that I have met you if I leave this house and pick every flower in your mother's garden it is your fault because I have met you. Harry, we all make our own choices for right or wrong, good or evil. Sometimes the choice we make is easy and sometimes it is hard but ultimately it is a choice that we have made and no one else. You are not responsible for another's actions no matter what kind of repercussions that action has following it. No one else has that kind of power over another. Do you understand?"

"I guess so but even you have to admit that we make our choices based on how we are influenced by people and things around us."

Winter grinned at the boy, "True, but tell me something Harry. If your parents asked you to not act in a certain way would you agree even if you didn't want to?" Harry gave a small nod of his head. "Why?"

"I guess because I love them and I want to make them proud of me. I want to make them happy."

"And Lark wants to make you happy and proud of him so tell him why you are afraid. Explain to him and work it out between the two of you. I promise he won't hurt you. That is the only power you have over his actions because like you when you agree to act in a way your parents want you are still making the choices as will he. Do you understand?"

Harry nodded his head. "This isn't gonna be easy is it?"

"Sometimes doing the right thing isn't easy but that doesn't mean we shouldn't do it. Will you talk to Lark?"

Harry nodded his head. "Yah, I'll talk to him."

It didn't take to long before Lark and Harry were left alone in the family room to try and sort out their misunderstandings.

Lark felt the troubled child's emotions and asked quietly, "Harry, what did I do to cause you to fear me?"

Harry started to chew on his thumbnail as he tried to organize his thought so that when he presented them to Lark the older boy would understand. "Did they explain to you what happened to me Larkspar?" At Larks nod Harry sighed. "I'm only sixteen, well; that is I've only lived for sixteen years I guess I should say but for as young as that is I've seen a lot of violence. I've fought for my life five times and lost people I love very much. I've been ridiculed and maligned, tortured and almost worshiped. It wasn't till I came here that I was just loved and got to be normal with a family that cares for me but even here weird stuff happens to me. I was a sixteen year old human boy when I was taken, well almost sixteen anyhow and one of the first things that happened to me was I was turned into a kid again. Oh, it was done cause I was really sick and would have died but it was still done. Then later I somehow turned myself into an elf but not even a normal elf. I got to be a…what did they call it…a high or grey elf and even that wasn't enough. No, I turned myself into the next best thing to a baby." Harry chuckled a bit before he became sober once again. "You scared me when you grabbed Draco. I thought you were gonna slit his throat and it would have been my fault." Lark started to shake his head at that last statement but before he could say anything Harry started talking again. "I know what Winter said. We all make our own choices and I don't control you and I understand that; I do really but it still would have felt like it was my fault and that's what scares me."

"Winter is right you know you don't control my actions. Only I do that. I'm sorry Harry, I didn't mean to scare you. I just got so flaming mad when he grabbed your hair like that so I wanted to teach him a lesson. I wouldn't have hurt him."

"I think it's safe to say that you succeeded in your efforts there."

"I succeeded a little too well I would say. Look Harry, if you're not sure about the bond you don't have to complete it yet. You can take time to think about it before you decide what you want to do you know."

"They told me that an uncompleted bond is like an itch you can't scratch. I had that happen to me once before and even though it's not a bad kind of hurt it'll drive you crazy eventually. I don't want to do that to you."

"An itch you can't scratch…humm, I never heard it described like that." Lark shrugged his shoulders "That's not really an accurate description you know? It's more like an awareness you can't satisfy. I won't go crazy from not having it completed. I guess the worst thing about not having it completed is that I have trouble knowing what you need. If the bond was complete when that grumger had attacked you yesterday I would have known you weren't in danger and you would have know that he wasn't in danger."

"They told me that if I complete the bond that you and I would grow close, like brothers or something. Is that true?"

"Brothers….." Lark shook his head no. "Not like brothers or at least not quite like brothers. It's more like I guess you could say living with your skin off. Nothing comes between you."

Harry had been starting to relax till Lark said that. He got pale and asked hesitantly, "It's not…" Damn, what was a word that Lark could understand? Harry racked his brain trying to think of how to put this cause quite frankly this answer was that important but try as he might he could only think of an English word and he was afraid to use it cause most likely Lark would not know the translation and thus would not understand the question. Oh well, no hope for it. Harry went with a phrase he understood and hoped for the best. "It's not gay is it?"

"Gay? I don't understand. What is this Gay?"

Oh no, Harry's face turned scarlet. HOW was he gonna explain this? "Umm gay means ummm boys liking boys…you know."

Larks face lit up with understanding "Of course I like you Harry. So in your old language that is Gay? Here the word is 'friend'."

Harry groaned. "No, it's not friends, it's something different. It's like the love a mum and dad feel for each other but well, it would be a dad and dad I guess you could say. You know like they love each other or something. Get it?"

Lark honestly didn't understand what the babe was trying to say. The love one father felt for another father? His father loved lots of other fathers. His mother did too for that matter but Lark was pretty sure that he was missing the whole point somewhere. Perhaps Harry was talking about the love brothers felt for each other when they grew up and became fathers? But nooo. Brothers always loved each other and that didn't change when they became fathers did it? Or perhaps it did. He would ask.

Getting up from the sofa he walked over to the door to the kitchen and called his father. When the man came to see what his son wanted Lark asked him. "When you grew up and had children did your love for your other brothers that had children change?"

Harry heard the question and just started thumping his head on the back of the sofa in frustration. Larks father on the other hand just looked puzzled for a moment before he asked "Are you talking about how feelings change as you mature Lark?"

Lark looked over at the babe and from his reaction guessed that wasn't what he was talking about at all. "No father. Harry called it Gay but I don't understand."

"Gay? I have never heard this word before." Turning to the other adults in the kitchen he asked if any of them knew what Gay was. At the negative responses he asked his son. "Is it important? This Gay?"

"I think for Harry it is."

By this time Harry was hiding his scarlet face in his hands. He was so embarrassed. Mumbling through his hands and shaking his head no Harry said, "No, its not important. Please just forget I said anything."

Lark didn't like the fact that he couldn't understand something that was so important to his babe and vowed to figure it out at a later time but for now he was willing to just drop it as Harry requested. "Alright Harry, we'll forget about it for now. We can talk about completing the bond at another time as well. I will not have you rushed into something you are not ready for. Understand?"

Harry started to chew on his bottom lip as he thought. "No," he finally said "I'm not afraid anymore. Lets complete the bond now like we planned."

"You are sure?"

Harry gave a nod. "I am sure."

Lark called the four elves back into the room and told them they were ready to proceed with the bond. Marten invited the parents back into the room to witness the event and the two adult drow elves guided the two younger elves through the ritual bonding which unlike magical a bonding didn't have words to go along with it. It was all done in their minds and all done silently. When it was finished Harry grinned at Lark in relief. Although Lark still didn't understand what Harry had meant by gay Harry was now positive that this bonding had nothing to do with that.

After it was finished his mother handed him a pair of scissors and at Harry's confused look motioned for him to cut his hair. "Are you sure? The last time I tried I only made myself angry."

Winterfrost gently turned the boy so that he was facing him. "Harry, when you accept what you are you mature a little bit. It is a natural growing process although it is a challenge at times. You have gone through a few small emotional growths. Accepting what is between you and Lark is one of them. Accepting that you need others is another of them." He smiled widely at Lark. "You too have grown a bit. Understanding what you are and what your worth is another small step in the process. I am proud of both of you."

Harry watched the tears fall from the old elf's eyes before he straightened his back and gripping the scissors he cut almost six inches off the mass of hair. Reaching down he scooped the hair from the floor and turning to Laural he handed it to her and softly said. "Thank you for being my mother." Turning to Lark he said louder "I accept your service and your friendship Lark." Turning once more he faced Winterfrost and bowing he said, "I accept the challenge."


	24. The Hunting Party

**Chapter 24 The Hunting Party**

The two hunters were being as stealthy as they knew how to be which wasn't very stealthy at all. Harry gave a ruthful grin as Lark stepped on a twig which snapped with a loud crack. Whoever spread the rumors that elves could move silently had obviously never come across him and Lark before. Now if they had been talking about Titans Harry could understand the fame but elves? Ha and again Ha. He grinned as he kicked a pebble which clattered against another one which caused the preverbal bird in the bush to take flight to a nearby tree where it proceeded to scold the hunters – loudly of course. So far this hunting trip (Harry's first) had been a total and complete bust or at least it would have been if just the idea of a camping trip wasn't so much fun. They had spent all morning walking downwind, trying to be quiet and the only one to get anything was Lark and that was only one measly little mud duck that Lark had caught quite by accident and which no one could use anyway. Kestral did lavish the praise on the elder elf though and that was always a worthwhile accomplishment.

The group cleared the trees and Harry gasped at the vista that opened before him. A crystal clear lake being fed by a rapidly moving creek. The waters from the creek tumbled over rocks and down two small waterfalls before it emptied into the northwest part of the small lake. The spray from the water threw up a thick mist that produced a glorious rainbow that arced over two does which had their necks bent to the water as they drank. A large magnificent buck sporting a full rack of antlers stood with his front hooves atop a low rock, guarding the females. Harry fumbled slightly as he took careful aim and holding his breath he squeezed off his first shot. The buck swung his head around and for a split second boy and beast looked eye to eye. Still shooting Harry watched in amazement as the buck and does ran gracefully into the woods. Before the three passed out of sight the buck paused and glanced back one last time at the boy and with a flick of his little white tail the buck vanished into the bushes. The only sign of his passing was a gently swaying branch.

It was only when his father reached around him and lifted the camera from his hands that Harry realized he was still taking picture after picture. His eyes shining Harry turned in his fathers arms. "Did you see? Did you see them? Oh wow! That was incredible! Did you see them?"

Kestral chuckled low in his belly as he listened to his son babble. "I saw them Harry. I'll bet you got some great shots of them too."

Scarcely hearing what his father said Harry recounted exactly how he had broke through the trees and had seen the quarry and how he had started taking pictures as if his father had been miles away instead of right behind him. Kestral listened patiently to his son only to occasionally interject an appropriate word or phrase such as 'great' or 'wonderful' or 'you did good son.'

Lark listened to the boy babble with an amused and proud expression on his face. His father reached down and rested his hands on Lark's shoulders as he watched Harry waving his arms around his head describing the rainbow that had arched over the deer. Bending close to his son's ear he whispered, "He gets excited easily, no?"

Lark leaned back against his father and cocking his head to the side he grinned before saying soft enough so that only his father would hear. "Right now his emotions are right there at the surface. I don't think he has had a lot of chances to do things just for fun before he came here so he does tend to get um, exuberant sometimes." Lark shrugged letting his father draw his own conclusions over the obvious excitement the younger boy was showing.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco on the other hand was not happy; he did not want to be a part of this 'hunting' trip or a part of this planned weekend camp out. He wanted to be back at his foster father's home safe from dangerous wildlife and biting insects with access to a decent shower and his plethora of personal care products. When he had packed after being informed that he WOULD be going his backpack wouldn't hold everything he needed to take so he went to his foster mother to complain hoping that she would take pity on him and let him stay home or failing that at least enlarge the pack and throw a weight reduction charm on it. Neither had happened. Instead Lancer had come into his room and forced him to unpack then repack without his shampoo or hairspray or any of the other things he needed to make himself look presentable. He wasn't even allowed to take his cologne with him and his clothes had been paired down to two pairs of pants and two pullover shirts along with two changes of underclothes. It was barbaric, it was just plain mean what he was expected to give up to participate in this trip which he didn't want to even be on.

Currrently Lancer had him helping in the setting up of tents except that these…things weren't even real tents at all. They were made of cloth both inside and out and the floor consisted of a bit of thin rubbery plasick or platck or something like that. Either way it wasn't a proper floor at all. None of the four tents had a loo or even just a toilet and they didn't offer any privacy. Each of these things were only one room which each Titan expected to share with the boy he had claimed. All eight of them had a rolled up piece of cloth that was thick and quilted like a proper duvet except they were all folded in half with a metal strip running all the way down the side and across the bottom that kept them folded. Lancer had called the things sleeping bags and he had Draco roll two out in each tent. Those were what they were supposed to sleep on. Draco had never shared a room before Hogwarts and never with an adult before and at Hogwarts he at least had a proper bed to sleep in.

And he had never ever had to walk kilometers like that with a loaded backpack before. He was a wizard. Wizards used portkeys or the floo or apperation or even sometimes brooms, trains and if you were stranded you might use the night buss to travel. They did not ever use their feet to travel and when wizards had to carry heavy stuff they used feather light charms or even levitation charms. They didn't pack all their stuff on their backs like some type of beast of burden and yet that's just what Draco had been forced to do. All of this in addition to having to pound steaks (weren't steaks a piece of meat served medium rare?) into the ground to hold the cloth tent up that he had to sleep in and all without a bed or bath. Oh yes, Draco was definitely feeling a bit out of sorts right now.

Still he was determined to be on his best behavior so he said politely mind. "Lancer, I'm hungry and tired and I want a shower. Show me where the loo is then you can show me how to use these sleeping bags. I want a nap before dinner. What's for dinner anyway?"

Lancer rolled his eyes at his son's demands before he answered him. "Haven't you ever camped before Draco? We don't have a shower here. If you want to wash up you have to do it in the lake and as far as food goes we decided that we lugged in the food so it will be up to you four boys to cook it. I think that's fair. Don't you?"

Draco was well – umm – shocked was a good descriptive word. Appalled also worked. A Malfoy cooking? With raw food and everything? No. No way. That's why civilized people had house elves after all and if you were unimportant or poor enough to not have a house elf to take care of those basic needs you always had women to do things like cooking for you. Even the Weasels understood that. Men simply did not cook. It was, well, unmanly. Draco was so horrified at the idea of having to fix his own food that the part about washing in the lake was forgotten for now.

Well, best put his foot down right now and make sure Lancer understood the way of things. "I don't cook. I will however fix my own plate from foods already prepared." There! That ought to clear up any misconceptions and appease his foster father all at the same time. Draco had drawn a very clear line letting Lancer know how far he could be pushed but he was also offering a carrot of sorts, letting Lancer know that he would do his share provided it did not involve cooking! Draco mentally patted himself on the back for a masterful handling of a potentially bad situation.

Draco was actually surprised when Lancer agreed. "All right son, no cooking for you. You can go with one of the other boys and collect firewood for tonight and for in the morning and after dinner you can help clean up. Agreed?"

Since Draco had no idea as to what cleaning up after dinner was and since collecting firewood always meant a house elf going to the wood shed and grabbing a few pieces of wood Draco had no clear knowledge of what the two chores entailed so he quickly agreed feeling smug that he had got his way without an argument for once.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry and Lark had already been told that the three boys would be responsible for meals for the next two days. Lark was hoping that the adults had packed a lot of stuff for sandwiches because the last time he had tried to cook anything had been a disaster. He had put the kettle on to make himself a cup of tea but forgot to fill it with water first. He had placed everything else he was going to need in the center of the stove then had gone upstairs to do something but had got distracted and about two hours later he had smelt something bad and rushing downstairs had found the kettle smoking, the plastic canister of tea melted and the tea on fire. The little pitcher his mum used for cream had broken and the cream was bubbling all over the stove top with the sugar melting in its little bowl. Fortunately he was able to control the fire before it did too much damage and he had learned his lesson well. He was not a cook.

Harry, on the other hand was a natural cook with a gift for combining ingredients to make things taste good. He seemed to instantly know when a pinch of salt, sugar or pepper was needed and combining spices with foods was almost an art to him. He was excited at the prospect of indulging in the one chore that the Dursleys had always given him that he enjoyed doing so he sorted the raw ingredients that the adults had packed with excitement as he mentally planned the menu for the next two days.

Lark watched the boy having fun and smiled as he listened to Harry talk to himself about what he was planning on cooking. Picking up the shovel he dug out a shallow pit and lined it with small rocks. He then perched a grill over the top before glaring at the contemptuous look Draco was giving the smaller boy and reaching out his hand he grabbed Draco's arm and pulled him away to gather firewood.

Harry never even noticed as he started peeling apples. He had this idea about slicing the apples thin and baking them with some sugar and a bit of butter with a topping of browned oats for pudding.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lark half dragged Draco off into the woods. Once the two were out of hearing distance he whorled on the boy and pushing him back he caused Draco to fall on his butt.

Draco gave an indignant squawk before he glared up at the elf. "What the hell is your problem Larkspar?" he demanded.

Lark reached down and grabbed the boy by the front of his shirt and pulled him back to his feet. Yanking the boy up close he hissed, "My problem? I would ask the same question of you. Ever since you met the boy you have been abusive to him and I want to know why!"

Draco was honestly confused by the accusation. "I have not. I'm trying to get along with him now."

Lark laughed at the boy before he said "Pulling his hair in school? And that look you were just giving him. What about that?"

"Looks aren't abusive you know and I didn't know he would fall like that at school. Sheesse. Grow up Larkspar. You're seeing danger in shadows."

"Then explain to me why you were watching him like that? I know your face wasn't revealing approval just now."

Draco shook his head. He really couldn't understand what the elf's problem was. "Look, I wasn't gonna hurt him. It just surprised me that he is feminine enough to want to cook. That's woman's work or house elves work. It's not something a man would do. I just didn't know he was gay and it surprised me a bit. That's all."

It never occurred to Draco that he was having a complicated conversation with someone who did not speak his language. He never noticed the older elf had taken up residence in his head so the two could even talk and so because of that he missed out completely the look of puzzlement that crossed Lark's face to be replaced by understanding and then by disgust.

"Ah, so that is what Gay is…Draco if you ever even think something like that again about Harry I will rip your tongue out. Do you understand me?"

Draco paled at those words before he nodded quickly. "All right, we need to gather fallen wood for the fire. Start looking." As Lark turned away Draco was sure he heard the elf mutter "Harry, you and I need to have a talk about gay."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dudley threw himself down on the ground panting. He had lost a lot of weight but was still badly out of shape and the long hike had exhausted him. About two miles into the hike his adopted father had told the others to go on ahead and the two of them had dropped back to rest. Twice more the two had stopped before they finally made it to the camping spot that his adopted uncle Kestral had picked out for them about half an hour after the others had arrived. Dudley looked around at the four tents that had already been set up wondering which was his and his guardian. He wanted to go inside and just stretch out for a good long nap even though he knew that wouldn't be very wise from his days of training for boxing matches. If he didn't get up soon his muscles would stiffen up and in the morning he would hardly even be able to move.

With a groan he struggled to his feet only to have Meret motion him over to one of the tents. Dudley gave him a confused look before he complied with the order and once the two were inside his adopted father pulled a small pot of cream out of his backpack which he tossed to Dudley. "Use it on you legs fer tight musckles." The Titan told him. Dudley grinned, touched that the man was trying to learn a bit of English so the two could actually talk together. He figured that with the classes he was taking in Tallo and the classes his guardian was talking in English that soon they would not have any trouble with communication. Uncapping the pot he watched as Meret left the tent so the boy could have some privacy to rub the stuff into stiff muscles.

When Dudley was finished he pulled his pants back up and left the tent. Whatever was in that pot really did the trick and his legs didn't even feel stiff anymore. He looked around and not spotting any of the other boys except Harry he walked over to his cousin to see what he was doing. Harry had a small knife in his hands and was peeling an apple. When he was finished he dropped it into the pan he had set beside a small pit that had a grill set over the top. Dudley had never really made an effort to even get to know his cousin let alone to try to get along with him but last week in school had shocked the larger boy something fierce with the protective feelings he had got when he thought the giants had turned his cousin into a little girl and after talking to his new family about what life had been like for his cousin before coming here had made him feel ashamed. Ashamed of himself and ashamed of his real family. According to the giants they had almost killed the boy and if he had not been taken he would have died. His father had said that Harry was suicidal over physical and emotional hurts he had suffered at the hands of his family. Dudley had vowed to himself and to his family that he was gonna get to know the real Harry Potter and he was gonna try to be a big brother to him too.

With these thoughts in mind he sat down across from the boy and asked, "What are you doing Harry?"

Harry grinned up at his cousin. "Peeling apples, do you want to help?"

"Peeling…um sure, I'll help. What do you want me to do?" Dudley was a bit surprised to find his cousin cooking again. After having been forced to do almost all the cooking at home Duds would have though he would have had enough of that to last a life time.

Harry smiled at his cousin and handed him the small paring knife. "You peel them and I'll cut them up." He reached into a leather bag that was off to the side and fished around a bit till he found another small knife which he used to start slicing the apples into almost paper thin slices.

As the boys worked together they talked. They talked about what it was like living with the Titans, they talked about school, they even talked about magic and as Harry finally started grilling the steaks they talked about what it was like growing up with the Dursleys.

Harry was amazed to find out that Dudley had always been afraid that he didn't measure up to what his parents wanted him to be. He was equally amazed to find that Dudley had envied him and his friends when he started school at Hogwarts. It seemed that Dudley knew the boys he always hung around with weren't real friends but were instead using him as he was using them.

"Do you remember that time my father was punishing you in the basement and I walked in on it?" Dudley asked softly. Harry's eyes filled with pain and he nodded his head but didn't answer. "I wanted to help you then but I was afraid. I knew what my dad was doing was wrong and I was afraid that if I said something I would take your place or that he would stop loving me." Dudley whispered, his eyes downcast with shame. "I could tell that you were hurting but you didn't cry. I would have cried like a baby. Why didn't you cry Harry?"

"It didn't help when I cried. It just made your father madder. Dudley, can we talk about something else please?"

Dudley nodded his head. "Alright but first I want you to know that I understand that you hate my parents and I don't blame you for it. Sometimes I hated them too and they never even hurt me."

Harry gave Dudley a sad smile before he told him softly. "It would have been easy to hate them I guess but I never did. I hated what they did to me but I guess what I really felt for them mostly was pity because I don't think they ever really knew that they were wrong and somehow that made them, oh I don't know…incomplete I guess. Broken or something and that's a terrible thing to be broken like that you know?" He looked at the tears dripping from Dudley's eyes and reached out his hand in the beginning of friendship. "I'm glad they never managed to break you like that Duds."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neither boy noticed the two Titans watching them talk and neither saw the tears they cried for the pain both had lived with in their short lives.

Meret reached out his hand and laid it on Kestral's shoulder. "Your son will be a good man."

"I know." Kestral answered.

* * *

She watched the two playing with the blocks, stacking them up and knocking them down again. Sometimes they would build other things in their play. A simple house, steps and once they formed the blocks into the shape of a chair. The female finally tired of the game and pushed the blocks away with a cranky cry. The male stuck his thumb in his mouth and started to pout at his playmate. The nurse watched the two before writing something down on the chart. She then got up and collected two dolls and handed one to each of them. The female started to coo at her doll and hugged it and started to rock, comforting herself. The male stood and carried his doll back to his bed where he lay down with the toy wrapped securely in his arms. Soon he drifted of to sleep.

"Mrs. Longbottom, when did you get here?" The healer asked the woman who watched her son and daughter-in-law through the mirror.

"Oh, about two hours ago. I can't believe the progress you've made with them."

"They still have a long way to go but I must admit that I am encouraged at their progress."

She reached up and patted the hand that was brought to rest on her shoulder. "And well you should be young man. They are more than breathing dead people now. In the few days they have been here you have done more for them than all of the years they spent in St. Mungo's." She turned to the healer and her smile almost split her face. "My son knew me. He called me mama today." Tears filled her eyes and she brought her hand up and covered her mouth trying to smother the laugh that wanted to escape. "He called me mama." She giggled as the tears ran down her cheeks…

* * *

Voldemort was in a towering rage. This summer just past had to be one of the worst he had ever had and it had started out with so much promise. That little Potter brat had died and then things just went all to hell in a hand basket. His death eaters were disappearing one at a time. His werewolves were being cured and turning their backs on him. The dementors destroyed by some unknown agency and now; now he was being told that another one of his up and coming death eaters had abandoned him. It was too much. "Crucio" he hissed as he pointed his wand at Nott and watched in satisfaction as the man writhed around on the floor in pain. He held the curse for almost two minutes before he lifted it.

He motioned for two of his loyal to help the man back to his feet. Standing he walked over to the shaking man and lifted his head so that the two were eye to eye. "I don't care much about loosing Crabby and Goyle, they at best would have only been fodder. I can even accept that the Malfoy's have taken their son into hiding because I will find them and when I do they will learn the folly of disobedience but you telling me that you cannot control your own son? Are you such a weak man that you should still be attached to your mothers tit Nott?"

"No My Lord. I am sorry. Please forgive me. I will bring my son to you even if I have to beat him into obedience."

"Macnair finish this lesson for me but do not kill him. If I do not have his son by Christmas you may play with him again. I want him to remember this lesson though so administer it well."

Nott wailed as Macnair pulled his beloved knives and advanced on him.

* * *

Laural once again read the list that the two had presented to her and shuddered. Her poor son. To have to face so much in the past only to have more horror forced upon him in the future.

The list read.

1. Must kill the dark lord

2. Will become the champion of the goblins

3. Will reform the human magical government

4. Will reform the magical educational system

5. Will found a new race of elves capable of using magic

6. Will bring back the Gray elves

7. Will build bridges between the magical and non magical peoples

8. Will find and be able to use the Staff of Merlin

9. Will draft a lasting agreement that will end war amongst non magical peoples for almost a thousand years

10. Will cause the Atlantheins to return to earth

11. Will be acclaimed as the most powerful light wizard to have ever lived

12. Will forge a lasting peace between the elder races

These twelve prophesies had almost another one hundred minor ones that were just stepping stones leading up to them.

With a sigh she thanked the two humans for their unselfish work in recording and sorting the many prophesies. She made a quick copy of their work and handed it to Marreita before she gave the two a quick hug. "I have enjoyed having the two of you as guests in my home and if it is alright I would like permission to visit the two of you sometime."

Both Marreita and Edward returned her hugs and Edward said. "We will miss you and your family and we welcome your visits."

With that Laural opened a rip in space and the two stepped through only to find themselves back in the same room they had been kidnapped from.


	25. Inheritances

**Chapter 25: Inheritances **

Draco was doing his best not to sick up. It wasn't easy either he thought as his stomach did another slow roll when he scrapped the bits of oats off the side of the pan that Harry had used to make pudding in. Ugh this was so nasty. Draco kept his eyes closed so he wouldn't have to see the mess in the pan he had been scraping the gunk into. How could house elves stand to do this day after day? When he had finally understood exactly what clean up detail consisted of he had begged Lancer to just spell the dishes clean or at least let him have a wand so he could but no, the adults had some stupid idea that doing it without magic would be good for his character. As far as Draco could tell the only thing this muggle style cleaning was good for was to make him hate muggle style cleaning. Draco cringed as his hand came in contact with the squishy, nasty, disgusting mix of food in the bottom of the pan and he swallowed the bile that once again started to rise.

The muggle waiting to be handed the next dish decided to try talking to him again. The first two times Draco had ignored him but now he was desperate for a distraction from the nausea so he gave the boy a measure of his attention.

"I'm not use to washing dishes either you know? Back home either my mum or Harry did them only my mum used the dishwasher, Harry had to do them by hand though cause my mum was afraid he might break the dishwasher. Back home I didn't do any chores, well, except my summer homework and I guess that doesn't really count does it?"

Draco was horrified at that confession. "Your family treated a wizard like a house elf? I would have hexed you if it had been me."

Dudley was surprised to have received an answer. Then he processed what that answer had been and his face paled. "That's not allowed though is it? My mum told my dad that her sister wasn't allowed to use magic over the summer and my dad always locked up Harry's stick over the summer anyhow so even if he wanted to he couldn't. Well, except for last summer that is. Last summer he snuck it upstairs to my second room with him. I was glad that he did though cause some things came after me and Mrs. Figg said they would have killed me except Harry sent a white light after em with his stick and they left. This summer dad let him keep all his stuff cause Harry promised not to use m-magic on us and he promised to just get out when he turned seventeen. Dad hardly punished him even and he gave Harry his own food too so he wouldn't be hungry."

Dudley gave a small shrug before he started scrubbing the pan Draco finally handed him. "I think part of the reason dad was so nice to Harry this summer was cause mum found two gold coins in his laundry and dad was hoping to find out if Harry either had more or knew where to get more. Well, that and those creepy friends of Harry's scared dad."

Draco looked horrified at the words pouring out of Dudley's mouth. "I thought your family spoiled him rotten. I thought he always got everything he ever wanted."

Dudley laughed at that. "No way was he spoiled but I use to think he was. It seemed like he had everything. All of our primary teachers loved him and none of the other kids teased him unless I made them. He got good marksin school and didn't even try and he wasn't fat either like me."

Draco looked thoughtful for a moment before he asked, "Why didn't Harry just buy whatever he wanted? I did."

Dudley actually looked surprised at the question. "You think my parents would give him money to buy things? Hell, they hardly even gave him food and his clothes were my cast offs."

Draco scowled at the boy before he answered. "No I don't think you people would have given him money. Not from what you said but Harry has his own money. The Potters were one of the richest families in Britain. He has three titles that I know of, and each of those titles has money attached to them, and that was even before he got the Black fortune from his Godfather when he died, which should have come to me, I might add. I'm guessing Harry is one of the richest people in the world now." Draco's face had taken on a slightly bitter look with his last two statements.

Dudley looked gobsmacked at that revelation. "Harry's peerage and rich?" he squeaked out. In a more normal tone he asked "Why should you have gotten the Black fortune anyhow?"

"I was the closest living male relative. I should have been his heir, not Potter. He wasn't even blood family, but I am. My mother was one of three daughters of the brother of Lord Black. After he died his son got the title and when my cousin Sirius Black died, I was the only male heir left alive, so it should have come to me."

"Okay, I think I understand that but if you should have got the title, why did Harry get it instead?"

Draco forgot about his dirty hands as he raked them through his hair in agitation. "It's complicated, but basically what happened was that when Lord Black died his son got the title. His son was sent to prison for murder, but he was never convicted, so they couldn't by law take the title from him, and give it to the next heir. Because he was a Lord and head of his house his mother couldn't disinherit him, so when Black escaped from prison he named his Godson as his heir and just to make sure Potter got it, he disinherited my mother and her sister which legally made me not a Black. My father tried to get the ruling overturned before Black died, but couldn't. By the time he died, my father was tied up in some legal matters himself, so again he couldn't do anything, so Potter inherited everything. I needed that money, he didn't." Draco added spitefully.

Dudley's mouth was slack giving him a rather half witted appearance as he listened to Draco. "So money's nice and all, but why did you 'Need It' and how much does he have and what are his titles?"

"I needed it because my father spent a lot of our family fortune supporting the Dark Lord and keeping himself out of trouble. He also has been using a lot of money to gain support from powerful people in our government. As for the titles Potter has… Black holds an Earldom but only in the magical community. From Harry's father he has a Barony in the muggle community as well as being a Baronet. It's from his mother that the real power comes from. From her he gets a Dukedom and the royal title of Protector to the Crown. When he turns twenty one he'll become His Grace, the Duke of Gryphon."

"Bullpiss. If that were true, it would have come to me because my mum was the oldest sister and I'm older than Harry is by several months. Besides, I studied British Peerage in school and that title is in abeyance. It hasn't had an active Duke for almost four hundred years now."

Draco eyed the other boy contemptuously before he answered him. "Yes it's in abeyance, but it's not extinct. If you had really studied it you would know that the Letters of Patent state that the heir must be magical and must be a light wizard. You're a muggle, or to be more precise a squib of several generations. When Lily Potter came up magical the title became active again and when she had a son he became the heir. If he stays light then when he turns twenty one he gets the title and everything that goes with it."

If Dudley had looked like a half wit before he now looked positively moronic with his mouth hanging open in shock. Swallowing twice, he searched for and finally found his voice. "How do you know these things and does Harry know?"

Looking thoughtful, Draco shook his head no as he passed another dish to Dudley to be washed. "I don't think Harry does know." He shrugged before he continued. "But you can bet everything you'll ever own that the Queen knows he's around someplace and I know that our ministry knows, too."

"Queen Elizabeth? If she knows about Harry then why did she leave him with my family?" Dudley's face fell. "You're lying to me aren't you? It's because I'm not magic and this is your way to make fun of me, isn't it?"

Draco dropped the plate he had been about to scrape and snarled at the other boy. "Malfoy's don't lie!" A little voice inside of his head contradicted that statement. 'But they do. Your father did/does and so do you.' Giving a mental shake he answered back, 'Not about this though'. He didn't realize his facial expression had undergone several changes when he called himself out about lying but Dudley noticed. So did Lancer. Both were amused to see first anger replaced with chagrin which morphed into embarrassment to finally settle on acceptance. "This Malfoy tries not to lie and I'm not, not about this…The royal family has a magical device that lets them know when an heir is born, but not who he is or even where he is. My father told me that it's a crystal globe that glows white so long as the heir stays light. When he turns twenty one the whit light changes to golden and that's when he gets control of the title."

Draco sighed, "They know an heir exists and they would know how old he is because of when the globe started to glow, but that would be all they knew. The magical ministry knows more. When an heir is born, two members of the counsel are dispatched to find him. Part of their job is to insure the heir receives the political training he needs to do his job. They are also supposed to act as mentors and protectors to the child untill he grows up. I guess sort of like older brothers or something. My father paid a lot of gold to the former minister to be named as one of the guides. It got a lot cheaper and easier to do that sort of stuff when Fudge took office." Draco seemed to loose himself in thought for a bit before he collected himself with a quick shake and continued.

"None of the old pure blood families support the heir because he takes away a lot of their power base. My father had plans to befriend the heir and that way when he was grown up he would be willing to side with the pureblood cause but the Dark Lord told father he was a fool for paying gold for something that couldn't work and then the heir vanished along with his parents and everyone thought he had died but he didn't. His parents had hidden him for his own protection but it didn't work out right."

Dudley had been listening to the story wide eyed, still rhythmically washing the same dish over and over in an almost trance like state. With a quick shake he came back to himself and asked, "Why don't the purebloods support him?"

"Part of the duty of the Protector is to act as a liaison between the crown and the magical community with him having the final say in all laws passed in the magical community. He will also be the final arbitrator in all disputes magical and pass judgment on crimes committed. If any conflict arises between muggle and magical he can recommend that the offending muggle be remanded over for trial. See? These powers have been in the hands of the purebloods for hundreds of years now, but when he turns twenty one he gets it all and no one will be allowed to gainsay him either."

"You said his parents hid him? That's not right, you know. My mum told me that his parents were killed in a car accident. His father was driving drunk. That's how he ended up with my mum and dad."

"Your parents told you a lie. His family was betrayed by their best friend and the Dark Lord killed them, then he tried to kill Harry, but instead of Harry dying he sent the curse back to the Dark Lord and it destroyed his body, but not his soul. It took years but the Dark Lord finally came back. That's why Dumbledore sent Harry to live with your family. Not because his father died drunk. They were murdered."

For some reason Dudley believed him. It contradicted everything his parents had told him about his cousin but still he believed. "Does Harry know all this stuff?"

"About his parents? He knows that. About the rest?" Draco shook his head no. "I already told you that I didn't think so."

Finally Dudley dipped the plate into the rinse water and then dried it off still thinking deeply about all of the things he had been told. He wasn't the only one although the two boys didn't notice the four adults sitting off to the side listening in on the conversation.

Dudley asked one of the questions that had been bothering him. "You said your father was named one of two guides? Who was the other one and why didn't we ever see them around the house before?"

"Well, when the Potters died and Harry was moved, Dumbledore put him under some very strong wards so no one magical could find him. The other guide was Franklin Longbottom. He and his wife were tortured into insanity by some death eaters who were trying to find the Potter baby. Everyone else thinks it was because they were trying to find out what happened to the Dark Lord, but that's not true. Almost all of the death eaters thought the Dark Lord was dead and they wanted to kill the one that killed him, and figured that if my father didn't know where the baby was, then the other guide would. My aunt Bella was one of the death eaters who helped attack the Longbottoms."

Dudley's eyes couldn't have gotten any wider if he had tried. This was way more information than he was ready to take in at one time, but one thing he had no trouble understanding was the hurt, shock and sorrow on the face of the young green eyed boy who had come up behind Draco in time to hear the last part about the Longbottoms. He couldn't say he knew his cousin that well, but he knew him well enough to say with conviction. "Harry, it wasn't you fault. You didn't cause that."

Lark could feel the pain rolling off the young elf in waves, so he wrapped his arms around the boy and pulled him close, trying to give him the comfort and support he felt he needed. He glared daggers at the blond troublemaker. He had just gotten Harry settled down (with the help of Lancer) after he had made the mistake of confronting Harry's fears about the bond being homosexual and how wrong it was for anyone to even think about the boy in a sexual manner yet. Harry had at first thought that Lark was telling him that no one would want him that way ever, but in reality Lark was concerned that the child had been approached in that way, and ,as far as he was concerned, to do something like that to a child was criminal.

In the end that conversation had taken a very humorous twist as Harry described his first real kiss with a girl named Cho and then told the two how Ginny made his stomach twist up in knots whenever he thought about her. Almost like he was going to throw up or maybe kiss her and then throw up, which wasn't anything like he felt before he was changed except …perhaps…the throwing up part. And now all that hard work was spoiled by something the blond had said AGAIN!

Draco froze at Dudley's words then turned his head to see the black haired boy behind him. He caught Lark's glare before the elf turned his attention back to Harry. 'Oh fuck, Draco, why don't you just get a fork and eat that damned foot you keep sticking in your mouth,' he thought before he tried to rectify this latest mistake. "You know Potter, your ego must be as big as Uncle Severus always claimed if you think the Longbottoms were your fault, too. I mean really, how much control do you think a baby has over anything? I guess that next you'll be claiming that you were responsible for the Black Death when everyone knows it was a nundu that caused that, or did you have something that affected time before you were even a warm spot in your grandfathers' trousers?"

Harry started to shake in Larks arms and Lark started to seriously contemplate how to best take the blond boy apart. 'Hmm, tongue first,' his hand started to reach for his dagger when Harry started to make gasping noises followed by chuckles. If Lark had not grabbed him quickly Harry, would have fallen as his mirth spiraled out of control. Lark turned bewildered eyes to Kestral and arched an eyebrow at the large smile on the Titan's face.

Dudley reached a beefy, sopping wet hand out and slapped Draco on the back knocking the smaller boy forward a step or two, his grin almost splitting his face in half. "Good save, Drake. I thought for a second there that Lark was gonna rip your throat out."

Draco's chest puffed out in pride. It had been a good save hadn't it? And despite the fact that the praise came from a muggle it still felt good. Knowing he had done something rig…Wait, what did he say? Drake? He must have heard wrong. "Drake?"

Dudley grinned and threw his arm across Draco's shoulder. "Yah, Drake, you know, a nickname. Like Duds for me and Lark for Larkspar? Drack. Now we gotta think up a name for Harry or is Harry short for Harold?"

Despite the annoyance of having his name butchered Draco had to admit he was intrigued. "You don't know your own cousin's name?"

Dudley shrugged, "Till we started school I always thought it was freak."


	26. This and That

**Chapter 26 This and That**

It had taken the Titans almost four days before they contacted Theo again and quite frankly the boy had about given up on them helping him and his sister out of the mess they were in. Theo's father knew that the boy loved his baby sister and would do whatever it took to keep her safe so he knew it was only a matter of time before his father used the little girl to force his cooperation and when he did it was a given, Theo would cave in. It had happened before. Tears of frustration and badly suppressed rage clouded his eyes before he raised his hand and wiped them away with his fist. Turning back to the open book on the table in front of him he tried to bring his wandering thoughts back to the subject of astronomy without much success. This was going to be a difficult report to write if he didn't manage to collect himself better than this. Focusing his eyes on the page open in front of him he once again tried to read the written words but again his mind wandered back to his little sister and what he was going to be forced to do to protect her.

He didn't notice the shadow that all but blocked out the light that he was trying to read by, but having little arms wrap around his neck in an attempt to squeeze the life out of him was a bit harder to ignore. He stiffened up before he recognized those arms. His sister. Reaching around behind he grabbed her by the arm and jerked her to his side and with a wicked grin attacked her side where she was the most ticklish.

"St-sto- stop Theo." She gasped out when he gave her a brief respite from the attack.

"Andromeda the drama queen. What are you doing here at Hogwarts?" It wasn't until after he asked her that question that he saw the grinning Titan standing behind them both. This wasn't one of the ones he had met before but still, to know that they hadn't blown off his problem caused him to sag in relief. "Are you here to help us?" he asked, his face falling into a serious expression.

The woman gave him a small smile before she sat herself down at the table with Theo. "I am and now it is time for us to talk about what we can do for the two of you."

Theo pushed himself back enough so that he could pull his sister down onto his lap and with a gentle smile down at the grinning child he wrapped his arms around her in a hug meant to offer them both comfort before he once again turned his attention to the gentle giant sitting across from them.

"We are prepared to offer the two of you sanctuary Theodore, but there is a price. If you two are willing to pay that price then the two of you will leave here with me. If you feel the price is too high, then we will find someplace safe for the two of you here. Are you interested?"

Theo bit his lip. It figured there would be a price to pay. No one ever did anything for nothing, but still, it might be a price they could pay. Listening to what the cost would be didn't commit them to anything did it? "What is the price we would have to pay?"

"My husband and I would adopt the two of you. All ties with this world would be severed and would remain severed until you are no longer a child. If at that point you wished to return here you would be allowed but like yourself your little sister would live with these same conditions. You would not be allowed to remove her from our care till she too became an adult. Will you agree to this?"

"If I did return here could I still see her?"

She reached out her hand and cupped him under the chin forcing him to look directly into her face. "Theodore, did I not just tell you that you would be adopted? I would never forbid any of my children from spending time with another of my children. As a matter of fact if you did not visit and visit often you father would come here and drag you home. We treasure our children even when they become adults."

Theo gave her a shy grin before he said, "I can understand you wanting to adopt my sister. She's only six but I'm sixteen, almost seventeen. I wouldn't be worth the effort to adopt."

"Ah yes, When Lancer told me of your troubles he also informed me that in this world a child is considered an adult long before he is truly adult. Theo, our children are not considered adult till they are truly adult. That is usually when they reach the age of twenty one."

Theo softly mouthed the words twenty one as understanding flooded through him. What she was telling him in effect was that he would be condemned to another four years of being under an adult's control. Could he do that? Did he even want to do that? He tightened his arms around his sister as he thought about what was really being asked of him, of what he would be forced to give up for safety. Dropping his head he rested his chin on his sister's head. It would be hard but wasn't she worth it? To know that Drama would be kept safe? Yeah, his little sister was worth anything and everything. Raising his head once again he looked the Titan directly in the eyes and said softly. "I agree."

Reading the pain and confusion in the boy's face her expression softened even more than before. "Do you have any clothes that contain only natural materials? I do not have the skill to take synthetics and man made dyes through the dimensions with us. If you don't have suitable clothing I can find you something to dress in as I did for your sister."

Theo gave the woman a quick nod and brief explanation. "Wizards don't use many synthetics or man made dyes. I guess mostly what would cause you problems would be buttons although I have several shirts that have glass buttons so it's ok." Theo gave the woman a troubled look before he asked her. "How much can I take with me and what do we do about school? I only have this year and next before I'm finished with my secondary education. Will I be coming back here for that?"

"You will be going to school close to your new home child. You also have another thing that you need to understand. We do not teach our children wanded magics. Your education will include learning how to use magic without any such aid so your wand will not be coming with us. Will this be a problem for you?"

Problem? Hell yes that was a problem for him. He needed his wand to protect himself and his sister! It was the only weapon he had…but if he turned control of the two of them over to the Titans he wouldn't need a weapon any more would he? Theo bit his lip as he thought over the situation.

Celesta had been watching the boy's face carefully. She knew this would be a shock to him and was somewhat afraid it would be the deal breaking point but she wasn't going to lie to the boy about something so important to him. The emotions flashing across his face tore at her heart. That this child should feel the need to sacrifice himself for his little sister just about ripped her up inside. She watched as his face finally settled on a painful acceptance and he gave her a sharp nod before he got to his feet. Passing the little girl back to her, he told her he would only be a few minutes before he almost bolted out of the library. Still, he hadn't been quite quick enough. Celesta had seen the tears.

It really didn't take him long to pack his things. Thankfully the dorm was empty or he would have been questioned by his peers, especially about him leaving his wand on his night stand. Merlin, that hurt. But as it was he was able to make a clean get-away without meeting any of his classmates, well that was until he was almost back to the library when he turned a corner and literally ran into Ronald Weasley.

As the two picked themselves up from the floor, Ron went for his wand as Theo went for his handkerchief to try to stem the bleeding from his nose.

"Watch where you're going snake." Weasley snarled as he brandished his wand in Theo's face.

Theo waved the bloody handkerchief in Weasley's direction before he reapplied it to his nose. "Sod off, Weasley and watch where you're going next time." Still holding the handkerchief to his nose he ducked under the wand and rounded the corner heading back to his little sister and soon to be new family member.

Weasley of course just had to follow him. Most likely trying to think of a clever comeback. Ha, good luck there, the stupid git.

When Ron saw the Titan with the little girl waiting in the library his mouth dropped open in shock. It only took a few seconds before he got over his shock enough to sprint after Theo and he made it through the library doors just as the Titan slashed her hand down opening the rip in space that he had seen before. He wanted to scream at her to wait. He wanted to ask her about Harry. He had been told by the Titans that were conducting the weekly meetings with his family and the others that Harry was all right but still…he wanted to ask, he wanted to hear it from her. Instead he just silently watched as first Theo and then the Titan carrying the little girl step through the rip. A determined look crossed his face and with a burst of speed he didn't even know he was capable of, he dove through the rip just before it closed…only to be met with agony on the other side. Screaming in pain he fell to his side as his pulped feet bleed out into the dirt…

* * *

The perpetual black mood that hung over Voldemort's head like a thundercloud once again erupted. "What do you mean he's at Hogwarts? If he's not dead, he has to have fled the continent else my mark would be driving him insane by now! Fool, how dare you come to me with false information!"

Rodolphus Lestrange trembled, it was too much. First his wife was killed in what his master said was an accident, and now he would be punished for telling his master the truth that he didn't want to hear. "Please master, I swear to you, he is there alive and well. I saw him with my own eyes."

A bolt of pure magic erupted from his master's hand and with a loud crack flew over his left shoulder hitting the wall behind him, causing a new hole in the structure known as Riddle Manor. Before Rodolphus could take in the fact that the bolt had missed him completely a hand was at his throat and he was pulled to his feet.

Jerking Lestrange forward until their faces were only centimeters apart, Voldemort spat out, "Find out how he manages to ignore my calling of him." With that dismissal Rodolphus was thrown half way out the new entrance. His arm hit the side of the wall and his wrist snapped with an audible crack. Stumbling he fell to his side and a piece of shrapnel from the broken wall pierced his thigh, forcing a piece of cloth from his trousers into the tender meat of his leg. Choking back a moan of pain, Lestrange forced himself back to his feet to make his way outside of the anti-apparation wards. Cursing his master in the most secret places of his mind, he hobbled off with as much speed as he could manage, knowing that despite his pain he had gotten off easy this time. Others weren't so lucky.

As a mater of fact, Voldemort was on his way down to his holding cells to visit two of those who weren't so lucky.

Macnair was sitting in the corner of his cell shivering from the cold. Although he had not been tortured…yet…he wasn't sure how long his luck would last. On the run from the ministry after having been unmasked as a death eater, he had been taken in by his master and given a place here along with a job which he had somehow bungled very badly. He had been told to teach Nott a lesson, instead something went wrong in Macnair's head and he had almost killed the man. If he had not come back to awareness when he did, Nott would have bled to death. As it was it was a very close thing. Once Voldemort found out what happened he had been locked in here to wait and see if Nott would survive. Macnair shivered again and wished for a blanket. Closing his eyes he once again went over the past several months in his head. 'When had things started going bad and how did they spiral out of control so quickly?'

Voldemort stopped outside of the door to the cell that housed Nott. Taking a moment to calm and center himself, he held his hand out and the door opened before his power. Glancing into the room he spotted Crabby gently washing Nott's face. "How is he?"

Crabby jumped at the unexpected voice. His fingers twitched nervously as he fiddled with the blankets piled on top of the hurt man. Smoothing out a wrinkle Crabby answered his master. "His fever was up a bit, but I did like you told me to do and washed his face and chest with cold water and now it's gone. The fever is gone, I mean."

"Have you changed his bandages yet?"

"No master. You told me to wait till you came so I did. Was that what you wanted?"

Voldemort wanted to howl with anger but knew it would unsettle the slow man enough that he might lose whatever bit of usefulness he still possessed. He settled instead for a curt nod before he pulled a small jar of cream from a pocket of his robe. Passing it on to the Death Eater cum nurse he told him, "Apply the cream in this jar to his cuts before you bandage them again."

The smile the man sent his master made Voldemort grind his teeth in frustration. To have been reduced to this trash…

With a deep growl he left the cell only to go to the next one. Resisting the temptation he didn't blast open the door like he wanted to. Instead he once again held out his hand and the door opened before his magic. Spotting Macnair curled around himself in the corner of the room he waited till the man came to his knees and crawled forward to kiss the hem of his robe. Before his body had been burned away, Voldemort had often kept this man on his knees in front of him but not like this, oh no, not like this at all. Macnair had a very clever mouth and Voldemort had a taste for pretty boys and when Macnair had been younger he had been very pretty indeed, now he was just a toy, broken to Voldemort's use. Or at least he use to be, that was gone now since he had regained a body. Not the urges, just the ability. He knew because he had tried several times without any success. The last attempt had frustrated him so badly that he castrated Macnair. That was one of the reasons he was so desperate to retrieve his potion's master. The man had been working on a potion that would return his sexual vitality to him and Voldemort wanted that. He wanted to once again feel Macnairs lips encircle his manhood taking him deep in his throat, to put the man on his fours and use him like a bitch, to, to… with a frustrated growl he lashed out and kicked Macnair in the face before turning from the cell without a word spoken.

Macnair lay where he had landed after having been kicked and looked out the open door. It would be so easy to leave now but where could he go? Who would help him? Tears dripping from his eyes he stood and with a shaking hand he gently shut the door to his freedom.

* * *

The small group sat around the campfire toasting marshmallow and talking about unimportant things. Harry leaned back against his father's chest and sighed in contentment as he looked up at the stars. He missed his mother, but camping out like this was fun. Of course it was his second (or fourth time he had camped out if you wanted to count the time he went with the Dursleys which he didn't and the time the Weasleys took him to the world cup but that was more like staying in a hotel) but this time wasn't in the back yard. This time it was for real.

Dudley held his stick out to Harry offering him the sweet treat stuck on the end of it and Harry gave a quick shake of his head. He was the only one who wasn't eating toasted marshmallows. Matter of fact, when Lancer pulled the bag out Harry had gone a bit pale which had puzzled everyone except his father who gave him a small smirk before grabbing one of them and stuffing it into his mouth untoasted. That action had given Harry's face a bit of a green tinge. With a shrug Dudley pulled his stick back and took the marshmallow off the stick before putting it into his own mouth. His adopted father had limited him to four marshmallows and he intended to savor each one of them.

Mouth still full of gooey marshmallow, Dudley asked Harry, "So how much did you hear about your inheritance earlier?"

Kestral had one of his arms encircling his son and the other one extended toward the fire toasting his own marshmallow. At the question Harry felt him stiffen just a bit and the arm holding him pulled him just a bit more firmly against his chest. "I know about the money my parents left me if that's what you're asking. It's how I always paid for my school supplies."

"No, I wasn't talking about that. I was talking about the rest of it."

Kestral wasn't the only one who stiffened at Dudley's words. Draco did too. Darting a glance at Harry he looked back at Dudley before he interrupted the boy. "I don't think this is the time to talk about all of that."

Dudley gave Draco a glare before he answered the boy. "It is time he knew. You don't have the right to keep things like that from him."

"I told you that stuff in confidence. I didn't expect you to blab it out at the first opportunity. Besides, did you forget what I told you about my father? He's not gonna let it rest where it's at now. I don't think Harry needs to know about something that will soon belong to the Malfoy's."

Harry furled his forehead in confusion at the exchange between the two boys. "What are you two getting on about?"

He was ignored as Dudley pushed himself to his feet to confront the blond. "Even if your father does manage to get that one overturned there's still a lot that Harry doesn't know but should."

Draco also got to his feet and stood glaring at the larger boy hands planted firmly on his hips his face turning rose colored in his mounting anger. "Are you trying to start trouble here? I went to school with Potter for five years and he was always showing off and sticking his nose where it didn't belong. My uncle Severus always said he was an 'attention seeking show off using his fame to get whatever he wanted' and now you want to give him ammunition to use against us? Just drop it. Sheesh, I'm sorry I even told you." The last was said just below a shout.

Lark looked at Harry to judge the effects of the blond's words and what he saw did the trick. Rage erupted and in an instant he was on his feet, fist cocked. One step forward and the blond was down on his ass, blood pouring from the freshly broken nose. He was reaching for the boy to haul him back up so he could deliver another facer when he was grabbed from behind by none other than his father and Lancer. "Let me go!" he yelled. "I haven't finished with the little shit yet!"

Whoa, Dudley was impressed. He had never seen anyone move as quickly as the elf just did and that punch had been delivered flawlessly. He'd of been more impressed if he had been the one to deliver it though. He couldn't believe how fast Harry had gone from happy to crying. Even more he could hardly believe how protective he felt for the smaller boy. His hand curled into a fist as he watched the two Titans pull Lark back from the attack and looking at the elf's face something unspoken passed between the two. Dudley gave the elf an evil grin before he turned and offered a hand to Draco. Draco reached up and grabbed the hand only to be hauled back to his feet just to feel Dudley's fist make a connection with his gut. His breath gone along with the hand that had just pulled him to his feet left him on all four's introducing the marshmallows he had eaten a short time before back into the world once again. This time Dudley was grabbed by his own adopted father and pulled back away from the blond.

Lancer released Lark and went to his son. Assessing the damage he helped Draco back to his feet and with a wave of his hand, blood, vomit, and broken nose were all cleaned up. Draco cringed at the look of anger in his father's eyes and although he doubted it he hoped that look was because of what had been done to him instead of because of what he had said. Pulling Draco over to the rock that the buck had stood on earlier, Lancer gently pushed his son down on it till the boy was seated. Another small wave of his hand and the magic pulsed twice and Draco found out that a make-shift punishment stool could be made out of rock too. Well, at least Draco knew who the anger had been directed at.


	27. Bloody Feet and Big Misconceptions

Before I start this chapter I wish to apologize for the very long delay between updates. In a case of life being stranger than fiction, a few weeks ago I was involved in an accident that left me in the hospital for a few days with a broken wrist and a large, deep cut that required 31 stitches on the back of my right thigh.

What makes the accident so strange is this. I was the only one hurt and I was also the only one with a totaled vehicle and I was the only one not even involved in the accident.

Texas doesn't snow over most of it but ice storms happen once or twice a year. When it does we just kind of shut down the state and wait for the ice to melt. An ice storm happened when I was on my way back from delivering a load.

I was driving about 50 mph when I saw flashing lights ahead of me on a bridge. Slowing my truck down I parked on the shoulder and being the first on the scene I got out of my vehicle to check on the others involved in the accident. A tractor trailer had hit the ice on the bridge and went out of control striking a SUV. The truck passed the four wheeler and jackknifed on the bridge.

I was about ten feet in front of my truck heading to the first vehicle when another tractor trailer came up from behind. This one lost control of his vehicle and hit mine, knocking my truck off the shoulder and down the hill. I was hit in the back of the thigh with a piece of shrapnel from my own truck. When I fell forward I broke my wrist. The driver of the other truck regained control of his vehicle and continued on with his journey. He was later apprehended at a small truck stop about ten miles down the road…

And now on with the story.

**Chapter 27 Bloody Feet and Big Misconceptions.**

Kestral picked up his son and walked away from the others. "Why does he hate me so much? What do I keep doing wrong?" Harry asked with a sniff.

Kestral started to rub Harry's back as he thought about the answers to his son's questions. "I honestly don't think it's you, son. I think that Draco has been doing a lot of umm, digging, I guess you could say, into his own mind and doesn't much like what he's finding out about himself, so he lashes out in self defense. You're just a habit or familiar target to him, so you get hit with more than your share of abuse."

Harry reached up and knuckled the tears from his eyes. "Dudley and Lark shouldn't have hit him."

Kestral gave a small smile. "You're right about that and I'm sure their fathers are talking to them about that right now."

"So umm, what set Draco off then?" Harry wiped his eyes on the sleeve of his shirt before his father could hand him a tissue. "He said he told Duds that stuff in private and I wouldn't have some of it soon, so I shouldn't even know about it 'cept I don't know what they were talking about unless it was Neville's parents But that doesn't make any sense. It doesn't make any sense that Death Eaters would target them to try and find me when I was a baby, either." Harry stuck his bottom lip out in a classic pout before he concluded with, "I hate it when I don't know what I should have been bloody well told." It took him a second to process just what his mouth had blurted out but when he did his cheeks pinked. "Sorry, I shouldn't be cussing."

Kestral smiled a little about that last. Harry was such a delightful mix of innocence with a very thin veneer of worldliness that fell apart at the most unexpected moments. He had a quick and ready wit tempered with a major inferiority complex that kept him from understanding his own appeal. All of his new relatives had loved him within moments of having met him and indeed, Laural and he were much envied for the having of him. Although no one would have ever wished for Harry to have gone through the pain he had experienced when he was made younger and again when he had somehow turned himself into an elf, it was a simple fact that it gave his adopted family an additional eighteen to twenty years to cuddle and spoil the boy. A gift no one was willing to waste, especially not his parents.

With that though tucked someplace in the back of Kestral's mind, he gave Harry a gentle hug before he once again set him on his feet. Holding out his hand, he waited until Harry grabbed it before the two started a slow walk around the little lake.

Once the two reached the falls Kestral stopped walking and sighed in approval. "I've always loved this spot. Sunsets and sunrises showcase it with color." Motioning toward a large rock he asked Harry, "Want to sit and talk about it a bit? I heard Draco talking to Dudley earlier so I know what he was referring to."

"You'll tell me?" Harry asked in amazement.

Kestral reached down and gently tugged on Harry's braid. "Harry, your mother and I will always tell you what you need to know. Most of the time, we'll tell you what ever you want to know too." He sighed a little and sat down on the rock. With a quick tug he had his son seated in front of him. "If you ever ask for information we don't think you should have, we'll at least explain why we won't give you that information. All right?"

After snuggling up against his father's chest, he said "Good. At least I won't feel like a mushroom anymore. So what was Draco blathering on about?"

Kestral sighed once again. He knew this was going to cause Harry some pain. "You told us about your Godfather. How he died, how you refused to go to the reading of his will? How he was put in prison without a trial and about how he was innocent all the time." Harry tensed and his father started to rub his arms hoping to calm him a little. "Well, apparently your Godfather held a title in the magical world that Draco's birth father tried to get passed on to his son as the next heir but because your Godfather was never convicted in a court of law he couldn't."

Harry was shaking slightly with emotions he had never had time to deal with. "Siri –Sirius was disinherited by his mother, though."

"Perhaps, I don't know if he was or wasn't. What I do know is if he was it wouldn't affect his inheritance from his father which is where his title and the bulk of his estate came from. That was never his mother's to give or take. Your Godfather at some point contacted his family solicitor and had formal papers drawn up to disinherit two of his three female cousins, Bellitrix Lestrange and Narcissa Malfoy which just left one cousin, who only ever produced a girl child. Your Godfather named you as his heir for both his estate and his title. Draco is convinced that his blood father will fight for and win both away from you." Kestral shrugged before he finished. "He won't though. Draco thinks that he should, at the very least, get the money associated with the estate and that's why he didn't want you to know about it."

Harry bared his teeth and almost growled. "He can't have it! If he got it, his father would control it and it would just be used to support Voldemort. Sirius wouldn't want that, so Draco can't have it!!"

Kestral was a bit surprised at the fierceness Harry was displaying. Up until now, he had been very mild mannered and although he had displayed a temper he had never really been angry, well, 'til now that was.

Making an educated guess he asked his son. "It's more than that though, isn't it?"

Harry blushed and dropped his head in shame. "I know its wrong to hate people and stuff but I just can't like Draco's father. At least with Voldemort you know he's evil. With Mr. Malfoy you don't. He could knock on your door and charm you till you were sure he was the next best thing to an angel, drink your tea, eat your food, and poison your kid on the way out the door while you'd be standing there wondering what happened." Harry's voice got very soft as he said the next part. "He scares me worse than Voldemort does."

Kestral pulled Harry tighter against him and rested his chin on the top of the boy's head. "You actually have cause to be more afraid of hidden evil or danger, you know?" He gave a quick shrug that Harry only felt. "After all, if you can see a pit you would know to walk around it, right?"

Harry giggled before he answered. "Not me. I'd probably fall in after getting too close to the edge trying to see what's in it."

"Ummm…Nope, I don't think you would. If you got too close to the edge your mother would use your hair like a leash and haul you back. Then, I'd restrict you to our property till you were ninety seven years old, but before I did that, I'd let your siblings and Lark have a go at you."

Harry shuttered theatrically, "Right – no pits. Got it." He sighed before he asked, "So what do I do with the stuff Sirius left me? I don't want it or even need it."

Kestral cuddled Harry just a bit closer and gave a satisfied smile before he answered. (The last cuddle had placed Harry directly on his lap and without the boy even noticing.) "I would imagine that when you're a bit older your mother and I will take you to his vault and we'll help you sort any personal items he left you. After that we'll talk about what you should do with the rest. As for the title…My guess is that you would only use it and your other titles to try and make positive changes in your world."

Harry gulped, "Other titles?"

"From what I understand, yes, other titles as in more than one. I don't know much about them and I don't know how reliable my source of information is When we get home, I'll send a good friend of mine to do some research for us and as soon as I know what we're dealing with your mother and I will explain it to you. Don't worry Harry, we'll get it all sorted out."

Harry gave a jerky nod. At least now he had someone who would help him when he needed it.

* * *

Dudley and Lark were both forcibly sat down on the log situated in front the campfire by their respective adopted fathers. Although he knew he was in trouble now, Dudley couldn't help but grin. This was the first time a parental figure had ever got upset with him for fighting and it was sort of ironic that the same person he had once been praised and rewarded for hurting was in a way responsible for his downfall except this time it was for avenging him because someone else had hurt him.

Lark, on the other hand wore a fierce scowl. He had been understanding and patient with the little shit ,until he pushed too far and now all Lark wanted to do was break him and it was so damn unfair cause he had only got in one punch before his father had stopped him and then Lancer just had to go and heal up what little bit of damage he **had** managed to inflict.

Blood pounded through Lark's body as his heart started to slow and the red haze covering his eyes slowly faded. It took almost fifteen minutes before he became aware of the fact that his body had been pushed forward and his chin was resting on his chest and someone was behind him using the soothing massage technique designed for use on the very youngest elves to calm them and send them off to sleep. He managed to mumble "Not a baby," before he succumbed to what was being done to him. Boneless, he almost fell off the log before his father caught him. His father carried the sleeping elf to their tent. When he came back from the tent sans elf, he wore a big grin.

"I'm betting his hair grew a good eight centimeters over this. When he wakes up and notices he's not going to be very happy about it." Reaching out his hand, he clasped the wrist of Greenfall in greeting, who returned the gesture. Elf and Titan shared a grin over the folly of youth

"So what was it that set your son off this time?" Greenfall asked.

DeLeon grimaced. "The blond child, Draco, has been a less than desirable companion on this trip. He's been whiny and petulant ever since we started out. His bad temper finally resulted in an outburst of verbal abuse that was spoken to Dudley, but directed against Harry. The vitriol the boy spouted left Harry in tears." DeLeon shrugged. "Lark lost control and attacked Draco. I pulled Lark back and controlled him so Dudley decided he would fill the gap." DeLeon grinned. "Both attacks were effective but the emotions were too much for Harry, so his father took him away to give him time to get himself back together. I think it was a combination of unrestrained rage and the knowledge that he frightened his little one that sent Lark over the edge."

"If that is indeed the case, then this incident will help Lark focus on his training. He won't want a repeat of tonight. I don't see either of Harry's mentors so I'm assuming that Kestral is dealing with Harry's upset." Greenfall sighed, "Its never easy with that child is it?" The two men exchanged somewhat sad smiles over the truth of that statement.

Greenfall reached out and lightly slapped DeLeon on the arm. "Lark will most likely sleep all night now. Do you need me for anything else?"

DeLeon shook his head. "I hope not. Thank you for coming."

The dark elf sketched a quick bow. "My privilege to assist." And vanished without a sound.

* * *

After having dealt with Draco, Lancer returned to the campfire and sat down on the log next to Dudley. Uncertain of his intentions, Dudley shifted away from the older man without trying to be too obvious about it.

Lancer hid his grin and asked Keeley. "Do you want me to stick around to translate for you?"

"Does Kestral need you?" was the response.

Lancer wrinkled his eyebrow as he thought. "You know, until just now I didn't see how rapidly Harry was assimilating our language. Its not often he can't make himself understood now. I wonder if he's using telepathy or if he just has a natural gift for languages."

Keeley gave Lancer a small grin before he said, "Most likely a bit of both. My son on the other hand, is horrid at languages. He doesn't seem to have an ear for subtle differences in tone, pitch, and pronunciation. When he's hungry, he keeps asking for toenails instead of food."

Lancer barked out a startled laugh before he collected himself. "Does he know?"

Keeley shook his head no. "Telling him would only confuse him since he can't hear the difference between the two words. I think Harry noticed tonight, and I know Lark noticed at dinner but neither boy said anything." Keeley shifted his gaze from Lancer to Dudley. "Translate please, Lancer." And so he did.

"Son, what were you thinking of attacking Draco like that?"

Dudley dropped his gaze and tried to wipe the grin off his face before he answered. "I'm sorry. I didn't really mean to. I just…I don't know. I thought of all the times I use to pick on the little kids before I came here, and all the stuff my father would do to Harry and my mother would just watch." By now the grin had gone and Dudley had become thoughtful as he sincerely tried to analyze his feelings and actions. "And I guess a part of me saw myself in Draco and I didn't much like what I saw, so I hit him."

Keeley reached out and took Dudley's hands in his. "Who were you hitting? Yourself or Draco."

Dudley chewed his bottom lip as he thought about the question. "I'm not really sure. Maybe all of us a little bit but I think mostly it was me."

"And do you feel better now?"

Dudley blew out a gust of air before he shook his head no. "I did until you started talking to me" he admitted ruefully.

"Dudley, sometimes violence is necessary. To administer punishments or to obtain justice and sometimes to prevent further harm to others But violence should never be used in anger and when it is necessary, it should be used cautiously and always tempered with mercy. To do otherwise marks your soul."

"Ha – have you ever used violence?"

"Twice. I was chosen to be Enforcer on a quad. That is the one who administers justice. I executed two people. A man and a woman who had kidnapped a two year old boy child. They tortured the child and recorded what they did. The film was later sent to a news agency that aired parts of it on television. We could not save the child, but he was avenged."

Dudley's face paled as he listened to his father. "Wait, when did this happen? I…remember something like that I think…I was what? Seven or eight years old I think. The two who did it had their throats cut." Shame flashed across Dudley's face. "My dad said they should have taken Harry 'cause then no one would have cared."

Keeley reached out and enfolded Dudley in his arms. "I think that even then you would have cared."

* * *

Lancer watched father and son with a contented smile on his face. He wasn't needed here anymore tonight because some things didn't need to be translated. The love the two were developing for each other was one of those things. Losing his smile, he climbed to his feet. Now it was time for him to deal with his own little problem child.

Lancer studied his son's defiant expression for a few moments before he walked over and sat down next to the boy. "Care to explain yourself?" he asked. Draco turned his head away from his father without answering.

Reaching out he patted Draco on the knee. "It's ok, I'll give you some more time to think about your actions before we talk about them. Will another thirty minutes be enough or would you like an hour?"

Draco snarled but didn't talk. Well, he stayed silent until Lancer started talking that was.

"You know, you made Lark loose control so badly that his hair grew longer. I don't know if he'll ever forgive you for that."

Draco looked outraged over that matter-of-fact comment. "I don't have anything to do with his hair, but I should have known you'd take his side over mine!"

"I'm not taking sides at all, Draco. I can't. How do I decide which wrong was the lesser one? Yours, Dudley's or Lark's. All I'm doing is what all four of us adults are doing right now. Dealing with our children hopefully in a skillful enough manner that you will learn and grow from the experience." He patted Draco on the knee again. "Have you decided to tell me about it, then?"

"What's to tell? Dudley was being a prat and when I got mad at him for it, Lark and Dudley attacked me, and then you dragged me off here. That's the story."

Lancer put his arm across Draco's shoulder and pulled the boy to his side. "I thought we had talked about you telling yourself lies. You might be able to get away with lying to others, but never to yourself."

Draco tried to pull away from the man, but instead of allowing him to, Lancer just sighed and wrapped his arms around him and pulled him closer. Once Draco was almost sitting on Lancer's lap the Titan rested his chin on Draco's head.

"What you did was attack Harry by using Dudley as a sounding board, Draco. It wasn't well done of you."

"Harry, Harry, Harry. Everything comes down to him doesn't it? It's always about Harry isn't it? Harry wants to go camping so we go camping; Harry wants my title so he gets it. Harry wants to do wandless magic so he learns how when I can't." By this time Draco had tears in his eyes ready to spill down his cheeks "Well what about what Draco wants?"

"What do you want, Draco?"

"I don't know." Draco hissed between his teeth. "I guess for once I'd like to be first, be the good son or the talented one. I'd like to be special" The tears finally spilled over and Lancer turned Draco till he was wrapped in his arms. Lancer started rubbing circles on Draco's back and made soothing noises until Draco had calmed enough to continue.

"He's so good at everything he does, I get j-j oh fuck, all right, I get jealous of him. Mr. Perfect. Hell, he can even bloody cook and I can't do anything right. It's not fair! It's just not fair."

Lancer held Draco close and let him cry it all out before he tried to talk to him again.

Red, puffy eyes glared up at Lancer after Draco had managed to calm down enough to stop crying. "Sometimes I hate it here." He muttered, "It seems like all I ever do anymore is cry."

"You've never really even talked to Harry have you, Draco?"

"Of course we've talked. If you'll recall we talked his first day at school here and before we got here we talked at Hogwarts all the time."

Lancer allowed Draco to squirm around until he was once again facing away from his father but once the boy was more or less settled, he gently pulled him back so he was once again leaning against his father's chest. "The first day Harry attended school here, he told you a little bit about his recent history and before that it wasn't talking. It was taunts. I think the two of you should just sit down and talk for once. I'll bet you'll find you have more in common with him than you think you do."

"In common, yeah right. What could the two of us have in common other than the fact that we're both here?"

"Well, that's a start isn't it?"

* * *

The Titan had only taken a moment to assess what had happened before Theo had his sister shoved into his arms by the woman who was soon to be their adopted mother. She knelt down at the red haired boy's side and gently placed her hands to either side of his temples. A pulse of white light passed from her hands into Ron's head and the strange keening sounds emerging from the red head slowed.

Ron shuddered in pain, his vision tunneling inward before fading to black. He didn't precisely pass out but he wasn't exactly coherent either. The warm feeling entered his head and traveled throughout his body offering comfort. He shut his eyes and shivered at the keening noises he kept hearing; never even realizing it was coming from his own mouth.

Drama who had been watching everything going on with the boy in horrid fascination up until this point turned and buried her face in her brother's robes. The child started shaking and crying softly over what she had just witnessed and Theo was at a loss on how to comfort her. He began patting her back and making shhing noises, but she just cried even harder.

Celesta sent out a call for help and fortunately it didn't take very long before two Titans appeared at her side. Glancing up she was relieved to see one of the two was healer Arabeth.

Arabeth took in the situation at a glance and without a word knelt down over what was left of the boy's feet. Her hands reached out and a warm yellow glow encased the damaged appendages. Blood stopped flowing and as the pain relieving portion of the shield engaged the terrible keening finally stopped. Once the boy was stabilized, Arabeth took what appeared to be a cell phone out of her pocket and made a call for transportation to the medical facility for her and her patient.

Within fifteen minutes, Ron was in the emergency room at the medical facility where he was given a shot of something that gently pushed him over the edge and into sleep.

After the two Titans arrived, Celesta had gone back over to Theo and had collected his little sister from him. She was able to calm the shaking, crying child in next to no time as she assured both siblings that the injured child would be well cared for now.

Theo swallowed convulsively as he watched the healer work over his school house rival. "What happened to him? I saw him in the hall at Hogwarts and he was all right then. What happened to him?" he asked his new mother once again.

Celesta had a grief stricken expression on her face and for a moment Theo was afraid she wouldn't answer but she finally did. "I am not one of those who can pass synthetics into our dimension. When he followed us his footwear was not all natural so the parts that were not could not pass. From the looks of his feet I would guess that a lot of his footwear passed through his feet in its quest to remain in its own dimension."

Theo gulped before he asked for clarification from the woman. "What exactly do you mean 'passed through his feet'?"

At the grave look she passed him before taking Drama back into her arms, Theo wasn't to sure he really wanted her to answer his question and when she did answer he knew his first instincts had been right. "I meant just what I said, little one. That's why it's so important to have anyone coming to our dimensions change into all natural clothing. Synthetics will always stay where they are and only the natural things will pass. When his feet moved the synthetics in his shoes remained behind and the only way they could do that was to literally pass through his feet. I can only thank the powers that look after fools and children that the rest of his clothing was all natural."

Theo's face turned green as he thought about the mess Weasley's feet were in and imagined what the rest of his body could have been like if say his shirt had been made of a synthetic blend or even a synthetic color. "Will he be all right?"

Celesta gave him a sad smile before she answered, "Our healers are the best, child, he'll recover fully but it will be a long convalescence for him. Do you know who his family is? We need to contact them and let them know what happened here."

Theo gave a quick nod before he hesitated a bit. "His little sister goes to Hogwarts and I knew three of his older brothers slightly when they went to the school. I've never met his parents, though. If you check with the Headmistress, she'll be able to help you get in touch with them. Do you know why he chased after us?"

Celesta shook her head no. "I was hoping you knew."

By this time transportation for Ron and the healer had arrived. Celesta, Theo, and Andromeda watched as the boy was lifted carefully onto a stretcher and put into the back of the vehicle, the two Titans who had responded to Celesta's call climbed into the back to watch over Ron on his journey to the healing center.


End file.
